Lincoln el nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat
by LordKent11
Summary: La vida de Lincoln Loud, era una completa miseria desde que el asunto de la mala suerte se encargo de que conociera el peor rostro de la que el creía que era su amada familia, sin embargo su destino esta por cambiar al tener un encuentro con un vil villano de sombrero negro. Crossover entre The Loud House y Villainous. (Portada cortesia de Alejindio o AlejinX aquí en fanfiction).
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: The Loud House es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Animation Studios y Villainous es propiedad de Alan Ituriel y Cartoon Network._**

 ** _Este fic lo subí primero en Wattpad y ahora estoy pasando los capítulos aquí también._**

Era una noche fría en Royal Woods, en una noche como esa lo ideal para que las familias se reunieran junto a la chimenea mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, y eso era exactamente lo que hacia la familia Loud.

-¿Quién quiere más malvaviscos en su chocolate?-, pregunto alegre la señora Loud mientras entraba a la sala con una bolsa de malvaviscos.

Todos los integrantes de la familia solamente negaron con la cabeza, mientras daban un gran sorbo a su exquisita bebida. Sí podríamos decir que la familia Loud era el vivo ejemplo de una gran familia feliz, una familia algo particular, a pesar de que tenía a un padre y madre que podrían ser catalogados como padres promedio lo que verdaderamente volvía a la familia Loud una muy particular eran sus hijas: Una mandona y controladora, una atolondrada amante de la moda, una rockera, una comediante, una maníaca de los deportes que no sabe perder, una niña darks emo o solo Lovecraff sabrá lo que ella es, una reina de belleza, una chica del tipo arréglelo usted mismo, una prodigio de la ciencia al nivel de Dexter y Jimmy Neutron y una bebé con un futuro para descubrir que talento le depararía el destino.

Una familia sumamente numerosa y no es porque sus padres sean mormones o crean que los métodos anticonceptivos son del diablo, o porque fueran unas bestias sexuales llenas de lujuria, solamente se amaban mucho y como resultado tuvieron sus 10 bendiciones, momento 10, si mi mente no me falla juraría que eran 11 los hijos que tuvo el matrimonio, veamos sus nombres son: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily.

Quien podría faltar si todos están en la sala disfrutando del cálido fuego y el dulce néctar del cacao molido en forma de bebida. Oh sí el miembro que falta no se encuentra en la casa, afuera en la helada noche, se podría observar la casa del perro de la familia, Charles una de las muchas mascotas de Lana, sin embargo Charles no estaba en su casa el estaba dentro de la casa de sus dueños acurrucado a los pies de la niña mecánica, sin embargo la casa no estaba vacía pese a la ausencia de su peludo dueño, en ella se encontraba temblando lo que parecía ser una ardilla gigante, algo escalofriante, pero la verdad estaba más cerca de ser algo triste, ya que esa pobre criatura que se encontraba temblando de frío no era algún producto de los experimentos de Lisa, esa pobre alma en desgracia era el pequeño Lincoln Loud el hijo de en medio de la familia que se encontraba preso en un traje de ardilla.

-H...o...laa _brrrr, (le costaba hablar por el frío del lugar)_ Saben cuándo se vive en una gran familia, algo que es importante es darse apoyo mutuo, es por eso que cuando mi hermana Lynn me pidió ir a su juego de béisbol o era softbol, la verdad no se la diferencia ya que no me gustan mucho los deportes, pero como a ella le encantan y yo haría lo que fuera para que mis hermanas fueran felices, accedí a ir a apoyarla a pesar de que nunca antes había ido a uno de esos juegos-

Lincoln se detuvo, ya que una ráfaga de aire frio, hizo que rápidamente frotara su cuerpo con sus manos en un intento por calentarse, cosa que solo por los materiales del traje conseguía un poco, aun así el frío que le dio le hizo castañetear los dientes mientras soplaba en para calentar sus manos, eso fue más bien por puro reflejo ya que al tener el traje esto resultaba inútil.

-Perdón por la interrupción, como les estaba diciendo, fui al partido con toda la familia a apoyar a mi hermana, pero su equipo perdió, yo creía que ella estaría triste, por lo que me apresure a tratar de animarla al final del juego, Lynn, jugaste muy bien no te sientas mal podrán recuperarse en el próximo juego, fue lo que le dije con la esperanza de que eso la confortara, pero lo que paso después fue algo que nunca pensé que podría cambiar mi vida por completo-

 ** _Flashback_**

-Jugué bien, jugué bien dices, ENTONCES PORQUE PERDÍ!, hice todo lo que siempre hago para ganar: me levante temprano, comí 6 huevos crudos e hice el ritual de la danza del casco para tener suerte durante el juego y aun así perdimos, yo perdí- decía Lynn en uno de sus muy famosos ataques emocionales dignos de tu novia cuando ve que otra mujer le da me encanta a una de tus fotos de Facebook.

-No fue tu culpa Lynn, simplemente hoy no fue tu día de suerte es todo- dijo Lincoln sin darse cuenta que esas palabras suyas, serian la llave que lo guiaría al mundo de la desgracia.

Lynn, lo miro fijamente para después decir: Suerte, eso es, no fue mi culpa, yo hice todo lo que siempre hago para ganar, lo único que fue diferente este día a los demás, eres tu Lincoln, tú me diste mala suerte, acuso Lynn mientras señalaba a su hermano con ojos de furia.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-Y así fue como fui acusado por la que consideraba mi hermana más cercana, de dar mala suerte, ¿Creen que eso es ridículo?, lo verdaderamente ridículo fue que mis hermanas lo creyeron y se alejaron de mí, al principio fue genial ya que después de mucho tiempo finalmente tenía tiempo para mí solo, pero la dicha no duro mucho ya que luego mis padres también se dejaron convencer por Lynn, incluso mi hermana Lisa, la voz de la racionalidad formulo una teoría en la que exponía que yo no solamente daba mala suerte, sino que también era responsable de todo lo malo que le sucedía a nuestra familia, esa teoría fue lo que convenció a mi familia de que yo era un chico de mala suerte-

En efecto como lo menciono el joven ardilla blanca, su familia para prevenir que su mala suerte perjudicara a los miembros de la familia, obligo a Lincoln a dormir en el patio y vendió todas las cosas que había en su cuarto ya que ellos creyeron que estaban contaminadas.

-Fue por eso que idee un plan para poder convencerlos de que era una tontería, por eso me vestí con el estúpido traje que me están viendo usar ahora y fui al siguiente partido de Lynn, el cual ella gano sin ningún problema, y fue ahí cuando, me acerque a ella y me quite la máscara para que me vira y me dijera, cielos hermanito tenías razón, no das mala suerte, de hecho eres súper genial y extraordinario, como disculpa permíteme que te compre el próximo volumen de Ace Savvy-

-Lincoln, estuviste aquí todo el tiempo, sabes lo que significa- Lincoln sonrió, creyendo que Lynn diría algo parecido a lo que se imaginó.

-Significa que ese traje que usas ahora da buena suerte- Entonces lo tomo de su cuello con ambas manos, -así que más te vale no volver a quitártelo entendiste- lo amenazo su hermana.

Las palabras de Lynn dejaron atónito al único varón de la familia, lo que el creyó como una solución a su problema fue en realidad lo condeno a portar para siempre ese traje maloliente que al usarlo, parecía decirles a gritos a los niños de secundaria, eh tu niño, ven tacléame. Su vida ahora era una rutina de dormir en la casa del perro, comer las sobras de comida, ir a la escuela a recibir la burla de todos los chicos de la escuela, sus único amigo Clyde se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en un viaje familiar a Acapulco y Ronnie Anne se mudó, dejando al joven Loud sin amigos con los quien poder charlar, ya que su otro grupo de amigos se alejaban de el para no ser víctimas del bullying, pero el verdadero infierno era llegar a casa, donde sus hermanas lo veían como una peste y solo se dirigían a él para ordenarle que las acompañara a sus eventos para utilizar su suerte, consiguiendo el chico burlas de extraños sea a donde fuere con sus "queridas" hermanas.

Esta era la vida de Lincoln Loud, el chico al que la diosa fortuna pareció haberle escupido en la cara antes de darle la espalda y estamos nosotros ahora observándolo otra vez tratando de dormir en el frio de la noche sobre tablas podridas de la casa de Charles, como siempre lloró durante una media hora antes de caer dormido. El destino ha sido cruel con este muchacho, traicionado por quienes más amas y denigrado, pero como decían los antiguos Hawaianos, así es la vida de caprichosa a veces negra y a veces color rosa.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Royal Woods, surcando el cielo nocturno se encontraba una nave negra, en la que no se encontraba conduciendo ni Stich o el Marcianito 100% real no fake, esa nave estaba tripulada por una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que parecía que tuviera un cocodrilo mordiéndole la cabeza, un tipo vestido con una bata de científico y una bolsa de papel en la cabeza como si fuera el padre de Chester, un oso color azul que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana claramente emocionado por la belleza del cielo nocturno, sin embargo la figura que más resaltaba era un tipo vestido muy elegantemente de traje y un sombrero negro, sin embargo su piel era totalmente oscura.

-Royal Woods, Michigan, bien llegamos, seguro que este es el lugar Flug-

-Claro que si jefecito, aquí es donde vive la niña genio-

-Más te vale inútil, no puedo creer que tú el científico más brillante, que pude conseguir, tenga que robarle las ideas a una niña de 4 años-

-Lo siento mucho jefaso, pero la máquina que me pidió construir requiere una fuente de poder muy grande y esa niña presento en la última cumbre científica en Suiza un plano de una maquina que podía generar grandes cantidades de energía a base de basura-

-Entonces viajamos hasta aquí porque tú querías ser ecológicamente responsable- aquel hombre comenzaba a enojarse asustando mucho a Flug.

-Claro que no señor, si consigo esos planos podría configurar su máquina para que alimentara el invento que me pidió- Flug hablaba tan asustado como si su madre se acercara a él con la chancla.

Tras aquella explicación aquel hombre recobrando la compostura, -Bien, entonces solo tenemos que robar sus planos y mi anhelada maquina será una realidad, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAA- Reía con una maldad pocas veces vista.

Así que el villano más grande del mundo está en la ciudad y se dirige a la casa del chico más desafortunado del mundo, eh, presiento que será un encuentro muy interesante.

 ** _Bueno amigos este es el final del prólogo, después de leer muchos fics de Loud House y al estar al corriente de todas las actualizaciones, me anime a escribir uno, con un crossover con los cortos animados de Villainous, les prometo que en los siguientes capítulos habrá más diálogos de los personajes, esto fue solo para dar una introducción a la historia. Siéntanse libres de comentar y cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia para la historia será bien recibida._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: La ardilla y la mala suerte**

La vida de Lincoln Loud, había sido buena durante los primeros 10 años de su vida, rodeado de una gran y amorosa familia, sin embargo en el 11 año de su existencia su vida se convirtió literalmente en caca pero caca de esa maciza de esa que tu perro defeca en el patio de la casa, caca de esa apestosa que le da el sol a las 3 de la tarde y como huele la hija de su puta madre... Perdón por eso, bueno la vida de Lincoln Loud o ahora conocido como el niño ardilla de la mala suerte era así, un sinfín de burlas de sus compañeros de escuela, extraños en la calle y lo peor y más doloroso para él las de sus amadas hermanas, el asunto de la mala suerte empezado por Lynn y fundamentado científicamente si eso se podía decir, por Lisa, convirtió a Lincoln en la peste de la casa Loud.

-Saben se supone que mi plan era perfecto, Lynn ganaría como siempre y yo me mostraría ante todos para demostrarles que a pesar de que estuve presente todo el partido, no pasó nada malo, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto-

Era lo que el pequeño Loud hablaba con la audiencia, sobre como su brillante plan se convirtió en una prisión en forma de botarga de ardilla y no una bonita como lo sería una de Chip, Teodoro o el inspector Ardilla, sino una toda culera, fome, del orto, del ojete. Incluso un programa para niños de bajo presupuesto que esta por ser cancelado tiene mejor calidad que esa porquería. Sin embargo el chico no podía quitársela ya que gracias a ese traje no solo era capaz de contener su mala suerte para que esta no escapara de su cuerpo e hiciera que a toda la familia le diera cáncer, mágicamente también podía convertir el infortunio de Lincoln en buena suerte o al menos eso era lo que su familia creía muy ridículamente.

-Es tan tonto, si este traje pudiera dar buena suerte, entonces porque mi vida es una mierda, ¿Por qué todas mis cosas fueron vendidas?, ¿'Por qué soy la burla de todo Royal Woods?, ¿Por qué mi familia ya no me quiere?- El pequeño no pudo evitar llorar después de preguntarse eso ultimo última y porque no habría de hacerlo era un niño de 11 años al que sus padres lo obligaban a dormir en el patio, pero lo que más le dolía, la verdadera razón de que muchas veces rompiera en llanto era el ver que sus hermanas lo despreciaban por completo.

El lloraba cada vez que recordaba cómo Lori le contaba cuentos para dormir cuando era chico

Lloraba cuando recordaba la gran cantidad de ropa que Leni diseñaba solamente para él

Lloraba cuando venían a la mente todas las canciones que Luna le cantaba para animarlo cuando estaba triste

Lloraba al recordar las veces que Luan hacia todo lo posible para hacer que sonriera

Lloraba cuando recordó la gran cantidad de chicos golpeados por su hermana Lynn, solo porque se habían atrevido a molestarlo, irónico que la hermana que juro protegerlo de todo, fuera la responsable de hacerle tanto daño

Lloraba cuando y sentía un poco de escalofríos al acordarse de los creativos y "bonitos" poemas que escribía Lucy y que lo escogía a él como la primera persona en oírlo

Lloraba cuando recordaba como ayudaba a Lola en sus concursos de belleza y como recompensa ella lo invitaba a su fiesta de té y le dejaba utilizar una taza buena

Lloraba al recordar como ayudaba a Lana a reparar cosas de la casa y también a cuidar a sus mascotas

Incluso lloraba por ya no poder ayudar a Lisa con sus experimentos

Lo que más le partía el alma era que incluso Lily ya no venía a él mientras decía su frase más celebre, Poo Poo.

Para Lincoln Loud ya no había buenos días, solo días malos y días horribles, pero este día fue el peor de todos los que el chico del plan haya tenido, todo comenzó, desde muy temprano en la mañana, como siempre Lincoln se encontraba durmiendo en la casa de Charles, cuando se despertó de repente debido a que estaba siendo mojado con la manguera por su hermana Luan.

-Levántate pequeña ardilla no puedo AGUAntar porque te levantes jajajajajaja-

-Por favor para Luan- trataba de decir el niño que solamente se retorcía confundido al ser mojado por su bromista hermana, cabe aclarar que el agua que para no estaba ni tibia o caliente, era tan fría como tu crush cuando le mandas un mensaje con todos tus sentimientos y ella solo te responde Ok.

-Solamente levántate, tengo un cumpleaños a las 10 y necesito que me acompañes, los niños aman tu traje, así que come o has lo que tengas que hacer y luego nos iremos- finalizo Luan que cerro la llave de la manguera y entro a la casa, dejando a su hermano temblando de frío con su traje empapado.

El muchacho resignado vio su desayuno en el patio probablemente Luan se lo había dejado ahí antes de comenzar a mojarlo, solo era un tazón de cereal, no era un gran desayuno pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que a sus padres les importara que no se muriera de hambre, lo levanto del suelo y se dispuso a comerlo.

-Goooooool- fue lo que escucho Lincoln antes de encontrarse en el suelo con su desayuno regado en el césped y un fuerte dolor en el estómago, aquel dolor lo hizo llevarse las manos al área golpeada, estaba confundido en un momento estaba a punto de comer y al otro se encontraba en el piso adolorido, su confusión de lo que había pasado no duro mucho ya que al mirar al frente de él pudo ver un balón de futbol siendo pisado por su hermana Lynn –La gran Lynn Loud 1, el chico ardilla 0, solo espero que mi balón no se contamine por tu mala suerte- después de la burla de su hermana el joven Loud pudo descifrar lo que le paso, su hermana lo había golpeado con la pelota de futbol, este hecho era común para Lincoln ya que muchas veces ayudaba a su hermana a entrenar o incluso al caminar por la casa se vio sorprendido por los piensa rápido de su hermana, que su hermana lo golpeara con balones no sería una novedad para él, pero desde el asunto de la mala suerte él podía notar que cada vez que ella le lanzaba o pateaba un balón lo hacía con ira, con la intención de hacerle mucho daño.

Para Lynn su hermano fue el culpable de machar su gran racha de victorias, la gran ganadora Lynn Loud tenía una derrota, eso era algo que golpeó duramente su orgullo, el hecho de que alguien, invencible como ella haya perdido era algo imposible, primero Maluma aprendería a componer buena música antes de que ella perdiera un juego en cualquier deporte existente, solo una desgracia ajena a ella provocaría su derrota, y esa desgracia, esa catástrofe, ese bastardo que la hizo perder no fue nada más y nada menos su propio y único hermano, su mala suerte era la culpable, él era el único culpable, ella siempre gana así que la culpa no podría ser de ella, debía ser el solo de él.

De ese perdedor sin talento alguno –Escúchame bien, el lunes tengo un partido que es crucial para la temporada, así que iras y me darás algo de suerte con tu traje, y si se te ocurre tratar de quitártelo durante el juego o vuelvo a perder por tu culpa! Dijo la muy amenazante mientras le dio una fuerte patada al balón que fue directo a la cara de su hermano que nunca se pudo levantar, el fuerte golpe del balonazo lo hizo sangrar de la nariz de milagro no se le rompió el tabique -AAAAAhhh- grito de dolor su hermano, pero esto no parecía importante a la deportista número 1 de la ciudad –Como te decía, si pierdo de nuevo por tu culpa, me encargare de que el dolor que sientes ahora sea una simple caricia comparada con lo que te hare! Le dedico una última mirada de desprecio y volvió a entrar a la casa dejando a su hermano en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Una vez que el dolor disminuyo Lincoln dejo de quejarse, sabía que era inútil nadie se preocuparía en ayudarlo, por lo que solamente se limitó a sufrir en silencio, aguardando a que diera la hora para partir con Luan a su trabajo. El tiempo paso y la hora llego, al muchacho aun le dolía, pero no se quejó por lo que se limitó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer en este último mes y fue callar, en la fiesta soporto los chistes que hacia Luan a su costa para hacer reír a los niños, también como los niños se burlaban de él e incluso llegaban a lanzarle cosas pensando que era divertido, fueron 2 tormentosas horas de sufrimiento silencioso, pero él lo soportaría ya que sabía que al final de cada trabajo Luan lo recompensaba dándole un pedazo de pastel que siempre recibía de la madre de los niños festejados, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que soportaría la humillación a cambio de una mísera pieza de pastel de chocolate, sin embargo tenía mucha hambre y esa rebanada simbolizaba la primera comida decente que probaría en mucho tiempo.

-Muchas gracias niños, esto es todo por hoy- Finalizo la comediante para después dirigirse a ir con la madre del chico para recibir su pago, -Estuviste excelente linda, estoy segura de que a mi terroncito de azúcar le encanto, ten aquí están los $50 y enseguida les daré a ti y a tu adorable asistente una rica rebanada de mi famoso pastel de chocolate- La dulce mujer tomo un cuchillo y partió una rebanada para Luan y se la entregó en una caja pero cuando se dispuso a cortar una segunda para Lincoln, Luan se apresuró a detenerla –Descuide no es necesario que desperdicie su pastel en nosotros, de todos modos a mi asistente no le gusta el pastel- claramente era una mentira de la chica de los dientes de lata, la mujer solo asintió un poco decepcionada y agradeció a Luan una vez más por su gran trabajo y la acompaño a la salida de su hogar despidiéndola amablemente.

-Adiós y muchas gracias por contratar a negocios graciosos- después de despedirse camino fuera de la propiedad en donde la esperaba su hermano que sostenía el carro rojo con la utilería del negocio, ella solo lo vio un momento y después se adelantó –Vámonos- el chico comenzó a jalar el carro y la siguió, regularmente ella siempre le decía que hizo un buen trabajo ayudándola y le daba la rebanada de pastel que le correspondía como paga –Disculpa Luan, pero tengo mucha hambre ¿Te parece bien si pudiera comer mi rebanada de pastel ahora?- ante la pregunta de su hermano la comediante solo le dio una mirada molesta y le dijo que lo sentía pero el pastel ya se había terminado, cosa que él supo que era mentira ya que la caja que ella llevaba era claramente una de pastel, pero el no reclamo sabía perfectamente que si en esa caja de verdad había pastel, no sería para él.

2 horas de humillación por un pastel que nunca recibió, si alguien pudiera llegar al centro de la tierra encontraría allí dos cosas la primera seria el núcleo terrestre y la segunda la dignidad de Lincoln Loud, es tan interesantemente triste el ver como un ser humano puede ser degradado cada vez más por su propia familia, aquellas personas que según son unidas por lazos mágicos e irrompibles que harán que siempre se apoyen entre sí, francamente era divertido ver como un pensamiento tan hermoso y optimista era cruelmente aplastado por la familia Loud.

Cada hecho de ese día solo se encargaba de mostrar la peor versión que puede existir de una familia, ya que después de que Lincoln regreso a casa se encontró con su hermana Lisa la cual lo obligo a ser como siempre su ardilla de laboratorio para que ella pudiera realizar los descubrimientos científicos que traerían un futuro prometedor para la humanidad, algo hipócrita de Lisa el decir que todo lo hacía en post de la humanidad, cuando para hacerlo se valía de experimentación humana que era considerada por la ONU como una falta muy grave contra los derechos humanos.

-Terminamos por hoy, mañana continuaremos con las rigurosas pruebas- finalizo la genio después de sacar a su hermano de su habitación y cerrarla con un portazo, el joven Lincoln se dirigía al baño, tenía que quitarse el olor a quemado por los electrochoques de una de las pruebas de su hermana y eso solo fue de las pruebas dóciles, de solo recordar las otras que fueron más dolorosas e inenarrables, concluyo que todos los monos, ratas y otros animales victimas de experimentos se sentirían bendecidos de no estar en las mismas condiciones que él, sin embargo era la única forma que tenía permitido entrar a la casa, ya que Lisa convenció a sus padres de dejarlo entrar con ella durante 1 hora diaria para que ella pudiera ver si podía descubrir un remedio para su mala suerte, una mentira sumamente grande que Lisa solo uso para poder seguir usando a Lincoln como su sujeto de pruebas.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no pude ser, no puede, no puede ser- fue un gran grito que resonó por toda la casa y llamo la atención de Lincoln que fue a ver de qué se trataba aquel ruido que venía de la habitación que compartían sus hermanas Luna y Luan, se acercó un poco a la puerta entre abierta y espió un poco, fue como pudo ver a su hermana la rockera mayor, brincar de la emoción en medio de su cuarto, que cosa podría hacerla tan feliz, -No puedo creer, que Mick Swagger vaya a dar un concierto en la ciudad en dos meses, esto es genial- seguía gritando y saltando en su habitación era el equivalente a ti cuando brincas de emoción debido a que el profesor más maldito de la universidad te aprobó el semestre para ya no tener que verte de nuevo nunca más, Luna solo veía una y otra vez su celular que estaba mostrando en su pantalla la página oficial de la banda de Mick y que ella revisaba cada 10 minutos como la mayor fan de él, es por eso que en cuanto la noticia salió fue la primera en verla.

Una gran noticia para la amante del rock, el poder ver a su ídolo Mick Swagger en su ciudad natal era lo máximo para ella, pero no todo sería perfecto para ella, ya que en cierta parte del país dicha publicación genero una reacción no muy grata de un hombre muy elegante sentado en un escritorio de una gran oficina –Muy bien Robinson, puedes explicarme que sucedió, por qué demonios el concierto de Mick Swagger en Royal Woods, Michigan está programado para dentro de 2 meses, ese concierto está programado para dentro de 2 años- grito muy molesto aquel hombre que si nuestra intuición no nos falla suponemos que es el dueño de la agencia productora que maneja a la banda de Mick Swagger, -Lo siento, mucho señor me equivoque al momento de postear el anuncio en la página web y cambie la fecha del concierto de Chicago por el de Royal Woods- contestaba sumamente nervioso el encargado de redes sociales de la agencia, -Pero no todo está mal, el mensaje solo lleva 5 minutos en la página, puedo borrarlo y cambiarlo por el correcto- decía apresurado el aterrorizado empleado tratando de que su jefe no lo despidiera de inmediato.

-Por qué rayos sigues aquí, ve y soluciona tu estupidez ahora, escribe una disculpa explicando tu error y aclara que el concierto será en Chicago en dos meses y que el de Royal Woods será dentro de 2 años y si no lo haces dentro de 1 minuto, TE DESPIDO!

En la casa Loud, Lincoln se encontraba aun espiando a Luna, a pesar de que ella también se distancio de él, nunca había hecho ningún comentario negativo hacia él ni tampoco lo había tratado con desprecio y el verla feliz era algo que también lo ponía feliz, sonrió por un breve momento que no duro porque dejo de escuchar los gritos y saltos de su hermana, extrañado volvió a mirar al interior de la habitación para ver a su hermana que se había quedado congelada mirando su teléfono.

-Un error del administrador de la página... Mick no vendrá en dos meses sino en 2 años- balbuceaba Luna que en un momento estaba saltando de alegría y ahora se encontraba incrédula de que la noticia que tanta felicidad le dio fue solo un error de algún editor idiota que confundió Chicago con Royal Woods, por dios, un profesional no puede cometer un error así, el concierto si tenía que ser aquí pero algo los hizo cancelarlo, -¿Pero qué?-, pensó Luna con una mirada perdida.

-¿Luna, estas bien? Pregunto su hermano preocupado por ella, pero luego se asustó cuando ella lo volteo a ver con odio, acto seguido Luna corrió hacia Lincoln y lo tomo por el cuello para estrellarlo con la pared del pasillo.

-No pensé que fuera cierto, creía que era solo una exageración de todos, pero es verdad, tú solo traes desgracia a la familia, MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!- grito tan fuerte que hizo salir a todas sus hermanas de sus habitaciones para ver que estaba pasando.

-A ver, que rayos está pasando aquí- exigió saber la mayor de las hermanas Loud

-Que más podría ser, solo el capitán ardilla arruinándolo todo como siempre- fue lo que la princesa de la casa argumento solo con ver a Lincoln y a Luna sujetándolo molesta

-¿Eso es cierto Luna?-

-Sí, dentro de dos meses Mick Swagger daría un concierto aquí y solo minutos después de que el anuncio salió en la página web, desaparece y en su lugar se publica otro explicando que el concierto será en Chicago y no aquí- finalizo Luna soltando a Lincoln sin nada de delicadeza.

-Así que no te basta con hacerme perder un juego, ahora le arruinas la vida a Luna también- agrego Lynn viéndolo como si fuera la basura más grande del mundo.

-Yo, no- quería defenderse el chico de cabello blanco

-Bueno Lisa, espero que estés feliz, dejaste que Lincoln entrara a la casa y ve lo que paso- increpo la novia de Bobby a su hermana cerebrito que ni se inmuto por el reclamo de su hermana mayor

-No culpes a Lisa-

-AAAAAAHHHHH- fue el grito de todos cuando Lucy apareció de la nada.

-Claramente el único responsable de esto es Lincoln, su mala suerte afecto a Luna- argumento la gótica

-Tiene razón, si no lo sacamos de aquí ahora tal vez nos puedan pasar cosas peores- dijo una asustada Lana pensando en que tal vez por culpa de la mala suerte de Lincoln alguna de sus mascotas podría morir.

-Papá, Lincoln paso mucho tiempo en la casa y su mala suerte afecto a Luna- fue el grito ensordecedor de Lola.

Después de este grito solo se pudieron oír pasos que subían las escaleras apresuradamente, para revelar que eran Rita y Lynn Sr, los que al llegar se cruzaron de brazos y miraron de mala forma a su hijo que seguía en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento, -Lo siento Lisa pero ya no podrás seguir dejándolo entrar para tratar de solucionar su problema, es muy peligroso que este aquí- fueron las palabras de su madre las que hicieron que Lisa asintiera, después el Sr Lynn tomo de brusca forma a su hijo del brazo y lo arrastro dirigiéndose a la salida, acaso no te importan tus hermanas, es que quieres vernos sufrir, ya tienes 11 años y no puedes darte cuenta de las consecuencias de tus actos, eran los regaños que le daba su padre mientras abría la puerta y lo sacaba de la casa para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Todo paso tan rápido, que a ardillaman, le tomo 2 minutos asimilar todo lo que había pasado, luego lloró, solo eso podía hacer, explicar que él no tenía la culpa de nada no servía, golpear la puerta y rogar porque lo dejaran entrar tampoco era una opción, el chico solo lloraba mientras se dirigía a la casa del perro ya que la noche había caído y el aire frio se empezaría a sentir con mayor intensidad.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lori, se encontraba una hermosa y alegre tejiendo lo que parecía ser una bufanda naranja –Perfecto ya está y combina perfecto con el suéter y los guantes- decía muy sonriente mientras tomaba de su cama un suéter del mismo color que la bufanda y unos guantes negros.

-Oye Leni, para quien es toda esa ropa que hiciste- pregunto su compañera de alcoba.

-Son para Lincky, afuera hace mucho frio por lo que le hice esta ropa para que se abrigue, sabes estoy impaciente por que deje su campamento en la casa de Charles y vuelva a su cuarto, además también quiero que deje de usar ese feo traje para que pueda diseñarle ropa más bonita, no sé porque quiere usarlo para apoyar a Lynn con su juego de la pelota y el palo- dijo la tonta pero siempre dulce Leni Loud.

A ver a ver que paso, campamento en la casa del perro, usar el traje por voluntad para apoyar a Lynn, porque Leni pensaba así, oh si ya recuerdo, en los primeros días en los que Lincoln fue exiliado de la casa y se le daba de comer comida horrible, la segunda hermana mayor de la familia, había tratado de dejarlo a entrar a la casa por las noches pero Lori se lo impedía ya que le dijo que él estaba en un campamento para demostrar su dureza o algo que solo los hombres hacen, Leni no entendía eso pero si Lori se lo decía tenía que ser verdad y por eso decidió dejar que su hermanito siguiera con sus cosas de hombres, días después al ver que a Lincoln le servían comida que para ella parecía y olía horrible decidió guardar una porción de sus panqueques y dárselas junto a un smoothie de banana que preparo para él, pero cuando se disponía a salir a darle la comida Lola y Lana la detuvieron para preguntarle a donde iba con esa comida a lo que ella les conto sus intenciones, para que después de eso Lola le mintiera a Leni diciéndole que Lincoln amaba su nueva comida, tanto que no quería volver a comer otra cosa nunca más, algo que a Leni le costaba creer pero fue distraída muy fácilmente cuando Lola le pidió ayuda con uno de sus vestidos, dejando el desayuno en la mesa que fue devorado por Lana.

Finalmente el engaño del traje fue obra de Lynn que le dijo a Leni que Lincoln se sentía tan mal por haber arruinado su juego, que se ofreció a usar ese traje toda la temporada para demostrarle su apoyo, la mentira más pobre en comparación con las anteriores, sin embargo fue la que Leni creyó inmediatamente, ya que Lincky siempre haría lo que fuera para apoyarlas ya que las quería mucho a todas ellas y por eso ella también lo quería mucho.

-Sobre eso Leni, no es buena idea que le des eso a Lincoln ahora-

-Eh, ¿Por qué?- pregunto confusa Leni antes de abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación

-Porque la ardill... digo nuestro hermano, no va a ponerse nada que no sea el traje de ardilla, hasta que Lynn gane su trofeo, por eso me pidió que te dijera que guardaras toda la ropa que le estás haciendo y se la des una vez que Lynn gane- mintió la Lori, esperando que su tonta hermana se lo creyera, cosa que consiguió Leni volvió a su cama y doblo la ropa para guardarla y después ponerse a tejer otras cosas.

Vaya que fue un día horrible para el pequeño Lincoln, de verdad es una lástima que no sepa que en su familia llena de seres viles y malvados sin corazón aún hay una encantadora chica que lo quiere y se preocupa por él, esperen hablando de seres viles no me estoy olvidando de algo.

Oh si, por todo el alboroto que causo Luna, nadie se percató de una pequeña mosca posada en la pared del pasillo de la casa Loud, una pequeña criatura que volaba por los alrededores y que ponía especial atención en la habitación que compartían las 2 integrantes más jóvenes de la casa, después de que el señor Lynn comenzara a sacar a Lincoln de la casa, la mosca los acompaño a la salida y se quedó un momento posada en la perrilla de la puerta de entrada, aunque viéndola de cerca esa mosca no parece natural, bueno no soy zoólogo pero estoy seguro que las moscas no tienen una luz roja intermitente brillándole en los ojos, y eso no era todo, cada cosa que veía la mosca parecía ser transmitida en una especie de pantalla en un lugar oscuro.

-Me has hecho esperar todo un día entero Flug, dime localizaste los planos o no-

-Claro que sí jefe, mi mosca robot investigo toda la casa y después de dar algunas vueltas exhaustivas, di con el paradero de los planos, están en el segundo piso de la casa en la habitación que comparten la genio y la bebe, que está junto al armario protegido por cintas policiales.

Armario con cintas policiales, si ese debía ser el cuarto de Lincoln o al menos lo era hace unos meses.

-Bien, una vez que todos se duerman, podremos entrar a la casa y robar los planos- agrego el Dr. Flug.

-Muy bien ya era hora, aunque sabes hay algo que me intriga y es sobre esa ardilla gigante que se encontraba en la casa y que ahora está en la casa del perro- fueron las palabras de Black Hat mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-A mí me parece muy linda, es como 505, sería una perfecta mascota jaja- aquella voz pertenecía a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, con una capucha en forma de reptil.

-Bueno sobre esa criatura, por lo que pude observar se llama Lincoln y creo que es un experimento de la pequeña Lisa Loud, por lo que todas expresaron el espécimen parece generar energía negativa que se manifiesta como mala suerte- explicaba el buen doctor tratando de sonar lo más elocuente posible.

-Conque una ardilla genéticamente alterada que da mala suerte eh, suena muy interesante, escuchen bien, Demencia y Flug, entraran a la casa y conseguirán esos planos-

Ordeno muy estrictamente Black Hat generando dos reacciones, la de Flug era asentir rápida y nerviosamente, mientras que la de demencia era reír y hacer un saludo militar diciéndole sí señor.

-Y otra cosa, también quiero que me traigan a esa ardilla- finalizo su orden mientras sonreía macabramente.

 _ **Al parecer los villanos están listos para hacer su movida, pero porque el villano más terrible del mundo quiere a Lincoln, acaso tendrá planes para el pensando que el mito de su mala suerte es verdadero.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: La ardilla que desapareció bajo el sombrero**

Lo que había acontecido hace unos momentos tenía muchos nombres, violencia doméstica, maltrato infantil, violencia intrafamiliar, negligencia o la misma mierda que ha tenido que soportar el niño por 3 meses, el pobre y desdichado Lincoln Loud se encontraba una vez más en la casa del perro o lo que ya parecía ser su propia casa, como siempre lloraba en posición fetal como cualquier otra noche de su desdicha, solo que esta noche de pena y dolor era diferente ya que su familia se había encargado de hacer algo que él pensó que ya no era posible.

Ya no amarlo, no de eso ya se había percatado hace dos semanas, humillarlo y despreciarlo, tampoco de eso se dio cuenta desde que lo obligaron a ir al colegio en el traje de ardilla, entonces que pudo hacer su familia esta vez, fácil solamente le demostró que el ya no era miembro de la familia Loud, Lincoln aún tenía la ligera esperanza de que aquellas personas aún lo valoraran como uno de los suyos, pensaba que a pesar de los malos tratos aún se preocupaban por él, lo creía ya que aún lo alimentaban y le permitían quedarse en los dominios de la propiedad.

-¿Por qué sigo vivo?... Si no me quisieran, les hubiera sido muy sencillo el dejarme morir o solo decirme que me fuera y no volviera nunca más… Sí no me consideraran alguien de la familia entonces porque siguen dándome de comer, porque me siguen dejando estar en el patio de "su" casa- eran las dudas que aquejaban la mente del niño, mientras seguía llorando.

En verdad era una pena el verlo así, había dejado de ser un humano, no tenía dignidad, no tenía familia, no tenía amigos, no tenía posiciones materiales y lo más importante no recordaba cómo se sentía el ser feliz, era ahora solo un pobre diablo en una botarga que durante todo este tiempo solo conocía el sufrimiento, lo mejor que podría hacer era ir a la cochera, tomar un martillo y golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez hasta caer muerto o buscar otra forma menos dolorosa de suicidarse, ya que aunque muchos le teman a la muerte, para el todavía Loud sería el sendero que lo llevaría a un mundo libre del sufrimiento y aun si fuera verdad que existiera el infierno que de ser así ahí seria donde pararía ya que el suicidio es un pecado mortal, el sufrimiento eterno en el infierno no sería tan terrible como el que pasa en la tierra, la diferencia es que en el infierno el sabría que sería torturado de por vida por demonios, seres únicamente malignos que tienen la función de atormentar a los humanos, sin embargo en la tierra él estaba siendo atormentado por su familia que se supone debería estar conformada de las personas que más lo quieren en el mundo y cuya función debería ser el apoyarlo y protegerlo en las adversidades.

El suicidio paso muchas veces por su cabeza, sería mejor para él y para todos, pero nunca se atrevió a llevarlo a cabo ya que mantenía la esperanza de despertar un día para ver a su familia decirle entre llantos lo estúpidos, egoístas, negligentes, tontos, pendejos, soretes, cagones, hijos de las mil y una putas que los pario que fueron con él, los perdonaría y vivirían felices una vez más, era el patético sueño que tenía un niño maltratado y que cada día se empezaba a diluir más y más, sin embargo no se suicidaría, no era capaz de hacerlo, su vida era una porquería pero aun así quería vivir.

-Ya no pertenezco aquí, no hay nadie que me quiera en este lugar… lo mejor sería que yo desaparecía- fueron los últimos pensamientos de muchacho antes de caer dormido debido a la fatiga que tuvo que soportar el día de hoy, solo un día de mierda más en la vida del hombre del plan.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, todos se habían ido a dormir, bueno casi todos, en el cuarto de Lori y Leni, la segunda hija de la familia se encontraba confeccionando un vestido, pero al parecer no lo estaba haciendo con el entusiasmo con el que hace toda la ropa que hace, dio una mirada para ver a su hermana mayor que se había quedado dormida después de mensajearse con Bobby, esa era la señal que estaba esperando, rápidamente guardo el vestido y abrió un cajón de su escritorio.

-Hola Bun-Bun- le dijo al peluche de conejo mientras lo abrazaba

Bun-Bun era la posesión más preciada de su querido hermano, es por eso que no pudo comprender como fue que sus padres estaban dispuestos a venderlo en aquella venta de garaje en la que todos los muebles y objetos de valor de Lincoln fueron vendidos, su cama, su colección de historietas, sus videojuegos y muchas cosas más se fueron ese día, cuando ella les pregunto a sus padres por qué estaban haciendo eso, ellos le respondieron que todas las cosas de su hermanito habían sido infestadas con termitas y tenían que deshacerse de ellas, también le dijeron que no se preocupará que usarían el dinero para comprarle cosas nuevas a su hijo.

Vaya mentira, el dinero de la venta fue invertido en: un nuevo celular para Lori, telas para Leni, una nueva guitarra para Luna, una cámara para Luan, un nuevo equipo de beisbol para Lynn, un libro para que Lucy escribiera sus poemas, una caja de herramientas para Lana, una tiara de lujo para Lola, un quit de tubos de ensayo para Lisa y un oso de felpa para Lily. Quien lo iba a imaginar, las hermanas de Lincoln siempre pensaron que su hermano malgastaba tiempo y dinero en toda la basura que tenía en su cuarto, pero resulto ser basura muy valiosa que se vendió de maravilla, bueno casi todo, ese día mientras sus padres y hermanas se encontraban atendiendo a los clientes, Leni aprovecho para tomar a Bun-Bun y llevárselo a su cuarto en donde lo escondió para que no lo vendieran, algo raro ya que Leni odiaba a los insectos y el solo pensar que el conejo los tuviera sería suficiente para querer que se lo llevaran lejos, pero la reacción de la joven diseñadora de modas no fue esa, ella sabía lo que significaba Bun-Bun para su hermanito, podrían comprarle muebles nuevos, nuevos comics y videojuegos, pero nunca podrían comprarle otro Bun-Bun, fue por eso que decidió llevárselo y guardarlo, para que cuando fuera el día en el que su Lincky decidiera terminar su campamento de hombres, ella pudiera entregárselo.

-Te extraño mucho Lincky, por favor vuelve pronto- decía la rubia mientras le daba un último abrazo al conejo para volverlo a guardar. Inmediatamente se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir con la esperanza de que mañana su hermano estuviera con ellas de nuevo. Pobre e inocente Leni, no sabe que hay cierto villano que tiene planes con su querido hermano.

Ya eran las 11:30 pm y frente a la casa de los Loud se encontraban parados, Demencia y el Dr. Flug, listos para conseguir los planos y a la ardilla, -Ten Demencia, póntela- las palabras del científico sacaron de su trance a la pelirroja que veía curiosa la muy singular casa de los Loud, entonces tomo lo que Flug le había entregado, - ¿Una máscara antigás?- pregunto mientras la levantaba e inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, -Exacto, la necesitaras ya que voy a usar esto- dijo el Flug sacando una esfera en forma de panal con el logo de la corporación Black Hat que era un sombrero negro con una franja roja, era un invento de los muchos que hizo para el catálogo de Black Hat, la Pelota de los Sueños, solo tenía que apretarla y esta liberaría un gas que al entrar por el sistema respiratorio de una persona la sumergiría en un sueño pesado de 10 horas, -La bolita de los dulces sueños, pero si ellos ya están dormidos Flug- lo cuestiono su compañera mientras se ponía la máscara, - Se llama Pelota de los Sueños y ya sé que están dormidos, voy a liberar el gas dentro de la casa para asegurarme que no se despierten- explico Flug mientras saco de su bolsillo una llave negra, era la llave maestra que invento para poder abrir cualquier cerradura, solo bastaba el introducirla en la ranura y esta adoptaría la forma de la llave de dicha cerradura, un tronido fue lo que le indico que la cerradura se abrió, por lo que procedió a abrir la puerta y a entrar seguido por Demencia, esta última cerró la puerta al entrar y volteo a ver a su compañero parado en la sala a punto de accionar el aparato, -Espera aun no te pones una máscara- le cuestiono la chica, el doctor simplemente le dijo que su bolsa lo protegería del gas, acto seguido la apretó y la soltó en medio de la sala, esta empezó a despedir un gas morado que no tardo ni 20 segundos en propagarse por toda la residencia.

Era el momento de actuar, Flug le hizo una seña a Demencia para que esta lo siguiera a la planta de arriba en donde estaban las habitaciones, no tenían el cuidado de ocultar sus pisadas ni caminar con sigilo ya que el gas se encargaría de que nadie se levantara de sus camas para descubrirlos.

-Perfecto el cuarto de la genio esta al final del pasillo- fue muy sencillo para el dar con la localización del cuarto de Lisa, ya que como lo había observado a través de su mosca robot, el cuarto era el que se encontraba antes de aquella puerta sellada por cintas policiales, con solo caminar unos cuantos metros ya se encontraba parado frente a la puerta.

-Aquí es, ahora Demencia dame el… fue lo que dijo Flug antes de voltear para darse cuenta de que su compañera no estaba detrás suyo, antes de que pudiera preguntarse por su paradero, un sonido ensordecedor proveniente de una guitarra eléctrica lo sobresalto e hizo que cubriera sus oídos, al incorporarse rápidamente identifico que el ruido provenía de la habitación que le pertenecía a la chica rockera del estúpido acento británico y a la comediante mediocre, se precipito rápidamente a ir al lugar, solo para encontrar a Demencia tocar la guitarra eléctrica conectada a cuatro amplificadores mientras Luna y Luan dormían a en sus camas sin despertarse gracias al invento de Flug, aun con sus oídos tapados por el fuerte sonido, pudo ver la corriente en donde estaban conectados los amplificadores e inmediatamente los desconecto deteniendo así el fuerte ruido.

-Que rayos te pasa es acaso que quieres que todos se enteren que estamos robando en esta casa! Grito claramente molesto

-Vamos hombre, no sé porque te molestas, no importa el ruido que hagamos ellos no despertaran gracias al efecto del gas- se justificó la pelirroja.

-Claro que ellos no se despertaran por el gas, eso ya lo sé, el problema sería si despertáramos a todo el vecindario con tu esquizofrénico rock and roll!-

Ella solo lo miro con cara de fastidio mientras tiraba de brusca manera la guitarra contra el piso causando que esta se rompiera, el pobre Flug decidió no hacer caso a tal acto infantil, le hizo un ademan para indicarle que lo siguiera a la habitación de la cerebrito. Caminaron por el pasillo pasando la habitación de Lana y Lola, pero al pasar por la de Lynn y Lucy que igual que sus hermanas mayores no se despertarían con nada del mundo gracias al gas, Demencia aprovecho que su compañero se apresuró al cuarto del fondo, para entrar al cuarto de la deportista y la chica emo, todo lo que pudo ver ahí eran los diferentes balones que tenía Lynn pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el bate favorito de la niña que estaba a un lado de su cama, camino hasta él y lo tomo, lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se preparó para comenzar a romper todos los objetos que se encontraban en la habitación, pero justo antes de iniciar la destrucción se detuvo ya que sabía que si ocasionaba un escándalo, Flug vendría inmediatamente a arruinar su diversión por lo que tomo el bate de extremo a extremo y lo partió con en dos, la chica no se iba a ir de esa habitación sin romper algo, soltó una pequeña risa por su obra y cuando se disponía a salir de allí su atención fue llamada por un libro negro que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Lucy, su curiosidad fue tan poderosa que tomo el libro y comenzó a leerlo mientras salía del cuarto para ir al encuentro de su compañero en la villanía.

-Vaya pequeña, en verdad eres una genio, este sistema de seguridad es una obra maestra digna de admirar- el científico de la bolsa no dejaba de alagar a Lisa a la par que sostenía una máquina que estaba escaneando la puerta, aquel aparato era usado por Flug cada vez que Black Hat se disponía a robar objetos protegidos por sistemas de seguridad altamente sofisticados, ese escáner era perfecto para detectar y analizar el sistema en cuestión. –Hola Flug- las palabras de Demencia dichas con un tono sombrío sumado al hecho de que apareció de la nada al puro estilo de Lucy Loud, hicieron que Flug se asustara y tirara para llevar sus manos al corazón, -Acaso… quieres matarme de un infarto- trato de sonar molesto cosa que no lograba ya que a duras penas podía recuperar el aliento que perdió del susto.

-La muerte, el miedo, son solo partituras de la hermosa sonata del olvido, nuestras almas solo se preocupan de llenar el vacío que sienten, con emociones simples y sin ningún peso espiritual… suspiro- Demencia parecía estar poseída por la misma Lucy, había recitado un verso sin mucho sentido mientras sostenía el libro en su mano derecha y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, al ver esto Flug supo lo que estaba pasando.

-No digas tonterías y suelta esa porquería Demencia, antes de que empieces a querer invocar a Satanás en algún cementerio- dijo enojado Flug mientras de un manotazo lanzo el libro fuera de las manos de su compañera, esta de pronto se sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos como si hubiera despertado de alguna clase de transe, -¿Eh que paso?

-Nada importante, ahora dame lo que te encargue, para poder salir de aquí pronto-

Demencia metió la mano en su capucha de reptil y saco otra esfera parecida a la pelota de los sueños solo que esta era más grande como una bola de boliche y era completamente negra con un pequeño botón en la parte superior, no se demoró mucho en entregársela a Flug, que al tenerla en sus manos la comenzó a acariciar, como reconocí antes pequeña tu sistema de seguridad es de primera pero no contabas que el brillante Dr. Flug, lo venciera de una forma tan sencilla, cuando presione el botón mi esfera producirá un pulso electromagnético que dejara inhabilitado todo artefacto tecnológico dentro de la casa, lo que claramente incluye tu sistema de seguridad, aun te falta madurar para estar a la altura del gran Flug jajajaja, así es aunque Flug por fuera se vea temeroso y pendejo, en el fondo tiene una inmensa confianza en sus habilidades científicas.

-Vaya Flug, primero el rayo anti gravitacional en forma de pelota, la pelota de los sueños y ahora esa bola negra, al parecer te encantan mucho las bolas no es cierto- se la burla de Demencia venia acompañada de una cara picaresca.

-Jajaja sí…. Espera un momento, noooo- solo la broma de doble sentido de la chica logro sacar de sus ególatras pensamientos a Flug, que la miro enojado por unos momentos pero no quería ponerse a reñir con ella ahora que estaba a solo unos pasos de tener los preciados planos que su jefe tanto necesitaba, presiono el botón de la esfera acto seguido saco su dispositivo móvil para observar que este se había apagado debido al pulso electromagnético, apretó el puño en señal de victoria y abrió la puerta de la habitación de las hermanas más pequeñas de la familia Loud, sin que ningún rayo láser o alguna bomba lo atacara por haber irrumpido en él con esto estaba 100% asegurado que el dispositivo de Flug logro inhabilitar el sistema de seguridad de la niñita de 4 años.

Demencia, entro siguiendo a su amigo, pudiendo observar al doctor esculcar los documentos de Lisa en busca de los planos, pero su atención se fue rápidamente a la pequeña bebé que dormía en la cuna a su izquierda, era tan linda, como un pequeño angelito que solo podía despertar el instinto maternal de la loca villana, aunque por otro lado su hermana que dormía a la derecha no le generaba el mismo sentimiento a Demencia ya que se encontraba babeando torrentes de saliva sobre su almohada, pero que se pudra ella a la villana solo le importaba contemplar a ese terroncito de azúcar que dormía en la cuna mientras el científico de la bolsa de pan en la cabeza buscaba los benditos planos.

-No, este tampoco, oh, a ver esto… teoría sobre la mala suerte del espécimen de cabello blanco… el sujeto blablalba… según los factores analizados blablabla y por eso llegue a la conclusión que el espécimen atraía la mala fortuna…. Pero que estupidez, esta teoría no tiene ni la más mínima justificación científica, no cabe duda de que aunque sea una prodigio sigue siendo una mocosa de 4 años a la que le falta madurar- se quejó Flug que en un solo instante se dio cuenta de que la teoría que formulo Lisa que como consecuencia trajo la miseria a la vida de su hermano, era simplemente una reverenda tontería sin ningún valor científico, la pequeña cuatro ojos se moriría de vergüenza al saber que su teoría fue pisoteada rápidamente por otro intelecto igual o hasta superior al suyo.

-Eureka, aquí están- Flug tenía en sus manos los planos de la maquina generadora de energía de Lisa, con unas cuantas modificaciones podría crear una fuente de poder para la máquina de su jefecito chulo, sin perder tiempo los enrolló y guardo dentro de su bata, -Salgamos de aquí Demencia- fue la indicación que hizo que la malvada mujer pusiera unos ojos tristes y brillosos mientras se despedía de la tierna Lily, y así como ambos villanos entraron a la casa por la puerta principal, salieron por la misma, -Demencia, podrías traer por favor la pelota de los sueños que está en la sala por favor- la chica solo asintió de mala gana y volvió a entrar en la casa, -Veamos la pelota, la pelota… amm tengo hambre- olvidándose de su propósito la chica se dirigió a la cocina y después de una inspección rápida en la nevera se robó de uno de los submarinos de Lynn, el cual devoro con gran apetito, mientras caminaba detrás de su compañero rumbo al patio de la casa.

-Bieamn… tenmenoas los planos, ahora solo temos que atrapaipr a la ardilla- fueron la palabras de Demencia que hablaba con la boca llena, causando que fragmentos de comida salieran de su boca, hecho que asqueo a Flug, que volteo a ver la casa del perro en la que se encontraba Lincoln durmiendo, entonces saco de su bata el rayo encogedor, el cual ya había usado antes para encoger a 505 en aquella demostración del catálogo: "Cómprelo o sino" de su amo.

Flug lo programo en encoger y le disparo a Lincoln, que se redujo al tamaño de un ratón, después de que la ardilla adopto su nuevo tamaño, Demencia se rio de lo acontecido y metió la mano a su capucha para sacar una pequeña jaula, entonces con mucho sigilo se acercó a la casa de Charles y delicadamente tomo al pequeño Lincoln, levantándolo por los aires.

El joven Lincoln tuvo un día horrible, su familia le había demostrado que ya no era uno de ellos, solo era una basura sin valor que traía desgracia a la casa, fue golpeado, humillado y ahora para colmo ni siquiera en sus sueños podía escapar de las cosas malas, ya que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla solo que esta era muy particular para él, no era la pesadilla en la que su hermana Lynn lo golpeaba hasta romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo, tampoco era en la que corría y corría tras su familia llorando y gritando que no lo dejaran atrás, mucho menos era esa en donde soñaba que era todavía un feto y que unas pinzas destrozaban su no nato cuerpo en una clara alusión de que su madre lo estaba abortando, este sueño era sumonte extraño quizás era por el hambre que estaba teniendo semejante pesadilla, una cosa era soñar que su familia lo rechazara y lastimara y otra muy diferente era soñar que una excéntrica mujer gigante lo encerrara en una jaula mientras que reía como una niña a la que sus padres le compraron una nueva mascota después de que le muy estúpida dejara morir a sus anteriores mascotas por sus descuidos, creo que para cualquier persona en el mundo sería aterrador el soñar que un gigante te secuestra mientras ríe y brinca al avanzar, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado la ardillita blanca, preferiría seguir soñando que la mujer gigante se lo llevaba lejos, en lugar de despertar del sueño y tener que afrontar a su monstruosa familia.

-Sí, creo que prefiero a la mujer gigante….- dijo el pequeño entre bostezos antes de volver a los dominios de Morfeo, por su parte Demencia solo pudo escuchar la parte en la que Lincoln dijo prefiero a la mujer gigante.

-Tú solo querías verme convertida en mujer gigante…. Mujer gigante lalalalala- cantaba y brincaba la villana reptil, causando que Flug considerara seriamente pedir a su distribuidor de cable que les quitara el Cartoon Network, para evitar que la loca esa siguiera cantando a todo pulmón cada canción que allí escucha. Ambos villanos salieron de la propiedad y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la mitad de la calle en donde se detuvieron para levantar su vista al cielo nocturno, pero no veían las estrellas, Demencia saco del bolsillo de su falta, una pequeña alama parecida a las de automóvil, con solo presionar un botón, del cielo nocturno que ambos observaban apareció repentinamente una nave de color negro del tamaño de un autobús, que de hecho era un autobús modificado por Flug, el vehículo estaba escondido bajo alguna especie de campo invisible, la chica oprimió otro botón y esta vez del centro se abrió una escotilla de la cual descendió una plataforma hasta el suelo justo a unos centímetros de los villanos que solo se subieron en ella, Demencia volvió a presionar el mismo botón y la plataforma volvió a subir, llevándolos al interior de la nave.

El interior de la nave la mayoría de los asientos fueron remplazados por un largo sofá en una hilera de los asientos mientras que la otra estaba una gran pantalla de plasma, descansando en el sofá estaban 505 y Black Hat, este último claramente se mostraba impaciente, al ver a sus dos lacayos su semblante se puso más serio y los miro fijamente, ambos comprendieron que su jefe quería ver de inmediato los objetos que les ordeno ir a buscar, Flug muy nervioso saco de su bata los planos, estaba tan nervioso que al momento de sacar los planos estos casi se le escapan de las manos y tuvo que manotear al aire unas cuantas veces antes de volver a atraparlos para mostrárselos a su jefe que solo se llevó la mano a la cara debido a la estupidez de su científico, en cuanto a Demencia ella solo se reía de Flug y extendió sus manos mostrando a la pequeña ardilla Lincoln dormir en la jaula, después de ver tanto a los planos como a la ardilla Black Hat mostro una gran sonrisa que expresaba malicia y satisfacción.

-Bien hecho idiotas, ahora Flug lleva tu trasero a los controles y llévanos inmediatamente a casa para que puedas iniciar tu trabajo cuanto antes, yo por mi parte creo que merezco una siesta por haberlos esperado demasiado- ordeno el cruel villano, acostándose en el sofá y durmiéndose en el acto.

-Como ordene jefecito… Demencia tu vigila a la ardilla en lo que yo conduzco, por favor-

Arranco la nave y emprendió el rumbo a casa, en tanto Demencia volteo a ver a 505 y le sonrió malvadamente, -Bueno oso ten y vigila a esta ardilla, mientras yo vigilo a mi dulce Black Hat dormir- le entrego la jaula de Lincoln al osito azul y se dispuso a ver a su amado jefe dormir su sienta, para Demencia ese hombre era el más guapo del mundo pero así son las mujeres cuantas veces no has visto a chicas hermosas tener novios desgraciados de la cara, hasta Tío Granpa es más guapo que el pinche novio de tu crush pero dejemos las frustraciones a un lado y prosigamos.

505 Tomó la jaula confundido ya que no sabía qué hacer, miraba de un lado a otro hasta que su mirada vio al pequeño Lincoln dormir en su traje de ardilla, no se necesitaba de mucho para conmover el corazón puro del osito y cuando hablo de osito, este cambio su semblante confundido a uno conmovido y amable, se acurruco en el suelo de la nave y se puso a dormir mientras abrazaba la jaula del muchacho para darle calor.

Sólo 5 minutos le tomo a la nave abandonar Royal Woods, la visita de la corporación Black Hat a la casa Loud tuvo un saldo de allanamiento de morada, el robo de los planos de una máquina que revolucionaria la historia de la humanidad y el rapto del que solo por nombre parecía ser el único hijo varón de la familia Lincoln Loud.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

La policía de Royal Woods se encontraba a fuera de la casa Loud atendiendo lo que parecía ser un robo, los oficiales no estuvieron allí más de 1 hora, solo reunieron el testimonio de la familia, tomaron fotos y evidencias de la escena del crimen y les dieron indicaciones a los señores Loud sobre cómo debían proceder ante la situación.

-De acuerdo Cage, ¿cuál es tu informe? – exigía saber el comisionado de policía de la ciudad a su oficial a cargo.

-Por lo que vimos señor, primero creímos que la casa Loud había sido víctima de un robo, pero después de reunir los testimonios de la familia llegamos a la conclusión de que se trata de un secuestro, del cual el joven Lincoln Loud de 11 años fue la víctima- contesto el oficial mientras leía el informe del caso.

-Ya veo… ¿Encontraron alguna pista relevante en la escena del crimen?

-No mucho señor, a pesar de que los criminales no fueron cuidadosos en la irrupción, no encontramos huellas dactilares por ningún lado, lo único que hayamos fue esta pelota en la sala, según las niñas no era de ninguna de ellas- el oficial de policía le mostro al comisionado la pelota de los sueños de Flug, este la tomo y empezó a ojearla detalladamente, en cuanto vio el símbolo de la corporación Black Hat abrió los ojos de sorpresa, cosa que noto su oficial.

-Cage, tome el caso y archívelo como sin resolver-

¿Qué, pero si ni siquiera hemos iniciado con la investigación?

-Haga lo que le dije o entrégueme su placa ahora!- sentencio el comisionado

El oficial solo trago saliva ante la amenaza, lo miro unos segundos y después le dijo que lo haría de inmediato, precipitándose a salir de la oficina del comisionado que seguía observando la pelota.

-Perdón Cage, pero este caso no nos corresponde a nosotros…- presiono un botón del teléfono de su oficina, -Señorita Margarita, por favor comuníqueme con la Interpol, dígales que tenemos un código negro-.

En cuanto el comisionado termino su llamada con la Interpol contándoles sobre lo acontecido en el caso Loud, pasaron 6 horas hasta que en una pequeña oficina en algún lugar del mundo entro una mujer de 1:60m de cabello rubio con una figura envidiable vestida de traje gris.

-Señor Paritson la Interpol acaba de mandar un oficio en el que solicitan una audiencia con usted para discutir sobre un asunto de suma importancia- dijo la joven mientras sostenía el fax que le había enviado la organización policial más grande del mundo.

-Ja, asunto de suma importancia mis bolas peludas, lo que quieren esos buenos para nada es que me encargue de eliminar a las ratas que ellos no pueden, diles que se pudran en el infierno- fueron las palabras irónicas del hombre que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la oficina, cuya figura no se podía apreciar bien debido a la poca iluminación.

-Ellos supusieron que diría eso, por esa razón me dijeron le mostrara esta foto- tomo una foto en la que se veía la pelota de los sueños con el logo de la corporación Black Hat, el hombre tomo la foto y la examino detenidamente.

-Así que me necesitan para exterminar al rey de las ratas eh jajajajajajajaja…. Diles que estaré encantado de discutir sobre "este" problema de suma importancia jajajajajajaja reía como un loco aquel misterioso hombre.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Las leyes de un hombre justo**

La hermosa ciudad de Lyon no solo era una de las ciudades más importantes de toda Francia sino también era la sede oficial de la Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal mejor conocida mundialmente por sus siglas en inglés: INTERPOL, que como su nombre lo indica es la máxima autoridad policial del mundo y eso la hace responsable de tratar con las amenazas criminales de más alto grado de peligrosidad.

Y era justamente en una cámara parecida a la de un senado, en el fondo había una pared enorme con una gran pantalla, inmediatamente después de esta había un gran atril, le seguía una hilera con 3 curules, después se encontraban mucho más separadas del atril y la hilera principal, tres hileras con 3 curules cada una, justo en el atril principal se encontraba reunido el comité ejecutivo de la organización, compuesto por el presidente de la organización: Ian LeBeau un pequeño hombre calvo de ojos pequeños, cejas grandes, gordo vestido de un muy fino esmoquin negro con una corbata roja, en la hilera principal estaban los 3 vicepresidentes y por último en las hileras alejadas se encontraban los 9 delegados, cielos que clase de catástrofe mundial debe de haber sucedido para que el comité ejecutivo tuviera que realizar una reunión de emergencia y también porque todos estaban vestidos igual con un esmoquin gris con corbata azul, quien sabe si sea una especie de uniforme o tal vez un protocolo pero solo el presidente vestía distinto, pero bueno no somos Leni para juzgar su vestuario.

En el atril el presidente se encontraba muy nervioso antes de comenzar la reunión, sudaba como cerdo mientras trataba inútilmente de secarse con un pañuelo, el nerviosismo de su jefe llamo la atención del vicepresidente que se encontraba a su izquierda, quien tomo una botella de agua y se la ofreció mientras sonreía.

-Descuide señor, usted sabe perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendríamos que tratar de acabar de una vez por todas con Black Hat- le ofreció aquel tipo de lentes rectangulares y cabello rubio.

-Ya lo sé Roode, tratar sobre el problema que representa Black Hat no es un asunto nuevo para el comité… Lo que me preocupa es que tú decidiste recurrir a ese "monstruo"

-Señor presidente, la corporación Black Hat ha sido en los últimos años, uno de los objetivos a erradicar y a pesar de ser una prioridad para los anteriores comités, nunca se ha estado ni cerca de apresarlos, es por eso que considero que la ayuda del señor Paritson seria crucial para ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

El presidente solo le dirigió una mirada de disgusto pero muy en el fondo sabía que Roode tenía razón, pero él conocía de lo que Paritson era capaz ya que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer su modus operandi, en sus tiempos de juventud como elemento de campo, pero la iniciativa promovida por su vicepresidente de recurrir a aquel hombre para tratar con Black Hat fue aprobada por 8 votos contra 5, por lo tanto lo citarían aquí para proponerle que trabajara en conjunto con ellos, la cita era para el día de hoy y solo faltaba un minuto para la hora citada, LeBeau sabía que en cualquier momento ese "hombre" cruzaría la puerta, eso le provocaba una gran angustia que de no ser porque estaba preparado para soportar la presión debido a su puesto, ya estaría en la taza del escusado cagando hasta su alma.

Entonces la hora llego, la puerta se abrió captando la atención de todos los presentes, que observaron a una mujer rubia de escultural figura en un traje gris, esta no presto mucha atención a los presentes y solo se dirigió al puerto de control de la pantalla, la cual encendió y conecto una memoria USB en el controlador de la pantalla.

-Todo listo señor- fue lo único que dijo, entonces entro un hombre de color, calvo con una barba de chivo, muy alto casi medios los 2 metros, vestía un traje blanco con un moño rojo y mocasines del mismo color de su traje, en su cuello tenía una especie de collar metálico, aquel hombre cruzo su mirada con la del presidente en cuanto entro a la sala, pudo notar como aquel gordito lo miraba muy nervioso por lo que se acercó a él con una sonrisa y cuando estuvo junto a él comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda.

-Jajaja, quien diría que el mantecoso de Ian lograría llegar a la presidencia… jajajaja parece que la Interpol ha bajado mucho sus parámetros- se burlaba a viva voz Paritson, causando una mirada de odio del presidente, pero antes que pudiera reclamarle, el vicepresidente Roode se levantó de su asiento y le dio la bienvenida al hombre de blanco, ya saben lo típico como: Es un honor conocerlo señor, nos complace que haya aceptado venir y otras cosas que al señor Paritson no le interesaban por lo que estaba ignorando al hombre hasta que este paso a la parte importante.

-Bueno señor Joe Paritson, le explicare a detalle el motivo por el cual nos dimos a la tarea de citarlo el día de hoy- decía el vicepresidente tratando de ser lo más cortes posible, pero cuando se preparaba para continuar, las luces de la sala se apagaron y la pantalla de la sala mostro la imagen de un sombrero negro.

-No es necesario, ya sé porque estoy aquí y la razón es la que se muestra en pantalla, verdad- señalo la pantalla con su dedo pulgar, esto no sorprendió mucho al vicepresidente ya sabía de antemano debido al expediente que el sujeto frente a él, era una persona sumamente inteligente con una buena capacidad deductiva.

-Buenas tarde caballeros del comité ejecutivo, mi nombre es Joe Paritson y la razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque finalmente decidieron que era hora de eliminar a Black Hat de una vez por todas y quiero agradecerles por darse cuenta de que el único que puede hacer eso soy yo- fueron las palabras de aquel hombre que no parecía ser muy modesto.

La actitud de aquel hombre de verdad los molesto, es verdad que confiaban mucho en la palabra del vicepresidente Roode y por eso la mayoría le dio su apoyo cuando él sugirió pedir el apoyo de Joe.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor pero con todo respeto, nuestra organización ha intentado acabar con la corporación Black Hat desde hace ya 15 años sin lograr el mayor avance y ahora nos dice que usted es la solución de nuestro problema, como si usted solo pudiera vencer a ese hombre que tiene poderes sobre humanos- cuestiono uno de los delegados, que tenía mucha razón ellos habían usado lo mejor en tecnología y también a los agentes más capacitados para poder capturar a Black Hat, pero todas las operaciones siempre resultaban ser un fracaso ya que los poderes del villano siempre fueron demasiado para ellos y ahora un tipo con una ridícula barba les dice que él puede hacer lo que ellos no pudieron durante 15 años, era un golpe muy bajo al orgullo de la organización policial más grande del mundo.

-Por supuesto, ya que yo también tengo poderes- Contesto tajantemente causando un shock en todos los presentes salvo el presidente y los vicepresidentes, como podía ser posible que existiera alguien más aparte de Black Hat y Coyote, que pudiera tener poderes, se supone que todos habían sido eliminados no podía quedar nadie más, mentía, si él estaba mintiendo eran lo que balbuceaban entre si todos los senadores.

-Bueno no entremos en detalles ahora, no me gusta perder tiempo así que pasemos a lo importante y es discutir sobre el problema que atravesamos… Como todos sabrán la corporación Black Hat se ha encargado en los últimos años en vender artilugios para distintas organizaciones criminales- en la pantalla se podían observar las diapositivas en donde estaban las imágenes de distintos carteles de drogas, organizaciones terroristas y mafias de todo el mundo usando tecnología de la corporación Black Hat.

Dicho esto cualquier persona podría pensar, como es posible que el hombre del sombrero sea la amenaza número 1 del mundo si lo único que hace es vender armas… muy sencillo todos sabemos que una de las ambiciones más grandes de todo villano es conquistar el mundo, pero para conquistarlo se necesita de un gran plan y un gran plan necesita de una fuerte inversión económica. La Corporación Black Hat vende inventos al mundo criminal para poder costear su plan, la Interpol sabia el movimiento de las actividades financieras del villano, siempre compraba materiales en el mercado negro 1 vez al mes invirtiendo alrededor de 10,000,000 de dólares en materiales para fabricar inventos que vendía sumamente caros, o por lo menos esto era lo que hacía hasta hace una semana cuando invirtió 5,000,000,000.00 en comprar materiales, esto era claramente una alteración muy grande a su rutina hecho que puso en alerta a la organización, todos estos datos se le habían brindado a Joe por fax y los analizo en el avión cuando viajaba a Lyon.

-Una inversión tan grande solo significa que por fin pudo comprar todo lo que necesita para llevar a cabo su plan, él está construyendo algo grande, sin embargo no está completo ya que aún le falta algo, algo que no se pude comprar y es por eso que quiero pasar a la siguiente variable muchachos-

Su asistente oprimió un botón para que la pantalla mostrara la siguiente diapositiva en la que se podía ver la casa Loud.

-La casa que pueden ver en pantalla se encuentra en Royal Woods, Michigan Estados Unidos y pertenece a Lynn y Rita Loud, un matrimonio que tiene 11 hijos, 10 niñas y 1 niño-

Los senadores estaban impresionados por la inusual familia que habitaba esa casa, en cualquier caso normal en el que les estuvieran hablando sobre un criminal al cual se estaban enfrentando y de pronto les muestran una familia de mormones, lo más probable es que más de uno dijera y eso que tiene que ver con esto, pero ese no era el caso aquí ya que todos estaban al tanto de que la corporación de villanos por algún motivo había robado esta casa, estaba muy claro cuando encontraron un artefacto de ellos en esa casa.

-Analicemos un poco a la familia Loud, están el jefe de la casa el señor Lynn Loud un oficinista, la señora Rita Loud una asistente dental dos adultos promedio, pero prepárense porque el circo comienza con las hijas, escuchen, Lori Loud una adicta al teléfono, Leni Loud una chica con retraso mental fan de la moda, Luna Loud una rockera de esas que de seguro terminaran en tocando en un bar a cambio de una mísera propina y unos tragos, Luan Loud una comediante y youtuber veamos si no se muere de hambre en un futuro, Lynn Jr. una marimacho adicta a los deportes, Lincoln Loud al parecer el único normalito en esa casa de locos, Lucy Loud una gótica bien darks, Lana Loud creo que de grande será una fontanera, Lily Loud un bebe que se caga en los pañales a cada rato, analizando a todos los integrantes de la familia la casa Loud es un lugar algo excéntrico pero aun así normal, entonces porque Black Hat se molestaría en entrar a esa casa a robarles, pues la respuesta es muy sencilla si analizamos a Lisa Loud la penúltima hija y una genio que a sus 4 años ya da clases en la universidad- mientras exponía su argumento Paritson, a los presentes el nombre de Lisa Loud les vino a la mente, y como no si fue una noticia mundial el hecho de que una niña recibiera un premio nobel a sus 4 años.

-Al saber esto todo cuadra queridos colegas, Black Hat fue a la casa Loud para poder robar algún invento de la chica genio y ahora que ya lo tiene estamos en un grave problema ya que su plan ahora paso de la fase de preparación a la fase de desarrollo, si no lo detenemos ahora pasara a la fase de ejecución y todos estaremos perdidos, conocemos a Black Hat y sabemos que su plan maestro no fallara si lo ejecuta, es por eso que les pregunto ¿De verdad quien mi ayuda?-

Todos los presentes estaban sumamente preocupados, si todo lo que dedujo Joe era cierto y la verdad no dudaban de que así fuera, no tenían mucho tiempo para actuar y considerando que ahora deberían de detenerlo en cuestión de meses cuando no pudieron detenerlo en 15 años, los hizo sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, después de salir del shock y de analizar todo lo que les dijo el hombre de traje blanco no dudaron que su ayuda podría ser la solución a sus problemas tal vez si dijo la verdad en cuanto a que él también tenía poderes, entonces vencer al villano numero 1 no sería algo imposible, esto rápidamente empezaron a decir sí por favor ayúdanos, repetían los senadores mientras los vicepresidentes solo se miraban entre si pensando en que sería lo mejor contar con él, vieron a su presidente que al sentir sus miradas sumadas a las suplicas de sus senadores, supo que era momento de tomar una decisión.

-¿Cuál es la condición, para que nos ayudes? Pregunto el presidente ya sintiéndose derrotado

-Cielos Ian, me haces parecer un mercenario, tú me conoces y sabes que lo que más amo en este mundo es la justicia, por eso es para mí un gusto el poder eliminar a Black Hat, pero no puedo hacerlo por culpa de este collar que sella mis poderes, si quieres que los ayude tendrás que quitármelo señor Presidente-

Ian se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a todo el comité, les explico que lo que decía Joe era verdad, él también tenía poderes y el collar que tenia se lo había puesto la misma Interpol para sellarlo y solo el presidente de la organización tendría la llave para liberarlo del collar, entonces les dijo muy seriamente a todos harían una votación, si querían que Paritson los ayudara votaran para que le quitaran el collar, pero al hacerlo las cosas se harían como él quisiera y que nadie podría oponerse a él, si aun sabiendo eso querían su ayuda votaron por quitarle el collar. Eso sembró algo de duda en todos, pero después de unos minutos todos a excepción del presidente votaron porque se le retirara el collar al individuo, en fin dijo que amaba la justicia y si él era el único que podría vencer al villano más temido del mundo entonces hacer las cosas como el dijera no sería tan malo.

Al ver los votos el presidente soltó un gran suspiro y llevo su mano al bolsillo de su traje para sacar un botón el cual al oprimirlo provoco que el collar de Paritson se callera de su cuello, este al sentirse libre de aquel molesto instrumento se puso muy feliz mientras sonreía y se sobaba el cuello.

-Caballeros tomaron la mejor decisión, juntos nos encargaremos de ponerle fin al reino de maldad de esa asquerosa rata, pero primero debo asegurarme que no haya ratas entre nosotros, ASÍ QUE AHORA SOMÉTANSE A MI LEY!-

Extendió su brazo y de pronto sobre las cabezas de cada miembro de la junta ejecutiva apareció flotando una estatua pequeña de bronce de una mujer sosteniendo una balanza nivelada en el lado derecho estaba la letra J y en el izquierdo la I, no cabe decir que si el comité tenía dudas de que el sujeto ese tuviera poderes, después de ver las estatuas sobre sus cabezas todos quedaron convencidos de que si los tenia.

-Este es mi poder: Full Justice, ahora ustedes están sometidos a mis leyes:

1.- Ninguno de ustedes atentara contra mí

2.- Ninguno de ustedes podrá cometer o haber cometido crímenes

3.- Todos me obedecerán

De pronto la balanza de los 2 vicepresidentes restantes y de 3 senadores se inclinó al lado izquierdo, entonces las sillas de esas personas se transformaron en sillas eléctricas que sin previo aviso comenzaron a emitir una enorme corriente de electricidad matándolos al instante, ante la mirada incrédula y aterrada de los miembros restantes cuyas balanzas se mantuvieron niveladas para después desaparecer.

-Antes de que comiencen a gritarme cosas como: asesino y porque los mataste monstruo, señorita Limón podría mencionar la razón por la que fueron ejecutados esos hombres- Le pidió a su asistente, mientras esta tomaba una hoja de papel y comenzaba a leer.

-Vicepresidente Harris, estaba asociado con el tráfico de armas en más de 6 países, Vicepresidente Suárez estaba asociado a una gran red de producción y distribución de pornografía infantil, senador Kimbly tratos con el narcotráfico, senador Kwhan trata de blancas y senador Rabello corrupción y desvió de fondos- termino de leer la señorita Limón.

-Allí lo tienen, ellos violaron la ley y fueron ejecutados, el mundo está mejor sin esa clase de basura y no me miren como si ustedes tuvieran un ética moral muy alta, yo ejecuto a los malos y esa es mi forma de justicia, ustedes me liberaron y aceptaron hacer las cosas a mi manera, así que ahora me gustaría que me proporcionaran un viaje a Michigan, tengo que ir a la casa Loud ya que hay algo que aún no me cuadra de todo este asunto-

Todos los miembros lo veían horrorizados, el único que hablo fue el presidente para decirle que le conseguiría un vuelo de inmediato, él sabía que todo esto iba a suceder, ya sabía cómo era Joe, pero ya era tarde lo habían liberado y no había marcha atrás, solo lo dejo partir junto a su secretaria con rumbo a Royal Woods.

-Señor porque quiere ir a la casa Loud- le cuestiono su secretaria en el avión.

-Cuando leí el informe policiaco este decía que se trataba de un secuestro en el que la víctima fue el único hijo de la familia Lincoln Loud, no puedo entender porque Black Hat secuestraria a ese niño que según el informe sobre la familia parecía el chico más irrelevante, es por eso que quiero hablar con su familia para encontrar el motivo por el cual se lo llevaron-

 **Royal Woods**

Habían pasado días desde que la casa había sido robada por alguna clase de mal viviente, porque algo como eso les podría pasar a ellos, claro la razón era simple Lincoln y su maldita mala suerte, en cuanto la familia vio su desgracia inmediatamente culpo de esto a su hijo menor, por su culpa los habían robado, tanto sus padres y hermanas querían ir a increparle lo sucedido pero por más que buscaron no lograron encontrar a la ardilla que tanta desgracia les causaba. Sería que se la habían llevado acaso, el hecho de que su hermano fuera secuestrado puso de un gran humor a cierta Loud deportista, si Lincoln ya no estaba eso significa ya no más mala suerte, ya no perder más partidos, eso la hacía muy feliz, en tanto a su familia parecía importarle más lo que sucedió con su casa que con su propio hijo, bueno todos menos una rubia con lentes de sol que al enterarse de que su hermano menor, su Lincky había sido raptado por unos hombres malos, solo pudo llorar, lloro hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaron mientras era consolada por su hermana mayor que le decía que no era para tanto, que pronto la policía le traería a su hermano de vuelta y cuando menos lo imaginara el estaría durmiendo en el patio otra vez.

Después de unos días las cosas en la casa se calmaron, a excepción de Leni que seguía llorando por las noches mientras abrazaba a Bun-Bun, todas sus hermanas estaban preocupadas por ella, pobrecita de su hermana estaba sufriendo por culpa de ese estúpido de Lincoln, aquel que siempre las hacia sufrir con su mala suerte, todas estaban contentas de que el ya no estuviera para amargarles la vida, solo esperarían a que Leni lo superara u olvidara ya que no era muy lista que digamos y un buen engaño podría hacerla olvidar a Lincoln, como decirle que la policía lo encontró pero lo mandaron a un campamento militar o algo así, algo se les ocurriría, pero estaban seguras de que su vida cambiaria para mejor, o al menos eso creían hasta el día en el que cierto hombre toco a su puerta.

-Buenos días señor Loud, mi nombre es Joe Paritson y soy de la Interpol, me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas a su familia-

 _ **Espero que el capítulo no se les hiciera aburrido ya que tanto los Loud como los Villanos no aparecen mucho pero tenía que darle protagonismo al que será el antagonista del fic.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo los Loud se encontraran con el hombre que ama la justicia y como pequeño spoiler a él no le gustara para nada saber lo que los Loud le hicieron a Lincoln.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Reflexiones, Arrepentimientos y Justicia**

Saben durante toda mi vida he tenido entendido que el concepto de familia, se refería al grupo de personas relacionadas sanguíneamente, la función de estas es el brindar entre sí amor, comprensión, apoyo y unidad a todos los miembros que la conforman, eso fue algo que aprendí por medio del sistema educativo, pero que mi familia se encargó de enseñarme y brindarme desde que nací, mis padres me amaban al igual que mi hermano mayor, si tenía problemas siempre estuvieron ahí para mí y si algo por algún motivo algo me pasaba, ellos estaban cerca de una crisis nerviosa debido a la gran preocupación que sentían por mí, mi mamá siempre me decía te amo mi pequeño Joe, mi padre me decía que era su muchacho y mi hermano me decía tontín, enano y otros apodos que aunque a cualquier oído se escuchen mal, sabía que me los decía con cariño que un hermano tiene pero no demuestra por pena.

Sí, una familia debe ser así, es por esa razón que no entiendo a esta gente, los Loud… Tenía el presentimiento de que el momento en el que llegara a su casa diciéndoles que soy un agente de la Interpol, lo primero que harían los señores seria abrazar mis pies, llorando y rogando porque les diera noticias sobre el paradero de su hijo secuestrado y cuando estuviera en la sala reunido con toda la familia para hablar del tema, sus hermanas no dejarían de asediarme con preguntas relacionadas al paradero de Lincoln Loud, "su hermano".

Pero no es así, ya llevo más de media hora escuchando, sus quejidos sobre como su casa fue allanada y de que yo debería de agilizar mi trabajo para dar con los ladrones… Los ladrones, no se refirieron a ellos como los malditos secuestradores hijos de perra que se llevaron a su bebé, solo los ladrones, oh y las quejas de las niñas eran peor, que destrozaron mi bate, que mi guitarra esto, revolvieron todos mis importantes planos e hipótesis, hasta se quejaron de que se comieron un puto sándwich, pero nunca escuche el: Oiga oficial, sabe algo de mi hermanito, por favor dígame que lo traerá de vuelta!

-¡Y es por eso oficial que queremos que atrape a los ladrones lo más pronto posible! Después de la exigencia de aquel ridículo hombre, las quejas callaron y todos me miraron con ojos de, "a ver cabrón dinos que vas a hacer para arreglar esto".

-Bueno señor Loud, después de analizar todo lo que me relataron y dado el hecho que a pesar de que describieron daños a la propiedad, la verdad es que nunca me dijeron que algún objeto o dinero haya sido robado- los idiotas pusieron cara de desconcierto en cuanto expuse ese argumento, -Por lo que considero que el crimen que se suscitó aquí no se trata de un robo, puede ser amm no sé, un acto de venganza, vandalismo o tal vez EL MALDITO SECUESTRO DE SU HIJO LINCOLN LOUD!-

Después de que grite la principal razón por la que me encontraba en esta casa llena locos, los Loud parecieron sudar frio y mostraron una cara de preocupación pero no del tipo que tiene un padre por su hijo sino la preocupación que muestra un criminal cuando lo descubren con las manos en la masa, bueno no todos, tanto la bebé como la segunda mayor parecían confundidas con lo que acababa de decir, de la bebé era comprensible ya que de seguro no sabía de qué carajos estábamos hablando, pero la otra me sorprendió cuando me dijo con una gran tranquilidad.

-Cielos señor justicia por favor no diga esas cosas, Lincky está de campamento con sus amigos y por eso no está aquí-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando escuche esa pendejada del campamento, pero mi estado de incredulidad no se comparó con las miradas de preocupación y culpa que compartían todos los miembros de la familia.

-Disculpa dulzura, podrías decirme porque piensas que tu hermanito está en un campamento, asando malvaviscos, cantando al lado de la fogata y huyendo de un tipo con mascara de Hockey- le pregunte como si se tratara de una niñita a la que hay que hablarle bonito para que entienda, pero la respuesta que me dio me dejo muy sorprendido, me dijo que sus padres y hermanas le avisaron que su hermano se fue de campamento el día siguiente que les robaron muy temprano.

-Oh, así que te dijeron eso- si mis ojos fueran fuego ya habría quemado a toda esa familia que comenzaba a tomar forma de ratas ante mi vista, luego volteé a ver a la rubiecita de lentes de sol con una cara amigable y sonriente, para pedirle que por favor se llevara a su hermanita bebé al patio y que esperaran ahí, porque yo tenía que conversar con su familia en privado, la niña inmediatamente asintió y se llevó a su hermanita fuera de la casa.

-Bueno Louds, creo que hay cosas que no me han dicho y será mejor que me las digan sin mentir, pero primero me gustaría ver el cuarto del joven Lincoln-

-Este eeee… lo siento pero en este momento no hay mucho que ver… es queee- balbuceaba como idiota el patriarca de la familia, buscando una excusa con la cual intentar engañarme.

-¡ESTA VACÍA!... El día en el que nos robaron se llevaron todas las cosas de la ardi… Lincoln y no dejaron nada- me contesto la molesta niña que se quejó por su bate y sándwich

-Así que raro, que unos ladrones se llevaran los muebles de una habitación en el segundo piso sin ser detectados y también que ninguno de sus vecinos viera o escuchara el camión que ellos usaron para transportar todo.

El nerviosismo entre ellos aumento más, estaban preparados para lanzar otra excusa, cuando la señorita Limón entro en la sala con su Tablet, indicándome que todo estaba listo, yo solo le sonreí.

-Antes de que formulen otra patética excusa, me gustaría informales que mentirle a un oficial de la Interpol para entorpecer su investigación es considerado un delito por el cual puedo encerrarlos durante 10 años, además no les servirá de nada mentir, mi asistente ya a hackeado su sistema de vigilancia, por lo que tengo acceso a todas las grabaciones de la casa-

-De que habla, nosotros no tenemos sistema de vigilancia- me dijo la madre muy confundida, sin embargo lo que Rita, Lynn sr. y el oficial no sabían era que ese tal sistema de vigilancia se trataba nada más ni nada menos de todas las cámaras que había instalado Luan para registrar los momentos más graciosos de su familia.

Por la respuesta de la madre intuí que de verdad no sabía sobre lo que estaba hablando, así que para aclarar la situación comencé a señalar varios puntos de la casa con mi dedo índice, en todos mis años de experiencia aprendí a identificar rápidamente los lugares que tienen cámaras ocultas, al entrar a la casa rápidamente encontré 10, por lo que le pedí a la señorita Limón que obtuviera acceso a ellas mientras yo conversaba con la familia.

-Señor la razón por la que no quieren que usted vaya a la habitación del niño es debido a que no quieren que se entere de que ellos vendieron las cosas de su hijo hace 3 meses-

Tal afirmación de mi asistente me puso algo crédulo, pero no me mantuve así por mucho ya que las caras de culpa de todos los presentes me hicieron saber que todo era cierto, aun así la señorita Limón me explico cómo revisando las grabaciones, se percató que en la habitación del niño no había nada, por lo que se puso a revisar las grabaciones de días anteriores hasta que encontró en una de hace 3 meses el momento en el que la familia desalojaba la habitación del muchacho y posteriormente vendía las cosas en una venta de jardín, salvo un conejo de peluche todo feo y mal hecho que fue rescatado por la legalmente rubia.

Vendieron todas las cosas de su hijo, como demonios puede una familia hacerle eso a uno de los suyos, es claro que estas personas de verdad no tienen escrúpulos, así que más que una petición, le ordene a la familia que me dijera exactamente porque le habían hecho eso a su hijo sin omitir ningún detalle, fue entonces que durante 1 hora escuche una de las historias más burdas, estúpidas, sin sentido, indignantes, ofensivas y totalmente cruel que jamás haya escuchado en mi vida.

-No lo entiendo- dije al momento de levantarme y comenzar a caminar en círculos en la sala mientras sobaba mis sienes

-Creo que lo que paso aquí, fue que Black Hat al tratar de robar los planos del invento de la joven Lisa, monto un robot de vigilancia en la casa para analizar el entorno previo al robo y fue ahí cuando se enteró de la falacia de que el muchacho daba mala suerte, entonces el creyó que era real y opto por secuestrarlo para su usarlo en propio beneficio-

Qué lista era la señorita Limón, con solo escuchar la situación pudo llegar a la misma conclusión que yo de porque Black Hat había raptado al chico… Pero las dudas que aquejaban mi cabeza eran por otra razón.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo pude deducir con tan solo escuchar sobre la confrontación que tuvieron con su el niño la noche del robo… Lo que no puede entender es COMO DEMONIOS FUERON CAPACES DE HACERLE ESO A SU HIJO, SU HERMANO!- Estaba furioso, con esas malditas alimañas, claramente al oír el relato cualquier tarado se daría cuenta que el juego que la tabla de planchar perdió, fue su culpa por no saber jugar, pero la muy perra no podía aceptarlo, no la conozco bien pero con escucharla un poco y sumado a los hechos del relato sobre su hermano y su mala suerte, estaba claro que era una ególatra, presumida, que jamás aceptaría un error y por eso prefirió culpar al inocente de su hermano.

-No teníamos otra opción, él era una amenaza para la familia, tenía que proteger a mis hijas-

-En realidad, usted un adulto maduro, creyó en la ridícula superstición de una niña de 13 años y le basto para echar de la casa a su hijo, ES ACASO IDIOTA O RETRASADO, DICE QUE LO HIZO PARA PROTEGER A SUS HIJAS, OH PERO SU HIJO PODRÍA MORIR DE FRIO Y ESO ESTARÍA BIEN!-

-NO LE HABLE A MI PADRE ASÍ, EL SOLO QUERÍA PROTEGERNOS DE LA MALA SUERTE DE LINCOLN!- vaya parece que la mayor finalmente dejo de mandarle el pack a su novio por celular y finalmente se digna a ser parte de la conversación.

-MALA SUERTE ES LA QUE TUVO ÉL AL HABER NACIDO RODEADO DE UNOS MALDITOS MONSTRUOS EGOÍSTAS!- Parece que mis gritos finalmente terminaron por ponerlos en su lugar, ya que solo me veían aterrados a excepción de la deportista que me miraba con rabia, claramente era su culpa y tenía que hacérselo saber.

-¿Por qué me miras así Lynn Loud Jr? es acaso que te hierbe la sangre el hecho de que alguien descubrió tu fraude, que alguien sabe que tu hermano no tiene mala suerte, que yo sé que ese juego lo perdió tu equipo por tu ineptitud- Qué tierno fue ver como su cara de rabia paso muy rápido a ser una de culpa y vergüenza.

-No tienen escusa alguna Louds, ustedes son un fracaso como familia y no solo eso también son unos malditos criminales a los que fácilmente podría encerrar por cargos de: maltrato infantil, violencia doméstica, explotación de menores, negligencia, complicidad, experimentación humana ilegal e intento de homicidio culposo- En verdad estos tipos no dejaban de hacer expresiones tan desagradables, en verdad están horrorizados, en alguna parte de su atrofiada y limitada mente en verdad creyeron que sus acciones no eran tan graves, por un demonio Louds en verdad que no tienen materia gris dentro del cráneo, sólo lloran como niños que jugaron con la pelota dentro de casa y por no medir las consecuencias de sus actos rompieron el jarrón favorito de mamá, ellos son así niños temblorosos que se han percatado de lo que hicieron y me ven a mi como la mamá que esta lista para castigarlos.

-Saben me encantaría ponerlos tras las rejas y enviar a sus hijas a la correccional o a un psiquiatra, pero no puedo- esto último logro que los pendejos pararan de llorar y me miraran confundidos por lo que acababa de decir, como puede un policía que descubrió semejante crimen decirles que no puede arrestarlos.

-Verán, las personas que secuestraron a su hijo son de una organización criminal muy grande y peligrosa a la cual le hemos pisado los talones durante muchos años, es por eso que la operación contra ellos debe mantenerse en total sigilo… Sí las naciones unidas se llegan a enterar que hay un niño involucrado en todo esto, comenzaran a entrometerse y lo único que conseguirán es echar a perderlo todo, fue por esa razón que como líder y responsable de la operación tome la decisión de eliminar todos los registros de Lincoln Loud, así la ONU no podrá hacer nada ya que la corporación Black Hat no pudo secuestrar a un niño que legalmente no existe y es por eso que no puedo arrestarlos ya que legalmente ustedes no le hicieron daño a "nadie"-

Supuse que después de tan pobre explicación de cómo me encargue de borrar a su hijo de la existencia legal, la familia me gritaría y recriminaría por haberlo hecho, ¡y que creen, otra vez me equivoque!, los sujetos parecían algo aliviados cuando se enteraron la razón por la que no podría procesar las barbaridades que cometieron contra el pequeño, pero no permitiría que esas ratas se sintieran tranquilas por mucho tiempo, es por eso que extendí mi brazo abriendo mi mano.

-Las autoridades de este país no pueden juzgarlos… ¡Pero yo sí!... ¡FULL JUSTICE!-

Finalmente puedo narrar, la verdad que a ese Joe de verdad le encanta escuchar tanto su voz como sus pensamientos, quizás se masturba escuchando su propia voz, pero olvidémonos de eso y concentrémonos en lo que todos queríamos ver, a los Loud sufriendo. Después de que Paritson activara su Full Justice, toda la familia Loud cayo inconsciente.

-¿Qué les hizo señor?- Fue la pregunta de su asistente que parecía intrigada por seguir conociendo los poderes de su jefe

-Vera señorita Limón, con mi Full Justice puedo hacer que los criminales se sumerjan en un profundo sueño en el que ellos se transforman en el victimario y pasan por todo el sufrimiento que paso aquella persona a la que afectaron… a eso lo llamo Pesadilla empática- resalto el nombre de su técnica tratando de parecer genial ante su asistente que solo lo miro como si de un niño que juega a ser el Power ranger rojo se tratara.

-Creo que debería de dejar de ver monos chinos y leer comics, ya hasta le pone nombres a las técnicas y las ejecuta mientras realiza poses extrañas-

-¡Pero que estás diciendo, yo solo lo hago porque me hace ver genial ya quisieran Ace Savvy y el Kokún ser tan geniales como yo! Aquel imponente pero a la vez algo infantil hombre trataba de explicar su ridículo comportamiento ante su asistente, cuando unos quejidos y jadeos lo distrajeron, se trataba de los Loud que estaban bajo el poder de Joe, -Bueno, se van a quedar así un buen rato que tal si ajusticiamos la cocina- exclamo el hambriento justiciero, en tanto su asistente lo miro con reproche pero termino cediendo y lo acompaño a la cocina.

En cuanto a los Loud estaban en el piso inconscientes, pero en sus cabezas todos se encontraban pasando por una situación muy pero muy mala, al principio cada uno se despertó en su propio sueño uno en donde se encontraban en un lugar vacío y frio, lo único que podían ver era un resquicio de luz que provenía de dos agujeros en frente de sus ojos, su momento de confusión se acabó súbitamente cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, se movían, pataleaban, se llevaban sus manos al cuello en un intento por respirar, pero seguían sintiendo asfixia, como les podía faltar aire si parecía que estaban en un lugar abierto, entonces se dieron cuenta que se encontraban dentro de algo.

Cada miembro de la familia pudo ver como toda la oscuridad se ilumino y el ambiente completamente silencioso se rompió por un fuerte sonido, que la Loud de los frenos puedo reconocer muy pronto, eran risas, no, no eran risas esas eran burlas. En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de iluminación, todos se percataron de que estaban rodeados de una muchedumbre de personas que se reía a más no poder de ellas, hecho que los hizo sentir incomodos y temerosos, continuaban sintiendo que el aire les faltaba y aquellas tétricas y ensordecedoras risas les estaban causando migraña. Esta era la primera etapa de la pesadilla, algo suave en donde toda la familia podía experimentar la humillación conjunta a la que habían sometido a su hermano, pero esto acababa de empezar, era hora de que cada quien viera lo que le hizo a Lincoln.

-Eres un desastre Rita, no sé qué hice para tener a una hija como tú-

Aquellas palabras eran de alguien que la madre de los Loud conocía de toda la vida, era su padre Albert.

-Pero papá yo…

-¡Cierra la boca!, eres una completa desgracia para mí, yo te di todo y mira como me lo pagas… Me avergüenza que seas mi hija

Las palabras de su padre, le habían pegado muy duro a Rita, ella siempre se había preocupado de ser una buena hija, el hecho de que su papá pensara eso de ella le desgarraba el alma, tanto que comenzó a llorar a cantaros, cuando un gran espejo apareció frente a ella reflejando su figura que estaba encerrada en un traje de ardilla.

La pesadilla del señor Lynn no fue muy diferente a la de su esposa, su padre diciéndole la desgracia de hijo que era para él, la diferencia es que en esta se incluyó violencia física.

La pesadilla de Lori trataba de ella en el traje de ardilla siendo insultada, acosada y golpeada por un grupo de personas, ella lloraba mientras rogaba por ayuda, sin embargo cuando vio a todas sus hermanas a lo lejos y les rojo porque la socorrieran, estas no le prestaban atención ya que se encontraban sumergidas en sus teléfonos, ante los insistentes gritos de la mayor, sus hermanas solo la miraron con indiferencia mientras le gritaban que se callara y continuaban revisando sus teléfonos.

Con Luna, esta se encontraba en medio de un concierto con el traje puesto, sin embargo toda la gente se la pasaba lanzándole gaseosas e insultándola, mientras intentaba inútilmente de cubrirse ya que la cantidad de cosas que le lanzaban eran muchas, fue entonces que la lluvia de objetos ceso y de pronto sintió que alguien la sujetaba fuertemente del cuello causando que sus pies se despegaran del piso, no puedo ver quien le hacía eso ya estaba muy concentrada en zafarse del agarre pero lo que sí pudo hacer fue escuchar una serie de gritos y reclamos.

-ES TU CULPA MALDITA PERRA, PORQUE NO PIDES PERDÓN CON TU ESTÚPIDO ACENTO BRITÁNICO QUE SOLO TE HACE SONAR COMO UNA RETARDADA, MICK SWAGGER SE AVERGONZARÍA DE TENER A UNA FAN QUE TRATA A SU HERMANO COMO BASURA Y LO CULPA PARA JUSTIFICAR SU FALTA DE TALENTO- decía aquella figura que seguía estrangulando a la rockera con una gran furia.

Con Luan, se encontraba en una fiesta infantil llena de niños que no dejaban de jalarla y empujarla, mientras se reían de ella a viva voz, sin embargo esta tenía una dolencia mucho más grande ya que sentía que se estaba muriendo de hambre, quería rogar por comida, entonces aquellos niños sacaron de la nada rebanadas de pastel de chocolate que comenzaron a devorar frente a ella mientras reían, era tan asqueroso ver como esos pequeños se burlaban de ella mientras pedazos de pastel saltaban de sus bocas y caían en su traje.

-Por… favor… solo denme una mordida… muero de hambre-

Los niños solo sonrieron mientras seguían comiendo pastel con la boca abierta, -Lo sentimos niña ardilla, pero ya no hay más rebanadas y además no creemos que te guste el pastel, pero si aún quieres te podemos dar un poco- entonces los niños tomaron sus trozos de pastel y se los lanzaron a Luan, mientras continuaban burlándose de ella, al ver como trataba de tomar aquellos restos y comerlos, cosa que era imposible debido a que el traje no tenía agujero en la boca.

Los sueños de las pequeñas no fueron tan fuertes como el de las mayores ya que Joe limito un poco el Full Justice para que no fuera demasiado con los menores ya que a su consideración su sentido del bien y el mal aún es muy frágil, de igual forma ellas no estuvieron exentas de la pesadilla empática.

Lucy soñó que se quedaba sola en el estúpido traje de ardilla sin nadie con quien hablar, algo que muchos creían que disfrutaría, pero nuestra opinión cambio muy rápido cuando pasando 5 minutos se encontraba corriendo mientras llamaba llorando a todos los miembros de su familia, podría ser muy darks y esas tonterías pero aun así era una niña de 8 años que temía a la soledad.

En el sueño de Lana ella se encontraba muriendo de frio en la casa de Charles mientras hacía todo lo humanamente posible para calentarse, mientras llamaba a su familia que podía ver desde la ventana que se encontraban muy calientitos tomando chocolate caliente, mientras ignoraban los lloriqueos de una congelada Lana.

Lola estaba siendo atormentada por un grupo de extraños, por lo que ella se escondía en varios lugares, sin embargo un clon de ella siempre comenzaba a delatar los escondites en los que ella se escondía, sea donde sea estaba esa chismosa diciéndoles a los extraños donde estaba.

El sueño de Lisa fue más fuerte debido a la naturaleza de su crimen, ella se encontraba siendo diseccionada viva mientras podía sentir como el bisturí cortaba su carne y como jeringas inyectaban diferentes sustancias en su cuerpo provocándole fuertes dolores musculares, ella solo lloraba fuertemente mientras rogaba por que pararan, a lo que le contestaron que todo lo hacían en beneficio de la humanidad.

Finalmente el sueño de Lynn fue mucho más fuerte que el de todas sus hermanas, ya que ella se encontraba en el traje de ardilla mientras era salvajemente golpeada por el equipo con bates, podía sentir sus huesos tronar y quebrarse, mientras escuchaba como le gritaban que era una maldita inútil, que por su culpa perdieron, mientras seguían golpeándola cada vez más fuerte, en medio de la paliza que estaba recibiendo pudo ver que su familia se encontraba presenciando aquel acto pero no con ojos de preocupación por ella sino con ojos de satisfacción.

-¡Ayuda!-

-Lo siento Lynn, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que tu mala suerte nos contamine, es por eso que nos hemos desecho de todas tus cosas-

Que como le podían hacer eso a su hija, la estaban dejando a su suerte mientras estaba pasando un infierno, era lo que pensaba hasta que finalmente la muy hija de puta reconoció que eso era lo mismo que le había hecho a su hermano, a Lincoln el que siempre la había apoyado, el chico que odia los deportes pero aun así siempre los practicaba con ella, el chico que fue al partido únicamente porque ella se lo pidió a pesar de que él no quería ir, sus lágrimas cambiaron de dolor a de arrepentimiento.

Los Loud se encontraron en aquel transe durante 1 hora hasta que Joe chasqueo sus dedos lo que hizo que todos recobraran la conciencia, sin embargo a pesar de despertar de la terrible pesadilla ellos comenzaron a llorar debido a que finalmente habían comprendido que lo que vieron en su sueños fue lo que Lincoln había pasado durante los últimos meses en los que literalmente lo trataron como la peor mierda que existiera en el mundo.

-Aún es muy pronto para llorar Louds, ya comprendieron la gravedad de su crimen pero ahora es momento de dictar su sentencia, ahora SOMÉTANSE A MI LEY- sobre las cabezas de los Loud aparecieron estatuas de bronce de una mujer con los ojos vendados sosteniendo una balanza que en la onza izquierda había una letra I y en el derecho una J, inmediatamente las balanzas de todos se inclinaron al lado izquierdo pero a diferencia de la vez que la uso en la Interpol el lado izquierdo no bajo en su totalidad sino solo a la mitad, esto significaba que eran culpables pero no merecían la pena de muerte.

-Bien en su castigo cada integrante le impondré una ley que en caso de quebrantar será acreedor de la pena capital-

Lynn Loud Sr: No será capaz de cocinar nada

Rita Loud: No será capaz de escribir ninguna obra literaria

Lori Loud: No podrá soltar su teléfono celular en ningún momento

Luna Loud: No podrá tocar ningún instrumento musical ni escuchar rock and roll

Luan Loud: No hará ningún tipo de comedia ni tampoco mímica o alguna otra representación teatral

Lynn Loud: No podrá ganar nunca más en ningún tipo de competencia ya sea oficial o no oficial

Lucy Loud: No podrá usar el color negro jamás a partir de mañana

Lana Loud: No será capaz de reparar nada

Lola Loud: Nunca ganara un concurso de belleza nunca más

Lisa Loud: No podrá hacer experimentos

-En cuanto a Leni y Lily Loud, las he encontrado inocentes por lo que no serán castigadas, ahora creo que ya he perdido mucho tiempo aquí- dijo Joe indicándole a la señorita Limón que ya era hora de irse, cuando la voz de la molesta deportista lo detuvo, seguro para reclamarle de lo hijo de puta que fue por encadenarlos a leyes que les impedían hacer lo que ellos más amaban, pero se sorprendió al verla ponerse de rodillas y suplicar.

-Lo siento… es mi culpa… por favor traiga a mi hermano de vuelta para que pueda decirle que lo siento- fueron las suplicas de Lynn que después rompió a llorar, acto que imito el resto de la familia rogándole a Joe que trajeran al niño de vuelta.

-No tiene caso decir palabras que los hagan sentir bien, así que escuchen… Ustedes no volverán a ver a Lincoln, si logro rescatarlo me asegurare de conseguirle una nueva familia que lo ame de verdad y que este lo más lejos posible de ustedes, y sí, sí tengo la autoridad para hacerlo… Pero también existe la posibilidad de que el chico desarrolle síndrome de Estocolmo, la posibilidad existe ya que después de que lo trataron como basura durante meses el probablemente vería como un santo a cualquiera que le mostrar la más mínima muestra de caridad o afecto y es posible que sus captores usen ese método para conseguir que colabore con ellos, si eso pasa juzgare que el chico es también parte de esa organización…. ¡Y LO EJECUTARE JUNTO AL RESTO DE ESA MALDITA CORPORACIÓN!

Esas palabras dejaron congelados a los Loud, hecho que uso Joe para salir de la casa con la señorita Limón, que al salir de la propiedad subieron a un auto de policía que los había traído y emprendieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Señor me preocupa el chico no creo que Black Hat se ponga muy contento cuando se entere que no causa mala suerte, sino es que ya se enteró y probablemente ya lo mató-

-Descuida, si lo que me dijeron los imbéciles esos sobre su hijo es cierto y de verdad es el hombre del plan, tal vez ya se las ingenió para mantenerse con vida…. Eso espero… pero ahora más importante infórmale a Ian que iremos a la prisión del cuervo, necesito la ayuda de cierto amigo para acabar con Black Hat- finalizo Paritson que decidió dormir el resto del camino al aeropuerto, su secretaria tenia curiosidad por quien iban a ver en la prisión de más alta seguridad del país, pero tendría que aguardar a que su jefe despertara.

 ** _Bueno amigos hasta aquí llega la resubida de capítulos, tendre el proximo dentro de unos 3 días a lo mucho, en el contestare las reviews, sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El niño que no era una ardilla**

Lincoln Loud había vivido los peores 3 meses de su vida, ante tal maltrato sufrido por su adorada familia, las pesadillas no dejaron de hacerse presentes cada vez que el buscaba consuelo en la tierra de los sueños, pesadillas que en ocasiones lo hacían llorar y otras tan horribles que provocaban que despertara de golpe mientras sudaba por cada poro de su piel, sin embargo aún no podía comprender la pesadilla que estaba teniendo en este momento, digo está bien que el subconsciente sea el encargado de generar las pesadilla que perturban a nuestra mente, pero aun así no podía comprender que tan grande era el trauma que había sufrido para tener una pesadilla que implicara el ser secuestrado por una mujer gigante, subir a un autobús flotante y ahora estar en una jaula custodiado por un enorme oso azul con una flor en la cabeza.

-Saben cuándo un chico es abusado por quienes más ama, tiende a tener sueños raros, o al menos eso fue lo que leí una vez en una revista en la casa de Clyde, que le había recomendado el doctor López, pero aun no puedo entender que tiene que ver este sueño con mi situación-

El pequeño Lincoln seguía con su fiel y confiable ritual de hablarle a la nada, quizás ya estaba traumado desde antes, no es muy normal que un niño de 11 años le hable a la nada como si fuera un personaje principal de alguna caricatura, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que realmente comenzaba a preocupar al chico de la botarga es que ya había pasado un buen rato y el aun no despertaba de aquel sueño bizarro.

-¡Auch!... el joven Loud se pellizco la mejilla para averiguar si se encontraba soñando o no, y al sentir el punzante dolor en su cachete, la respuesta era clara no estaba soñando, -Eso dolió, entonces significa que no estoy soñando, pero esta situación es tan irreal-

Lincoln se encontraba consternado ya que por fin pudo darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, había sido raptado por monstruos gigantes y ahora se encontraba quien sabe dónde, pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de sala tapizada de negro, con grandes ventanas de vidrio rojo del mismo color eran también las cortinas, en el suelo una alfombra roja daba a una gran escalera al fondo del pasillo, sin embargo él se encontraba en la jaula mientras era abrazado por el oso gigante que dormía en un cojín rojo cerca de las escaleras, estaba a punto de pensar en algo que hacer, cuando unas enormes pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de donde estaban, en cuestión de segundos pudo ver que el ser que se acercaba a su ubicación era la mujer que la gran mujer que lo había capturado la noche anterior.

-La mujer gigante- fueron las palabras del chico ardilla, aunque por su tamaño fue imposible que Demencia pudiera escucharlo, mientras más se acercaba aquella mujer, el pequeño pudo percatarse de que ella tenía en su mano derecha un atomizador, y sumándole a la maliciosa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, pudo intuir que no tramaba nada bueno.

-¡DESPIERTAAAAA!- grito fuerte Demencia a la par que rociaba agua al pobre oso, que al sentir el agua fría en su piel sumado al fuerte grito de su compañera, salió disparado de su cojín aun sosteniendo la jaula de Lincoln, el pobre solo sintió como un terremoto cuando su jaula se levantó por los aires, provocando que se fuera lanzado contra el techo de la jaula, golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo de nuevo al suelo, cuando el oso aterrizo.

Demencia solamente reía a causa de su broma, mientras 505 se encontraba al borde del infarto. –Tenemos que ir al laboratorio 505, Black Hat quiere ver a la ardilla- fueron las palabras de la sonriente muchacha, mientras que el oso simplemente se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó a caminar rumbo al laboratorio ya que sabía que a su jefe era mejor no hacerlo esperar ni un segundo, por otro lado Lincoln después de recuperarse de la conmoción, comenzó a preguntarse varias cosas típicas de una víctima de secuestro, ¿Quién eran esos tipos?, ¿Qué harían con él?, ¿Lo secuestraron para cobrar rescate o para sacarle los órganos y venderlos en la Deep Web?, ver tantos capítulos de la ley y el orden, sólo lo hacían pensar en los peores escenarios posibles, también le preocupaba que solo fuera un secuestro normal, que sería de él cuando los secuestradores llamaran a casa para pedir el rescate, lo más probable es que lo culparan de ser raptado debido a su mala suerte y luego se alegrarían de que por fin se libraron de él, incluso pensó que le pagarían a los secuestradores para que no se los devolvieran nunca, tantas interrogantes en la cabeza del chico lo distrajeron lo suficiente para no darse cuenta que el movimiento en su jaula había cesado, este extrañado levanto la vista y lo primero que vio lo dejo perplejo.

Parado frente a él se encontraba observándolo, un ser como nunca antes había visto, parecía tener forma humana, pero algo muy dentro de su ser le dijo que eso no era un humano, un rostro completamente oscuro, una sonrisa afilada, aunque tuviera un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo se podía apreciar claramente la maldad en sus ojos, unos ojos que no dejaban de observarlo, como si él fuera un objeto codiciado por aquel ser monstruoso frente a él. Solamente se miraron fijamente por unos escasos 10 segundos, pero para el chico de la botarga de ardilla, ese breve lapso de tiempo fue como una eternidad, esos ojos le infundían un miedo muy grande, sentía que si continuaba mirándolo su alma seria calcinada por la infernal mirada que despedían aquellos ojos.

-Sáquenlo y regrésenlo a su tamaño normal- sin titubear 505 acató la orden de su amo y procedió a sacar al joven Loud de la jaula y ponerlo en el suelo para que Demencia que tenía el rayo encogedor, al ver a la pequeña ardilla le disparo sin pensarlo, causando que Lincoln recuperara su tamaño normal.

-¿Qué me paso, acaso me volví un gigante también?- no podía evitar analizar su propio cuerpo.

-Saludos, estimada ardilla del infortunio, mi nombre es Black Hat y te doy la bienvenida a mi humilde morada- Saludo cortésmente Black Hat

-Hola, mi nombre es Lincoln Lo… el pobre no pudo ni presentarse ya que la extraña chica que lo secuestro, ahora se encontraba dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras lo observaba muy interesada, a Demencia de verdad le parecía linda aquella ardilla por lo que no podía evitar el caminar alrededor de ella para poder observarla bien, pero su atención fue capturada completamente por un extraño cierre que provenía de la espalda del animal.

-Sí ya sé que te llamas Lincoln, sin embargo eso no es lo importante… veras yo soy el jefe de una corporación que tiene en mente un proyecto muy visionario en el cual sería de mucho provecho tu mal… Black Hat no pudo terminar de contarle a la ardilla las intenciones que tenía con ella ya que en ese momento la curiosidad de Demencia causó que tomara el cierre del traje y lo halara hacia abajo, revelando el cuerpo de un niño vestido de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa polo naranja, lo único que conservaba era la cabeza de ardilla, este hecho dejo sorprendido al villano, sentimiento que fue rápidamente sustituido por el de la ira.

-¡Pero qué demonios! Tras decir eso Black Hat rápidamente tomo la cabeza del traje y la retiro sin la más mínima delicadeza, develando el rostro del joven Loud, que al ver el rostro del villano comenzó a temblar de miedo, y como no iba a cagarse en los pantalones, la cara de Black Hat era la de muy pocos amigos, estaba furioso ya que se sentía engañado.

-FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG! Aquel potente grito podría hacerle sangrar los oídos a cualquiera, así como las canciones de Arjona, Demencia estaba muy asustada, 505 se tapaba la cara en un intento por esconderse y Lincoln, bueno él ya estaba paralizado del miedo, tras unos segundos pudieron todos ver llegar al pobre científico que corría como loco ante el llamado de su jefe.

-¿Qué paso jefe chulo? Pregunto sumamente nervioso Flug el más que nadie sabe que cuando Black Hat grita así, nada bueno para él puede pasar, su jefe no le dijo nada simplemente le señalo a donde estaba Lincoln, al notar la presencia del niño Flug se sorprendió rápidamente, porque había un niño aquí, acaso su sistema de vigilancia que había modificado después de la última vez en la que se quedaron afuera por accidente y el mismo tuvo que caer en todas las trampas para entrar a la casa y desactivarlo, para Flug todo tenía sentido ahora, su sistema volvió a fallar ya que permitió que un mocoso entrara a la guarida y por eso su jefe lo llamo para regañarlo y muy posiblemente también darle una paliza.

-Serias tan amable de explicarme "eso"- señalaba al pobre y desconcertado Lincoln.

-Eso es un niño, señor-

-Exacto es un niño, uno que vestía un traje de ardilla de muy mala calidad… ahora dime geniecito COMO ES POSIBLE QUE CONFUNDIERAS UNA ESTÚPIDA BOTARGA CON UNA ARDILLA MUTANTE-

Flug, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el niño no había burlado en sistema de seguridad, el niño estaba allí ya que ellos lo trajeron, no era una ardilla mutante, era un niño, debía ser algún familiar de la niña genio, pero si eso fuera real entonces porque vestía tan ridículo traje y más importante porque dormía en la casa del perro.

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo el porqué de esa estúpida teoría- Flug había logrado recordar, la noche de ayer en la que mientras buscaba los planos de la máquina se topó con una ridícula teoría formulada por Lisa sobre la mala suerte de un tal espécimen blanco y sobre un método de contención de esta, la mente del doctor comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos, el espécimen blanco se refería al niño por el color de su cabello y el método de contención de la mala suerte era el traje de ardilla. Flug de verdad se sintió brillante por lograr descifrar muy rápido el motivo de la confusión.

-Y bien, vas a responderme ahora o seguirás quedándote pensando como idiota- la paciencia del hombre del sombrero se estaba agotando.

-Lo siento jefecito… creo que puedo explicar lo que está sucediendo, vera cuando estaba buscando los planos que me pidió, pude ver que la niña genio tenía una teoría sobre una persona que tenía una gran cantidad de mala suerte con él y que al aposte esta podría afectar a las personas en su entorno, por lo que creo un contenedor para que su mala suerte no pudiera escapar- explicaba Flug muy nervioso ante su jefe que lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Comprendo, entonces la persona con mala suerte es este niño y el contenedor es el traje de ardilla, si la teoría establece eso, no sería peligroso para nosotros el que le hayamos quitado el traje-

Oh no, por favor no de nuevo, el chico Loud ya tenía suficiente con que su propia familia crea en una reverenda pendejada como lo es la mala suerte que según la ciencia de Lisa y la superstición de Lynn él tiene, ahora unos secuestradores con cosplay también lo iban a tratar como una maldita mierda que infestada con infortunio, no podía permitirse que ellos también creyeran eso, si lo hacían lo más seguro es que también le tuvieran miedo y decidieran votarlo en alguna parte lejos o incluso podrían llegar a matarlo ya que ninguno de ellos tenía la pinta de ser buena persona, con todo y el temor de que sus palabras pudieran causar cólera en sus captores se estaba preparando para hablar cuando el hombre con la bolsa de papel hablo antes que él y dijo algo que ni en sus más hermosos sueños hubiera imaginado.

-No hay de qué preocuparse señor, revise la teoría y déjeme decirle que no tenía ni el más mínimo razonamiento científico, era más bien un conjunto de variables sin coherencia, esa teoría en mi opinión es solo una tontería sin ningún valor, es totalmente falsa-

Lincoln no lo podía creer, finalmente se había encontrado a alguien que concordaba con el respecto a que el asunto de la mala suerte era solo una tontería, esto lo hizo sonreír un poco pero su sonrisa no duro mucho cuando vio que el hombre de negro se acercó a él.

-Ya veo, entonces tú no puedes generar mala suerte… eh-

-No, señor-

-Maldita sea y yo que pensaba en usar tu infortunio para maldecir a todo aquel que se oponga a mí… pero ahora resulta que solo secuestramos a un niño que no nos será útil para nada- Black Hat estaba desilusionado y es que de verdad le había encantado la idea de poder infestar con mala suerte a todos los organismos de justicia criminal en el mundo para poder tener el camino libre en su senda del éxito,

-Disculpa pequeño, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué dormías en la casa del perro?... digo si tu familia creía erróneamente que aquel traje era capaz de contener tu supuesta mala suerte, entonces no debería haber ningún inconveniente en que pudieras habitar la casa siempre y cuando tuvieras el traje puesto y también me pregunto ¿Por qué una niña tan brillante como Lisa Loud, pudo creer en algo tan absurdo como la mala suerte y para colmo formular una teoría muy mal hecha?-

Flug era un hombre de ciencias, por lo tanto le encantaba el conocimiento, siempre que tenía una duda por más mínima que fuera, no pararía hasta encontrar la respuesta, por lo tanto la situación que atravesaba el chico que secuestro, le parecía muy extraña ya que no entendía como fue que llego a parar en ella, por lo que opto por preguntarle para saciar su curiosidad.

-Bueno, verán esa es una larga y triste historia- el pesar y la tristeza se pudieron ver reflejadas en la cara del pequeño

-Genial, esas son mis historias favoritas… cuéntanosla tenemos mucho tiempo disponible- fueron las palabras del aterrador hombre que al escuchar que la historia del chico era triste, salió de su estado de enojo, ya que siempre estaba de humor para escuchar historias de gente que sufre.

La orden del hombre del sombrero incomodo un poco a Lincoln, después de Lucy y su amiga Haiku no conocía a alguien que se alegrara por la desgracia ajena, pero de todos modos no tenía opción él estaba bajo la merced de esos sujetos y sabía que de negarse, estos sujetos lo harían contar su historia por las malas, así que era mejor hacerlo por las buenas, por lo que Lincoln tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó su relato, desde el juego de su hermana, la venta de sus cosas, el traje de ardilla, la teoría de Lisa, cuando lo exiliaron de la casa, como lo arrastraban de un lado a otro para que asistiera a los eventos de sus hermanas y finalmente lo que aconteció la noche de ayer.

No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas cuando concluyo con su relato, de verdad le dolía mucho recordar como su adorada familia se convirtió en un grupo de monstruos sin corazón que lo abandonaron a su suerte, al alzar su mirada pudo encontrarse con la mirada de sus captores, esta para su mayúscula sorpresa no mostraba otra cosa que compasión por él, la mujer y el oso se abrazaban mientras lloraban por lo triste de su historia, en cuanto al doctor este se encontraba completamente incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que una chica con un intelecto tan grande pudiera apoyar semejante idea y que sin importar la seguridad de su hermano formulara una teoría para convencer a toda su familia de que el chico de verdad era la causa de sus problemas.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja…. Santo cielo jajajajaja…. No puedo jajajajaaaaa… Esa familia jajaja en verdad jajaja por los infiernos jajajaja eso sí es un acto vil y despreciable jajajaja… Acaso ellos no serán villanos sin que tú lo sepas jajajajaja- Black Hat no podía contener la risa, sin duda había pasado tiempo que no escuchaba un acto tan deplorable como el que le acababa de contar el niño y lo que era más irónico es que el acto no fue cometido ni por el crimen organizado o por alguna clase de psicópata, aquel fue cometido por unas simples personas, una familia que cometió una de las peores traiciones que puedan existir en el mundo, como lo es la traición hacia tu familia, habían humillado, torturado y degradado a su propia sangre, a un mocoso que invirtió casi todos los días de su vida en ayudar a sus hermanas, para que cuando él quiso tener algo de tiempo para el mismo, lo único que causo fue que su familia entera lo despreciara, joder eso si es de villanos.

Claramente al pequeño no le causo ni la más mínima gracia el carcajeo desenfrenado que tuvo Black Hat, tanto que la ira le gano y le grito que se callara, este dejo de reír mientras que sus secuaces se llevaron la mano a la boca sin poder creer lo que el chico había hecho, Lincoln siempre había tenido cuidado de no explotar en su casa ya que si lo hacía eso solo le hubiera traído un severo castigo y que su familia lo odiara aún más, pero porque tendría que contenerse con un extraño al que no conocía y que se estaba burlando de su desgracia, de esos malditos 3 meses en lo que él se la paso llorando, fue por eso que no se midió al momento de gritarle y al hacerlo de alguna forma se sintió bien ya que era como si algo que tenía bien atorado en lo profundo de su pecho, por fin saliera al exterior, pero su sensación de liberación no duro ni 10 segundos cuando Black Hat lo sujeto de su camisa y lo levanto por del suelo para ponerlo a su nivel.

-Dime niño, quien rayos te crees que eres para gritarme a mí…. Sí yo quisiera podría arrancarte la cabeza con mis propias manos- Lo amenazo mientras las uñas de su mano izquierda se convertían un unas grandes y afiladas garras.

-Vas a matarme, pues adelante y hazlo, me estarías haciendo un gran favor, prefiero morir ahora a tener que vivir un minuto más de mi miserable existencia- El chico estaba aterrado por lo intimidante que era el sujeto, pero sus palabras fueron verdad tanto que las dijo mientras lloraba, era mejor que ese tipo lo matara ahora después de todo el prácticamente ya estaba muerto por dentro, si su martirio podría acabar entonces soportaría el momentáneo dolor de ser destazado por aquellas garras entonces cuando levanto la cara para apreciar su inminente final, lo único que vio fue al tipo sonreírle pero esta vez no era con maliciáis sino que parecía más bien un poco de admiración.

-Tienes agallas pequeño Lincoln, matar a alguien tan multifacético como tu sería un completo desperdicio-

-¿Multifacético yo, señor?-

-Por supuesto que sí, si lo que me contaste es verdad, el hecho de que aprendieras las bases de la música, los deportes, moda, tratamientos de belleza, mecánica, deportes, comedia, poesía y ser asistente de laboratorio, te hace un chico muy útil… Sabes niño estamos trabajando en una máquina que me ayudara a tener al mundo en la palma de mi mano y mi buen amigo Flug necesita un asistente "competente"- volteo a ver a 505 y a Demencia que al verlo solo desviaron la mirada mientras silbaban, -Por lo tanto te quiero hacer una pregunta niño, ¿Sabes cocinar?-

-Sí señor- Lincoln estaba tan confundido por como aquel tipo paso de querer matarlo a insinuarle que trabajara para él.

-Entonces, bienvenido a la corporación Black Hat muchacho, bueno al menos que quieras declinar mi oferta y volver a ser la apestosa ardilla que es tratada como basura por su familia, pero si aceptas, no solo dejaras de usar ese traje y regresaras a ser tratado como un ser humano, también serás parte de un nuevo mundo en el que yo seré el líder supremo y obviamente a todos mis colaboradores los recompensare de una colosal manera… Así que Lincoln que dices ¿Te unirás a mí?-

El chico no está estúpido, él sabía que no había opción, lo que aquel hombre le estaba dando a entender era, únete a mi o únete a mí, obviamente él no era una buena persona y sus fines parecían ser mucho peores de los que podría imaginar, por puros principios él se hubiera negado, pero no lo haría, se acordaba muy bien de lo que pasó la noche anterior, de cómo su familia llego mucho más allá del límite, como el lloró y deseo poder irse muy lejos de ese lugar para poder dejar de ser maltratado por aquellas personas que el tanto amaba y ahora como si la oportunidad se le hubiese servido en bandeja de plata, podía estar en un lugar muy lejos de los Loud, un lugar donde el líder mismo le había dicho que era útil para él y lo quería en su equipo.

-Estaré encantado de unirme a ustedes señor Black Hat- extendió su mano para poder estrechar la de él y de esta forma cerrar el trato.

-Una vez más, bienvenido Lincoln- Sonrió Black Hat.

Y así fue como Lincoln Loud paso de ser un pobre muchacho con mala suerte a ser miembro de la organización criminal más peligrosa del mundo, pero él no lo sabía y aunque lo supiera que importaba, ahora tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer, Black Hat le otorgo una habitación del cuádruple del tamaño de la habitación que tenía con su familia, la cama matrimonial era tan suave y se sentía como estar sobre una nube, había un gran ropero que fue llenado con ropa que robaron para él, atornillada en la pared había una enorme pantalla de plasma en la que podía ver todos sus canales favoritos ya que Flug personalmente le instalo un aparato para tener acceso a todos los canales de más de 29 países diferentes, y también le consiguieron varios comics y videojuegos, para Black Hat no fue difícil conseguir en menos de 5 horas todo lo necesario para que su nuevo lacayo tuviera todo lo que necesitaba para tener una estancia lujosa.

El primer día no fue fácil para el chico ya que la traviesa Demencia siempre lo molestaba cuando se ponía a cocinar para todos, aunque no se enojó con ella ya que después de molestarlo tanto ella como el oso le daban una mano para cocinar y limpiar la casa, lo pesado venía a la hora de ayudar a Flug a construir la máquina, a diferencia de su hermana pequeña, el hombre de la bolsa era sumamente rápido para trabajar, si hacia una comparación podría decir que un invento que a su hermanita le tomo 10 horas en terminar, este hombre lo podría hacer en 4, Lincoln no podía estar quieto ni un momento, todo era Lincoln pásame la llave inglesa, Lincoln ahora tráeme el soplete, Lincoln el martillo, Lincoln la cinta métrica, Lincoln pásame esos planos, Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln….

Trabajaron durante toda la tarde, hasta que Flug le dijo a su asistente que eso era todo por hoy.

-Muy bien, acabamos por ahora, son las 9 falta una hora para la cena, será mejor que subas a prepararla-

-Tienes razón será mejor que comience para tenerla lista para el jefe- Lincoln se disponía a subir cuando de pronto sintió como una mano comenzaba a acariciar su cabello, este miro rápidamente para ver al responsable de esa acción, para encontrar al culpable, Flug.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Lincoln, si 505 o Demencia hubieran estado en tu lugar el prototipo hubiera estallado unas 4 veces, eres un chico muy hábil, esos dos jamás pudieron seguir mi ritmo de trabajo, me alegra mucho que seas mi asistente- al finalizar de felicitar al chico dejo de acariciar su cabeza.

El científico miraba con orgullo al chico y fue de esa forma que noto como unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, esto preocupo al doctor que se puso nervioso ante el sollozo de su asistente.

-Lo siento mucho Lincoln, te lastime, espera invente una esfera que genera ondas curativas deja voy por ella- antes de que saliera disparado a buscar su invento fue detenido por el chico que lo tomo de su bata.

-No me hiciste daño, es solo que no recuerdo la última vez que alguien me había agradecido por ayuda en mucho tiempo… Lloro porque en serio me siento feliz de que valores lo que hago, sé que no tengo talento pero el que de verdad te sirva mi ayuda me hace muy feliz-

Flug solamente se agacho para estar a la altura del chico y lo abrazo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, se quedaron así por 10 minutos, en lo que Lincoln se repuso, le dio las gracias a Flug y subió para hacer la cena y tal como en el desayuno y la comida conto con la ayuda de Frankie Foster y Boskov, ese día Lincoln volvió a tener un sentimiento que creyó había muerto dentro del hace mucho tiempo, se sentía apreciado y eso le devolvió la alegría.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales al primero solo que en ocasiones antes de ir a ayudarle a Flug, Lincoln jugaba videojuegos con Demencia o le mostraba el maravilloso mundo de los comics a 505, solo era durante 2 horas a lo mucho pero para el chico que jamás tuvo a alguien que compartiera sus mismos gustos o quisiera pasar tiempo con el haciendo lo que él quisiera, esas 2 horas eran doradas, jugar con Demencia era muy divertido ya que era una gran jugadora, en cuanto a leer comics con 505 genial también, en primera él no se quejaba de que estuviera en ropa interior es más el oso era el que estaba completamente desnudo, segundo cada que Lincoln le explicaba sobre Ace Savvy u otro héroe el oso lo escuchaba fascinado sin aburrirse, incluso cuando Lincoln usaba su cosplay, este en lugar de burlarse de él buscaba algo con lo que disfrazarse para poder jugar juntos.

Con el que casi no tenía contacto era con Black Hat, se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina afinando los detalles de su plan maestro y sólo salía para comer, pero cada vez que lo hacía siempre felicitaba al niño por sus excelente habilidades culinarias y reconocerle que gracias a él Flug puede trabajar a su máxima capacidad ya que al fin tiene un asistente que pudiera seguirle el ritmo, estaba completamente complacido con el trabajo de ambos si seguían avanzando con esa velocidad, la maquina estaría lista dentro de 1 mes cuando estaba previsto que estuviera en 3.

Así pasaron unos días en los que el chico Loud se sentía cada vez más a gusto en la corporación y comenzaba a encariñarse mucho con todos en especial con Flug, sin embargo cierto día alguien llamo a la oficina de Black Hat algo raro ya que después de que la Interpol arrestara a sus principales compradores, no tenía a nadie que le marcara, bueno aun había alguien y ese era su informante en la Interpol.

-Hola topo, espero que sea importante-

-Claro que sí lo es señor, vera me he enterado de que hoy se llevara a cabo una reunión del comité ejecutivo, en el que el tema a tratar es usted y no solo eso también solicitaron la ayuda de un ex agente para atraparlo-

-Por favor, no es la primera vez que un comité de la Interpol se reúne de emergencia con la intención de ponerme fin, pero dime quien es ese ex agente al que contactaron-

-Su nombre es Joe Paritson, señor y se reunirá con el comité hoy a las 10:00 pm tiempo de Francia…. Hola señor, aún está allí-

Al escuchar ese nombre Black Hat azoto el teléfono contra la bocina para colgar, estaba muy enojado, es como si hubieran dicho un nombre prohibido en su presencia.

-Así que me temen tanto que decidieron llamar a Joe eh, pues mejor para mí... Finalmente podre destruir a ese perro de la justicia con mis propias manos- fueron las palabras llenas de ira y de maldad de Black Hat, algo estaba claro Joe odiaba a Black Hat y Black Hat a Joe.

 ** _Hola amigos espero que les guste este capítulo, ahora pasare a contestar las reviews que dejaron:_**

 ** _js152: Me alegra mucho saber que te hizo reir, se que el tema es serio pero a mí siempre me gusta introducir comedia._**

 ** _bardockfloo: Pues sí Joe es un justiciero pero un con gran estilo._**

 ** _sombra1239: La historia se subirá ahora en las dos plataformas._**

 ** _MightyMitch47: Los villanos, solo serán buenos entre ellos, para el resto ellos serán malvados, bueno al menos Black Hat que siempre a sido malvado._**

 ** _ShadowDemon156: Momero, pues no, si he hecho algunos cuantos para mostrárselos a mis amigos, pero la verdad le dejo los momos a los expertos._**

 ** _cabgrant: Lincoln usa el traje por 3 meses debido a que a diferencia del capítulo NSL, en la historia jamás logro convencer a su familia de que no tenia mala suerte, por lo que lo siguieron maltratando durante ese lapso de tiempo._**

 ** _pinguinomota: Muchas gracias de verdad aprecio que mi historia sea de tu agrado._**

 ** _Crisxx30xx: Muchas gracias, en cuanto a Lincoln no le daré poderes ya que tengo planeado que sólo hayan 3 personas en el mundo con poderes y son Black Hat, Joe Paritson y otro personaje que conocerán el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _thewordjojo: En cuanto a tu nombre lo escribiste mal no es thewordjojo se escribe zawarudojojo jajaja, muchas gracias en serio me alegro ver que te gustara mi personaje Joe, en tu segunda pregunta si me gusta el anime pero el poder de Joe no lo hice en referencia a un stand, lo hice en referencia al Nen de Hunter x Hunter y la utlima pregunta no creo hacer ese crossover ya que no he visto esa serie por lo que no conozco a sus personajes._**

 ** _RCurrent: Lo siento pero no seré nada indulgente con los Loud, sólo con Lily ya que es un bebé y con la waifu Leni._**

 ** _shishosv: Eres un buen adivino amigo, pudiste deducir gran parte de lo que paso en este capítulo._**

 ** _Evi: La razón por la que Joe no castigo a Lori con un rompimiento con Bobby es porque no involucra a terceras personas en sus sentencias ya que seria injusto lastimar a Bobby rompiendo su corazón cuando el es inocente, lo del celular es para que siempre tenga el celular en una mano o si no morirá, pronto se dará cuenta de lo extremadamente molesto que sera tener un objeto siempre con ella sin importar que tanto le guste, pronto hasta llegara a odiarlo._**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222: Muchas gracias, de verdad fue difícil empezar en el mundo de los fics con un crossover, pero era algo que me moría de ganas por hacer, juntar a Loud House con Villanos me parecido una idea genial y mi imaginación me dio mucho jugo para hacer una historia entretenida._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, sin más por escribir nos leemos luego._**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Las penas de una chica tonta**

Leni Loud, jamás fue la mujer más brillante de la tierra o mucho menos alcanzar el nivel promedio de inteligencia para alguien de su edad, le costaba recordar las cosas y si los temas no tenían nada que ver con la moda era prácticamente un hecho de que no sería capaz de entenderlos, algunos expertos podrían decir que la segunda hija de la familia Loud, padecía de autismo y uno casi tan grande como el de un administrador de una página en Facebook.

Muchas veces logro sacar de quicio a cada miembro de su familia debido a su estupidez, a pesar de eso Leni Loud era una chica verdaderamente encantadora y dulce, muchos pensarían que su gran belleza, fascinación por la moda y el glamour la harían una chica superficial y engreída, pero todas esas suposiciones estaban infinitamente alejadas de la realidad, ella no era una chica que juzgara un libro por su portada, lo demostró esa vez que se enamoró del empleado de su tienda de ropa favorita, uno de esos gorditos simpáticos con buen corazón.

Pero si había algo que le importara más sobre todas las cosas, inclusive la moda, esa era su familia, su adorada familia a la que la chica amaba más que nada en el mundo, amaba a sus padres, a su hermana mayor y mejor amiga Lori, amaba a Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y a la pequeña Lily, eran sus amadas hermanitas con cada parte de su corazón, pero ese corazón tenía un espacio muy grande para quien era para ella aunque no lo admitiría para no causar problemas, su hermano favorito, la persona que siempre la ayudaba cuando nadie más quería hacerlo, la bolita de nieve que podía explicarle algo que no entendía una y otra vez sin perder la paciencia o gritarle, e incluso aprendió Lenines un idioma que ella entendía perfectamente pero no estaba segura si existía, tal vez era de un país lejano como China, Italia o Cincinnati, era la persona que siempre probaba junto a ella sus nuevas recetas de smoothie y aunque supieran a alcantarilla siempre le sonreía y le decía que estaba delicioso, era su héroe que venía a salvarla cada vez que una araña venia para comérsela, tan grande y valiente, el solo pensar en que hubo un tiempo en el que esa persona venía a su habitación con su peluche de conejo para pedirle que le contara una historia para dormir, ella incluso en ese tiempo era una cabeza llena de aire, pero si hubo algo que practico con mucho empeño fue el mejorar su capacidad de lectura, no por gusto sino para poder contarle esas historias para dormir a su querido y precioso Lincky.

Lincky, en verdad lo extrañaba no lo veía desde esa cosa de hombres que le dijeron sus hermanas que hacía en el patio, más de una vez quiso salir de la casa en la fría noche para decirle que todo eso era una tontería, que entrara a la casa para poder estar calientito y que no lo picaran los insectos, no importaba si fallaba en su prueba para ella él ya era un chico maravilloso y quería que volviera a la casa, por favor que lo hiciera por ella, odiaba verlo ahí en la casa de Charles, cada vez que lo observaba tenía unas ganas enormes de tomar todas las sabanas de su cama para ir a cobijarlo y llevarlo a casa con toda la familia, con ella, en especial con ella, lo necesitaba, desde que se fue ya no había nadie que la ayudara con sus vestidos, nadie quería probar los smoothie que preparaba con tanto cariño y en especial nadie quería ayudarla, si no entendía una cosa iba con sus hermanas, se la explicaban una vez pero con palabras que no comprendía muy bien por lo que pedía que se lo explicaran una vez más, pero solo le decían que fuera a preguntárselo a otra hermana y esa era la forma en la que se deshacían de ella, la querían pero ya habían perdido la fe en que ella fuera capaz de aprender algo, todos menos Lincky el jamás se rendiría con ella ya que la quería mucho, ella lo sabía y es por eso que ella también lo quería, por lo que esta sufría mucho al verlo allá, lejos de ella.

Cada noche en la que su pequeño hermanito no estaba, lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a Bum-Bum, el atesorado peluche de su hermanito que logro rescatar de aquella venta de garaje en donde vio como todas las cosas del cuarto de Lincky eran llevadas por extraños, su familia le dijo que era debido a que estaban plagadas por insectos, por eso las vendían pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ya que usarían el dinero para comprarle nuevos muebles, los días pasaron y Leni jamás vio que esos muebles llegaran, un día sus padres le regalaron telas para sus vestidos, eran telas muy caras no sabía cómo pudieron ser capaces de comprárselas, fue cuando su hermana Lynn le dijo que sus padres les compraron nuevas cosas ya que consiguieron dinero después de vender basura que solo estorbaba en la casa, no entendía porque la gente podría pagar tanto por basura pero no le importo mucho ya que siempre había querido esas telas.

Y así fueron pasando los días y su hermanito no volvía, lo único que hacia cada noche y ya era parte de su rutina era abrazar a Bum-Bum a escondías y tener fe en que al día siguiente su Lincky cruzaría la puerta sin ese ridículo traje para que ella pudiera abrazarlo, cubrirlo de besos y hacerle prometer que nunca volvería a hacer algo así jamás, era una linda ilusión para una chica que no conocía la verdadera razón por la cual su hermano ya no estaba en casa, lo más cerca que estuvo averiguar las atrocidades que pasaba su copito de nieve fue la noche del robo.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era Lincoln en su traje de ardilla entrar a la habitación de Lisa, después de tantos días finalmente volvía a entrar a la casa, logro contener la emoción de ir a abrazarlo al ver que la puerta del cuarto de Lisa se cerró, así que rápidamente fue a su cuarto a buscar la ropa que había estado haciendo para él, pero era mucha la ropa que le hizo que no cabría en el closet que le comprarían sus padres después, es por eso que se pasó varios minutos escogiendo la ropa más bonita para dársela, se concentró tanto que el tiempo paso y los experimentos de Lisa con Lincoln ya habían terminado, Leni al oír la puerta de Lisa abrirse olvido lo que estaba haciendo y salió al encuentro de su hermanito, al que vio estar parado frente a la habitación de Luna y Luan, de nuevo se aguantó las ganas de ir a hablarle ya que probablemente tenía un asunto que hablar con Luna o Luan.

-Ya se, mientras habla con ellas le iré a preparar su smoothie favorito-

Después de lo que le pareció una brillante idea, se precipito rápidamente a la cocina a preparar la bebida favorita de su hermano, gracias al fuerte sonido de la licuadora batiendo, no se percató jamás del escándalo que generaron sus hermanas en la planta alta, en el que Luna culpo a su hermano por la cancelación del concierto de Mick Swagger, aquella discusión que provoco que su padre sacara de la casa por la fuerza a Lincoln, sin que Leni se diera cuenta ya que estaba muy inmersa en la preparación del smoothie de su hermano, cuando por fin lo termino se topó con su padre.

-Hola papá, has visto a Lincky, le prepare este rico smoothie-

-Oh, lo siento cariño pero tu hermano tuvo que salir debido a que aún no termina con su prueba, pero porque no me das el smoothie y yo se lo entrego-

-Amm, claro está bien-

La chica volvió a su habitación desilusionada, mientras que su padre se tomó el smoothie en cuanto ella se fue, ya en su cuarto continuo haciendo ropa para su hermano y tuvo aquella charla con Lori, después de eso durmió no sin antes abrazar al conejito de su hermano.

Lo que se sucinto a la mañana siguiente fue algo que ya todos conocemos, el allanamiento a la casa Loud por parte de los secuaces de Black Hat, cosa que la asusto un poco debido a que hombres malos habían entrado en su casa a robar, pero lo que más le preocupo fue que hubieran lastimado a su hermanito, por lo que ese día lo busco para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, pero no logro encontrarlo y cuando consulto a sus padres para saber que había sido de él, su hermana Luna se le ocurrió la mentira de decirle que su hermano se había ido a un campamento ayer en la noche después de que se fueron a dormir, debido a que había superado su reto de hombres y como recompensa lo dejaron ir a ese campamento con todos sus amigos.

Eso tranquilizo a Leni ya que su hermanito estaría seguro y divirtiéndose en el campamento, pero pronto todo lo que creía estaría a punto de romperse cuando aquel hombre llego a su casa para hablar con su familia, él dijo ser un agente de la Internet, Inter de Milán, no lo recordaba bien pero era la Inter algo, ese sujeto pidió hablar con toda su familia para investigar el crimen que se había suscitado en su casa, mientras sus padres y hermanas le contaban todo lo que paso y las cosas que los ladrones rompieron, ella no prestaba atención ya que su mente rápidamente se distrajo con otras cosas, pero su atención regreso rápido al agente cuando escucho algo que le helo la sangre.

-OH EL MALDITO SECUESTRO DE SU HIJO LINCOLN LOUD!-

Porque el hombre justicia dijo eso, Lincoln no había sido secuestrado, él estaba de campamento, entonces ella hablo para que el oficial reconociera su error, pero aquel hombre la miro muy confundido cuando esta le dijo que su Lincky estaba en un campamento, después cuando aquel hombre le pregunto porque creía eso, ella solo respondió lo que sus padres y hermanas le dijeron, pero al hacerlo la reacción de su familia era la misma que tenían cuando ella decía alguna tontería, pero porque reaccionaban así, esta vez ella no había dicho ninguna mentira o tontería solo dijo la verdad.

Aquel hombre de la justicia le pido de favor que llevara a Lily al patio y que esperaran ahí, ya que tenía que hablar con su familia en privado, ella obedeció de inmediato ya que sus padres le habían enseñado que los policías están para ayudarlos y había que hacer caso a sus indicaciones ya que eran por su seguridad.

10 minutos, 20 minutos, media hora y ya casi una hora, y el policía seguía hablando a solas con su familia en la casa, mientras ella jugaba con Lily en el patio, no dejaba de pensar en lo que podrían estar hablando allá dentro, que no se percató cuando Lily se separó de ella para dirigirse a la casa de Charles.

-Wincon, wincon, on etas- Lily estaba buscando a su hermano mayor, ella muchas veces había querido jugar con Lincoln en el patio, pero por alguna razón sus padres no la dejaban salir de la casa.

-Oh descuida Lily, Lincoln fue a un campamento con sus amigos, pero en cuanto regrese podrás jugar con el todo lo que quieras- le dijo Leni mientras cargaba a su hermana, dándole una gran sonrisa y haciéndole unas cuantas cosquillas que la hicieron reír, cuando de pronto escucharon como la puerta principal se abría y cuando fueron a ver pudieron ver al señor justicia y a su asistente salir con rumbo a la calle.

Ella quiso alcanzarlo para despedirse cortésmente de él ya que era una visita y por educación tenía que hacerlo, pero no logro alcanzarlos ya que subieron a un coche y se fueron rápidamente del lugar.

-Sí que estaba apurado, quizás tenía que recoger su ropa de la tintorería… Bueno en fin, ven Lily vamos a dentro-

Una vez dentro de la casa con su hermanita bebé, pudo ver a sus padres y hermanas llorando en el suelo, algo que la aterro.

-Están bien, oh cielos, que hago, ya se iré por la medicina del baño- rápidamente Leni sin escuchar explicaciones, subió corriendo los escalones con su hermana, una vez arriba, fue a acostar a Lily en su cuna, entonces iría al baño por las medicinas, aun no sabía que le pasaba a su familia, pero si llevaba todas las medicinas tal vez alguna seria la correcta, pero su camino al baño fue interrumpido por el tono de su celular, esta lo saco de su bolsillo y abrió el mensaje que le habían enviado, era de un número desconocido.

-Hola pequeña Leni Loud, soy el oficial Joe Paritson, el que estuvo en tu casa hace algunos minutos, conseguí tu numero gracias a mi asistente, solo quería decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte por tu familia, ellos están bien, en especial ahora que comenzaran a escarmentar por sus pecados, también es muy importante que sepas la verdad sobre tu hermanito Lincoln Loud, la razón por la que te revelare a ti un secreto que ahora se considera como información confidencial, es porque me di cuenta de que eres la única persona en esa casa que de verdad quiere a su hermano… Pero estoy seguro que no me creerás si te digo todo lo que ha hecho tu familia ya que los amas mucho, es por eso que mi asistente se tomó la molestia de hackear las cámaras que tu hermana Luan instalo por toda la casa y editar un pequeño video recopilatorio de lo que tu hermanito ha pasado estos últimos 3 meses, bueno aquí está el video, adiós y cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contactarme a este número, cuida de tu hermanita Lily, Leni Loud-

El mensaje del oficial dejo sumamente confundida a Leni, no era muy lista por lo que no comprendió ni la mitad del mensaje, pero la parte que hablaba de la verdad sobre su hermano, fue algo que la intrigo mucho, tanto que la llevo a tocar la pantalla de su teléfono para reproducir el video que el oficial le había mandado, oh Leni si tan solo no lo hubieras hecho, hubieras conservado esa hermosa ilusión de que tenías una amorosa familia, hubieras conservado la idea de que entre todas tus hermanas y Lincoln había un gran amor entre ellos y hubieras conservado la esperanza de que volverías a ver a tu querido Lincky.

Con solo 20 segundos del video bastaron para dejar perpleja a la aficionada de la moda, todo lo que veía y escuchaba no lo podía creer, era su familia, diciendo palabras tan crueles y despiadadas al pobre de Lincky, lo sacaron de la casa, él no se fue por sus asuntos de hombres como ella creyó, vendieron sus cosas diciendo que tenían mala suerte y usaron el dinero para comprar cosas para ellas, con que de allí salieron sus telas finas, le pegaron, le pegaron muchas veces, le daban de comer comida fea, escucho la parte en la que sus hermanas se pusieron de acuerdo para mentirle y así no supiera lo que le hacían a su hermanito, le ocultaron el hecho de que lo culparon de que Lynn perdiera su juego, por eso, por esa tonta razón lo tiraron al patio, el traje de ardilla que tanto le disgustaba, había sido obra de su familia de que no pudiera quitárselo, ese terrible e infame video era una breve copulación de 3 meses en solo 5 minutos, minutos que a Leni se le hicieron eternos, no supo en que minuto había comenzado a llorar, pero por sus mejillas no cesaban de caer las lágrimas, sus temblorosas manos apenas eran capaces de sostener su celular, hasta que por fin el video termino, con ello también los ojos de la más estúpida de los Loud fueron abiertos, sus padres y hermanas habían sido tan crueles con su hermanito, lo dejaron fuera de la casa sin ninguna protección y por eso unos hombres malvados lo habían secuestrado.

Olvido la medicina y bajo las escaleras para volver a la sala donde su familia continuaba llorando, pero en esta ocasión ella no tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo pudieron?-

La familia levanto la cara cuando escucharon la pregunta de Leni, cuando vieron su rostro lleno de lágrimas y una expresión que jamás pensaron que podría tener tan dulce chica, sí pocas personas que la conocían te dirían que el hecho de ver a Leni Loud en un estado de furia era imposible, pero en este momento ella estaba sumamente furiosa, su familia le mintió y lo más imperdonable era para que no se percatara de que maltrataban a su hermanito.

-Cielo, lo lamento, pero nosotros creímos que tenía mala suerte… sólo quería mantenerlas a salvo-

-Pero y Lincoln, el no estaría a salvo allá afuera, que tal si el coco venia por el- Leni refuto a su padre a su fiel estilo de tratar de hablar seria, aunque se le escapara alguna tontería.

-No culpes a papá Leni, toda la culpa de lo que sucedió es mía- su hermana deportista había aceptado su error y no quería que su hermana odiara a su familia por un error que ella cometió.

-¡CLARO QUE ES TU CULPA, LINCKY SIEMPRE TE HA AYUDADO A PRACTICAR PARA QUE PUDIERAS HACER HOME RUNS EN TUS PARTIDOS DE BEISBOL Y TOCH DOWNS EN TUS JUEGOS DE PATEAR EL BALÓN… EL SIEMPRE TE HA AYUDADO Y TU SÓLO LO GOLPEASTE E INSULTASTE!- La Loud modista estaba desquitando toda su rabia, no se guardaría nada contra las personas que lastimaron a su querido hermano.

-También es nuestra culpa hermana, nosotras nos dejamos llevar por la superstición y lastimamos a Lincoln- Ahora era Luna la que se sentía arrepentida.

-LINCKY SIEMPRE TE AYUDO A CARGAR TUS CAJAS DE RUIDO, PERO ESO NO TE IMPORTO CUANDO LO CULPASTE PORQUE SE CANCELO TU ESTÚPIDO CONCIERTO QUE TE IMPORTO MÁS QUE NUESTRO HERMANITO-

Toda la familia estaba aterrada y avergonzada, conocían muy bien la gravedad de sus actos, pero que fuera su hija más tierna la que se encargara de restregárselos en la cara les dolía aún más.

-Lincky, siempre nos ha ayudado en todo lo que le pedimos, aunque quisiera jugar videojuegos o leer sus comics en calzones, el terminaba ayudándonos en vez de hacer lo que le gustaba, él nos amaba mucho y ustedes solamente les importo más esa tontería de la mala suerte, que todo lo que nuestro querido hermanito había hecho por todos nosotros…. Como fueron capaces de hacerle eso…. Como….COMOOOOOO!- Su familia apenas entendía las reprimendas de la rubia ya que estaba llorando mientras le moqueaba la nariz.

Su familia no le respondió nada, no tenían ni el más mínimo argumento válido para poder contestarle, primero aquel policía con súper poderes les hizo ver su crimen para posteriormente castigarlos de la manera más cruel pero justa y ahora Leni les recriminaba sus acciones y posiblemente a partir de ese momento los odiaría para siempre, ellos eran una mierda por la forma en la que trataron a Lincoln. Todos quedaron callados y el único sonido que se escuchaba en la sala eran los sollozos de la familia.

-¿Lo traerá de vuela?- La pregunta de Leni rompió el silencio y los Loud pusieron atención a la interrogante de la chica.

-¿El hombre justicia, salvara a Lincoln y lo traerá de vuela?….. Cuando lo haga será mejor que todos le pidan perdón de rodillas, él nos ama mucho así que tal vez los perdone- Leni le tenía un gran rencor a su familia, pero conocía a Lincky y sabía que él era un chico maravilloso y bueno que amaba a su familia, si el los perdonaba ella también lo haría solo por él.

-Cariño, veras lo que pasa es que…..- Rita no podía contarle lo que Joe les había dicho que pasaría con Lincoln, ya que la primera opción devastaría a Leni y la segunda la horrorizaría, a ella también le aterraba pensar que ese hombre que se decía servir a la justicia pudiera ser capaz de matar a su bebé, al pensar eso se sintió una hipócrita como podía llamar a Lincoln su bebé cuando ella contribuyo a que lo tiraran al patio y que unos mal vivientes se lo llevaran.

-Lincoln no volverá, si el oficial Joe lo rescata, se asegurara que otra familia lo adopte, al ser un agente alto de la Interpol y tener el poder para borrar todo el historial y documentación legal de Lincoln, entonces el quitárnoslo y dárselo a otra familia es algo sumamente fácil para él y ese sería el mejor de los escenarios- Lisa sabía que seguir mintiéndole a Leni sería inútil, pero tal vez con una explicación de ella, esta no comprendería y dejaría de preguntar, en fin Leni jamás entendía ni una palabra de lo que ella decía.

Sin embargo para su mala fortuna y aunque usted no lo crea, esa fue la primear vez en la que Leni Loud comprendió a la perfección todas las palabras que salieron de la boca de su hermana la genio.

-Se van a llevar a Lincky…. Nunca volveré a verlo… COMO CARAJOS ESE ES EL MEJOR DE LOS ESCENARIOS, SE QUE CREES QUE SOY UNA IDIOTA PERO ENTENDÍ TODO LO QUE DIJISTE LISA-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a Leni decir malas palabras, pero Lisa se sorprendió más porque fue capaz de entenderla y exigirle que no se burlara de ella, no se lo dijo pero ella era muy inteligente como para captar lo que no pudo decir.

-Es el mejor de los casos, ya que si nuestro hermano llega a sufrir de síndrome de Estocolmo, que es cuando una víctima de secuestro desarrolla complicidad o simpatía por sus captores, es decir más fácil si Lincoln llega a llevarse bien con los secuestradores, entonces el oficial Joe…...Lo matara-

Matar, esa cosa que hacen unas personas para que la gente duerma para siempre, eso que solo hace la gente malvada que sale en las noticias, un hombre justicia no haría eso, no a Lincoln, él era la victima porque tendrían que matarlo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooooooooooooooooooo- Leni corrió rápidamente a su cuarto mientras repetía la palabra no una y otra vez, inmediatamente se comenzó a buscar a Bum-Bum y cuando lo encontró lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo mientras lloraba a todo pulmón, dejando oír a toda la casa como se desgarraba de dolor.

-Perdóname, por favor Lincky perdóname, si tan solo hubiera ignorado todo lo que me decían y hubiera salido a hablarte, me hubiera enterado de todo, SI TAN SOLO NO FUERA UNA ESTÚPIDA, TAL VEZ HUBIERA PODIDO AYUDARTE-

No tuvo idea porque, pero en ese momento un recuerdo de hace muchos años llego a su cabeza, Lincoln solo tenía 5 años, había entrado a su habitación en pijama llorando y sosteniendo a Bum-Bum, ella le pregunto qué porque lloraba, este le explico que tuvo una pesadilla soñó que el coco estaba en su closet esperando a que cerrara sus ojos para salir y comérselo, al finalizar su relato Leni tembló de miedo ya que esas cosas le aterraban igual o incluso más que a su hermanito, se paró con las piernas temblando como gelatina y le dijo que se subiera a la cama que esta noche dormiría con ella, entonces cerró la puerta y empujo el buro para atrancar la puerta, con eso el coco no entraría, pero seguía temblando, su hermanito al percatarse de eso, la abrazo y le dijo que no se preocupara que aunque tuviera miedo él la protegería del coco, esto hizo que Leni para de temblar y se inclinara para poder abrazar más fuerte a su hermanito.

-Muchas gracias Lincky, pero yo soy tu hermana mayor, y aunque a veces tenga miedo, te prometo que siempre que algo quiera hacerte daño yo te voy a proteger, porque te quiero mucho-

-Yo también te quiero mucho Leni-

Después de eso se pasaron una noche agradable a salvo del coco, la puerta sonaba como si alguien quisiera abrirla pero eso no espanto a Lincoln ya que sabía que Leni lo protegería y a Leni tampoco la asusto ya que sería valiente para proteger a su Lincky, pero no se preocupen no era el coco el que estaba afuera, era Lori que había ido por un vaso con agua y se quedó afuera y tuvo que dormir en el sofá esa noche.

-Te protegeré…. Perdóname por mentirte Lincky, esta chica tonta no pudo protegerte- después de se llevó la cabeza a las rodillas y lloro hasta caer dormida por el cansancio, esa noche la hermosa y vivas sonrisa de Leni Loud se había apagado, ya que le habían quitado a su luz, a la única persona que siempre tuvo paciencia con ella, aquel con el que siempre podía contar, le quitaron a su Lincky en frente de sus narices.

Ya al día siguiente en una parte muy lejos de la casa Loud, se encontraban caminando Joe y la señorita Limón por los pasillos de lo que parecía ser una prisión, parecía porque había muy pocas celdas, pero la celda más grande cubierta por una puerta blindada de acero de unos 10 centímetros de grosor se veía al fondo.

-Señor, me podría decir ¿Por qué vinimos a la prisión del cuervo a liberar a un criminal?

La pregunta de la señorita era sumamente valida, la prisión del cuervo era la prisión de más alta seguridad en el mundo entero, la probabilidad de fuga desde su fundación es de 0%, su nombre lo recibe debido a la gran cantidad de cuervos que viven en el perímetro de la prisión, su graznido es tan agudo que se alcanza a oir en todos los rincones de la prisión durante 12 horas del día, esos cuervos se habían llevado la cordura de más de uno de los reos y eso que ellos no hablaban ni decían "Nunca más", una tortura digna para la peor escoria criminal del mundo.

-Vera señorita Limón, para deshacernos de la corporación Black Hat, se necesitan únicamente de dos hombres, yo por supuesto y el segundo mi buen amigo Coyote Ayala-

Ese nombre causo que la señorita Limón se parara en seco y abriera los ojos como platos, tuvo que haber escuchado mal.

-Coyote Ayala, "el sicario inmortal"… Estás loco Joe, pedirle ayuda a ese demente-

-Es necesario Sofía, en este mundo solo quedan 3 personas con súper poderes, Black Hat, Coyote y yo, y es mejor tener un dos contra uno, reclutar a Coyote es la mejor decisión para que la espada de la justicia finalmente degollé la vil y malhechora cabeza de Black Hat, así que apúrate y vayamos a convencerlo de que se una a mí-

-Pero es un criminal señor, como puede pensar en trabajar con él-

-En efecto lo es, pero lo necesitamos para alcanzar una justicia mucho mayor y es la de eliminar a Black Hat… El fin justifica los medios y si la justicia es el fin cualquier medio necesario debe ser empleado- Joe lo dijo con tanta frialdad que su asistente decidió no refutar más.

Fernando Ayala Martínez, 32 años, nacido en Tulancingo, Hidalgo, México, su carrera criminal es muy grande, durante 11 años de su vida había asesinado bajo contrato a funcionarios públicos, narcotraficantes e incluso llego a dar el salto internacional al aceptar trabajos de la Yakuza, la Mafia Italiana, grupos terroristas y guerrilleros de varios países, era tan bueno que la Interpol se tardó los mismos 11 años en los que el mataba a sueldo, en darse cuenta que todos los asesinatos de esos hombres habían sido cometidos por él, su expediente fue memorizado por la señorita Limón cuando investigo a todos los criminales de la prisión del cuervo, ya que tenía curiosidad de porque iban allí, pero que su jefe quisiera reclutarlo a él y lo peor que el tan bien tuviera súper poderes, le pareció descabellado bueno solo por un momento porque después de analizarlo finalmente tuvo sentido porque en su expediente tenía el sobre nombre de Sicario Inmortal.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de acero que dejo ver el interior de la celda de aquel peligroso hombre, la celda era bonita, tenía un gran sofá de terciopelo rojo, una pantalla de 100 pulgadas, una cama quinsay, en la que un hombre moreno de 1.72 de altura de pelo negro de peinado slicked, vestía un traje completamente naranja típico de un reo, mirando la pantalla muy entretenido, espera un momento estaba viendo caricaturas.

-Qué buenos lujos te das Coyote, ni siquiera pareciera que estas en prisión-

-De donde vengo primero decimos hola, antes de criticar a las personas, Joe-

-Perdón, hola como has estado, ahora dime porque tienes todo esto si se supone que estas cumpliendo cada perpetua-

-Tengo cadena perpetua debido a que intentaron matarme de todas las formas posibles, pero gracias a mi poder siempre revivía, después me encerraron aquí, pero igual gracias a mi poder, escape varias veces de la celda, al final hicimos un trato, yo me quedaba aquí para siempre y ellos me cumplirían mis pequeñas demandas, es mejor estar aquí con comodidad que ser perseguido todos los días por oficiales obesos, no crees-

-A qué se refiere con que su poder le permite escapar, puedo deducir que por su apodo su poder es la inmortalidad pero como esto le permite escapar de lugares impenetrables- La señorita Limón rápidamente los interrumpió con esa duda.

-Oh, hola hermosa, mi nombre es Fernando Ayala Martínez y estoy para servirle, en cuanto a su duda le contare, mi poder consiste en que puedo separar mi alma de mi cuerpo a voluntad y a partir de ahí mi cuerpo físico se vuelve un cascaron sin valor, ya que a partir de mi alma puedo crear otro cuerpo físico al cual traspasar mi alma otra vez, se lo que se pregunta, acaso este guapo macho pelo en pecho puede trasladar su alma al cuerpo de alguien más y poseerla, pues no, no puedo, solo puedo crear un cuerpo a partir de mi alma y son los únicos compatibles con ella, lo intente una vez con una porrista para poder entrar a las duchas, pero su cuerpo rechazo mi alma ya que no era compatible, un cuerpo tiene únicamente un alma compatible su alma original y fin, pero aclarando esa duda que no me hizo pero estoy seguro que pensó, está la respuesta de cómo puedo escarpar, solo saco mi alma de mi cuerpo y como esta no es tangible puedo escapar y regenerar mi cuerpo fuera de cualquier cárcel, pero que esto sea un secreto entre usted y yo ya que esos tontos de la Interpol no lo saben-

-Se te olvida que yo soy agente de la Interpol y puedo usar esa información para ejecutarte-

-Por favor Joe, ya lo sabias, estoy seguro de que la primera vez en la que tú y el gordito de Ian me enfrentaron para capturarme, averiguaste cómo funcionaba mi poder y también sé que tu Full Justice, tiene varias formas de ejecución: silla electica, inyección letal, doncella de hierro, guillotina, horca, hoguera, pedradas y muchas otras más formas de ejecuciones, pero entre todas ellas estoy seguro que tienes una capaz de eliminar el alma de alguien por completo, con eso sería suficiente para matarme, por eso quería preguntarte algo desde hace mucho… Conozco tu forma de juzgar y castigar, así que dime…. ¿Por qué no me mataste?-

-Todas tus víctimas, a pesar de que matabas por dinero, todas tus víctimas eran funcionarios corruptos, guerrilleros con sed de sangre, terroristas y mucha más escoria que no merecía vivir en este mundo, si hubieras matado aunque hubiera sido a un solo inocente entonces te hubiera ejecutado, pero no fue así, por lo que decidí dejar que la Interpol se encargara de tu sentencia-

-Jajajajajaja ya veo, era de esperarse de ti Joe, un asesinato es justificado cuando se mata a un criminal-

-Cierra la boca…. El motivo por el que estoy aquí es para pedirte que te unas a mi equipo en una misión muy importante-

-Por que debería de hacerlo, aquí estoy muy bien, tengo todo lo que necesito comida 5 veces al día, una mullida cama y todas las caricaturas que quiera ver, por cierto cállate tú que ya va a empezar el Kokún Súper-

-No entiendo que le ven todos de genial al Kokún, ese cabrón solo vuela, pega y esquiva- fueron las quejas de la señorita Limón.

-Yo la vi en japonés, así que sígueme si no quieres que te de spoilers-

-No te preocupes, Facebook ya se encargó de eso-

-Y no me seguirías si te dijera que nuestro objetivo es Black Hat-

Entonces la gran pantalla fue apagada y Coyote se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Black Hat eh…. Mi trabajo siempre fue aburrido, desde que me volví el mejor sicario del mundo, matar era tan fácil que ya no tenía ni el menor chiste, por eso acepte la misión de matarte y por eso estoy aquí…. Cazar a Black Hat sería algo sumamente emocionante- una gran sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué dices te unes?-

-Bueno, ya se terminó el Steven Boom y ya vi la Guerra de Mewni y las siguientes temporadas son para noviembre, diciembre, bueno falta mucho, está bien te ayudare, supongo que ahora me someterás a tú ley verdad-

-En efecto, no puedo sacarte de aquí sin asegurarme de que no harás lo que quieras allá fuera, así que…. Full Justice-

La balanza apareció sobre la cabeza de Coyote que solo la miro sin ninguna preocupación.

Te someterás a mis leyes y en caso de quebrantarlas tu castigo será la muerte, con mi método de ejecución, en el que tú alma será desintegrada con mi Full Justice, por lo cual no podrás revivir, ahora mis leyes son las siguientes:

1.- No mataras a nadie que no sea miembro de la corporación Black Hat

2.- La ley 1 se anula si una persona te ataca con la intención de matarte

3.- Acataras todas mis órdenes a partir de ahora-

Al finalizar de pronunciar las leyes la balanza desapareció.

-De acuerdo, seguiré tus leyes, ahora vayamos por Black Hat-

-Esa es la actitud…. Señorita Limón informe al director de la presión que por órdenes del Presidente de la Interpol, Ian LeBeau, el prisionero #30 Fernando Ayala Martínez, quedara en libertad condicional bajo la tutela del oficial en jefe y más guapo y genial del mundo Joe Paritson, dígalo así o me enojo-

Su asistente solo suspiro ante la absurda petición de su jefe, ella consideraba que era arriesgado trabajar con semejante criminal, pero Joe sabe lo que hace y ahora que ese hombre está sometido a sus leyes, supuso que todo saldría tal como Joe lo planeo, por lo que fue directo con el director de la prisión del cuervo a explicarle lo que dijo su jefe bueno omitiendo el detalle de lo guapo y genial ya que Joe está bien pinche feo e incluso un niño rata es más genial que él.

 ** _Lo siento mucho amigos, tenia planeado actualizar primero Unas Hermanas particulares, pero la inspiración para este capítulo me llego de repente y no pude parar de escribir hasta tenerlo listo, tanto que es el que más palabras ha tenido de todos, quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron diciendo que les gusta el personaje de Joe, como el capítulo que el fue protagonista fue el visitas a tenido de todos los que he publicado pensé que tal vez la cague al crearlo, pero que les guste me alegra mucho, sobre los poderes les quiero decir que sólo Black Hat, Joe y Coyote los tendrán y en posteriores capítulos les explicare porque, al igual veremos más de Lincoln y su nombre de villano, me pregunto que pasara con Leni ahora, algo se me ocurrirá._**

 ** _Bueno sin más por escribir nos leemos luego._**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: El chico que se volvió parte de ellos**

La vida de Lincoln Loud había dado un giro de 360 grados, en tan sólo unos pocos días, paso de ser una paria repleta con mala suerte que era maltratada por su propia familia de muchas formas y ahora vivía en una mansión rodeado de lujos, siendo tratado dignamente por unos desalmados y viles criminales, la ironía realmente era una perra mañosa, pero al joven Loud no le importaba mucho, de hecho varias cosas parecieron de dejar de importarle desde hace meses, su salud, su felicidad, su familia y sus cosas, tantos maltratos lo habían convertido en un cascaron vacío que solamente aguardaba el momento en el que la muerte viniera a reclamar su vida para poder finalmente tener en el otro mundo, lo que pareció perder en este y esa cosa era la paz.

Pero todas las cosas que había perdido o mejor dicho que su familia le había cruelmente arrebatado por una superstición estúpida, las estaba recuperando poco a poco de la mano de unos tipos que malos, pero no criminales como los que se veían en las noticias sino que estos eran como los que veía en los comics de Ace Savvy, 4 personas que conformaban la organización criminal más grande y peligrosa del mundo, conformada por el jefe Black Hat: Una mente maestra del mal con súper poderes que el chico Loud aún no podía descifrar, más que tener poderes de manipulación de la materia, ese sujeto parecía más ser un demonio que escapo del infierno, después se encontraba el brillante Dr. Flug: Un científico de un intelecto tan elevado que no tiene absolutamente nada de que envidiar al de su hermana Lisa y en lo que la vence por completo es en la rapidez con la que trabaja, en serio ese sujeto sí que trabajaba en chinga, luego venia Demencia, ella era como su nombre lo indica una mujer demente, hiperactiva y platónicamente enamorada de Black Hat, la chica podía trepar y adherirse a las paredes como si fuera una lagartija, al principio el joven Loud pensó que se trataba de otra chica con poderes, pero al trabajar con Flug en el laboratorio pudo darse cuenta por los distintos planos que estaban pegados ahí, que la chica era alguna clase de experimento en el que mesclaron a dos mujeres y a un reptil o bueno esa era su teoría ya que por respeto a su nueva compañera de videojuegos decidió no indagar en ese tema, finalmente estaba 505, probablemente otro experimento, pero era por su personalidad el miembro que más desentonaba de la corporación, ese osito era amable, tímido y se preocupaba por los demás, siempre hacía lo mejor que podía para que Lincoln se sintiera a gusto en la mansión de Black Hat que ahora teóricamente era su nuevo hogar.

Salió de una casa llena monstruos amateur, para llegar a la de unos profesionales…. Pero quien en su sano juicio iba a imaginar que estos villanos fueran más amables y compasivos con él que su propia familia, con tan solo pocos días Lincoln, recobro su sonrisa, una que había jurado que perdería para siempre, pero lo que más le conmovió tanto hasta hacerlo llorar, fue el hecho de que durante 11 años de su vida siempre había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para poder ayudar a sus amadas hermanas, sacrificando horas de su tiempo y dejando de hacer las cosas que le gustaba por apoyar a esas malagradecidas, que casi nunca fueron capaces de darle las gracias o mostrar aprecio ante lo que él hacía por ellas, sin embargo aquí un hombre de una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, había hecho en solo unos minutos lo que las chicas Loud no hicieron en todas su vida y eso fue el hacerlo sentir valorado.

Fue desde ese momento en el que empezó a tenerle un cierto cariño al científico, bueno a todos les estaba ganando afecto, a la loca que lo molestaba pero de igual forma era su compañera de juegos, al tierno osito que le brindo más cariño que toda su familia en su vida, y aunque no lo viera tan seguido desde que llego también le tenía aprecio a su jefe Black Hat a pesar de ser un villano, seguía siendo un hombre educado que mínimo le agradecía lo que hacía por él, pero si había alguien que se preocupara por el ese sin duda era Flug, desde que tuvieron aquel momento en el laboratorio en el que Lincoln finalmente pudo dejar salir de su pecho gran parte del sufrimiento que había arrastrado por mucho tiempo y ser confortado por aquel hombre que recién conocía, lo hizo recordar que incluso una acción tan sencilla como la que recibió, era capaz de hacer muy feliz a un pequeño niño.

Cada día, cocinando, ayudando en el laboratorio o jugando con sus nuevos compañeros, Lincoln se sentía mucho más a gusto en ese lugar, desde que el asunto de la mala suerte empezó, perdió la noción del tiempo, por lo que no se percató de que mañana sería un día importante para él, el aniversario número 12 de su nacimiento, pero aunque se acordara de que su cumpleaños seria mañana que importancia podría tener sus amigos villanos seguramente no sabrían sobre esto y las únicas personas que tenían conocimiento sobre este acontecimiento era su familia que ahora estaban a kilómetros de distancia de donde estaba bueno o eso pensaba ya que no tenía idea de donde chingados estaba y aparte no les importaría mucho su cumpleaños ya que eso los haría recordar el día en el que nació la principal causa de sus desgracias, probablemente ahora sigan festejando con un docena de pizzas tanto los triunfos de Lynn como su secuestro.

Aun le deprimía el solo pensar en los Loud, pero ahora con sus nuevos camaradas el muchacho estaba encontrando de nuevo el gusto por despertar cada día para ver que le deparaba su nueva aventura en compañía de malhechores, siempre a la hora de cada cena le preguntaba a su líder: "Señor que vamos a hacer mañana", "Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días Lincky, tratar de dominar al mundo", en realidad eso nunca paso, pero la ex ardilla se moría de ganas de decirlo y que Black Hat le siguiera la corriente, aunque no era buena idea ya que su patrón se encontraba muy tenso desde hace tres días cuando recibió una llamada de quien sabe quién.

-Saben cuándo se vive en una casa repleta de genios criminales, cada segundo es valioso ya que el plan maestro de nuestro jefe está cada vez más cerca de iniciar, según las palabras de Flug la máquina estará lista muy pronto, en verdad me muero de curiosidad por saber qué hace, pero bueno lo mejor será dormir para mañana seguir con el duro trabajo- eran las palabras del joven que al parecer nunca rompería con su costumbre de hablarle a la nada, sus compañeros varias veces lo habían visto hacerlo pero lo atribuyeron a alguna especie de trauma generado por el maltrato que recibió, después de romper la cuarta pared, el chico apago las luces de su habitación para poder dormir en su no muy fina cama, pero para él era como dormir en un pedazo de cielo, tenemos que admitir que después de dormir durante 3 meses en la casa de un perro, cualquier cama sería una mullida nube de descanso, no le tomo mucho tiempo dormir, pero si se movía mucho en la cama mientras hablaba dormido, su cama era perfecta aun así, le faltaba algo para poder dormir bien, necesitaba algo.

-Bum-Bum- Balbuceaba mientras dormía, mientras que en el techo se encontraba Demencia que miraba toda esa escena, con movimientos de lagartija bajo de las alturas para llegar al lado del chico al que le acaricio los cabellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla con la intención de tranquilizarlo, cosa que resulto ya que el chico dejo de moverse y su cara adaptaba una expresión serena.

La chica sonrió al lograr su cometido y salió de la habitación del muchacho sin hacer el menor ruido, su destino era la cocina en donde la esperaban 505 que tenía un mandil y parecía estar horneando algo y Flug que estaba con un destornillador ajustando una especie de esfera metálica.

-Listo ya se durmió- con estas palabras hizo notar su presencia ante sus amigos.

-Perfecto, ahora podemos decorar la cocina para su fiesta de cumpleaños, en cuanto termine mi esfera "Feliz cumpleaños", la cocina estará totalmente adaptada para una fiesta de cumpleaños-

-Alguna vez inventaras algo que no tenga la forma de una esfera-

-¡Jamás!-

Demencia solo le lanzo una mirada de fastidio y pasó a ver como iba con su labor 505, este estaba muy inmerso vigilando el horno que estaba cocinando algo.

-Cielos oso, ese pastel de verdad se ve apetitoso, Lincoln cocina mejor que tu pero supongo que también eres capaz de cocinar algo decente-

Dicho comentario causo indignación en la adorable criatura que decidió ignorar a la chica para ir a la mesa en donde había un libro sobre como decorar un pastel que estaba abierto en una página donde detallaba indicaciones para decorar con temática de súper héroes, claramente el oso conocía la fascinación de Lincoln por Ace Savvy, por lo que quería hacerle un pastel especial para él.

-Sabes Flug, fue muy conveniente de que obtuvieras el historial de Lincoln, de lo contrario no nos hubiéramos enterado de que mañana cumplirá 12 años-

-Bueno, el jefe me pidió que lo investigara, no podemos tener un nuevo miembro sin antes conocer cada detalle de su vida, aunque conseguir su documentación fue sumamente difícil, tanto que me costó 6 días, adquirirla toda-

-¡6 días!, que no solo tenías que hackear el registro civil de la ciudad en donde nació para tenerlos, ¿Por qué te tomo tanto tiempo?- Demencia estaba consternada, Flug era muy hábil en cuanto a adquirir información necesaria para la corporación, entrar en la red policial o de cualquier dependencia gubernamental era algo relativamente fácil para él, entonces porque obtener los documentos de un niño le tomo tanto tiempo.

-La razón es que prácticamente tuve que restaurar y recuperar la información de Lincoln, no tengo idea de que pudo haber pasado pero toda su información había sido borrada de todas las bases de datos del país, es como si alguien a propósito tratara de eliminar su existencia-

Tanto Demencia como 505 se asombraron ante lo que decía su compañero, no entendía porque alguien querría borrar el registro de Lincoln, es más al haberlo secuestrado tanto la policía de la ciudad como la estatal de Michigan deberían estar en un operativo de búsqueda del menor, ambos estaban a punto de exclamar algo cuando de pronto su jefe entro a escena.

-Ya veo, con que ese bastardo, elimino su existencia para evitar que las naciones unidas metieran su cuchara en sus asuntos…. Qué listo fue, cuando se ven involucrados animales o niños en un asunto delicado, todos los países del mundo quieren sacar su hipócrita moralidad sobre la resolución de conflictos- Black Hat parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con sus vasallos, camino hasta el refrigerador y tomo unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní con jalea que Lincoln había preparado como aperitivo para él y comenzó a devorarlos mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿De quién habla jefecito chulo?- pregunto Flug

-De un bastardo que será un verdadero dolor en el culo para nosotros, pero descuiden he estado pensando en un plan para eliminarlo- Black Hat no quería generar preocupación en sus colegas, no ahora que su plan maestro para adueñarse del mundo estaba tan cerca, por lo que trato de sonar muy seguro de sí mismo mientras continuaba comiendo los deliciosos emparedados del chico, cielos en verdad cocinaba muy bien, que bueno que lo secuestramos era lo que pensaba el gran amo del mal Chuckels el cerdito ejem, quiero decir Black Hat.

-Por cierto, se puede saber ¿Qué están haciendo a estas horas?-

-Este…. Bueno…. Vera lo que estamos haciendo es….-

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Lincoln y le estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa- Fue Demencia la que contesto a la pregunta de su jefe ante la incapacidad de Flug, Black Hat se sorprendió, como podían distraerse cuando deberían estar trabajando sin cesar para tener listo el plan, pero rápidamente cambio su semblante, ya que al haber abierto de más la boca, ahora sus muchachos sabían que había un hombre que se interpondría en su camino, esto podía causarles preocupación y unos secuaces preocupados son unos secuaces torpes e inefectivos, dejarlos organizar una fiesta para el muchacho sería ideal para tranquilizarlos y liberarlos del estrés, para que puedan realizar su trabajo de una forma más satisfactoria para él.

-Una fiesta, muy bien permitiré que la hagan, pero a cambio la mitad del pastel será solo para mí-

El contar con la autorización de su jefe, lleno a los demás de alegría, por lo que sonrientes solo asintieron con la cabeza ante la proposición del malvado villano, en cuanto a él, ya había terminado sus emparedados por lo que procedió a retirarse para siguieran con los preparativos de la fiesta, mientras que en su mente estaba analizando el darle un pequeño presente a su nuevo miembro, en fin después de todo había sido muy productivo desde que llego, además que a diferencia de los otros el pequeño chico que no era una ardilla, no causaba desastres en su laboratorio, y también que le ayudara a protegerse en caso de que Joe no se tentara el corazón al tratar con un niño, que tonterías estaba pensando, Lincoln ahora un miembro de la corporación Black Hat es obvio que Joe lo mataría, por eso tenía que darle "su regalo" para que estuviera protegido.

Cuando su jefe abandono la cocina los demás continuaron con su cometido, aunque Demencia tenía que conversar con Flug ya que necesitaba ayuda para conseguir el regalo que quería darle a su nuevo amiguito.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del mundo en una tienda de ropa, se encontraban esperando afuera de los vestidores, la señorita Limón y nuestro paladín de la justicia Joe, al parecer estaban aguardando a que alguien saliera de los probadores.

-No puedo creer que me hicieras cómprate ropa, para trabajar- Hablo fuerte Joe para que la persona en el interior del vestíbulo lo escuchara.

-No creerías que saldría a matar criminales en fachas de reo, o sí Joe-

La persona que se encontraba dentro, era el sicario inmortal Coyote, quien le había solicitado a Joe, pasar a una tienda de ropa para conseguir vestimenta adecuada ya que el asesino a sueldo no era partidario de la ropa de prisión.

-Porque tienes que tardarte tanto, te recuerdo que debemos deshacernos de Black Hat antes de que ejecute su plan- Joe se quejaba tanto como si la que estuviera en el vestíbulo fuera su esposa buscando un bikini que no la hiciera parecer una morsa.

-Yo soy un hombre de buen gusto que viste bien, te imaginas que un tipo todo fodongo y desarreglado te matara… que feo verdad, mejor que te mate uno bien vestidito, bueno al menos eso es lo que pienso, así que deja de quejarte calvito, porque no vas a fuera vigilar él justicia móvil-

-Te refieres al pinche Uber que pediste cuando te preste mi teléfono-

-Viejo, si tenemos acceso a los fondos de la Interpol, hay que aprovecharlos, en fin actúas como si fuera tu dinero, recuerda que la justicia móvil y el traje que me voy a llevar corren a cuenta del gordito de Ian-

Joe solo dejo de discutir, sería inútil, pero a su lado la señorita Limón se estaba preguntando porque a Coyote le importaba tanto que llevar puesto, se supone que Joe le hizo traer una mochila en la que tenía unas cosas para él, entre ellas una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla, pero ahora que el sujeto se encapricho por tener una vestimenta a su gusto, la carga de esa mochila era inútil y si algo la molestaba era el tener cosas innecesarias, de igual forma trato de imaginarse que ropa podría escoger para realizar su trabajo, lo imagino con un traje militar de asalto tipo Rambo, era lo más lógico ya que era uno muy cómodo para realizar el trabajo de asesinato, antes de que pudiera continuar imaginando que otros conjuntos usaría el hombre, las cortinas del vestíbulo se abrieron revelar el vestuario del hombre que la dejo boquiabierta.

Coyote estaba vestido con pantalón negro con zapatos finos del mismo color, su saco de igual color era sumamente elegante, bajo el saco una camisa blanca con una muy bien arreglada corbata roja y finalmente en sus manos usaba guantes de cuero negros.

-Pero mira nada más, pareces más un ejecutivo que un sicario- Le expreso Joe, disgustado con el traje que escogió su compañero, a su consideración no era un traje apropiado para su labor.

-Soy sicario pero de los finos… Bueno vámonos ya al salón de la justicia- Coyote no le dio importancia a Joe y comenzó a caminar para salir de la tienda, Joe solo suspiro y le hizo un seña a la señorita Limón para que salieran del establecimiento rumbo al Uber que los esperaba afuera, el chofer estaba revisando su teléfono recargado en el auto y cuando vio a sus clientes acercarse entonces lo guardo y procedió a abrir la puerta del asiento trasero para que entraran.

-Bueno Jaime llevamos a la Calvo cueva- Este comentario molesto a Joe e hizo que la señorita Limón se contuviera de reír.

-Señor ya le dije que me llamo John, a donde quieren que los lleve, su primer destino fue esta tienda, pero solo me especificaron eso- El chofer estaba confundido, estos eran los clientes más raros que había tenido, decían muchas cosas raras y eso que ya había transportado a muchos borrachos y drogadictos.

Coyote estaba a punto de decir otra tontería, cuando Joe le dio un zape y se bajó del vehículo para pasarse al asiento del copiloto, para indicarle al joven el lugar al que los llevaría ahora, John acato las instrucciones y comenzó a conducir, el destino era lejos por lo que pasaron varios minutos en los que Joe contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana, mientras sus colegas se encontraban platicando muy entretenidamente atrás, tal vez la señorita Limón está poniendo al tanto a Coyote sobre los detalles de la misión, pensaba Joe que no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

-¡Entonces su madre era una piedra espacial!-

-Así es, y para que su hijo naciera ella tuvo que abandonar su forma física- Coyote le estaba contando a la señorita Limón la historia de un personaje de una caricatura que le había gustado mucho, y por alguna extraña razón su plática era muy entretenida para su nueva compañera, pero esta de pronto recordó que en la mochila que tenía había algo para el hombre.

-Casi olvido darte esto- De la mochila saco un cinturón porta pistolas de doble funda, en ellas había en cada una, una escopeta recortada de doble cañón, esto asombro a Coyote, era sus armas favoritas esas que perdió cuando fue arrestado por Joe y que probablemente confisco para usarlas como pruebas en su juicio, este tomo el cinturón y se lo puso.

-En cuanto lleguemos al cuartel general, te proporcionaremos las balas necesarias para el trabajo-

-Oh descuida eso no será necesario- Mientras hablaba una aura de color negro se formaba en la punta de los dedos índice y medio de Coyote, pronto esta energía se materializo en forma de balas, este abrió cargo sus armas y luego las enfundo, dejando impactada a la señorita Limón.

-Puedo usar pequeños fragmentos de mi alma para materializar balas para mis armas, estas balas son mucho más poderosas que las convencionales, de esta forma es como si estuviera en el San Andreas con el truco de la munición infinita y sin necesidad de usar la hoja de trucos-

Mientras ellos conversaban sobre el poder del sicario, el chofer los miraba cagandose del miedo por el retrovisor, y que clase de conductor no tendría miedo en ver que sus pasajeros llevan consigo armas de fuego, sin embargo Joe lo tranquilizo al decirle que se dirigían a la Cómicon y que esas armas eran de juguete parte de un cosplay.

-Señorita Limón, le importaría poner al tanto de nuestra misión a nuestro colega, si no le molesta-

Su asistente solo asintió y comenzó a contarle sobre cómo les había llegado la información de que la corporación Black Hat había allanado una casa en Royal Woods, Michigan, cuando explico los detalles de sus habitantes Coyote no pudo evitar relucir los nombres de todos los hijos que empezaban en L, la señorita solo le dio la razón al decirle que era raro, este le contesto que no eran nombres raros, que una vez que lo contrataron en una guerrilla en el Congo se encontró a un hombre que se llamaba Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemubwem Ossas, la señorita solo lo miro con una cara de "no mames", pero continuo con su relato, cuando llego a la parte de los intereses de todos los hijos, al escuchar el de Lincoln con los videojuegos dijo.

-Los videojuegos es en serio, que no sabe que los japoneses descubrieron que jugar en el nintendo por la luz, producirá epilepsia-

La señorita Limón no le hizo caso en sus pendejadas y prosiguió, Coyote se lo estaba tomando a juego hasta que llego el tema de la mala suerte, el maltrato y el abandono ante el único hijo varón de la familia, esto le provoco, asco, repugnancia y odio, para un mexicano la familia era la cosa más importante sobre la faz de la tierra, el que hubiera una que dejara atrás a uno de los suyos de verdad le causaba una rabia asesina, tanto que si no estuviera sometido a la Ley de Joe, iría directo a Royal Woods a matarlos a todos, por lo que termino de escuchar toda la información de su colega con un rostro de enojo que luego cambio a una expresión tristeza al saber que el chico fue secuestrado por Black Hat.

-Oye Joe, nosotros vamos a salvar al chico de las garras de Black Hat ¿Verdad?-

-Eso pasaría en el mejor de los escenarios- Joe contesto fríamente, -Pero puede que el chico desarrolle síndrome de Estocolmo, es una posibilidad muy latente ya que un chico maltratado, adoraría como a un santo a cualquiera que le diera una pequeña dosis de cariño-

-Y si eso pasa, tendremos que matarlo también, no es así- Coyote lo miro serio, el concepto de justicia de Joe era tan claro que su respuesta seria obvia, se sintió un estúpido al preguntar y esperar una respuesta optimista-

-Precisamente, todo miembro de la corporación Black Hat debe ser eliminado de la faz de la tierra, por el bien de la justicia-

Coyote comprendió bien las cosas, sería una pena matar a un niño maltratado, pero al ser un asesino a sueldo, aprendió a no tentarse el corazón en el trabajo, por lo que si tenía que matar al chico lo mataría, Joe haría lo mismo, sin embargo el único que los veía raro era el chofer, que después de lo que le dijo Joe, solo consideraba ahora a sus clientes como una bola de frikis que solo hablan estupideces.

Ya al siguiente día e ignorando el peligro que los asechaba, Lincoln bajaba a la cocina listo para preparar el desayuno para sus amigos, pero un ensordecedor grito de sorpresa, casi le provoca un infarto, la cocina estaba llena de globos de muchos colores, una gran cinta colgada que decía feliz cumpleaños Lincoln y sosteniendo el pastel estaban Flug y Demencia, el chico salió del shock cuando 505 le dio un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que le ponía un gorrito de fiesta, en tanto Black Hat solo estaba sentado, cruzado de brazos y soplando un espanta suegras.

Lincoln no supo que decir, en verdad estos villanos no dejaban de sorprenderlo, en qué clase de universo raro y loco vivía, en el que unos criminales eran más amables que su familia y el plus era que recientemente se conocían, ellos lo trataban como un ser humano, pasaban tiempo con el haciendo lo que le gustaba, lo hacían sentir valorado y ahora le hacían una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, de hecho era una fiesta normal, pero en una casa donde hay 11 niños las fiestas de cumpleaños suelen ser muy limitadas debido al bajo presupuesto de la familia, el joven Loud había llorado un par de veces en su nuevo hogar, pero a diferencia de su hogar anterior en el que sus lágrimas eran de aflicción y tristeza, en este lugar sus lágrimas eran de alegría y emoción, con este sencillo gesto, él estaba seguro de que quería a estas personas ya no le importaba si ellos pudieran pensar diferente, pero para Lincoln ellos eran más importantes que su propia familia biológica, ellos ahora serian su nueva familia, los quería mucho a todos y de ahora en adelante haría todo lo posible para permanecer junto a ellos por el resto de sus días.

-Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln- Las palabras de Flug sacaron al copo de nieve de sus pensamientos.

-Sí-

-Ven, tenemos regalos para ti, pero primero debemos cantarte las mañanitas-

Lincoln asintió y fue rápidamente a sentarse en la mesa al lado del gran pastel que estaba hecho con la forma de Ace Savvy, pero no era uno de esos pasteles en donde el personaje se veía todo prognata y culero, no este pastel estaba muy bien hecho, sobre el había 12 velas encendidas, en verdad era una pena comer semejante obra de arte, sus amigos comenzaron a cantar las mañanitas a excepción de Black Hat que solo contemplaba el acto, al culminar Flug le dijo al chico que cerrara los ojos y pidiera un deseo, este ya tenía en mente su deseo, su deseo era poder estar con ellos por siempre, cerró los ojos y soplo las velas ante los aplausos de todos incluido su jefe, Black Hat se levantó y se puso detrás de Lincoln.

-Muy bien, ahora… ¡Mordida!- Después de decir eso Black Hat sujeto de la cabeza a Lincoln y lo estampo contra el pastel, embarrándole la cara de merengue, después de que el chico se reincorporo comenzó a reír, al ver que el chico estaba bien y riendo, sus amigos y jefe hicieron lo mismo.

Luego de limpiarse y comer lo que sobraba del pastel, comenzó la apertura de regalos, 505 le regalo un muñeco de Ace Savvy que tejió el mismo, Flug le obsequio una esfera que el mismo invento la noche anterior para él y le explico que más tarde le enseñaría como usarla.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti Lincoln- A todos los impresiono el que su jefe el terrible Black Hat también fuera a darle un presente al chico.

Black Hat saco una extraña mascara negra que parecía una de esas que usaban los doctores de la Europa antigua en los tiempos de la peste negra, una chaqueta de cuero negra, también le entrego un sombrero negro y una sombrilla del mismo color, Lincoln la verdad no entendía el motivo del extraño regalo.

-Póntelo, este será tu traje de villano, como parte de esta corporación deberás usarlo en todo momento, bueno te lo puedes quitar para dormir, pero solo si duermes aquí, de lo contrario te prohíbo quitártelo por completo, entendiste Lincoln-

Ahora el regalo tenía sentido, ahora pertenecía a una organización de súper villanos por lo que él también tenía que tener un traje e identidad secreta, el joven hizo caso a la indicación de su líder y se puso el traje.

-Te queda bien, por cierto también necesitas un nombre de villano, uno que inspire temor y respeto entre nuestros enemigos, por lo que pensé en ello y escogí este….. Lincoln a partir de ahora serás conocido como Black Bird, te iba poner Cuervo Negro pero ya estaba registrado. ¿Qué opinas?-

Al chico le hubiera gustado escoger su nombre el mismo, pero tomando en cuenta el esfuerzo de su jefe por conseguirle un traje y pensar un nombre, decidió aceptarlo con mucho gusto.

-Me encanta, muchas gracias jefe- Lincoln corrió para abrazar a Black Hat que al verlo venir se hizo a un lado y le metió una zancadilla para que se callera.

-Tranquilo niño, que no somos los vaqueros de Secreto en la montaña…. Bien ahora continua disfrutando de tu fiesta, porque mañana recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, ahora me retiro a mi oficina a seguir trabajando-

Black Hat se retiró y la fiesta continuo, Demencia y Flug habían preparado muchos juegos para pasarla bien con Lincoln, se rieron mucho, comieron bastantes golosinas y le dieron al chico el mejor día de toda su vida, pasaron varias horas de diversión hasta que Demencia tomo a Lincoln y Flug de la mano y los llevo al garaje en donde estaba estacionada la nave.

-Muy bien Flug ya es hora-

-Sí ya lo sé- Flug saco las llaves y todos subieron a la nave

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto un confundido Loud.

-Aun no te he dado mi regalo Black Bird, así que iremos a la casa de tu ex familia por él-

Al escuchar que irían a la casa Loud, su sangre se helo, porque rayos irían allá.

-Descuida, solo iremos tomaremos a tu querido Bum-Bum y nos iremos-

Demencia había visto desde muchas noches, los problemas para dormir del pequeño, cada vez que dormía el joven balbuceaba sobre un peluche de nombre Bum-Bum, por esta razón ella le pidió a Flug que los llevara a la casa Loud para poder recuperar el muñeco de Lincoln para que pudiera dormir tranquilo todas las noches, el chico al saber que irían por su adorado peluche se emocionó un poco pero a la vez tenía mucho miedo de volver a ver a esos monstruos que lo trataron como basura, Flug pudo apreciarlo por el retrovisor de la nave.

-Descuida Linc… Black Bird, no te reconocerán con el traje y aunque lo hagan, Demencia y yo no permitiremos que te hagan daño-

Nunca supo en qué punto, las palabras de Flug se habían convertido en un punto de alivio para el joven, el solo oír de su boca que lo protegerían, se armó de valor, si ellos dos estaban con él entonces no tenía nada de que temer, fue cuando los miro con decisión y les dijo que había que apurarse para que pudiera regresar a hacerle la cena a Black Hat, ellos lo vieron con una sonrisa y arrancaron el vehículo rumbo a Royal Woods, a recuperar a un Bum-Bum que se encontraba en la habitación del joven Loud siendo abrazado fuertemente por una chica sumamente triste, Leni Loud.

 ** _Bueno amigos aquí está el capítulo de hoy, Lincoln finalmente tiene traje y nombre de villano, por cierto quiero decirles que soy un gran fan de la lucha libre por lo que el traje de Lincoln y el de Coyote están basados en los luchadores Marty Scrull y Low Ki._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo veremos el reencuentro entre los Loud y Lincoln, ¿Será Leni capaz de reconocer a su Lincky?, ¿Él sabrá que ella es inocente? y más importante ¿Cómo reaccionara Joe sí se entera de la decisión de Lincoln?, esta y más dudas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo, por cierto ya el lunes entro a la universidad, por lo que tal vez me tarde en actualizar, pero descuiden este fic no entrara en Hiatus, recuerden dejar sus comentarios ya que me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo. Sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: La familia afligida**

La casa Loud, una casa perfectamente conocida por todo el vecindario y tal reconocimiento se debía a su reputación de estruendosa a toda hora del día, únicamente cuando reinaba la noche, tal escándalo disminuía debido a que los insufribles y molestos Loud, como cualquier persona en el mundo necesitaban dormir, así era la casa Loud día tras día un insufrible concierto de discusiones y ruidos que atravesaban con extrema facilidad los débiles muros de la vivienda.

Pero la cólera de los vecinos hacia la casa y sus habitantes, se fue perdiendo con el tiempo, desde que el matrimonio tuvo a su cuarta hija, la gente supo que sus quejas y reclamos serían inútiles, ya que varios de ellos sabían lo difícil que era criar infantes y era casi imposible que existiera el silencio en una casa en donde mínimo hubieran dos críos, es más si en una casa con niños había silencio, solo significaba una cosa y eso era que algo estaba muy mal, fue por eso que cuando llego el día en el que la casa Loud se quedó en silencio por más de 2 horas, el Señor Quejón su vecino y la persona que más tiempo había conocido a la familia más famosa del vecindario, le entro un sentimiento de preocupación, aunque por fuera el no haya perdido la oportunidad de externar a viva voz su deseo porque por lo menos 1 hora, sólo 1 hora hubiera silencio en esa casa de lunáticos, por dentro no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo había sucedido con sus vecinos, ese día no los vio salir de la casa, por lo que acreditar el silencio a la ausencia de la familia quedaba descartado, además hombres extraños habían llegado a la casa, pero como estos habían descendido de una patrulla rápidamente pensó que eran policías que venían a discutir sobre el robo, pero estas personas ya se habían marchado desde hace tiempo y la casa seguía muda.

Porque tenía que importarle lo que pasara con esas personas, puede que ellas lo hayan ayudado hace tiempo a poder reunirse con su propia familia en navidad, pero la verdad era que el principal responsable de ese milagro de navidad había sido obro del pequeño Lincoln Loud, ese niño al que siempre le gritaba cuando lo veía hacer algo extraño como vestirse de mujer o regresar a su casa en caballo, era un muchacho muy extraño pero no podía negar que tenía un corazón de oro, fue por eso que estallo en cólera cuando vio como fue tratado por su familia los últimos meses, sí él lo admite si le dijo como broma que daba mala suerte ese día que empezó todo, por la ventana de su casa, pero no lo dijo porque en realidad creyera esa ridícula historia, sólo lo hizo porque era su costumbre gritarle cosas que lo hicieran enojar, además conocía a la familia Loud desde mucho antes de que naciera su primera hija, por lo tanto considero que esa actitud solo era parte de su extraña y poco ortodoxa forma de ser, más los días transcurrían y el chico aún seguía durmiendo en la casa del perro y por sí fuera poco ahora lo hacía con un traje sumamente horrible de castor deforme o ardilla, quien sabe qué clase de aberración contra dios era esa de la que se estaba disfrazando.

Recordó como una semana antes del robo, harto del trato al niño, se acercó a él para saber su estado de salud, tras una breve charla en la que el joven Loud le escondió todos los maltratos de su familia, el señor Quejón le dio a Lincoln un lapso de una semana para resolver el problema con su familia o de lo contrario llamaría a la policía para que tomara cartas en el asunto ya que no pensaba permitir que el chico que tanto lo había ayudado siguiera siendo tratado de forma tan indigna, aquel lapso que estableció vencería el día de hoy, pero ya no era necesario que el llamara a las autoridades debido a que el robo a la casa seria el detonante para que se abriera una investigación en el lugar y que como resultado se supiera de las condiciones precarias en las que vivía el único hijo varón de la casa.

1 hora, 2 horas, 3 horas hasta 6 horas fueron las que, estuvo cerca de la ventana mirando la casa, pero nada fuera de lo común y eso en la casa Loud era anormal, pero que más podía hacer solamente era un vecino preocupado por sus vecinos bueno no por sus vecinos sino por un chico en específico, pero no fue capaz de observar aquel traje de ardilla ni alguna cabellera blanca por todo el lugar, ya cansado se dispuso a irse a acostar ya que la noche había caído, solo quería dormir con la esperanza de que al día siguiente viera al niño que en algún momento logro conseguir su afecto como si fuera nieto suyo.

Pobre viejito, no tenía idea de nada pero era probablemente junto a Leni las únicas personas que aún tenían preocupación por Lincoln, la cruel diferencia entre ambos era que el hombre cascarrabias no sabía sobre el secuestro del menor, esta ignorancia le brindaba el dulce consuelo de que podría verlo mañana. Ignorancia que la chica de lentes de sol desearía tener, un video la hizo abrir los ojos y para descubrir con horror el rostro más oscuro y rastrero de su querida familia, eso la hizo descubrir un lado de ella que no conocía a pesar de que como cualquier ser humano, Leni Loud también tenía momentos en donde se sentía molesta y tuviera ganas de gritar y maldecir, pero siempre se aguantaba ya que en el fondo sabía que esas cosas no solucionarían nada, era una chica tonta pero sí sabía que reaccionar con enojo a una situación adversa siempre es la peor de las opciones, pero la acción que hicieron sus padres y hermanas contra su pequeño Lincky era exceder por completo el límite de lo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar, una cosa era que le pidieran muchos favores o incluso a veces se burlaran un poco de él y otra era el que le hicieran daño durante tanto tiempo, pero lo que más le dolía a la fashionista era que todo eso sucedió debajo de sus narices, que unas mentiras tan poco creíbles hasta sacadas de la nada, pudieran convencerla de que todo estaba bien, de que su hermanito estaba afuera en el frio por voluntad propia, nunca antes estuvo tan arrepentida de ser una idiota como esa noche, esa noche en la que lloro abrazada de Bun-Bun hasta despertar, no tenía idea de que hora del día era, pero por la cantidad de luz que había probablemente ya eran alrededor de la de la tarde.

A esa hora ella estaría haciendo un montón de cosas, diseñando ropa, preparando smoothie de alguna rara combinación de frutas, como solo se ve en los champoos de extracto de guanábana con frutas salvajes de Burkina Faso para el cabello lacio que tienes que compartir con tu madre o hermana a pesar de ser macho espalda plateada, también podría haber estado haciendo sus preparativos para ir al centro comercial entre muchas cosas más, Leni Loud era una adolescente muy activa, pero ahora solamente era un triste cadáver viviente que solo estaba derrumbada en medio de la vacía habitación de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, quería seguir llorando pero ya no le quedaban lagrimas que derramar, la única forma de demostrar su tristeza era abrazar con todas sus fuerzas al conejito adorado de su Lincky.

En cuanto al resto de su familia, no le importaba que estuvieran haciendo ahora para ella eran los causantes de que su hermanito estuviera a la merced de gente peligrosa y la idea que más escalofríos le daba, que le hizo tener pesadillas esa noche, el terror que traía a su mente imágenes de su hermano muerto en un ataúd, como era posible que un policía fuera a matar a un niño inocente, de verdad no quería ni imaginarlo, tal vez sí le hablaba por teléfono con el oficial Joe, podría convencerlo de que le dejara volver a estar con su hermanito, que lo dejara volver a casa o incluso que la dejara a ella ir al lugar a donde enviaría a Lincoln después de salvarlo, ya que era el único pensamiento optimista que le quedaba, que su hermano fuera rescatado y enviado a otro lugar, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Lincoln muriera.

Mientras Leni se hundía en la tristeza en el cuarto de su hermano, el resto de su familia se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones, sufriendo y lamentándose por la cruel manera en la que trataron al pequeño de cabello blanco.

En el cuarto de las hermanas mayores, encontraba Lori que estaba completamente harta de tener que sostener su teléfono celular a toda hora, sus ojos rojos y ojeras se debían a que no durmió en toda la noche por temor a soltarlo y que la ley de aquel monstruo disfrazado de oficial la matara, pero toda la noche en vela le sirvió para recordar todos los momentos en los que Lincoln, su hermanito pequeño, la había ayudado a ella, que era la hermana mayor de la familia y se supone que tendría que ser el pilar principal después de sus padres, pero la realidad era que en lo único que era buena la novia de Bobby, era en mandar a sus hermanos, manejar a Vanzilla para llevarlos al colegio y nada más, ella jamás podría compararse con lo que su único hermano hacía por la familia, sacrificar gran parte de su tiempo para dárselo a el resto de sus hermanas era lo que Lincoln siempre hizo durante toda su vida, en cambio ella hasta le puso sistema de seguridad a su habitación para evitar que la molestaran cuando se dedicaba a hacer sus cosas, él siempre las ayudo en todo lo que fuera posible, incluso accedió a salir en una cita con Ronnie Anne sólo para que su relación con su novio no se terminara, prácticamente era como sí ella le hubiera quitado a su hermano la libertad de elegir a su pareja y lo encadenara a tener una relación con la hermana menor de su novio, la visita de aquel oficial le hizo darse cuenta que ella en realidad solo era una perra egoísta que anteponía su propia felicidad a la de su familia, en cambio Lincoln hacia todo lo contrario, él era el verdadero soporte de la familia, un ángel que siempre las ayudo porque quería verlas felices, y le pago, secundando la teoría de Lynn y subiendo fotos de él usando el traje de ardilla sabiendo perfectamente que esto solo le traería burlas y humillación, no dejo de repetirse mentalmente que ella era una basura como hermana mayor a la par que tomaba cinta adhesiva y la usaba para atar su celular a su mano izquierda, al lograrlo solo vio su teléfono, la herramienta de comunicación a la que le presto más atención que a su propio hermano, la que juro más de mil veces que si lo perdía probablemente moriría, pues ahora esas palabras eran literales, pero no se quejaría, se lo merecía por haber sido una malagradecida con su hermanito, lo lastimo de una forma que él jamás olvidaría y ya ni siquiera implorar perdón de rodillas serviría, su hermano se fue para nunca volver, pronto estaría con otra familia que sí supiera amarlo como siempre lo mereció o seria asesinado por ese loco de la justicia, ambas opciones solo la destruyeron por dentro, se tiró a la cama y se puso a llorar de nuevo, era lo único que le quedaba.

En la habitación continua, se encontraban las hermanas más artísticas de la familia, la comediante Luan Loud y la rockera Luna Loud, o al menos lo eran antes de que Joe las castigara con la prohibición se hacer la cosa que más le apasionaba a cada una, por parte de Luan ya no le importaba debido a que se sentía como una completa hipócrita, cuando inicio su aventura en la comedia fue porque de muy joven le conto a su hermanito Linc un chiste que lo hizo reír por más de 5 minutos, rio tanto que le dolió el estómago, la felicidad que le provoco ver la hermosa risa de su hermanito la hizo querer darle alegría a todo el mundo, pero en estos últimos 3 meses lo único de lo que se encargo fue de hacerle la vida miserable a su hermano con sus bromas crueles e hirientes, por que debería de seguir haciendo comedia sí en vez de hacer reír y disfrutar a la gente, se encargó de ridiculizar y entristecer a su hermano, tenía ganas de ir por su traje de mimo y no volver a hablar nunca en su vida para evitar que sus bromas pudieran lastimar a más personas, pero era inútil la ley de Joe le prohibió hacer cualquier tipo de expresión o representación artística, ahora no tenía su confiable mascara de bromas o pantomimas, esta vez lo único que podría representar eran sus sentimientos propios y estos no fueron variados, sólo dos, tristeza y arrepentimiento, perdió su pasión y a su hermanito, al pequeño que juro a si misma siempre hacer sonreír y que en su última fiesta de cumpleaños a la que le ayudo para su negocio, le dijo que se moría de hambre y ella solamente le contesto que no había pastel, cuando fue ella la que impidió que la madre del cumpleañero le diera una rebanada para su hermano. No podía entender cómo fue que dejo de amar a su hermano, esa duda rondaría por su cabeza el mismo tiempo que se la pasaría lamentándose, mientras veía en su laptop toda la colección de videos que tenia de su hermanito, lo veía sonreír y reír, imágenes que ahora solo existirían en su memoria y el disco duro de la máquina, ya que jamás vería otra vez a su hermanito.

En la litera de arriba, Luna no estaba para nada mejor que su hermana, ella fue la última en creer en la mala suerte de Lincoln, pero cuando lo hizo, cuando perdió la razón solo porque un empleado de la agencia en la que trabaja Mick Swagger se equivocó al publicar fechas, cuando ella agredió física y verbalmente a su bro, la causa por la que de joven escribió un sin fin de canciones de cuna, ella había fallado en su misión de hermana mayor, no solo le dio la espalda cuando sabía que lo que hacían no estaba bien, sino que lo culpo de algo que no tenía la culpa y por todo el escándalo que causo esa noche, su hermano fue tratado como una peste por todas sus hermanas. Una vez Mick Swagger dijo que la familia era lo más importante en el mundo, oh algo así, no recordaba muy bien ya que la gente en ese concierto gritaba muy fuerte. Luna lo sabía, le fallo a Mick Swagger, se falló a sí misma como hermana y lo más importante le fallo a Lincoln.

Con las gemelas los llantos aún seguían, tenían muchas razones para llorar, a su corta edad se les habían arrebatado los sueños que tenían para el futuro, y también su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre estuvo dispuesto a asistir a las fiestas de té de Lola y jamás temió al ensuciarse al jugar con Lana, era la única persona en la casa que podía lograr detener sus peleas de manera en la que ambas estuvieran satisfechas, aun así ellas lo trataron muy mal y ahora no volvería con ellas, era lo único que comprendían a su edad, de la situación actual, Lincoln se fue para no volver y como niñas que se arrepienten de una travesura solo les quedaba arrepentirse y llorar, esperando perdón, un perdón que nunca llegaría. Hablando de las menores la joven Lisa, estaba afligida por saber que su hermano más no volvería, era el único en la familia que siempre la ayudaba en sus experimentos y le preparaba unos deliciosos sándwiches, para una mente tan brillante como ella no sería una gran complicación, pero no podría inventar ningún medio de rastreo para dar con él debido a la ley de aquel hombre, a pesar de no poder inventar nada no se lamentaba tanto ya que rápidamente encontró una laguna en la ley, no podía inventar pero no se le prohibió formular teorías ni tampoco realizar investigaciones científicas, sin embargo consideraba equivalente su castigo, por culpa de su teoría mal formulada, su hermano fue víctima de exilio, por lo que era equitativo que como penitencia a ella se le arrebatara algo que adoraba hacer.

En el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, la gótica estaba irreconocible, se veía similar a la ocasión en la que quería impresionar al hermano de Rhusty, todo debido a su prohibición de usar el color negro, su cuarto también había sido pintado de blanco, esto lo hicieron rápidamente sus padres para evitar el perder a otro hijo, su fiel mascota colmillos fue obligada a quedarse en el ático junto al resto de los murciélagos de Lucy, quien pensaría que una vida de colores traería miseria a una chica, su libro de poemas ahora era rosa y escribía ahora en tinta azul, una gran cantidad de poemas de arrepentimiento y perdón con dedicatoria a su único hermano, a Lucy le encantaba pensar que era como Edwin, un ser incomprendido y solitario, pero la verdad era que era una chica que quería tener alguien con quien compartir sus gustos e intereses y aunque su mejor amiga Haiku era la única que compartía en su totalidad todos sus gustos, su hermano mayor Lincoln era la primera persona que de verdad hacia un esfuerzo por entenderla dentro de su familia, siempre estuvo ahí para ella para ayudarla con sus poemas y escucharlos cuando nadie más quiso, bueno Lynn los escuchaba porque compartían habitación y no tenía opción, pero era Lincoln el que la escuchaba de verdad y siempre la alentaba a seguir dando lo mejor de ella, estaba muy agradecida con él por eso, pero cuando llego el momento en el que él necesitaba de ella, solamente lo abandono.

Pero el caso más complejo era el de Lynn Loud, la joven deportista siempre fue una persona competitiva, esa actitud la hacía una persona irritante a la que muy poca gente le agradaba, en su familia todas sus hermanas se resistían a querer ayudarla en cualquiera de sus actividades debido a que eran sumamente agotadoras y la intensidad de Lynn la hacía en parte agresiva a la hora de practicar, la única persona que siempre estaba ahí para darle una mano fue su hermano, la persona menos atlética de la familia bueno tal vez Lisa tendría peor condición física, pero su hermano en especial siempre tuvo una aversión por el deporte, pero a pesar de que lo odiaba, jamás se negó a una petición de Lynn para entrenar, ya que era su hermana más cercana y la verdad era que la quería mucho, sentimiento que era compartido por la deportista, le encantaba entrenar con su hermano, pasar tiempo con él era sumamente divertido para ella, era la única persona que podía aguantar el ritmo de la gran Lynn Loud y también era la única persona que podía soportar su enorme ego, un ego que ella siempre supo que le traería problemas, pero jamás se preocupó por mejorar ya que tanto su ego como su orgullo eran parte de su actitud ganadora, fue por esa razón que ella siempre se negó a perder cualquier competencia, ella era perfecta en cuanto al deporte se trataba, al nunca haber perdido, no supo cómo lidiar con la derrota, por lo que hizo lo más sencillo y fue culpar a alguien más por su fracaso y ese alguien era su hermano, la persona que más la apoyaba en el mundo, la persona que siempre procuraba la felicidad de todas ellas antes de la suya…. La persona que probablemente fue su primer amor.

Ahora la gran Lynn Loud, la ganadora suprema, la siempre invicta, era una perdedora que perdió lo más importante en su vida y fue a su hermano Lincoln.

La casa Loud estaba llena de sufrimiento y aflicción, debido a la ausencia de un chico de cabello blanco, que era el pilar fundamental de la familia, un pilar que jamás volverían a ver, o al menos eso creían, cuando el sistema de seguridad de Lisa, detecto que sobre la casa un vehículo volador no identificado se había detenido sobre la ella y de este descendían 3 personas muy extrañas.

Una mujer con una capucha de lagarto, un científico con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y un chico con un traje de doctor de la peste negra, estos individuos se dirigían a la entrada de la casa, la joven genio no tenía idea de quienes eran, pero algo estaba claro, estaban buscando algo en la casa.

 ** _Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, lamento que este capítulo fuera más corto, pero apenas entre a la uni y ya están lloviendo los vergazos, en este capítulo quise centrarme en los sentimientos de las hermanas Loud, para el próximo que lo tendré listo el fin de semana, se dará finalmente la confrontación entre los Loud y los Villanos, además de entéranos de cual será el siguiente movimiento de Joe._**

 ** _También quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para dar un anuncio:_**

 ** _Por motivos de la universidad y que al parecer este semestre estará muy cabrón, podría tardarme más tiempo en subir capítulos, por lo cual les digo que el fic que tendrá mayor importancia será Lincoln el nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat, mañana no tengo clases por lo que daré lo mejor de mí para poder tener listo el próximo capítulo, también que pienso terminar el fic en unos capítulos más ya que no quiero sobre explotarlo._**

 ** _Una vez que lo acabe entonces mi fic Unas Hermanas Particulares se publicara hasta finalizar, por lo que no publicare otro fic para no interrumpir su emisión._**

 ** _Finalmente el próximo proyecto que tengo en mente será un fanfic que titulare: El Contrato Oscuro, este fic será muy largo y quiero que supere por completo en calidad a mis fics anteriores, ya que será mi gran proyecto en el que dejare el alma para hacerlo a un nivel de los grandes escritores de fics, se que es atrevido para un novato decir esto, pero soy de los que piensa que cuando te propones algo que sea algo grande, les prometo una cosa, será mi mejor obra hasta ahora (ya que después de finalizarla, eso será en mucho tiempo ya que pienso que tendrá mínimo 20 capítulos de no menos de 20 minutos de lectura cada uno, pensare en una nueva en la cual superarme). Por lo que les pido que cuando la llegue a publicar, le den una oportunidad, no los decepcionare, eso sí esa obra no sera_** ** _únicamente_** ** _sobre The Loud House, será mucho más seria, pero recuerden que soy LordKent y el humor en mis obras aunque sea mínimo no faltara nunca ya que es uno de mis sellos._**

 ** _Ahora sí, quiero saber sus opiniones, saber sí les entusiasma la idea, ya que a pesar de que escribir fanfics de Loud House es un hobby muy divertido para mí, también hago estas historias para ustedes y que puedan tener en mis fics un tiempo de lectura ameno y divertido._**

 ** _Sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Dios perdona, el ave oscura no**

En este mundo se supone que existen varias fuerzas cuyo poder es inmenso, la fuerza de la gravedad, el poder del Kokún y el amor incondicional que tienen los padres por sus hijos, en un mundo perfecto estas fuerzas serian absolutas, pero lamentablemente la realidad que debemos afrontar es que el maravilloso amor paterno, muchas veces eran roto por hombres y mujeres que nacieron para ser cualquier cosa menos, para ser padres, hay muchas bestias sin corazón que les importa un bledo su descendencia y optan por agredirlos, explotarlos o en el más sencillo de los casos ir a la tienda por cigarrillos y leche, pero no cualquier marca sino que buscaban esa marca que se tarda en conseguir durante toda una vida, solo salen y sus hijos nunca más los vuelven a ver. Pero el tipo de padres que habitaban la casa Loud, no podían ser catalogados en este tipo, tanto Lynn como Rita, amaban en demasía a todos sus hijos, sin embargo cuando la situación de la mala suerte empezó, ellos tuvieron miedo, creyeron que si apartaban a su hijo para que no pudiera dañar a sus hermanas, sería la mejor decisión, en fin conocían a Lincoln, él amaba a sus hermanas por lo que entendería tarde o temprano la decisión además él era hombrecito, a diferencia de sus hermanas podría sopor unos días a la intemperie , ya encontrarían la forma de eliminar su mala suerte, en fin Lisa dijo que estaba investigando al respecto, dejándole eso a su hija la más inteligente confiaban que encontrara una forma para que pudiera volver a la casa, le comprarían nuevos muebles y todo sería normal de nuevo, según su forma de pensar podríamos concluir que los señores Loud, no eran malos padres que odiaran a sus hijos, solamente eran estúpidos.

Sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo, la situación creció al punto en el que ya era imposible de controlar, lo que creyeron solo sería cuestión de días, se convirtió en meses y hoy en día esa situación causo que su único y amado hijo fuera secuestrado por unos desalmados criminales, y peor aún ahora todas las tonterías que cometieron por creer en algo tan ridículo como lo es la existencia de la mala suerte, eran conocidas por un oficial de policía que no solo los amenazo con quitarles la jurisdicción de su hijo y llevárselo muy lejos de ellos, también era un loco que estaba dispuesto a matarlo si es que este desarrollaba la más mínima muestra de simpatía por esa gente.

Que podían hacer ahora, pues la respuesta es sencilla y era imitar lo que estaban haciendo sus hijas, llorar, lamentarse y rezar que por lo menos la opción de que Lincoln fuera enviado con otra familia fuera la que se concretara ya que lo perdieran para siempre, esa era la única opción en la que su bebé continuaría con vida, la tristeza que invadía a los padres Loud, era mayor que la de sus hijas, a diferencia de ellas a las que sus ojos se secaron y dejaron de derramar lágrimas, Lynn Sr y Rita parecieran tener una reserva inagotable, las imágenes de su sonriente hijo se desvanecían al recordar al triste joven al que encapsularon en un traje de ardilla, recordaron cuando sus hijos tuvieron la tonta idea de que se desharían de ellos, cuando el tema era que su padre tenía que tirar al menos una de su muy horrible colección de corbatas, al aclarar las cosas ambos padres les juraron que nunca se desharían de ninguno de ellos ya que eran las 11 mejores cosas que les pudieron haber pasado en la vida, ambos adultos consiguieron que la palabra hipocresía alcanzara su máximo esplendor, eran unos patéticos padres que se vieron rebasados por las quejas de su hija de 13 años y la teoría de otra de 4, desde que aquel hombre les hizo ver su error, no habían parado de llorar mientras se auto compadecían y hubieran continuado haciéndolo sino fuera porque su hija Lisa grito para que todos fueran a su cuarto inmediatamente, según lo que dijo pareciera que los tipos que se llevaron a Lincoln habían regresado.

En el estado actual de la familia Loud, nadie se tomaría la molestia de atender a la petición de la chica de anteojos de ir a su habitación, pero el solo mencionar a las personas que se habían llevado a Lincoln, fue suficiente para que todos se precipitaran a entrar a su cuarto, inclusive Leni que no quería verlos en ese momento al oír sobre los secuestradores de su Lincky estaban en la casa, salió sosteniendo a Bun-Bun para dirigirse con los demás y poder saber que pasaba, al llegar todos Lisa les indico que observaran el monitor de su computadora, al hacerlo todos pudieron observar como una mujer de cabello rojo vestida como si fuera Halloween, un tipo con bata con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza como si tuviera vergüenza de mostrar su cara tal como si fuera un hincha del Cruz Azul o de River cuando descendió a la B o de un padre cuando descubre que su hijo es un otaku y tiene waifu, y finalmente un chico que parecía un hombre cuervo con un sombrero negro, era el más raro de los 3 y eso que sus acompañantes también eran unos bichos raros.

-Ellos fueron, esos dos fueron los que nos robaron, ellos se llevaron a Lincoln- La comediante se apresuró a decir mientras con su dedo señalaba a los personajes en pantalla, ella los reconocía ya que cuando reviso la grabación de la noche del robo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de los actores de tal acto y esos eran justamente la mujer pelirroja y el hombre de la bolsa de papel.

-Estas segura de que son ellos- Esta vez fue Leni la que pregunto interesada en saber si los hombres que se dirigían a la puerta de su casa, eran los mismos que raptaron a su hermano.

Todos estaban extrañados de que la modista hubiera hablado, después de que se enteró de lo que paso, ellos jurarían que nunca más les dirigiría la palabra, pero era obvio que le importaba más saber sobre su hermano, que estar enojada con ellos.

Luan procedió a dar una explicación que serviría para todos, menos Lisa que ya tenía el conocimiento de lo que aconteció esa noche ya que ella también tenía un sistema de cámaras, la comediante les conto como al revisar la grabación de la noche del robo, pudo ver a los intrusos entrar y buscar algo por toda la casa, cosa que encontraron en el cuarto de sus hermanas pequeñas, ya que después de eso ellos salieron de la casa y pasaron a secuestrar a Lincoln que estaba en el patio, al puro estilo de la ciencia ficción usando un extraño rayo que lo encogió para poder meterlo en una pequeña jaula y luego desaparecer del rango de visión de sus cámaras.

Al momento de escuchar la fantasiosa manera en la que el único hijo de la familia había sido raptado, causo incredulidad en todos los presentes que voltearon a ver a Lisa en busca de que afirmara o desmintiera la posibilidad de que existiera tal tecnología para encoger personas, al ver que esta asentía en señal de que todo lo que decía Luan era verdad.

Pero ahora que podrían hacer, los malvados que se llevaron a su hijo estaban devuelta en la casa, y lo peor de todo es que como los describió el oficial Joe, estos individuos eran sumamente peligrosos, esto hizo que el señor Lynn se preocupara por que fueran a lastimar a alguna de sus hijas, mientras que Rita que igualmente estaba preocupada comenzó a aferrarse a su marido preguntándole que harían ahora, mientras ellos discutían en las hermanas Loud, las reacciones eran variadas, las menores Lucy, Lola y Lana estaban preocupadas de que esos tipos las fueran a secuestrar también, ante esta reacción Luna y Luan se apresuraron a abrazarlas e intentar calmarlas a pesar de que ellas también tenían temor de esos sujetos y de lo que pudieran ser capaces de hacerles, Lori por su parte fue a donde Lisa a preguntarle si tenía algún aparato que las ayudara a protegerse de los intrusos, a lo que esta respondió que no, ella solamente buscaba crear inventos que favorecieran a la raza humana y no que la perjudicaran. La pequeña Lily se hallaba dormida luego de desperdiciar todas sus fuerzas tratando de buscar a su hermano mayor, ignorante del peligro que se avecinaba, finalmente la reacción de Lynn no fue ni de miedo o preocupación, era más bien de ira y furia, aquellas personas que estaban a punto de ingresar a su hogar, eran las personas que se habían llevado a su hermano para hacer con el quien sabe que cosas, claramente no olvidaba que por culpa de ella su Lincoln sufrió un injusto maltrato y que por esa razón se encontraba en el patio totalmente desprotegido, después de que aquel molesto oficial le hiciera ver lo cruel que fue con su hermano, aquel que cuando era bebé le juro proteger de cualquier abusón o rufián, ella se sentía como una autentica idiota y se odiaba así misma por permitir que su orgullo fuera más importante para ella que su querido hermanito.

Toda persona que conozca a Lynn Loud aunque sea solo un poco sabe perfectamente que la deportista era una persona de un temperamento explosivo, que no se tentaba el corazón en liberar su enojo en forma de ataques físicos y también que sabían que ella prefería culpa a alguien más de sus propias fallas, con el escarmiento recibido por parte del oficial, puede que la chica haya reflexionado un poco sobre su comportamiento, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de sacar su frustración y dejar caer el odio que sentía por sí misma en los secuestradores de Lincoln, no se detendría a pensar, nunca lo hacía solamente al tenerlos en frente se lanzaría a ellos con toda su rabia y los golpearía, intentando sacar con cada golpe una parte del inmenso dolor que sentía en su interior, por lo que cerro sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-Ya entraron, ahora están subiendo las escaleras- Las palabras de la pequeña genio saco a su familia de sus pensamientos y claramente los altero mucho, las pequeñas rápidamente se apresuraron a ir a la cuna de Lily poniéndose frente a ella para protegerla, a pesar de que estaban muertas de miedo, las mayores a excepción de Lynn y Leni, se imitaron la acción de las menores para protegerlas a ellas, en tanto el señor Loud le dijo a su esposa que fuera con las niñas, que él les haría frente a los intrusos.

-Buenas tardes, tienen un minuto para hablar de nuestro señor y salvador Alan Ituriel… Jajajaja- Todos quedaron petrificados al momento de levantar la vista al techo y observar a la mujer pelirroja estar pegada al techo al igual que Izzy la lagartija de Lana, esta solo se burló de ellos aún más cuando de un brinco callo en el suelo de la habitación estando a escasos centímetros de un muy espantado Lynn Sr.

-No… Nadie quiere… Tal vez en esta familia sean creyentes de Chris Savino, Jajajajajaja- La mujer solo seguía hablando incoherencias que ninguno de los Loud podían comprender, Lynn por su parte estaba preparada para atacarla cuando vio que sus compañeros llegaron y se pusieron a lado de ella.

-Cielos Demencia, por una vez podrías tomarte las cosas en serio y dejar de hablar estupideces sin sentido- Flug se detuvo para regañar a Demencia por correr en cuanto entraron a la casa, pero no haría largo el regaño ya que por el bien de Lincoln, quería tomar al peluche e irse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, volteo a mirar a su compañero para cerciorase de que estuviera bien, y a pesar de que vio que estaba temblando un poco, sus nervios eran bien disimulados por su máscara.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que están haciendo en mi casa?- Demando saber el patriarca de la familia, fingiendo valentía ante esos peligrosos hombres.

-Lamento la molestia señor Loud, mi nombre es Flug y ellos son mis colegas Demencia y Black Bird, vera el motivo por el que estamos aquí es porque venimos a llevarnos un objeto muy valioso, le agradecería mucho que nos lo entregara pacíficamente o nos veremos en la penosa situación de tener que quitárselos a la fuerza- Fue cuando Flug saco de su bata el rayo encogedor, con él podría reducir literalmente cualquier tipo de resistencia que intentaran presentar los dueños del hogar.

Flug estaba confiado en que sus palabras llenaron de terror a la familia, en su mente se vanagloriaba por haber sonado tan intimidante como su jefe, el pequeño instante en el que se perdió en sus pensamientos fue aprovechado por Lynn que sin previo aviso se lanzó contra Black Bird, lo que saco de sus pensamientos al doctor y sorprendió a Lincoln quien no esperaba que su hermana fuera a atacarlos debido a que se supondría que todos deberían estar petrificados del miedo, bueno eso fue lo que Flug le aseguro en el camino para tranquilizarlo, ante el inevitable encuentro con su familia, el pequeño cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de su hermana, pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos para ver que estaba pasando pudo ver como Demencia había interceptado el golpe y la tomo del brazo levantándola para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Mientras yo este con él, nunca jamás nadie volverá a lastimarlo, entendiste mocosa estúpida- La cara de Demencia reflejaba un fuerte rencor contra la deportista, cuya ira se desvaneció por completo para darle paso al miedo, entonces Lynn sintió como era lanzada por los aires chocando con su padre, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo de brusca manera, atrayendo los gritos de preocupación de Rita y las chicas.

-Espero que no intente otra locura como esa, o las consecuencias serán peores- Flug salió del shock que le provoco el repentino ataque de la niña y volvió a tomar el mando de la situación, entonces comenzó a mirar a todos los integrantes de la ex familia de Lincoln, para asegurarse de que esta vez si estuvieran todos aterrados, y en efecto la demostración de fuerza de Demencia causo pavor en todos, pero al cruzar miradas con una rubia de lentes, que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas un conejo de peluche, fue que el doctor se dio cuenta de que ese era el objeto que habían venido a buscar, solo debían quitárselo y largarse de esa casa, ya les tenían miedo por lo que sería fácil que accedieran a entregarles el peluche.

-Tú- Señalo a Leni que lo miro con pánico, tanto que no pudo contestar ni una palabra, -No tengas miedo, nos iremos en un instante, solamente debes de entregarme ese conejo que sostienes- Comenzó a caminar despacio con dirección a Leni, con la mano extendida para que le entregara a Bun-Bun.

-NOOOOOOOOO- El grito de la chica detuvo en seco el andar de Flug e hizo que todas las miradas de los presentes se concentraran en ella.

-No nos lo quieres dar eh, entonces debería quitártelo yo misma- En esta ocasión era Demencia la que ahora caminaba rumbo a Leni con un aspecto amenazador, el regalo tan especial que quería darle a Lincoln se encontraba en las manos de esa chica que pertenecía a la familia que tanto daño le hizo, por lo que no le importaría en lo más mínimo mancharse las manos para devolverle su posición más valiosa al que ahora consideraba su nuevo hermanito.

El señor Loud que aún se encontraba en el suelo con su hija con la que compartía el nombre, al ver a la mujer que ataco a su hija dirigirse de manera amenazadora a donde estaba Leni, sintió un miedo terrible.

-Cariño, por favor dales el muñeco-

Las palabras preocupadas de su padre no lograron que Leni desistiera en su deber de proteger el único recuerdo que tenia de su querido Lincky, no le importaba que la lastimaran, ella por nada del mundo soltaría a Bun-Bun.

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME HAGAN, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE LLEVEN A BUN-BUN, YA ME ARREBATARON A MI QUERIDO LINCKY, PERO ESTA VEZ PROTEGERÉ EL ÚNICO RECUERDO QUE TENGO DE EL-

El grito desesperado de Leni causo conmoción en toda la habitación, pero el más afectado ante esas palabras fue Lincoln, como es posible que Leni pueda estar tan afectada por él, acaso se preocupaba por que ya no estaba, se puso a recordar esos infernales meses en lo que fue tratado como basura pero por más que hizo el esfuerzo, no recordó ni una sola vez en la que Leni hubiera sido mala con él, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, no recuerda haber tenido mucho contacto con ella durante ese tiempo, el creía que se debía a que ella lo estaba ignorando, entonces porque ahora lloraba y lo llamaba querido Lincky.

-Jajajajaja…. Tu querido Lincky jajajajaja…. NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, SABEMOS PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE TODOS USTEDES DESGRACIADOS LE HICIERON AL POBRE DE LINCOLN, ASÍ QUE NO ME SALGAS CON ESAS TONTERÍAS DE QUE EN VERDAD TE IMPORTABA, AHORA DAME AL CONEJO O TE LO ARRANCARE CON TODO Y BRAZOS- Demencia estaba encolerizada, no podía creer tanta hipocresía por parte de estas personas, estaba lista para tomar a Bun-Bun aunque eso implicara lastimar a la chica, pero justo cuando levanto sus manos para hacerlo, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalada.

-Espera por favor Demencia, no lo hagas-

La loca chica de la corporación Black Hat, no podía creer que la persona que la estaba deteniendo era Black Bird, esto la dejó pasmada, sin embargo a pesar de que la voz del chico fue en voz baja para que solo Demencia lo escuchara, el sonido pudo llegar a los oídos de Leni, esa voz le resultaba enormemente familiar.

-Lincoln…. Digo Black Bird- En su estupefacción Demencia cometió el grave error de llamar por su nombre a Lincoln, delatando su identidad, rápidamente trato de recomponer pero era inútil ya se le había escapado el nombre del chico del cabello de nieve.

-Lincky…. Eres tu Lincky- Leni comenzó a caminar hacia el individuo que fue presentado como Black Bird, su voz y ahora que esa mujer lo llamo Lincoln, ella estaba segura de que esa persona tras esa aterradora mascara era su querido Lincky, Demencia al percatarse de que la chica se aproximaba a Lincoln, se interpuso en su camino, en tanto los Loud al escuchar las palabras de Leni, también intentaron acercarse pero Flug al ver la intención que tenían apunto el rayo a ellos, lo que causo que desistieran de cualquier intento de aproximarse.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, déjame hablarle- Imploraba llorando Leni frente a una Demencia que la veía con desprecio.

-¿Para qué?, acaso quieres volver a insultarlo o golpearlo…. Ninguno de ustedes merece volver a hablar con él- En ese momento sintió como Lincoln se pasaba en frente de ella para poder estar frente a frente con Leni, Demencia estaba por volver a interponerse entre ellos, pero el chico le dio una mirada, que interpreto perfectamente como señal de que lo dejara hablar con su hermana, ella solamente accedió de mala gana.

Lincoln se levantó la máscara por un momento para revelar a su hermana su rostro y luego se la volvió a colocar, causando en su hermana una cara de alegría por poder ver a su adorado hermanito de nuevo.

-Dame a Bun-Bun, Leni- Las frías palabras del chico calaron hondo en su hermana que perdió la alegría al ver que su hermano le hablo de una manera tan seca.

-Lincky…. Lo siento tanto… Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando…. Lo que estabas sufriendo…. De haberlo sabido te hubiera defendido…. Eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, te juro que no sabía nada… Por favor perdóname por ser una chica estúpida que no puede ver que su amado hermanito está sufriendo-

Lincoln no sabía si creer en ella, puede que Leni nunca le haya hecho tanto daño como los demás pero también era cierto que no hizo nada por evitarlo, como podía tener la certeza de que lo que decía era verdad.

-Ella dice la verdad, Lincoln- La mayor de las hijas Loud fue la que defendió la postura de su hermana y compañera de cuarto.

Fue entonces que comenzó a relatar a su hermano todas las mentiras que orquestaron para que Leni no se enterara de lo que le estaban haciendo, también le conto de todas las ocasiones en las que la fashionista trato de salir al patio con la intención de alimentarlo, cobijarlo o dejarlo entrar a la casa, otro detalle que no omitió fue la gran cantidad de ropa para el frio que Leni confecciono especialmente para él, después de explicar detalladamente la inocencia de Leni, Lori tenía que proceder a disculparse con su hermano al que tanto daño le había hecho.

-Lincoln, yo de verdad lo lamento mucho, se supone que como hermana mayor debería ser yo la que velara por tu seguridad, era mi deber evitar que esa tontería de la mala suerte creciera, pero te di la espalda, a ti, el hermano que siempre me apoyo cuando más lo necesite, la persona que accedió a salir con la hermana de mi novio solo para que el volviera a salir conmigo, me ayudaste muchas veces y jamás te agradecí por nada y cuando llego el punto en el que me necesitabas, lo único que hice fue darle más importancia a mi teléfono que a ti….. Por favor perdóname por ser la peor hermana mayor del mundo- Al finalizar su disculpa, sus piernas cedieron y cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba, aun sujetando su teléfono el cual no podía soltar, era su castigo y le serviría para recordar lo maldita que fue con Lincoln.

-Lincoln yo también lo siento mucho…. Siempre has estado conmigo en mis fiestas de té y me has apoyado más que nadie en cada concurso de belleza…. Lamento ser siempre tan mala contigo…. Te quiero mucho por favor perdóname-

-Yo también lo siento Lincoln, por favor perdóname, si lo haces te prometo que seré una mejor hermana, seré más aseada y también comenzare a usar vestidos, siempre te diré por favor y gracias, pero por favor hermano perdóname- Al finalizar las gemelas solamente se abrazaron llorando.

-Yo…. Yo… lo… lo… siento mucho- Fue lo único que Lucy, bueno eso fue lo único que se entendió entre tanto llanto, a Lincoln le costó reconocer a su hermanita ya que no tenía sus ropas góticas, pero recordó que se trataba de ella ya que tenía las mismas ropas que cuando trato de conquistar a Rocky.

-Linc, fui una estúpida, por mi culpa pasaste hambre y humillaciones…. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando, fui una completa cretina…. Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento tanto- Luan se tapó la cara llorando y sin parar de decir que lo lamentaba.

-Bro, lo que te hice no tiene nombre…. Te culpe por una tontería y no solo eso, también te lastime e insulte, no merezco que me perdones pero aun así quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, tú eras el único con el que siempre podía contar y yo te pague con desprecio- Así fue como Luna se unió a la orquesta de lloriqueos y moqueos de sus hermanas.

-Hijo te fallamos, cuando tu naciste nos juramos que al igual que a tus hermanas nosotros te protegeríamos y amaríamos con todo nuestro corazón, pero fue una mentira, te abandonamos…. Somos los peores padres del mundo- Rita hablo por ambos pero no pudo decir mucho ya que el dolor que la quemaba en el pecho fue tan insoportable que pego su cara para llorar en el pecho de su esposo que la abrazaba mientras el también lloraba a la par que repetía, "lo siento mucho campeón".

-Siendo ahora mi turno, quiero expresar mi más profunda aflicción y arrepentimiento por haber secundado la acusación en tu contra y el haber formulado una teoría para respaldar tal absurda afirmación-

-Por teoría te refieres a esa patética y ridícula excusa afirmación, carente de criterio científico…. Debería darte vergüenza el solo considerarte científica al considerar la veracidad de una falacia tan grande como lo es el concepto de la suerte adversa- El reclamo de Flug fue tan complejo que casi nadie lo entendió, pero no importaba mucho ya que la persona a la que iba dirigido logro entender a la perfección lo que el brillante doctor quiso decir, y no evito sentirse humillada y avergonzada ya que todo lo que expuso aquel hombre era cierto.

-LO SE, SE QUE FUI NECIA Y TONTA AL SOLO CONSIDERAR EL TEMA DE QUE LINCOLN DABA MALA SUERTE, NO SE PORQUE FORMULE UNA TEORÍA TAN POBRE, PERO AL DARME CUENTA YA ESTABA HECHA Y MI TONTO EGO NO ME DEJO ADMITIR QUE ALGUIEN DE MI INTELIGENCIA SE HABÍA EQUIVOCADO, MI PREPOTENCIA FUE UN FACTOR DECISIVO EN LA EXCLUSIÓN DE MI HERMANO, LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE HA SOPORTADO MI ODIOSA FORMA DE SER, SIEMPRE ME SONREÍA MIENTRAS ME ALENTABA EN TODO LO QUE HACIA, JAMÁS PUDE CORRESPONDER A LO QUE HIZO POR MÍ….. YO DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO…. HERMANITO…. PERDÓN- Lisa se quebró, dejo que su lado emocional la dominara por completo y ahora se comportaba como lo que era realmente, una niña de 4 años arrepentida por haber cometido un grave error.

Todas las disculpas parecían ser sinceras y eso era algo que el chico Loud había soñado desde hace ya varios meses, que su familia se diera cuenta del terrible daño que le habían hecho y le pidieran perdón, así él podría aceptar las disculpas y volver a ser una familia feliz, pero la situación ahora era diferente, las palabras de su familia no lo conmovieron en lo absoluto, bueno es que la disculpa que siempre soñó todavía no era dicha, ya que la persona de la que más deseaba una disculpa era de su hermana Lynn.

Lynn se acercó a él, claramente a Demencia no le pareció eso por lo que le advirtió que si intentaba algo de nuevo, esta vez le rompería el cuello, la deportista increíblemente asintió y procedió a ponerse de rodillas en frente de su hermano.

-Lincoln, desde muchos años, tu haz sido el único que me siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas, me ayudaste a entrenar a pesar de que odias los deportes, me diste asilo cuando me pelee con Lucy, durante mucho tiempo has soportado mi actitud, competitiva y odiosa, nunca perdiste la paciencia conmigo a pesar de la horrible forma en la que te trataba, te pegaba, te usaba como máquina de ejercicios y te quitaba tu tiempo personal para arrastrarte a jugar conmigo, recuerdo que cuando eras un pequeño bebé yo te cargue en brazos y al momento en el que me sonreíste por primera vez, jure que me volvería muy fuerte para poder protegerte de todo bravucón que quisiera lastimarte, pero no me di cuenta que yo me convertí en el monstruo que te provoco tanto dolor y sufrimiento…. Lincoln, comprendo si me odias, en este momento yo también me odio a mí misma, no te pediré que me perdones, porque lo que te hice es algo imperdonable, pero si quieres puedes darme un golpe, para desquitar un poco toda la furia que tienes por mí- Al finalizar Lynn se inclinó hacia su hermano mostrándole la mejilla, en señal de que la golpeara en la cara, sin embargo el joven se quedó inmóvil, no tenía intención de golpear a su hermana, más bien estaba ocupado en asimilar todo lo que le dijo esta, cuando de pronto vio como Demencia le dio un poderoso golpe a Lynn, mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared debido a la fuerza con la que la chica lagarto la golpeo, esto horrorizo a la familia Loud y desconcertó a Black Bird, sin embargo a Flug no pareció sorprenderle, él continuaba apuntando el rayo a los Loud para mantenerlos a raya.

Lynn trato de incorpore pero el impacto que sufrió contra la pared la dejo muy lastimada, por si fuera poco su mejilla derecha en donde Demencia la había golpeado se hincho como globo, tanto como los cachetes de marrana flaca de Quico, esta solo se sujetaba el cachete sin quejarse del dolor, solamente observo a su atacante.

-EN SERIO CREEN, QUE CON SOLO DECIR LO SIENTO Y LLORAR UNAS CUANTAS LAGRIMAS DE COCODRILO VA A BORRAR TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HICIERON A LINCOLN DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, TODOS USTEDES SON UN ASCO QUE NO MERECEN SER PERDONADOS POR ÉL, LINCOLN ES UN CHICO DULCE QUE SE PREOCUPA POR TODOS LOS QUE LE IMPORTAN Y SIEMPRE PROCURA LA FELICIDAD DE OTROS POR ENCIMA DE LA SUYA Y YO ME DI CUENTA DE ESO CON SOLO UNOS DÍAS DE CONOCERLO, EN CAMBIO USTEDES A PESAR DE CONOCERLO DE TODA LA VIDA, LO ECHARON DE LA CASA COMO SI NADA DEBIDO A UNA TONTERÍA COMO LO ES UNA DERROTA EN UN JUEGO EN DONDE PERDER ES PARTE DE ÉL, LINCOLN ESTA MUCHO MEJOR CON NOSOTROS QUE CON USTEDES, LO APRECIAMOS Y AGRADECEMOS CADA VEZ QUE NOS AYUDA Y PASAMOS TIEMPO CON EL HACIENDO LAS COSAS QUE LE GUSTAN, EL ES Y SERA MUY FELIZ A NUESTRO LADO…. POR ESO SOLO DENOS AL CONEJO DE PELUCHE Y DÉJENLO EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS- Demencia no se guardó nada y cada palabra era como un dardo envenenado para los Loud.

-Demencia tiene razón, Lincoln es ahora un preciado miembro de nuestra organización y en lo personal, en tan poco tiempo se ha vuelto un valioso amigo para mí, hare todo lo que está en mis manos para que él no tenga que sentirse solo o triste de nuevo- Esta vez Flug se encargó de expresar su sentir.

Lincoln les dio una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros, claro ellos no sabían que les sonreía debido a la máscara, entonces camino hacia Leni y se detuvo frente a ella, fue entonces que extendió su mano hacia ella, está emocionada cerro los ojos pensando que le acariciaría la cara o el cabello, pero abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir como en vez de hacer lo que ella pensó, el chico tomo a Bun-Bun y se lo quito, entonces el chico indico a sus compañeros que debían retirarse, Leni quiso gritarle que no se fuera, que no la dejara, pero las palabras no le salían.

-WINCON, WINCON, WINCOOOOOOON- Ese grito lo hizo detenerse justo en la puerta, volteo para ver que aquella infantil e inocente voz que lo llamaba era su pequeña hermanita Lily, que se había despertado debido a todo el alboroto, y al ver a su hermano intento despegadamente llamar su atención, gritaba su nombre y extendía los brazos lo más que podía tratando de alcanzarlo.

Lincoln la miro con ternura y comenzó a caminar a la cuna, estando allí tomo a Lily y la cargo en sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo pero cuidando de no hacerle daño, ella solamente sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el correspondió a la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos con dirección a Leni.

-Lily, quiero pedirte un gran favor, podrías cuidar a Bun-Bun por mí a partir de ahora, recuerda necesita dos abrazos al día y debes mantener sus orejas limpias, puedes hacer eso por mí- Entonces le entrego a su preciado conejo a su hermana que rápidamente lo tomo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-O ometo Wincon- Prometió su hermanita al instante que Lincoln comenzó a mecerla en sus brazos, causando que volviera a dormir rápidamente, después de cuidar a Lily tantos años, aprendió una manera de arrullarla para ponerla a dormir en cuestión de segundos, al verla dormir se levantó de nuevo su mascar y le dio su tradicional beso en la frente de los dulces sueños, luego dirigió su mirada a su familia.

-Si de verdad están arrepentidos por todo lo que me hicieron, entonces lo que deben de hacer a partir de ahora es asegurarse de ser una mejor familia, nunca más dejaran atrás a ninguno, siempre se apoyaran y serán una buena familia en la que Lily pueda crecer feliz… Hagan todo esto por el bien de su futuro y trabajen duro para poder perdonarse a sí mismos, porque yo no los voy a perdonar, pero quiero darles las gracias porque gracias a que me dejaron solo en el patio, fue que pudo conocer a mis grandes amigos de la corporación Black Hat- Las palabras de Lincoln destruyeron por completo el corazón de cada miembro de su familia, habían perdido a su hijo y hermano y lo habían arrojado a los brazos de otras personas que resultaron tratarlo mejor que ellos mismo y lo más irónico es que eran criminales que se supone son los más malos del mundo.

Lincoln miro a Leni fijamente y le dio a Lily para que ella la cargara, -Pero a ti si puedo perdonarte, por favor asegúrate de ser la mejor hermana para Lily y has todo lo posible para que tanto ella como tú cumplan sus sueños y sean muy felices- Después de decir eso se levantó por tercera vez la máscara para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana Leni, esta solo lloro una vez más mientras asentía frenéticamente.

-Perfecto, viajamos por muchas horas para que pudiera darte como regalo de cumpleaños a tu preciado peluche y ahora resulta que se lo das a tu hermanita, ahora ya no tengo nada que pueda regalarte- Se quejó Demencia debido a que su gran plan termino en una familia llorando y el chico regalando su preciado conejo a su hermana menor.

-Familia Loud, a pesar de que los últimos meses fueron un auténtico infierno para mí, les agradezco el haberme cuidado por casi 12 años, pero ahora quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz en mi nueva vida, ahora soy Black Bird un integrante de la corporación Black Hat- La familia comprendió que el chico se estaba despidiendo para siempre de ellos, ya había encontrado un nuevo lugar al que pertenecía rodeado de gente que lo aprecio como ellos no pudieron hacerlo.

-Demencia, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte como regalo de cumpleaños-

-Bueno, mientras no se lo regales a alguna otra bebé, entonces está bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Podrías convertirte en mi hermana mayor, por favor- La propuesta del ave oscura, causo que a todas las hermanas Loud se les rompiera aún más el corazón, pero hizo que a Demencia le temblara el corazón, instintivamente levanto a Lincoln y en un fuerte abrazo.

-Por supuesto que sí- Le contesto extremadamente feliz con una pequeñas lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

-Bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismos, debemos regresar, 505 y el jefazo nos deben estar esperando, tenemos que trabajar para recuperar el tiempo perdido- Interrumpió Flug que claramente estaba llorando debido a que lo conmovió el acto de Lincoln y Demencia, estos asintieron y se retiraron, no sin antes que Leni le dijera a su hermano que lo amaba y que se cuidara, a lo que Lincoln le contesto que el también la amaba y que cuidara a Lily y también se cuidara mucho ella, el resto de la familia no tenía nada que decir, lo habían perdido para siempre y no tenían ningún derecho en pedirle que se quedara, en tanto Lincoln y Demencia bajaban las escaleras, Flug se dispuso a seguirlos.

-Por favor cuídenlo mucho- fueron las palabras de Leni al doctor.

-No tienes que preocuparte, lo tratare como si fuera mi propio hijo y lo protegeré con mi vida- Finalizo Flug y abandono el cuarto y al estar con sus colegas, juntos subieron a la nave y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la mansión, en solo pocos minutos Royal Woods desapareció en el horizonte.

En otra parte lejos de ahí, se encontraba la señorita Limón, caminando apresuradamente a la oficina en la que ella y Joe habían recibido el citatorio de la Interpol cuando se les fue notificado del caso Black Hat, en la oficina se encontraban Coyote y Joe platicando muy entretenidos.

-Entonces me dices, que al chico con cabeza de balón sus padres lo dejaron en la casa de huéspedes de sus abuelos, porque tenían que ir a un pueblo llamado San Lorenzo a ayudar a la gente de ojos verdes- Pregunto Joe interesado por la situación

-Exactamente, pero resulta que jamás regresaron y años después su hijo descubrió el diario de su padre en el que venía un mapa con la habitación de San Lorenzo, entonces se propuso a buscar a sus padres- Contesto Coyote.

-Y luego ¿Qué paso?, ¿Los encontró?-

-No lo sé, apenas este año se estrenara una película en la que sabremos que parasa y yo obviamente voy a verla-

Entonces la señorita Limón entro a la habitación poniendo su laptop en el escritorio de Joe.

-Señor recuerda que me pido que monitoreara la casa Loud a través de las cámaras que hackeamos de la comediante de pacotilla, para prevenir que Leni y Lily Loud sufrieran de maltrato al igual que su hermano-

-Ya veo, así que esos bastardos hicieron algo eh, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para lidiar con eso, envíale al jefe de policía de Royal Woods una copia del vídeo para que encierre a esos monstruos-

-No señor, no es nada de eso, mire lo que acaba de pasar hace una hora en la casa Loud-

Fue así como Coyote y Joe miraron en la pantalla todo lo que aconteció cuando los villanos regresaron a la casa Loud, después de varios minutos finalmente los vieron abandonar la casa.

-Hace cuanto que se fueron-

-1 hora con 36 minutos, señor-

-Una hora y media eh, no está muy lejos calvito, ¿Quieres que los sigamos?- Propuso Coyote, que tenía ganas de cazar ya que estaba muy aburrido.

-No tiene caso, seguiremos con el plan original- Comento Joe mientras tomo el mando de la laptop y regreso al vídeo en la parte que Lincoln decía que ahora era un miembro de la corporación Black Hat, esto solo causo en Joe una mirada de decepción e ira. –Que lastima Lincoln Loud, es una absoluta pena, que te hayas convertido en una sucia rata, ahora el peso de la justicia caerá sobre ti también- Dijo Joe haciendo que Coyote lo viera un poco preocupado, en verdad el chico se había corrompido y ahora también era una de sus presas.

-Bueno dulzura, como te va con la infiltración al sistema de la corporación Black Hat- Cambio de tema el sicario inmortal para tratar de salir del ambiente tenso que se generó.

-Aun necesito tiempo, el código de seguridad está perfectamente encriptado, debo hacerlo con cuidado o detectaran que trato de entrar y nuestra misión secreta dejara de ser un secreto, sin embargo quiero reconocer al diseñador de este sistema, nunca me había tardado tanto en descifrar un encriptado- La señorita Limón tomo la laptop y mostró en pantalla todas las letras del código encriptado que eran: AGKADKFF AJFAKDJEKIFNV SFJEOWJFOAS.

-Vaya solo se trataba de eso, pero sí está claro lo que dice allí-

-Acaso sabes lo que dice allí, Coyote- La señorita Limón estaba asombrada por que parecía que aquel hombre había visto algo que ella no.

-Claro que sí mi bella dama, obviamente el código está en chileno y ahí dice: La wea fome qliao weon conche tu madre-

La señorita Limón solo lo miro con cara de decepción en tanto que Joe le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que parara de decir estupideces.

-Cuanto tiempo te tomara descifrarlo- Pregunto Paritson

-Dos días-

-Perfecto, entonces toma a Coyote para que te ayude ya que en dos días daremos nuestro golpe, confió en ti, yo por mientras tengo algo muy importante que hacer- Finalizo Joe para que ambos salieran de su oficina.

-Los villanos en dos días morirán, los villanos en dos días morirán, cazarlos y matarlos porque así hay que tratarlos, los villanos en dos días morirán- Cantaba alegremente Coyote mientras acompañaba a la señorita Limón a su oficina.

 ** _Bueno amigos aquí un nuevo capítulo, para compensarlos este es un poquito más grande, como les dije no quiero alargar mucho la historia por lo que pronto se vendrá la épica batalla entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal._**

 ** _Sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: El preludio de una cruenta batalla**

En su oscura oficina, podíamos encontrar a Joe, sumido en sus pensamientos y la verdad es que el tipo estaba muy centrado en los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar dentro de 2 días, así es dentro de dos días darían su golpe final contra la más grande organización criminal del mundo, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de fallar, era todo o nada.

Sin embargo sus socios en la justicia, no parecían compartir el sentimiento de angustia que su jefe tenia, pero no era de extrañarse, la señorita Limón siempre fue una persona que sabía mantener la calma hasta en las situaciones más adversas y en cuanto a Coyote, bueno él era prácticamente inmortal por lo que hay muy pocas cosas que sean capaces de inquietarlo, aparte parecía vivir en su propio y autista mundo.

Por el momento ese par, solo podía concentrarse en pasar el tiempo hasta recibir indicaciones de Joe, y la verdad sería muy aburrido de no ser por Coyote, quien siempre tenía tema de conversación. Ya fuera sobre las caricaturas que amaba ver o sobre su larga carrera como sicario, gracias a él, ambos podían pasar rápido el tiempo de espera.

-¿Entonces me dices que esa niña, en realidad venia del futuro y que por culpa de que un autobús la atropello, quedo en coma y su espíritu fue llevado por la muerte al México colonial para unirse a un niño, un fantasma español y una criatura mitológica para juntos detener a un dios?- Preguntaba la señorita Limón, interesada ante el relato de su compañero.

-Así es, y juntos se embarcaron en un viaje por todo el mundo, enfrentando a las leyendas de varios países-

-No lo puedo creer-

-Lo sé, fue una serie muy buena, la verdad me gustó mucho-

-Eso no, lo que no puedo creer es que te dejaran tener Netflix en tu celda, para ser un cruel asesino, te dieron muchas comodidades con tal de que no escaparas- La señorita Limón estaba muy segura de que las prisiones tenían que ser lugares horribles en los que la escoria de la humanidad pudiera pudrirse para pagar todos sus crímenes, pero teniendo en cuenta los poderes de Coyote, podía comprender porque las autoridades decidieron complacer sus demandas con tal de que nunca saliera de allí.

-Vamos nena, no seas así, comparado con los lujos que tienen los narcos o presos políticos, los míos no eran nada… Por cierto hablando sobre el tema de la operación para acabar con Black Hat, se me ocurrió una idea que quería comentarle al pelón-

-Si es alguna estupidez que viste en una caricatura y quieres imitar, será mejor que te la guardes-

Por un momento Ayala puso una cara de indignación, podía ser un gran fan de las caricaturas, pero también era un veterano en el arte del asesinato por lo que consideraba que sus aportaciones eran de mucha importancia para la misión, pero luego recordó que, desde que lo liberaron no hacía más que decir pendejadas y referencias a series y memes de internet, por lo que entendía que su compañera no lo tomara con tanta seriedad.

-No es ninguna tontería, escucha, se me ocurrió que podríamos decirle a Joe que fuéramos a Royal Woods a la casa Loud, ya estando ahí entonces Joe levantaría el castigo impuesto a los Loud para que de esa forma le mintiéramos a la niña genio, para que nos ayudara con sus conocimientos científicos a cambio de devolverle a su hermano-

A la señorita Limón, le pareció una buena idea, le parecía un poco mezquino el engañar a una niña de 4 años de una manera tan cruel, pero si lograban que Lisa Loud les fabricara ciertas armas, quizás acabar con Black Hat sería mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaron.

-Eso no sucederá-

Ambos se asombraron al ver a su jefe entrar a la oficina y no solo eso, era claro que escucho el plan de Coyote y a pesar de ser un buen plan este decidió descartarlo de inmediato-

-¡Vamos clavo, es un buen plan, es obvio que le diremos que le daremos a su hermano pero eso no significa que lo hagamos, solo es cuestión de engañarla para que nos ayude a acabar con Black Hat, todo es en favor de la justicia no lo crees!-

Ese comentario no le agrado a Joe, cualquier cosa que hablara de la justicia de manera tan despreocupada lo irritaba, pero pelear antes de una misión importante no era lo ideal, por lo que haría caso omiso al atrevimiento de Coyote, lo mejor sería decirles porque ese plan no se podía llevar a cabo.

-En efecto Coyote, tu plan es bueno y sería muy favorable el llevarlo a cabo, sin embargo no es factible debido a dos puntos, el primero es que no pienso levantar el castigo de los Louds aun, ellos causaron dolor y sufrimiento a un niño inocente durante 3 meses por lo que su castigo durara 3 meses, eso es lo justo. El segundo punto es que Lincoln Loud o ahora conocido como Black Bird como vimos en la grabación de la casa, es un criminal que debe ser juzgado, por lo que no podemos incluirlo en ninguna negociación aunque esta sea un engaño-

-Espere un segundo señor, yo estuve presente en el momento en el que dicto sus leyes y estoy segura que dijo que el castigo para la familia Loud sería para siempre, ¿Entonces por qué dice ahora que el castigo se desvanecerá en 3 meses?- La señorita Limón está muy consternada, ya que su jefe estaba contradiciendo sus propias leyes.

-Es correcto, al momento de que yo establecí mis leyes, dije que el castigo seria para siempre, sin embargo mantener vigente mi ley con el Full Justice durante un largo periodo de tiempo requiere de mucha energía, por lo que voy a levantar el castigo de la familia después de 3 meses ya que no pienso gastar mi poder toda la vida en esas basuras, el mismo caso es con los miembros de la Interpol, una vez que atrape a Black Hat los liberare de mi Full Justice… Siempre que establezco mis leyes el lapso de tiempo que doy es de por vida, pero eso solo es para llenar de miedo a los infractores, cuando yo decido que es prudente, anulo mi ley… Es más en toda mi vida solo existe un sujeto al que he sometido con mi Full Justice por tantos años-

Lo que dijo su jefe era muy difícil de comprender, de hecho Joe Paritson por si solo era una persona sumamente difícil de comprender, o eso era lo que pensaba Coyote, para el Joe era solo un loco amante de la justicia y el orden, que justificaba sus más ruines actos atribuyéndolos a que eran necesarios por el bien de la justicia, el como un sicario conocía perfectamente la mirada de satisfacción que tenía un hombre al matar e infringir daño a los demás y el juraría que logro ver esa mirada en Joe la única vez que lo vio usando sus poderes contra él, no era la mirada de un justiciero, era la mirada de un maniaco que se divertía haciendo lo que le place con tal de seguir su muy retorcido y estúpido sentido de la justicia, de verdad era estúpido, muchas veces se contradecía y actuaba de manera más cruel que muchos otros criminales que el haya visto antes.

-Entonces no cree, que deberíamos por lo menos llamar a la familia para decirle que dentro de tres meses, podrían volver a realizar las actividades que tanto disfrutan- Pregunto la señorita Limón a su jefe, debido a que esa familia de tontos como mínimo tenía el derecho de saber cuánto duraría su penitencia.

-No es necesario, si esa niña genio es tan inteligente como dice ser, entonces no tardara más de una semana desde que el castigo sea levantado que se dé cuenta de que ya no están bajo mis leyes-

Allí va de nuevo, a decir tonterías y actuar como un tirano, de verdad que Joe era un hombre tan molesto, cada vez que abría la boca solamente hacía a Coyote arrepentirse más y más de haber accedido a ayudarlo, en este momento podría estar viendo las caricaturas en su celda, en lugar de seguir a este payaso.

-Cielos calvito, en verdad que eres un gran imbécil a veces-

Coyote era un hombre que no se guardaba las cosas que pensaba, ya que tenía la creencia de que eso era insano y también algo hipócrita, por lo que no dudo en insultar a Joe en un tono burlón.

-Pueden pensar lo que les plazca, la verdad es algo que me tiene sin cuidado… Actuó siguiendo mi propia convicción y mientras haga eso no me importa la opinión del mundo, ya que para mí, estoy haciendo lo mejor para el mundo- Proclamo Joe, firmemente con una gran frialdad.

Tanto la señorita Limón como Coyote no pudieron evitar sentir molestias ante las palabras de su jefe, sin embargo al segundo le vino a la mente la mención que hizo Joe, acerca de retirar sus leyes de todos una vez que vencieran a Black Hat, esto significaba que si mataba al villano del sombrero entonces tendría una oportunidad de oro para matar a Joe una vez que desactivara su Full Justice de él.

-No tienen que preocuparse por la familia Loud, lo importante ahora es que deben descansar… Mañana temprano les detallare la estrategia que usaremos y a las 21 horas, partiremos ya que debemos estar instalados a menos de 50 metros de la fortaleza de Black Hat, para atacarlos en cuanto salga la aurora del día siguiente le ponerle fin a esa maldita amenaza para el mundo-

Joe tenia demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparse como para perder tiempo, discutiendo con sus subordinados, por lo que como una madre regañando a sus hijos, los mando a dormir temprano, posteriormente salió de la habitación dejando en ella a sus muy indignados secuaces.

-¡Maldito pelón, haciendo lo que le place y actuando como si todo fuera por manifiesto divino de la justicia!- Se quejó Coyote debido a la frustración que sentía ya que hablar con el justiciero parecía ser lo equivalente a conversar con la pared, está tomando aire para poder maldecirlo con palabras más fuertes, cuando se percató de que su compañera tenía una cara de angustia y preocupación.

La pobre Sofía Limón, a pesar de ser una secretaria sumamente eficaz y una mujer sumamente fuerte, seguía siendo una humana y por consecuencia la hacía tener preocupaciones y angustia, sería una completa barbaridad el pedirle que no estuviera en ese estado de ánimo, ya que si un examen en la escuela o una reunión en el trabajo pueden ponerte los nervios de punta, ahora imaginen el tener que prepararse para un operativo contra la más poderosa organización criminal del mundo.

-¿Estas bien Sofía?- Una pregunta estúpida por parte de Coyote ya que él sabía perfectamente que la cara que tenía su amiga no era la de una persona que se encuentra bien.

-No…. Tengo miedo Coyote… No soy como ustedes, solamente soy una persona normal, no tengo poderes y mucho menos experiencia en combate… Aun tendré qué participar en el ataque a la corporación- En verdad estaba asustada, con cada palabra se lo dejaba ver a Ayala

Comprensible, para Ayala resulto ser muy comprensible el miedo de su compañera, durante toda su carrera se topó con un sinfín de personas que le tenían pavor a la muerte, participo en muchas guerrillas bajo contrato y en ellas tuvo a más de un compañero que se meaba en los pantalones ante la situación que enfrentaban, lógico, ya que esas personas no eran militares o mercenarios, eran solo hombres normales que fueron obligados a portar armas y luchar una guerra de la que no tenían la culpa de su desarrollo.

En ese tiempo, él era joven e impaciente con esas personas ya que trataba con ellos a base de puñetazos para quitarles el miedo, alegando que dejaran de llorar como maricas o él les daría una razón para llorar de verdad, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, ya más maduro y teniendo como compañera a una mujer a la que no pensó verla con ese semblante, Coyote supo que tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarla, no por el hecho de que su estado podría poner en riesgo la misión sino porque le tenía un poco de aprecio y no quería verla así.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Sofía, lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte detrás de mí si las cosas se ponen feas, soy inmortal por lo que puedes usarme como tu escudo humano, además el pelón dice tener un plan infalible por lo que todo debería salir de maravilla… Pero sí te hace sentir mejor, puedo enseñarte cómo usar un arma, en fin Joe dijo que eras una persona muy hábil, estoy seguro que podrás aprender lo básico en tan solo unas horas… ¿Qué dices?-

Una propuesta algo vaga, pero por alguna razón Coyote era capaz de tranquilizar a las personas en tiempos de crisis, ya fuera a punta de madrazos o por medio del confort, la señorita Limón se tranquilizó, ya que eran las palabras de un experimentado sicario que siempre estaba en contacto con la muerte, la que le aseguraron que estaría bien, por lo que decidió aceptar la oferta de su amigo y aprender a usar armas, no quería ser un estorbo en la operación por lo que era necesario aprender, para contribuir con la causa.

Pasaron unas horas y la señorita Limón, dejo impresionado a Coyote, aprendió rápido y no solo eso, sino que también tenía muy buena puntería, ese hecho le dio confianza a Sofía, una que de verdad necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Coyote-

-Cuando quieras-

-Oye, ¿Crees que podrías darme otras palabras de aliento, por favor?- A pesar de ganar confianza, la señorita Limón creía necesario, que le dijeran unas palabras para elevar su moral, tal como lo hacían los sargentos con sus tropas antes de mandarlos al frente de guerra.

-Por supuesto que sí, escucha atentamente:

-Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, mientras el cielo resplandezca a nuestro alrededor y aunque acercándose el peligro venga ya, debemos mantener una sonrisa resplandeciente, mañana ¡Volaremos, pegaremos y esquivaremos!-

Al finalizar su frase que más bien era un collage de todos los openings del Kokún, Coyote está esperando alguna queja por su pequeña broma autista, más su sorpresa fue grande al ver reír a Sofía, esta le dijo que solo por esta vez dejaría pasar sus pendejadas, ya que era el momento indicado para usar el humor con el objeto de alivianar el estrés, ambos rieron un rato y después se retiraron a dormir cada quien en su alcoba, ya que necesitaban descansar para lo que se avecina.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la injusticia, nuestros anti héroes regresaban de su fallida misión de rescate de Bun-Bun en la casa Loud y aunque nada fue como lo habían esperado, todos descendieron de la nave teniendo un rostro de satisfacción y felicidad en sus caras.

Lincoln Loud, habia pasado un increíble cumpleaños, tenía un nuevo hogar, una nueva hermana, una figura paterna en Flug y después de lo que sucedió hoy en su antigua casa, el muchacho se habia liberado de las cadenas que lo unían al linaje Loud, ahora era libre de estar con su nueva familia, ahora era Black Bird un villano de la corporación Black Hat.

-Bueno Lincoln, espero que te hayas divertido mucho en tu fiesta, sin embargo tenemos que volver a trabajar en la máquina, el jefecito querrá que repongamos hasta el último segundo perdido- Flug odiaba tener que ser el aguafiestas, pero al ser la persona más responsable después de su jefe Black Hat, era su deber el recordarle a todos sus responsabilidades y obligaciones.

-Vamos Flug, es el día especial de mi nuevo y pequeñito hermanito, deja que juguemos un poco más- Demencia estaba haciendo pucheros, debido a que no quería que su hermanito trabajara el día de su cumpleaños, a su consideración podían trabajar como esclavos mañana, pero hoy tenían que aprovechar lo que quedaba del día para pasarla bien.

Sin embargo Lincoln sabía que la maquina era de suma importancia para los propósitos de Black Hat y aunque esta mala costumbre lo condeno al maltrato, aún conservaba su virtud de anteponer el bienestar de su familia al suyo, ellos lo salvaron de la soledad por lo que era su deber ayudarlos en todo lo que le fuera posible, pero no sería por obligación cosa que era en su antiguo hogar y que el erróneamente atribuyo al amor familiar, esta vez sí lo haría por amor familiar pero con la diferencia de que este era un cariño familiar correspondido y sano, bueno sano entre comillas ya que todos son unos criminales.

-Demen… digo hermana, Flug tiene razón, ya jugamos bastante, ahora lo importante es continuar trabajando en la máquina del jefazo, para que este lista lo antes posible y así podamos llevar a cabo su plan de dominación mundial-

Demencia renegaría pero el oír a Lincoln decirle hermana, la hizo caer en un estado de felicidad, esta vez solo esta vez, le haría caso a Flug ya que si su tierno hermanito le decía que debían volver al trabajo, entonces lo tomaría en cuenta, ella no sería como aquellas brujas que jamás escuchaban las opiniones de Lincoln, ella sería la mejor hermana del mundo, por lo que el primer paso sería escuchar a su hermano y hacerle caso.

Asintió para expresarle que estaba de acuerdo con él y se acercó a donde estaba, se inclinó para estar a su altura y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Está bien Lincky, solamente no te sobre esfuerces- Su actuar causo rubor en Lincoln cosa que le provocó una risilla, entonces se dispuso a ir a su habitación, pero se detuvo justo en las escaleras y se volteo en dirección a Black Bird.

-¡Te quiero hermanito!- Le grito y después siguió su camino, mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al escuchar como Lincoln le grito que el también la quería mucho.

En cuanto escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Demencia cerrarse, Lincoln le dijo a Flug que estaba listo para ayudarlo con la máquina, por lo cual ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio, conversando amenamente en su trayecto.

-Lamento, tener que obligarte a trabajar en tu cumpleaños Lincoln- Flug en realidad estaba muy apenado al tener que pedirle a un niño que tuvo que confrontar a su abusiva ex familia el día de su cumpleaños, que trabajara en la ardua labor de asistirlo a construir una máquina de dominación mundial.

-Descuida Flug, ustedes han hecho mucho por mí mucho más de lo que pedí-

-Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer, cuando me viniste a ver- Comenzó a cantar Flug, desconcertando a su pequeño asistente.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el ave oscura

-¡Ohh, lo lamento, es solo que lo que dijiste me recordó un poco a la letra de una canción que me gusta mucho!- Flug estaba sumamente avergonzado, el chico le estaba agradeciendo todo lo que hicieron por el en tan pocos días y se le ocurre cantar una canción en pleno momento sentimental.

-Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber- Contesto Lincoln cantando sacando a Flug de su estado de confusión. –Descuida Flug no tiene nada de malo, de hecho entendí la referencia, a mi también me gusta la canción, ¿Por qué no pones algunas, mientras trabajamos en la maquina?- Lincoln habia notado el estado de vergüenza de Flug, por lo que actuó rápido para hacer que se sintiera bien nuevamente.

Y logro su cometido, Flug recupero la sonrisa ante y asintió ante la pregunta de Lincoln, para el ese chico era especial, su familia en verdad era una conglomeración de estúpidos por no apreciar al maravilloso chico que tenían la bendición de llamar hijo y hermano, pero que se jodan, él ahora era parte de ellos, Demencia era su nueva hermana, 505 podía ser entre su mascota y hermano mayor, él como le dijo a los Loud en su cara, se convertiría en su figura paterna y Black Hat, bueno el seria Black Hat, todos juntos son las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, digo la corporación Black Hat, ante los ojos de la Interpol, una asociación de viles monstruos criminales, pero todos ellos sabían que eran más que eso, así es ellos ahora eran una familia.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza Flug le quito por un segundo el sombrero a Lincoln para poder acariciar su cabello, luego de que compartieron una sonrisa, se pusieron a trabajar al compás de las rolitas que Flug puso a pedido del chico.

En lo que ellos trabajaban, Black Hat se encontraba en su oficina y por la expresión en su rostro, no estaba pasando un buen rato, es más estaba sumamente enojado, el motivo se debía a que su informante no habia sido capaz de averiguar los movimientos que estaba realizando Joe, era sumamente difícil y eso que el topo de Black Hat no era un espía cualquiera, era un ex miembro del departamento de inteligencia de los Estados Unidos y que por la gran "capacidad de convencimiento de Black Hat", este se habia convertido en su informante cuando entro a la Interpol.

Black Hat estaba preocupado, un tipo tan peligroso como Joe no podía ser dejado sin vigilancia ya que era capaz de idear alguna especie de plan contra él, que sería un verdadero dolor de muelas, por lo que le solicito a su informante que descubriera lo que Joe estaba tramando, más no hubo éxito y esto era una situación grave para la corporación.

-¡Maldita sea, porque recurrieron a ese bastardo justo en el momento en el que estoy tan cerca de hacer que el mundo entero se postre ante mí!-

Black Hat se levantó y comenzó a caminar para poder pensar mejor, su cabeza estaba llena de inquietudes, debido a que su máquina aun tardaría en estar lista y no sabía cuándo Joe podría atacarlos, ese perro justiciero era astuto y probablemente tendría ya listo un plan para tratar de arruinar todo lo le habia tomado años de planeación hacer.

-¡Sí hago que Flug y Black Bird, dupliquen su trabajo en la máquina, tal vez puedan terminarla en 3 días y de esa forma no importa que es lo que haga Joe, con esa máquina terminada mi victoria es un hecho inevitable!-

Hacer trabajar como unos esclavos a sus subordinados, era algo que Black Hat claramente está dispuesto a hacer, pero al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que sus villanos podrían morir por tal extrema carga de trabajo y el perder a su científico y al único asistente competente de la mansión, sería una perdida muy grande, por lo que sería más prudente analizar otras opciones.

-Tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado…. Todos tienen sus disfraces hechos por mí, por lo cual deberían ser inmunes al Full Justice, además el sistema de seguridad de Flug es impenetrable, sería imposible para Joe sobrevivir a é, solamente un zombie o un ser inmortal podría cruzarlo… E incluso si lo penetrara de milagro, al tener mi sombrero no podrá usar sus poderes contra mí y eso haría que matarlo sea muy sencillo para mí… ¡Sí… jajajaja…. Me estoy preocupando por cosas sin importancia jajajaja…. Sí Joe se cree muy macho entonces que venga jajajajajajajaja…. En cuanto intente poner un pie en mi mansión, le sacare todos sus órganos, después lo rellenare con algodón, le sacare los ojos y los sustituiré por un par de botone y le pondré una etiqueta en su espalda que diga Hecho en Taiwán y se la enviare a la Interpol para que los imbéciles aprendan lo que pasa cuando desafían al gran Black Hat… Jajajajajajajajaja!- Concluyo el líder de la corporación con una gran y prolongada risa macabra, que asustaría hasta al mismo diablo.

 ** _Bueno amigos, lamento mucho tardar tanto, La batalla final se está avecina, las fuerzas del "bien" y el "mal" colisionaran._**

 ** _Sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: La llegada de la justicia**

El tiempo corre mucho más rápido, cuando las personas desearían que se detuviera por completo, pero algo era seguro, por más que uno quisiera que las horas no avanzaran para dar paso a un nuevo día, el mundo no dejaría de girar, por lo que el día que tanto temía la señorita Limón por fin habia llegado.

El día en el que su equipo atacaría el cuartel general de la maligna corporación Black Hat, no importaba lo mucho que Coyote tratara de hacer para tranquilizarla un poco, ella sabía perfectamente que era una hormiga comparada con los monstros que eran tanto los miembros de la corporación, como sus dos compañeros, ella solo era una mujer ejecutiva, su trabajo era sacar copias, atender llamadas y organizar archivos para su jefe.

Y ahora se encontraba en el techo de una casa a no más de un kilómetro de la guarida de esos malhechores, peor aún, la operación estaba solamente a 1 hora de empezar, ¿Por qué su jefe le hacía esto?, ¿Por qué involucrar en algo tan peligroso a una persona común y corriente?, prácticamente era como enviar a una oveja al matadero, por más que sus compañeros le quisieran levantar el ánimo, ella sentía que sería un estorbo en la pelea.

-¿Sigues pensando, que serás un estorbo en la pelea, no es así?-

La voz de Coyote la saco de su estado de autocompadecencia, para levantar la mirada y observar como su compañero miraba directamente en dirección a la guarida de los villanos, no se veía preocupado, más bien tenía una concentración sumamente centrada, digna del mejor sicario del mundo a punto de realizar un trabajo más.

Ella no quería responder a la pregunta de su colega, no quería recibir otro discurso motivacional, esas porquerías solamente sirven en las películas o caricaturas, para inspirar a los personajes para superar las adversidades, pero este era el mundo real y ella estaba a punto de entrar a una situación en donde un error le costaría la vida, el solo hecho de pensar que este podría ser su último día de vida , le hizo ver que aun habia un sinfín de cosas que deseaba hacer, lugares que ver y tal vez conocer a esa persona especial para poder sentar cabeza en algún lugar y tener una familia tranquila.

-Escucha…. Yo tampoco sé porque el calvo idiota ese, quiso que tú también vinieras a la misión, a mi parecer es una idea estúpida, el hacer que una persona que ni siquiera habia visto un arma de verdad que no fuera en la televisión de pronto tenga que verse envuelta en una lucha entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal, es una decisión imprudente que nos puede costar el éxito de la operación-

Finalmente palabras que ella quería escuchar, estuvo bien que la haya apoyado antes mostrándole un lado optimista, pero ahora lo que ella quería era su sincera opinión, su compañero le habia enseñado a usar una pistola y aprendió con suma facilidad, sin embargo tenía muy en cuenta lo que Coyote le platico.

-Cargar un arma es algo sumamente sencillo…. Apuntarla contra un ser vivo sin que te tiemblen las manos es algo que no muchos pueden y que decir sobre el dispararla… Tendrías que ser un psicópata homicida para hacer todo lo anterior sin dudar ni un solo segundo-

Fue lo que él dijo después de que ella en su euforia por haber aprendido en cuestión de horas a usar un arma, dijera que usar una pistola era fácil.

-Pero sabes, si Joe te quiso dentro del operativo, estoy seguro que tenía una buena razón…. Además estoy seguro que una de las muchas razones por las que me libero de la prisión del cuervo era para que fuera un escudo humano para ustedes, francamente no me importaría que mataran al calvito, pero supongo que estaría bien protegerte a ti de esos malvados, digo puedo ser un asesino, friki y un hombre muy apuesto, pero principalmente soy un caballero… Así que si todo se pone feo solo ponte detrás de mí-

Sumamente confiado, porque estaría así, seria por sus años de experiencia en estas situaciones de peligro y muerte o seria porque al ser inmortal el miedo a la muerte no tiene significado para él, pero aunque fuera solo un poco, le tranquilizaba saber que tendría como guardaespaldas a un tipo experto en asesinado y como plus no tenía que preocuparse porque muriera y la dejara a merced de los malos, ya que ese tipo no podría morir debido a sus poderes.

Sonrió a medias para poder contestarle a su compañero, -Yo también quiero creer que Joe sabe lo que hace al hacerme acompañarlos y tampoco dudo que me protegerás si las cosas se ponen negras, pero entiende que no soy como ustedes… Joe tiene experiencia como agente de la Interpol y tú como el mejor sicario del mundo… Yo por mi parte solo se usar una pistola y ni siquiera sé si, en el momento de la verdad seré capaz de accionarla-

Coyote entendía a la perfección a la señorita Limón, él recordaba como su mano no para de temblar cuando realizo su primer asesinato, es más debido a eso el primer disparo no dio en ningún punto vital, los gritos de dolor de su víctima lo hicieron entrar en pánico por lo que vacío la pistola contra su víctima en un intento de acallar esos horribles lamentos, el temblor en sus manos no desapareció sino hasta su quinto asesinato, él sabía que tenía que ser preciso, dar un golpe certero y mortal, sería lo mismo que ser efectivo y ser efectivo significaba tener más contratos y necesitaba los contratos para tener dinero.

En verdad que le tomo mucho trabajo dominar sus emociones para no sentir dudas al momento de matar a alguien, debía hacerlo sin que nadie jamás se enterara de quien fue el actor de tal atroz acto, un sicario se convierte en el mejor del mundo, no cuando su nombre aparece en la lista de los más buscados, de hecho aparecer en un listado como ese solo indica que el sicario fue descuidado ya que su identidad fue descubierta.

Los mejores sicarios del mundo eran los que vivían en el anonimato de la sociedad, que todas las personas ignoraran su existencia era señal de un trabajo perfecto, solamente el bajo mundo debía de saber sobre ellos, ya que eran los que los contrataban y por muchos años Coyote se consagro como el mejor sicario del mundo debido a que nadie sabía quién carajos era él.

Hasta que apareció Joe, lo atrapo y lo evidencio al mundo entero, en todos los noticiarios del mundo sus crímenes fueron exhibidos, debido a la cantidad de víctimas que cayeron ante sus balas, prontamente se convirtió en uno de los criminales más crueles de la historia y en uno de los asesinos seriales más grandes de la historia llegando a ser comparado con Jack el destripador, inclusive le hicieron varios documentales, dos películas y hasta una serie en Netflix toda culera y sin tener nada que ver con la realidad.

Todo el mundo lo reconocía como el mejor sicario del mundo, el nombre de Fernando Ayala ya estaba presente en la historia, pero eso no era de la satisfacción de Coyote, el mentiría si dijera que no quería ser el mejor sicario, pero para serlo él tendría que haber pasado desapercibido para siempre, matar bajo contrato a cientos de personas sin que el mundo supiera quien rayos era él.

Aunque el mundo dijera que él era el mejor, Coyote sabía que fracasó rotundamente al ser atrapado por Joe, ese maldito bastardo que le hizo algo mucho peor que encerrarlo y eso fue decirle al mundo entero quien era él, una prisión incluso si fuese de máxima seguridad no era un desafío para él, escaparía de donde fuera, pero ahora que la ONU y la Interpol sabían su identidad, jamás podría tener una vida tranquila, donde quiera que fuese se enfrentaría a la persecución de la policía, en cada maldito país en el que intentara refugiarse, tal vez nadie lo buscaría en Corea del Norte, pero le tenía miedo al Kim.

Ahora no le quedaba mucho, solo era un cabrón que no podría morir y pasaría su eternidad viendo caricaturas en una prisión que olía a caca de cuervo, solamente accedió a seguir a Joe debido a que quería estirar las piernas y volver a sentir la adrenalina del trabajo y que mejor que cazar a un pez gordo como lo era Black Hat, pero eso implicaba tener que tranquilizar a su hermosa compañera, cosa que al parecer consiguió un poco.

-Gracias Coyote, pareces un idiota, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti- A pesar de que se ofendió un poco por ser llamado idiota, no pudo evitar sonreírle a la señorita Limón.

-Ya casi es hora…. Sera una noche muy larga- La señorita Limón levanto la vista para ver la puesta del sol.

-No te preocupes, quizás no sabemos que pasara ni que misterio habrá, pero puede ser nuestra gran noche- Coyote se puso junto a la señorita Limón y juntos miraron la puesta del sol.

-Bueno, prepárense que en un momento entraremos a la mansión de Black Hat-

El conmovedor momento fue totalmente arruinado por Joe, que se hizo presente en la escena, debido a que ya casi era la hora de ejecutar la misión, el evento que tanto habia soñado hace años, esta sería la noche en el que esa infame y asquerosa organización vería su horrible y justo final.

Sus colegas en la misión voltearon a verlo, su fiel secretaria tenía cara como si fuese una niña a punto de pasar al consultorio del dentista y Coyote lo vio con una cara de un hombre al que le joden una oportunidad para salir de la friendzone, no eran un equipo numeroso pero la cantidad era más que compensada por la calidad de los dos.

-Escuchen muy bien, estamos a punto de llevar a cabo una operación que no solo le pondrá fin a una de las organizaciones criminales más crueles del mundo, sino que también libraremos a este planeta de la maldad de esos infames villanos, por lo que esta misión debe ser un éxito-

Carajo ya va a empezar con un discurso, porque no simplemente cierra el pico y comenzamos con esta mierda de una vez, entre más rápido podamos eliminar a Black Hat, podre librarme del Full Justice de Joe y en esa fracción de segundos, podre matarlo, finalmente pagaras por arruinar mi carrera como sicario, maldito cabeza de foco.

Aquellos pensamientos crueles que cruzaban por la mente de Coyote, lo tenían tan distraído que no reacciono hasta que Joe, levanto la voz.

-¡Entendiste Coyote!-

-Emmm… ¿Qué pedo, yo qué?-

Joe se molestó con Coyote por ignorarlo en un momento tan crucial, pero no habia tiempo para regañarlo, por lo que debería de explicarle su parte del plan una vez más y esperaba que en esta ocasión si lo escuchara.

-Mira Ayala, la mansión de Black Hat posee un sistema de seguridad de máxima seguridad, después de analizarlo por mucho tiempo, llegue a la conclusión de que es impenetrable, el solo acercarse a las rejas y quedarse ahí por 5 segundos es suficiente para morir, de igual manera es imposible hackear el sistema para apagarlo ya que la señorita Limón lo intento y no pudo acceder al sistema de seguridad sin el riesgo de ser detectada-

-¿Entonces como rayos vamos a entrar?- Ese maldito de Joe, tuvo un montón de tiempo para pensar en una alternativa para ingresar a la mansión, y ahora salía con que el lugar era impenetrable.

-Es sumamente sencillo…. Es imposible que un ser vivo pueda entrar al terreno de la mansión sin morir, pero para alguien inmortal no debería de representar mucho problema-

Oh no, no podía ser cierto lo que Joe estaba sugiriendo, en verdad pensaba en enviarlo a entrar a la mansión y ser víctima de todas las trampas, es que el tipo es un malnacido hijo de puta, Coyote puede ser inmortal pero aun así era capaz de sentir dolor y estaba seguro que el enfrentarse a un sistema de seguridad diseñado para matar a los invasores, sería una experiencia altamente dolorosa, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-¡ESTAS PENDEJO, SI CREES QUE VOY A IR ALLÁ A SER MASACRADO, SOLO PARA ABRIRTE LA PINCHE PUERTA, ACASO PIENSAS QUE NO SIENTO DOLOR!-

Coyote estaba a punto de perder el control y lanzarse a darle unos cuantos putazos a Joe, pero el semblante serio de su jefe, le indico que estaba malentendiendo la situación, por lo que opto por calmarse un poco, para dejar que explicara lo que quería que hiciera.

-Por supuesto que no vas a ir a ser masacrado Coyote, el plan es que separes tu alma de tu cuerpo, entres en la mansión y desactives el sistema de seguridad de forma manual… No importa que tan sofisticado sea el sistema, dudo mucho que este diseñado también para detectar el alma de una persona-

Ese si era un plan más lógico y digno del tiempo que Joe se tomó en pensarlo, cosa que a Coyote le pareció perfecto, solamente tenía que entrar en la mansión con su alma, después tendría que crear otro cuerpo y sería cuestión de tomar a un rehén para obligarlos a desactivar el sistema, sin embargo tenía un problema.

-Cielos pelón, es una magnífica idea, pero hay un fallo y es que cuando saco mi alma de mi cuerpo, no soy capaz de llevar o sostener objetos físicos, por lo que una vez a dentro de la mansión, no tendría armas con las cuales enfrentar a los malos y segundo, puedo crear y regenerar mi cuerpo pero no lo puedo hacer con la ropa y no quiero que la gente a la que voy a matar me vea desnudo, ya que no me parece ético que la última cosa que vean antes de morir sea mi tremendo paquetón-

-No te preocupes nosotros llevaremos tu cuerpo, para que una vez que nos abras puedas volver a él, a mí tampoco me gustaría pelear al lado de un hombre en pelotas, en cuanto a lo de las armas, tendrás que arreglártelas ahí a dentro, ya es hora que nos demuestres esa experiencia en asesinato de la que tanto nos alardeas- Fueron las palabras de Joe ante las dudas de su compañero que temía por tener que efectuar una parte del plan en traje de Adam.

-Bien, supongo que no tengo otra alternativa, está bien lo hare-

Una vez dicho esto Coyote desenfundo una de sus escopetas recortadas y se la llevo justo a la cabeza, apuntándose a sí mismo y sin titubear jalo el gatillo volándose los sesos y cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de su cabeza, este acto horrorizo a la señorita Limón que estaba a punto de gritar, cuando Joe la tomo del hombro.

-Descuida, tenía que hacer eso para que su alma pudiera salir de su cuerpo, en este momento él está en camino para abrirnos la puerta, por lo que debemos esperar a que logre su objetivo-

Todo esto tranquilizo a la señorita Limón ya que recordó que Coyote era inmortal, por lo que no debía preocuparse de su salud, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su estómago se revolviera un poco, y como culparla, no todos los días ves a un tipo volarse los sesos frente a ti.

Mientras los disque héroes preparaban su infiltración, en el interior de la mansión, específicamente en el laboratorio podemos encontrar a Lincoln y Flug, trabajar a marchas forzadas para poder terminar con la máquina que convertiría en realidad todas las ambiciones de Black Hat, la verdad parecían esclavos trabajando sin parar, pero por más increíble que parezca, ese par habia completado la máquina en 85%, en no más de 3 días estaría lista y funcional.

Eso los ponía muy felices y entusiastas, bueno a Lincoln le daba cierta incertidumbre ya que una vez que completaran el trabajo, seria testigo de toda la maldad de Black Hat, ya que este subyugaría al mundo entero por las malas y el solo imaginar que gente inocente como Clyde y Ronnie Anne podrían sufrir a causa de las cruentas intenciones de su jefe, le espantaba.

-Muy buen trabajo Black Bird, si continuamos trabajando a este ritmo la máquina del jefazo estará lista en cuestión de un par de días-

La felicitación del doctor saco a Lincoln de sus preocupados pensamientos, para enfocarse en el trabajo, el creía que quizás si le pedía a Black Hat, que no lastimara a sus seres queridos, cavia la mínima posibilidad de que le hiciera caso.

-Sí, todo se debe a tu genio y velocidad Flug, en verdad eres el mejor científico de este mundo-

El alago del pequeño causo mucha felicidad en el buen Flug, francamente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios de nadie, pero ahora tenía a Lincoln, que era un chico educado y muy amable, que era el primero en reconocer su intelecto y trabajo por la compañía, cielos ese niño era especial y aunque le costara la vida el cumpliría la promesa de cuidarlo como a un hijo, ya que en tan poco tiempo ese muchacho que fue un regalo en empaque de ardilla, habia traído a la corporación no solo a un muy útil empleado, sino a un maravilloso miembro de la familia, bueno así lo consideraba Flug, para él todos en la mansión eran su familia y estaba seguro que todos creían lo mismo, a excepción de Black Hat, pero como era imposible saber que pasaba por la mente del jefe chulo, entonces quedaba la duda de como los veía a ellos.

-Oh, muchas gracias Lincoln, en verdad me alagas… Pero también mereces parte del crédito, sin ti probablemente hubiera necesitado un mes más para poder terminar, quizás dos si Demencia estuviera jugando aquí en el laboratorio-

Sus palabras eran sinceras, antes de que Lincoln se les uniera, no importaba que tan rápido trabajara Flug, con la loca de Demencia en el laboratorio, era imposible trabajar de manera correcta, muchas de sus más brillantes ideas fueron dejadas a un lado, debido a su resignación, ya que gracias a esa mujer él no podía terminar sus inventos, las únicas creaciones que lograba finalizar eran las que encargaba su jefe y esto porque Demencia no se atrevería a destruir un invento que estuviera destinado para Black Hat.

-Muchas gracias Flug, en verdad que no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que reconozcas mi esfuerzo… Por cierto, desde hace unos días Demencia no se ha aparecido en el laboratorio- Se cuestionó Lincoln, el recordaba que los primeros días que estuvo aquí, su nueva hermana le encantaba jugar en el laboratorio y fastidiar a Flug.

-Veras, ella ha decidido no venir al laboratorio mientras estemos trabajando ya que no quiere a echar a perder la máquina final del jefecito… Bueno al menos eso dijo, pero sabes Lincoln, yo creo que ella no está aquí creando destrozos, porque ella ha visto el gran empeño que has puesto en ayudarme, por lo que por su cariño a ti, no quiere que tus esfuerzos sean en vano-

-¿Dices que lo hace por mí?- El joven Loud no daba crédito a la suposición del hombre de la bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

-Sí… Lincoln ella te quiere mucho, desde que la conozco, no se habia preocupado tanto por otra persona que no fuera su enfermizo amor platónico, el simple hecho que decidiera controlarse y no aparecerse aquí, es una prueba muy fuerte de eso-

Vivir 11 años con 10 hermanas y recién descubrir lo que significaba el amor y sacrificio por un hermano, por parte no solo de una mujer que no era parte de su familia, sino que era una cruel villana, la que se encargó de demostrarle más afecto y preocupación por él, que aquellas hipócritas, bueno las excepciones eran Leni y Lily, pero aun así el joven pecoso sabía que el haberle pedido a Demencia que fuera su nueva hermana mayor, fue una idea maravillosa de la cual no se arrepentiría.

-Aaaaaaahh-

Sin embargo el pequeño salió rápido de sus pensamientos cuando escucho, un grito seguido por un fuerte golpe, al girar la cabeza pudo ver a Flug en el piso junto a la pared, era como si alguien lo hubiera mandado a volar directo de un golpe, deducción que pudo formular ya que tantos golpes de Lynn, le dieron la experiencia sobre eso, sin perder tiempo corrió para ver si su compañero se encontraba bien.

-¡FLUG, FLUG, ESTAS BIEN!- El ave oscura estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su gran amigo, algo o alguien le habia dado un tremendo golpe, ¿Pero quién?, después de preguntarse mentalmente eso, busco con los ojos al responsable de lastimar a Flug.

Pero, no estaba preparado para lo que encontró, aquel responsable de mandar a volar al doctor como si se tratara de una almohada, era un hombre moreno de corte hipster, pero eso no era lo que sorprendió, al muchacho la razón de su asombro era debido a que ese hombre… Bueno él…. ¡Rayos está desnudo!

Bueno no estaba desnudo completamente, al parecer el tipo tenía tanta vergüenza por mostrar su anatomía, por lo que se enredó las cortinas de la sala en forma de toga, para tener algo puesto, ¿Por qué estaba desnudo?, ¿Cómo demonios pudo entrar a la mansión?, preguntas que cruzaron rápidamente por la cabeza del joven, pero lo más importante no era eso, lo que de verdad importaba es que ese hombre fue el que hirió a Flug.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú y por qué lastimaste a Flug?- Pregunto el pequeño con una mezcla de miedo y furia.

El hombre no contesto a la pregunta, en lugar de eso comenzó a caminar en dirección al niño, hasta ponerse a no más de 10 centímetros de él, entonces en un rápido movimiento lo tomo y volteo para que tener su pecho en contra su espalda, mientras con su brazo izquierdo lo sostenía fuertemente para que este no pudiera escapar, en un principio Lincoln forcejeo en un intento por zafarse, pero seso cuando el intruso coloco un cuchillo contra su cuello, en una clara amenaza para que se dejara de mover.

-Perdóname por no haber respondido a tu pregunta antes muchacho, déjame que me presente:

Mi nombre es Fernando Ayala y soy un sicario… Tú sabes un hombre que mata por dinero, ustedes pueden llamarme Coyote, ya que tanto mis amigos como mis victimas me llaman así, o bueno lo harían si los dejara vivir- Finalmente Coyote habia conseguido su cometido de entrar a la mansión, una vez dentro lo que hizo fue materializar un nuevo cuerpo que solo usaría hasta que sus compañeros llegaran con el que dejo atrás, lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar un cuchillo de la cocina y bajar al laboratorio de manera sigilosa como solo un sicario profesional sabe hacer, si bien la señorita Limón no pudo desactivar el sistema de seguridad por lo menos fue capaz de conseguir un mapa de las instalaciones, lo que le fue de mucha ayuda a Coyote para poder llegar rápidamente al laboratorio donde él suponía que podría apagar el sistema para dejar entrar a Joe.

-No… tengo… idea… de…. Quién te pudo haber pagado… para hacer esto... ¡Pero suelta al muchacho ahora!- A duras penas podía hablar Flug, que recién se estaba incorporando después de tremendo golpe.

-Claro que lo soltare… En cuanto tú desactives el sistema de seguridad de la mansión, a menos que quieras que le rebane la garganta al niño- La amenaza de aquel hombre que se identificó como Coyote, era algo sumamente serio.

Flug sabía que sino hacia lo que él le estaba pidiendo, entonces mataría a Lincoln y eso era algo que él no podía permitir, no después de haber jurado que lo protegería a cualquier costo, por lo que solo restaba una cosa por hacer, se levantó y camino con rumbo al tablero de su computadora y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, ingreso la clave para apagar el sistema de seguridad, todos los presentes en el laboratorio vieron como en la pantalla aparecía el mensaje: Sistema de Seguridad Apagado.

-Listo, está apagado-

-Bien hecho cerebrito, ahora abre la reja principal- Dijo Coyote, al abrirse la reja, sería la señal para que sus compañeros supieran que el sistema fue desactivado y pudieran entrar a la mansión.

El doctor obedeció una vez más y procedió a abrir la reja principal de manera remota, esta vez las cámaras exteriores fueron las encargadas de mostrarles que su demanda habia sido cumplida, al ver esto aquel hombre sonrió.

-Ya está, ahora por favor deja ir al muchacho- Esta vez se podía notar el ruego de Flug.

-Por supuesto que lo dejare ir…. ¡Pero a donde lo dejare ir será al cielo!- Grito Coyote dispuesto a empezar su trabajo de exterminar a los miembros de la corporación, iniciando con el pequeño, por lo que levanto su cuchillo al aire con la intención de dejarlo caer sobre el cuello del niño.

Sin embargo no pudo completar esa acción ya que del techo cayo Demencia, que en un rápido acto le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos y se lo clavo en el cuello causando que soltara a Lincoln y comenzara a desangrarse mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, en cuanto Black Bird estuvo libre de Coyote, Demencia le dio un golpe muy similar al que este le habia dado a Flug minutos antes, mandándolo a volar contra la pared.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE LASTIME A MI HERMANITO!- Proclamo una furiosa Demencia al pobre de Coyote que se encontraba tirado mientras la sangre no paraba de brotar de su cuello.

-Bien hecho Demencia, ahora tenemos que advertirle al jefazo sobre esto- Menciono Flug que volvió a activar el sistema de seguridad, pero para su desgracia este tardaría 5 minutos en volver a encenderse.

-Está bien…. ¿Estás bien Lincky?- Le pregunto Demencia a Lincoln, que estaba en shock al ver como su hermana mayor asesino a un sujeto sin ninguna vacilación, pero al sentir la cálida mano de la chica lagarto acariciar con delicadeza su cabeza, este salió rápido de su estado y asintió con la cabeza, y le regalo una sonrisa por haberlo salvado de ese loco hombre nudista.

Al ver que el pequeño estaba bien, todos procedieron a subir rumbo a la sala, en donde se encontraron a 505 que estaba confundido al verlos a todos salir corriendo del laboratorio, estaba a punto de decir algo en su idioma raro de oso mutante azul, pero antes de hacerlo vio una algo que lo aterrorizo.

Sus compañeros al verlo tan asustado, se detuvieron en su camino para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el oso no contesto, solamente estaba temblando y mirando hacia las escaleras que daban al laboratorio, entonces todos al ver el sitio que miraba fijamente 505 decidieron voltear para averiguar que estaba mirando y pudieron ver una escena digna de una película de terror.

Era Coyote que estaba subiendo las escaleras con su cuello y traje de cortinas cubiertas de sangre, el los veía con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡No puede ser, yo te mate!- Dijo una incrédula Demencia.

-Estoy impresionado, señorita no solo fue capaz de sorprenderme sino que también pudo dejarme fuera de combate por unos segundos…. Pero eso no es suficiente para matarme, de hecho nada lo es…. ¡Yo soy Coyote Ayala el sicario inmortal!, y estoy aquí para mandarlos al infierno, así que pueden intentar lo que sea para matarme, pero de nada servirá todo lo que hagan será ¡INÚTIL, INÚTIL, INÚTIL, INÚTIL!- Las palabras de Coyote lograron infundir temor en todos, entonces cuando Coyote finalmente subió a la sala con ellos, tanto Flug como Demencia se pusieron delante de Lincoln y 505 para protegerlos de aquel monstruo, cuando de repente escucharon que tocaron a la puerta.

Al percatarse de esto Coyote quien ya sabía de quienes se trataba, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, no sin antes voltear a ver a los aterrados villanos, mientras dijo –Tenemos visitas-, entonces se colocó enfrente de la puerta principal, cuando escucho que volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

-No hay nadie- Dijo en forma burlona a quien quiera que fuese el que estuviera allá afuera.

-¡Abre de una buena vez, idiota!- Contesto enojada la voz de un hombre.

Entonces Coyote abrió la puerta dejando ver que las personas afuera eran la señorita Limón y Joe, este último tenia cargando el cuerpo de Coyote sobre sus hombros, que inmediatamente entraron al recinto. Al verlos esto Ayala rápidamente traspaso su alma a su viejo cuerpo y uso sus poderes para regenerar la herida que se hizo al dispararse en la cabeza, una vez curado y en su cuerpo anterior el cuerpo que uso para infiltrarse se hizo polvo.

Entonces Ayala se bajó de Joe y se puso a su lado derecho, mientras que la señorita Limón estaba del lado izquierdo, los tres estaban viendo de frente a los miembros de la corporación.

-Buenas noches, escoria criminal mi nombre es…..- Joe no pudo terminar de presentarse ya que el sonido de una puerta abrirse bruscamente en el segundo piso los hizo a todos a voltear arriba en las escaleras.

-¡Joe Paritson, el perro de la Interpol!- Exclamo con furia Black Hat, que miraba con ojos asesinos a Joe.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Black Hat, aunque no es correcto que me llames perro de la Interpol, si vas a insultarme preferiría que me dijeras perro de la justicia- Contesto cortésmente Joe.

-A esa mierda retorcida que tú defiendes, no se le puede llamar justicia- Contesto Black Hat

-Di lo que quieras, de todos modos hoy será la noche en la que tu maldita existencia dejara de ser una amenaza para el mundo, porque esta es la noche en la que la corporación Black Hat será completamente aplastada por el peso de la justicia- Sentencio Joe mirando con odio a Black Hat.

 ** _La gran batalla empezara en el siguiente capítulo y daré lo mejor de mí porque sea una batalla decente y durara los capítulos que tenga que durar para que se desenvuelva de la mejor forma._**

 ** _Ahora sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: Un ataque justamente despiadado

Decir que la tensión que habia en la mansión Black Hat, se podría cortar con un cuchillo seria poco ya que la gran presión que en ese lugar se estaba suscitando en el caro que se estaban dando los invasores liderados por Joe en contra de los miembros de la corporación se podría cortar inclusive con una cuchara y aunque la mayoría estuvieran nerviosos solamente 3 personas se encontraban tranquilas ante tal situación y esos eran obviamente Joe, Coyote y Black Hat, los únicos con una gran experiencia en cuanto a conflictos de vida o muerte se trataba.

Pero el resto de los presentes no era como esos tres locos que solamente tienen justicia, maldad y homicidios en la cabeza, no ellos solamente eran una mujer ejecutiva, un par de villanos que lo máximo que habían hecho en su vida criminal era robar, un oso mutante y un niño víctima de abuso infantil que termino envuelto en esta adversa situación.

Pobre Lincoln Loud, en verdad creía que tendría una vida plena y feliz con su nueva familia, pero ahora estaba a punto de ser participe en una cruenta batalla entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal, y si algo habia aprendido en todos los comics que habia leído es que en esas batallas el bien era el que siempre salía con la victoria, tantos años de soñar que algún día él podría luchar junto a Ace Savvy para derrotar al mal, se habían torcido a tal punto en que esta vez ya no era un sueño sino la vida real, solo que en vez de estar al lado de Ace Savvy estaba al lado de Black Hat y más importante era que en lugar de luchar por el bien y la rectitud, él se encontraba del bando de los malos.

Como era posible que tan solo 15 segundos de silencio, pudieran parecer una eternidad para todos los ahí reunidos, lo único que habia era tensión y un estado de guardia de todos, bueno restando a Lincoln, todos los demás estaban listos para responder al primero que iniciara las hostilidades, por ambos lados habia un miembro que era protegido, del lado de los villanos tanto Flug como Demencia se encontraban delante de Lincoln para evitar que lo lastimaran, del lado contrario Coyote hacía lo propio con la señorita Limón.

En tanto Black Hat y Joe se miraban seriamente, cada uno esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento para poder contratacar, pero los eternos segundos fueron rotos por la mano derecha de Joe que extendida se elevaba a la altura de su cabeza, señalando con la palma abierta en dirección a nuestros queridos malhechores.

-Puede que esto sea inútil, pero voy a intentarlo…. ¡FULL JUSTICE!- Joe era una persona impaciente cuando se trataba de combatir el mal, a él le gustaba terminar rápido las cosas, por lo que no titubeo ni un solo momento en utilizar su poder para someter a los villanos, esta acción causo una sonrisa en el rostro de la señorita Limón, ya que pensaba que todo terminaría una vez los miembros de la siniestra corporación fueran sometidos a la ley de Joe.

Pero su sonrisa no duraría mucho ya que al ver el rostro para nada inmutado del sicario que la estaba protegiendo, supo al instante que algo no saldría como lo esperaba, cosa que se confirmó cuando alzo la mirada para ver a Black Hat que tenía una sonrisa tenebrosa, todas esas señales anunciaban lo obvio, pasaron 30 segundos y el Full Justice de Joe no habia funcionado.

-Me lo imaginaba, al parecer encontraste una manera de protegerte de mí Full Justice- Soltó un suspiro mientras veía a un Black Hat con aires de triunfo.

-Así es imbécil, mientras tenga mi sombrero y mis lacayos su vestuario especial, tus poderes no servirán de nada- Black Hat no tuvo ni la menor duda en revelarle el secreto de su defensa contra el poder del policía, porque estaba 100% seguro de que no sería capaz de quitárselos gracias a sus poderes.

-Ese sujeto es un descuidado, fíjate que decirnos así de fácil su secreto- Le susurro Coyote a la señorita Limón, que solo asintió concordando con su compañero, de que aquel hombre era un descuidado.

-¿Ya veo, todo lo que tengo que hacer es quitarte ese sombrero y poder someterte a mi ley para ejecutarte cierto?- Para Joe era muy fácil decirlo, pero sería que hacerlo resultaría igual de sencillo, pero en su mente solamente estaba lidiar con Black Hat, por lo que volteo a ver a Coyote seriamente, las palabras no eran necesarias el mejor sicario del mundo pudo entender perfectamente lo que el imbécil calvo ese, quería que hiciera.

-¡Maldito ojete, con que por esa razón me liberaste de prisión!…. Sabías que algo así podría pasar y ¿Ahora quieres que me encargue de quitarle el sombrero a Black Hat, para que puedas usar tus poderes en él, no es así?- Coyote ya sospechaba que Joe lo utilizaría como carne de cañón a la hora de la verdad.

-Por supuesto que no Coyote, de Black Hat me encargo yo- Volteo a mirar con odio al villano del sombrero, -A ti te encargo a sus secuaces- Dijo Joe apuntándole a los demás miembros de la corporación.

Al pequeño Lincoln Loud, se le helo la sangre al escuchar que aquel monstruo inmortal, tenía la encomienda de matarlos, a pesar de que las armas de Flug eran muy poderosas y que Demencia también era muy fuerte, sabía que poco podrían hacer contra un asesino a sueldo que como una desalmada jugada del destino fue bendecido con el don de no morir.

-Sin embargo- El miedo que tenía Lincoln se esfumo por un momento de que el líder de los justicieros alzo la voz.

-Soy un hombre que cree en la reformación y las segundas oportunidades, por lo cual en este preciso momento, a ustedes 4 les doy la oportunidad de dimitir a su vida de fechorías o pueden escoger quedarse al lado de ese malvado criminal que desperdicio la segunda oportunidad que le di hace años y ser ejecutados con él…. ¿Así que, cuál es su elección?- La oferta que lanzo Joe para Lincoln, Demencia, Flug y 505, los tomo desprevenidos, en verdad no esperaban que de todo lo que podría decirles en este momento, él les diera una oportunidad para salir ilesos.

-¿Oye pelón, no estarás hablando enserio, oh sí?- Pregunto Coyote igual de incrédulo que los 4 villanos, el creía que se trataba de una treta de su muy molesto compañero.

-Claro que no Ayala, yo de verdad creo en dar a los malhechores la oportunidad de enmendar sus crímenes y hacer el bien, tú eres un ejemplo de eso, dejaste tu vida de asesinatos por dinero para ayudarme para erradicar el mal-

-"Sí claro" y el hecho de que lo haga porque si no tu Full Justice desintegrara mi alama, no tiene nada que ver- Era verdad, Coyote teóricamente habia sido forzado a aceptar la segunda oportunidad de Joe.

Joe solamente ignoro las quejas de su cómplice y volvió a dirigirse a los villanos, quería una respuesta, pero rápidamente recibió un rotundo no, por parte de la chica, el científico y el oso aunque el último solo negó con la cabeza, era claro que no traicionarían a Black Hat ya que sus mentes habían sido contaminadas con la maldad y por esa razón debían morir por el bien del mundo, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Joe.

Pero a pesar de la rápida respuesta de los 3, el pequeño Black Bird aún no se habia pronunciado, al respecto ya que tenía miedo, miedo de morir, miedo de ver morir a sus preciados amigos, estuvo tentado a aceptar la oferta de Paritson, pero en ese momento cayo en cuenta de que sí lo hacía, estaría traicionando a las personas que lo salvaron de su sufrimiento, abandonarlos seria hacer lo mismo que su antigua familia hizo con él.

-¡No, no abandonare a mis amigos, yo soy un miembro de la corporación Black Hat!- Dijo con mucha decisión Lincoln, cosa que hizo sonreír a todos sus compañeros incluyendo a su jefe Black Hat, pero por otro lado solo logro molestar a Joe.

-De acuerdo, todos han elegido continuar por el lado de la oscuridad y por esa razón han aceptado su condena- Joe volteo a ver a Coyote. –Coyote, yo me encargare de Black Hat, tú encárgate del resto de la basura, que mi poder no funcione contra ellos, no significa que tú no seas capaz de matarlos-

Justamente al terminar de dar la orden a Coyote, Joe comenzó a brillar con tal intensidad que causo que todos se cubrieran los ojos ante el brillo que solo duro 5 segundos, una vez que todos volvieron a ver pudieron observar que Joe, vestía un traje similar al de un policía antidisturbios, sus pantalones cambiaron a color negro y tenían rodilleras y espinilleras, sus finos zapatos ahora eran unas gruesas botas, un chaleco antibalas, sus mangas estaban recubiertas por protectores de hombros y antebrazos, un casco protector y finalmente en la mano derecha tenía una macana y en la izquierda un escudo policial que en lugar de decir policía decía Justicia.

La imagen cambiada de Joe causo sorpresa en los presentes, a excepción de dos individuos y esos eran Coyote y Black Hat, y la razón es debido a que ya habían visto esa forma de Joe y sabían de antemano que ese bastardo amante de la justicia se ponía su traje reforzado con su poder, solamente significaba una cosa y era que estaba listo para pelear con todo lo que tenía.

Entonces sin más que decir aquel hombre comenzó a subir por las escaleras para poder luchar contra Black Hat, esto ante la mirada de Lincoln y compañía que observaban la escena, momento de distracción que aprovecho Coyote para desenfundar rápidamente sus escopetas recortadas y disparar contra ellos.

Pero instintivamente Demencia al sentir el peligro rápidamente uso sus reflejos sobre humanos para empujar a sus amigos fuera del trayecto de las balas, ella también logro esquivarlas, cosa que pareció sorprender al sicario.

-Cielos señorita, si antes pensaba que eras excepcional, ahora estoy más que convencido…. Matarlos no será fácil- Dijo Coyote mientras creaba otras dos balas con su poder y las cargaba en su arma, pero en cuanto estaba listo para volver a disparar, su brazo salió volando debido a un rayo rojo que se lo arranco, esto provoco un grito de dolor por parte del asesino.

El adolorido Coyote busco a su atacante y lo encontró en el Doctor Flug, el cual sostenía una pistola de rayos, la misma que utilizo para amenazar a la familia Loud, esta desprendía algo de humo debido al disparo, pero antes de que pudiera maldecir al hombre ridículo de la bolsa en la cabeza, la chica lagarto rápidamente corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le saco el aire, luego lo tomo de la cabeza y la empezó a girar con la intención de romperle el cuello, cosa que estaba consiguiendo cuando rápidamente se apartó del hombre ya que la señorita Limón le soltó un disparo que ella esquivo.

Flug al ver esto, apunto su arma contra la mujer pero antes de que pudiera dispararle, Coyote uso su otra mano para desenfundar su otra escopeta y dispararle al arma de Flug, logrando destruirla y de paso hiriendo la mano del doctor, cosa que causo un quejido de dolor en él.

Demencia al ver a Flug herido volvió a correr hacia el asesino para vengarse de él, pero esto dejo una abertura que la señorita Limón iba a usar para dispararle en la cabeza, sin embargo no pudo completar su cometido ya que de la nada 505 apareció junto a ella y mordió salvajemente su brazo, incrustando sus poderosos colmillos y desgarrando la carne de su brazo.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!- El grito desgarrador de la pobre mujer se escuchó por toda la casa.

En tanto Demencia trato de volver a golpear a Coyote pero este esquivo el golpe y aprovechando la cercanía con la chica le propino tremendo golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su escopeta, logrando derribar a la mujer que se llevó las manos a cabeza, que por cierto se encontraba sangrando, luego Coyote apunto su arma contra el oso que mordía a su compañera y le dio dos disparos que dieron de lleno contra el cuerpo del animal el cual cayó al suelo soltando a su presa.

-¡505!- El grito de horror de Lincoln estuvo acompañado de unas lágrimas, no podía ser verdad, su querido amigo, aquel oso tan amable que lo acompañaba a leer comics en su cuarto, habia sido asesinado frente a sus ojos.

-Descuida Lincoln no tienes de que preocuparte, la piel de 505 fue modificada para ser capaz de soportar el impacto de armas de alto calibre, por lo que solamente debió caer por la fuerza de los disparos- Flug rápidamente explico al chico la particularidad del cuerpo del oso, con el fin de evitar que este se preocupara, ante esta explicación el joven Loud dejo de llorar mientras que Coyote arqueaba la ceja sorprendido.

Entonces 505 comenzó a levantarse, sin embargo tenía una mueca de dolor ya que a pesar de que las balas no penetraron su cuerpo, si habían dejado unas marcas considerables en él, esto sorprendió mucho a Flug.

-No puede ser, se supone que el cuerpo de 505 debería estar intacto, ¿De qué rayos están hechas esas balas con las que le disparo?- Ni siquiera un rifle de asalto con balas expansivas debería de ser capaz de causarle una herida así a 505, es por esa razón que Flug no podía explicarse qué tipo de balas poseía aquel tipo.

Coyote simplemente ignoro la pregunta y camino con destino a su herida compañera que yacía tirada en el suelo revolcándose de dolor por la mordida de aquel oso mutante, al estar junto a ella utilizo su poder para hacer que el brazo que Flug le habia arrancado le volviera a crecer, ya con ambos brazos levanto a su compañera y la abrazo mientras utilizaba su poder los rodeaba a los dos, curando las heridas de la mujer.

En tanto a Flug, estaba anonadado al ver la demostración de poder de ese hombre, no solo habia logrado regenerar con éxito una extremidad de su cuerpo sino que también, pudo curar las severas heridas que la mordedura de 505 causo en aquella mujer.

-¿Pero cómo rayos, te pudo volver a crecer el brazo?- Lo señalaba un Lincoln que temblaba de miedo, esto causo una sonrisa en el sicario, que al ver a su compañera curada, soltó el abrazo.

-Bueno, es que me tome una foto, la subí a Facebook y mucha gente comento amen- Contesto burlonamente Coyote, al momento de apuntarle a Lincoln con su arma, cuando Demencia lo ataco por la espalda, sujetándolo al mismo tiempo que mordía fuertemente su cuello, causando que este comenzara a sangrar, mientras Coyote forcejaba con la chica la señorita Limón busco su arma en el suelo ya que la habia soltado al momento de ser atacada por el oso.

Al encontrarla vio que estaba debajo de la pata 505 que ya se habia recuperado, este al verla le gruño mostrándole los dientes, lo que la hizo caer de centón por el miedo, entonces tomo la pistola y se la arrojo a Flug, este la atrapo y comenzó a dispararle a Coyote que era sostenido por Demencia.

Después de 9 descargas el cargador de la pistola quedo vació, todas las balas fueron a parar al abdomen del sicario, que se debilito por los disparos, al sentir que la resistencia de este disminuía Demencia dejo de morderlo para levantarlo y lanzarlo violentamente contra la pared.

Al mismo tiempo en la planta de arriba, otra lucha mortal se llevaba a cabo, se podía apreciar como los tentáculos de Black Hat trataban de atrapar a Joe, pero al tocar el escudo de este, los tentáculos se desintegraban, mientras que este solamente se encontraba caminando a pie firme hacia donde estaba su cruel y malvado némesis.

-¡Maldita sea, yo creí que no serias capaz de hacer nada si anulaba tu Full Justice, pero no esperaba que tuvieras este truco bajo la manga!- Se quejaba Black Hat mientras retrocedía ya que sabía perfectamente que podría ser malo para él, recibir un golpe del bastón policial de Joe, sí el escudo podría hacerle eso a sus tentáculos entonces el bastón debería ser capaz de infringir el mismo daño.

-Me conoces Black Hat, sabes que no me atrevería a enfrentarte si no tuviera un plan de contingencia, pero descuida una vez que te quite ese sombrero de viejito de tu cabeza, experimentaras el verdadero poder de mi Full Justice- La provocación de Joe, enojo mucho al líder de la corporación, ya que odiaba que se burlaran de su preciado sombrero.

Por lo que decidió aumentar el número de tentáculos para atacar a Joe, que al verse presionado se ocultó tras su escudo, pero a pesar de ser atacado salvajemente se mantenía confiado ya que Black Hat solo estaba malgastando energía, sus tentáculos eran inservibles contra su escudo, solo tenía que seguir avanzando a paso lento y lograría llegar al malnacido para matarlo.

Pero nuestro querido Black Hat tenía otros planes, ya que la oleada de tentáculos era solo para distraer a Joe, mientras él estaba ocupado resistiendo su ataque, uso uno de sus tentáculos para tomar algo de uno de los cajones de su oficina, una vez que lo tuvo se lo guardo en el bolsillo, entonces volvió su tentáculo a su oficina pero en no para tomar otra cosa de los cajones, sino que esta vez tomo su escritorio entero, detuvo el ataque de tentáculos a Joe y le lanzo el escritorio.

Joe no vio venir el tremendo golpe que se llevó al ser impactado por el escritorio, esto lo hizo caer a la planta baja, en la caída perdió el escudo pero sujeto fuertemente su cachiporra y no la soltó a pesar de la caída, él no era inmortal por lo que si no hubiera tenido su chaleco especial hubiera muerto, ya sea por el escritorio lanzado hacia él o por la caída.

Su escudo cayo a escasos centímetros a él, pero cuando lo iba a tomar todo a su alrededor comenzó a flotar, al ver a arriba estaba Black Hat que sostenía una extraña esfera, a la par que usaba sus tentáculos para aferrarse al piso para no flotar

-¿Quién diría que la porquería de Flug, sería útil después de todo?- Sonrió Black Hat cuando saco una botella que tenía en su bolsillo, la destapo y la lanzo contra el escudo de Joe, este al entrar en contacto con el líquido comenzó a desintegrarse.

-¿Pero que es eso, cómo fue capaz de destruir mi escudo?- Se preguntaba incrédulo Joe.

-Eso es un líquido que el estúpido de Flug creo por accidente cuando le pedí que hiciera pasta de dientes para evitar gastar en eso, pero le salió esa cosa que era capaz de desintegrar hasta el más puro acero- Dijo Black Hat.

-Ah cabrón, ¿Entonces de que estaba hecha esa botella, para poder almacenar tan peligroso liquido?- Le cuestiono Joe a Black Hat.

-No lo sé- Contesto tajante el villano, que procedió a apagar el dispositivo anti gravedad provocando que todo lo que se encontraba flotando cayera al suelo nuevamente, esto incluía a sus villanos que también habían flotado junto a Joe ya que al igual que el hombre justicia ellos estaban en la planta baja.

Todos salvo Demencia, cayeron de manera aparatosa, pero para la chica lagartija era más importante asegurarse de que ya no hubiera amenazas para su hermanito, por lo que con un Coyote fuera de combate momentáneamente, esta camino hacia la señorita Limón, que se encontraba hincada después de haberse reincorporado de la caída, la chica de la capucha la tomo de los cabellos dispuesta a levantarla para noquearla de una cachetada, pero de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago.

Al bajar la mirada observo como la mujer la habia apuñalado con un cuchillo de combate el cual retiraba de su estómago, haciendo brotar la sangre y haciéndola caer al piso tapando la herida con sus manos para no desangrarse, vio cómo su agresora corría rumbo a su compañero para auxiliarlo, mientras que sus amigos y hermanito hacían lo mismo corriendo hacia ella preocupados.

-¡Demencia, oh nononononono, que vamos a hacer!- Lincoln estaba sumamente desesperado al ver a su hermana mayor desangrarse.

-No te preocupes Lincky, voy a estar bien- Después de decir eso Demencia escupió un poco de sangre.

-¡Rápido tenemos que llevarla al laboratorio, ahí tengo la esfera sanadora, con ella podremos curarla!- Intervino rápidamente Flug al recordar su invento que era capaz de suturar heridas y muchas cosas más.

Al oír a Flug, 505 se hecho a Demencia a la espalada para cargarla y todos juntos comenzaron a correr para bajar al laboratorio.

Mientras tanto, la señorita Limón sacudía el cuerpo inconsciente de Coyote, tratando de que este se levantara, mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, cosa que tuvo que repetirse por 15 segundos para que el sicario inmortal recobrara el sentido.

-¡Malditos tipos, me están sacando de mis casillas!- Se quejaba Coyote al levantarse.

-¡Coyote me alegra que estés bien!- Lo abrazo la señorita Limón fuertemente, en verdad tenía miedo de todo lo que habia pasado, desde como su compañero habia sido reducido por la mujer loca y como un oso mutante la habia atacado.

Coyote solamente le acaricio el cabello, pero en su mente sabía que todo sería difícil, era el mejor sicario del mundo y jamás habia batallado para matar a un objetivo, pero la realidad es que nunca antes un objetivo estuvo consciente de que él iba tras su vida, el factor sorpresa fue su mayor aliado en toda su carrera, pero ahora no lo tenía ya que esos individuos sabían perfectamente de sus intenciones y para colmo, no eran personas convencionales, eran unos monstruos como él.

-Escucha hermosa, ya hiciste demasiado, si quieres puedes irte y esperarnos en el campamento, deja que yo me ocupe de todo de ahora en adelante- Le dijo sonriente Coyote.

La señorita Limón estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Joe que habia vuelto a subir le grito por las escaleras.

-¡NO LO HARÁ, ELLA AUN TIENE UNA MISIÓN IMPORTANTE, BAJEN AL LABORATORIO, COYOTE TU MATA A ESAS ALIMAÑAS Y TÚ LIMÓN ENCUENTRA LA MAQUINA DE BLACK HAT Y DESCUBRE COMO FUNCIONA!… ¡HÁGANLO PERO YA, SINO QUIEREN RECIBIR EL PESO DE MIS LEYES!- Ordeno Joe, que al mismo tiempo se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Black Hat, él usaba su bastón y el villano sus afiladas garras.

-¡Ese bastardo, no le importa que ya hayas sufrido mucho y aun así te amenaza!- Se quejó sumamente enojado Coyote.

-No te preocupes Coyote, yo estaré bien… No quiero ser una inútil, así que vayamos al laboratorio estoy segura que tu podrás vencerlos y yo descubriré todos los secretos de la máquina de Black Hat- Dijo la señorita Limón solo que en esta ocasión ya no mostraba miedo sino una gran determinación, cosa que hizo que Coyote asintiera.

Procedió a tomar una de sus escopetas y recargarla con dos de sus balas especiales y se la entregó a la muchacha.

-Yo me encargare de la violencia, pero tenla por si acaso, solo tiene dos tiros así que úsalos bien- Le dijo Coyote a la par que el cargaba su arma y le hacia la seña para bajar al laboratorio para perseguir cazar a los villanos.

Unos minutos antes de todo eso, 505 habia dejado a Demencia sobre una mesa de laboratorio mientras buscaba en una gaveta su invento que salvaría a la chica, en eso Lincoln se encontraba junto a ella tomando fuertemente su mano, como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás, por lo que las lágrimas lo traicionaron.

De pronto sintió una cálida mano que le tocaba suavemente su mejilla, -¡No llores por favor Lincky, yo voy a estar bien, aún hay muchas cosas de hermanos que tenemos que hacer, Flug me curara y si ese hombre viene otra vez yo me encargare de derrotarlo de nuevo, ya que no voy a dejar que nadie lastime a mi querido hermanito- Demencia a penas podía hablar y a pesar de tener sangre en la boca, la sonrisa que le brindo a Lincoln fue sumamente resplandeciente y reconfortante.

-¡Gracias hermana, te quiero mucho!- Le dijo Lincoln sosteniendo abrazándola cuidadosamente.

Flug no tardó en encontrar la esfera y rápidamente la coloco sobre la herida de Demencia y la activo, los rayos que esta despedía se encargaron de cerrar la herida del cuchillo y de paso también curaron la que tenía en la cabeza producto del golpe que le dio Coyote con su escopeta recortada.

Al sentirse curada Demencia se levantó de la cama, cosa que alegro muchísimo a Lincoln, sin embargo Flug le dijo que ahora se encontraría un poco débil debido al efecto adormecedor de la esfera que tenía como propósito eliminar el dolor de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo la dejo debilitada.

-Vaya, vaya al parecer la chica lagarto se curó de sus heridas, creo que tendré que hacerle unas nuevas- La voz de Coyote asusto a los villanos que vieron como él y la mujer que lo acompañaba estaban parados frente a la puerta del laboratorio.

Demencia se puso frente a Lincoln y trato de adoptar una posición de guardia, pero estaba tan débil por el efecto de la esfera que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, pero estaba decidida a usar su propio cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su hermanito, pero no contaba que Lincoln se colocó esta vez en frente de ella mientras apuntaba la sombrilla que Black Hat le regalo en su cumpleaños, contra el sicario, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía la esfera que Flug le habia obsequiado.

-No hermana, esta vez seré yo el que te va a proteger- Con su dedo pulgar se preparaba para apretar el botón de la esfera.

-¡Lincoln, no me digas que vas a usar la esfera ahora!- Flug estaba sorprendido y asustado, el sabia para que servía la esfera que Lincoln tenía en la mano, ya que él la invento y se la regalo.

-Me dijiste que la usara en una situación de vida o muerte y esta es una situación de vida o muerte- Contesto Lincoln al momento de oprimir el botón y arrojar la esfera hacia Coyote y la señorita Limón.

 ** _Bueno amigos, una vez más perdón por la tardanza pero el final de parciales me absorbió y también otros proyectos de la uni, pero espero que se acuerden de que iba la historia jajaja._**

 ** _Por cierto espero que disfruten este capítulo ya que me la pasé mucho tiempo pensando en cómo narraría la pelea ya que en mi cabeza se veía muy chida pero al momento de plasmarla tuve problemas, este es el inicio aún falta para que la batalla nos brinde a un ganador._**

 ** _Ahora voy a responder a sus reviews ya que hace mucho que no lo hacía:_**

 ** _Understander000: The Villainn Club 4life_**

 ** _Eltiorob95: Sobre Ronnie tal vez haga un epilogo de la historia y ahí ella aparecerá, también Clyde._**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222: Así es, ahora si se viene lo chido, por cierto extraño un poco tus reviews largos en los comentarios en verdad me gusta leer tus reseñas sobre los capítulos que hago._**

 ** _Anon; El Full Justice no funciona de acuerdo con la justicia verdadera, sino que funciona según la justicia a criterio de Joe por lo que si Joe considera que esa persona merece ser castigada entonces el Full Justice obedece su voluntad, en cuanto a Leni o Ronnie ellas no intervendrán en la pelea, sobre tu sugerencia del oneshot sobre los Santiago, pienso publicar una historia sumamente larga con varios arcos y en uno de esos la historia se desarrollara en México con los Santiago con un papel importante, en cuanto a uno en relación al sismo ese es un tema que no quiero tocar por respeto a las víctimas._**

 ** _WerewolfMazoku117: Me alegra que odies a Joe ya que lo diseñe como un personaje odioso que solo den ganas de soltarle unos vergazos, lástima que odies a Ayala también ya que me esforcé por hacerlo carismático._**

 ** _Shadow13: Gracias por tu sugerencia pero lamento decirte que esta historia ya está cerca de finalizar, por lo que no habría tiempo de hacer todo eso del entrenamiento con las armas de fuego y las ballestas, además que no soy muy partidaria a ese tipo de personajes, pero te agradezco mucho y te aseguro que Lincoln lograra que su nueva familia estén orgullosos de él._**

 ** _Doce Espadas: Te entiendo perfectamente amigo, es por eso que hice este fic ya que tenía que desahogarme de un modo sano. También odie el capítulo, pero creo que este será el único fic que haga centrado 100% en ese episodio._**

 ** _RCurrent: Muchas gracias, de verdad significa mucho para mí que piense así de mí y de mis fics, el final se acerca, pero por mientras estate pendiente en estos días, que las hermanas Pingrey vendrán con un nuevo capítulo, alerta de spoiler se trata de un peliblanco cenando en su casa._**

 ** _Ahora sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: The World (El mundo)**

En toda su vida el joven Lincoln Loud habia preferido evitar los conflictos que llegaran al punto de los golpes más no quiere decir que el jamás haya peleado en su vida, las veces que lo hizo eran tan pocas que se podrían contar con los dedos de una sola mano, sin embargo en cada una de esas peleas que tuvo siempre fue para proteger a alguna de sus hermanas menores de alguno que otro abusón en el parque.

¿Qué haría diferente esta pelea por proteger a un ser querido para él, diferente a las anteriores?, la respuesta es simple y es el hecho de que en esta ocasión está defendiendo a su nueva hermana mayor que le dobla la edad, también en lugar de enfrentarse a algún niño gordo de 12 años que se cree el rey del parque, se está enfrentando al mejor sicario del mundo y para rematar esta pelea no era solo un simple intercambio de golpes hasta que alguno de los dos llorara, esta pelea era hasta que alguno de los dos dejara de respirar para siempre.

Por donde quiera que se analice la situación, todo indicaba que el pequeño villanito no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganar, pero habia un factor que aún no se tomaba en cuenta en esta batalla y eso era la extraña esfera que Flug le habia regalado a Lincoln en su cumpleaños, misma que acaba de accionar y lanzársela a un desprevenido Coyote que no pudo evitar ser golpeado por el artefacto en el pecho.

Supongo que ustedes esperaban alguna explosión o que la esfera lo evaporizara en el aire, pero no fue así, esta simplemente le pego y cayó al suelo, dejando a todos los presentes avergonzados de alguna forma ya que Lincoln habia sonado tan genial al decir que protegería a Demencia, para que al final solo le arrojara una esfera de metal al sicario que ni siquiera mostro un indicio de que le doliera el golpe.

-¿Oye niño si sabes que acabas de quedar en ridículo, verdad?- Coyote no pudo negar que se sintió un poco impresionado por como un niño se atrevió a desafiarlo y de igual forma sintió un poco de miedo debido a que pensó que esa esfera lo desintegraría al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba decepcionado, así que para ahorrarle la vergüenza al chico solo lo mataría, apunto directo a su cabeza, cuando de pronto sintió algo raro en su cuerpo.

-La verdad yo creo que mi ataque tuvo éxito, pero no te culpo por mostraste escéptico, yo tampoco creía en lo que podía hacer ese aparato cuando Flug me lo dijo- comento Lincoln que miro a su compañero de la bolsa y le pidió una disculpa por dudar de su invento.

-¿Pero qué rayos me hiciste, me siento extraño?- Por alguna razón Coyote sentía que su cuerpo tardaba una eternidad en responder a sus órdenes.

-Deja que te lo explique, veras hace mucho intente crear una máquina del tiempo pero resulta que lo máximo que pude construir fue esa esfera, debido a mi fracaso ese aparato no era capaz de retroceder en el flujo temporal, pero después de unas pruebas logre percatarme que esa esfera era capaz de detener el tiempo de cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con ella al momento de ser accionada- La explicación de Flug era un poco confusa pero procedió a explicar

-Bueno, en realidad no detiene el tiempo por completo, pero lo que hace es que a lenta tanto el tiempo para la persona que entra en contacto con ella que hace la ilusión de que ese objeto quedo congelado en el tiempo-

Coyote estaba asustado debido a lo que acababa de escuchar, si eso era cierto entonces eso era sumamente malo para él, eso significaba que quedaría paralizado y esta vez no podría usar sus poderes para expulsar su alma de su cuerpo y escapar ya que esta también estaría atrapada por la ralentización del flujo temporal, eso lo sabía ya que al momento que escucho la explicación del doctor, trato de expulsar su alma para darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

-Ahora entiendo bien, porque me la diste en caso de que mi vida estuviera en peligro, con ella podría haber paralizado a cualquier persona que tratara de hacerme daño, ¿No es así Flug?-

-Claro que si Lincoln y me alegra habértela dado, quien diría que la usarías tan pronto- Flug volteo a ver a Coyote, -En unos segundos el efecto estará completo y no hay forma de que puedas hacer algo, la única manera de anular el efecto es descifrando el código de desactivación de la esfera- Dijo Flug burlándose del asesino.

-¡Bastardos!…. ¡Esta mierda ni siquiera tiene sentido!- en cada queja la voz de Coyote sonaba más lenta, -¡Es imposible de que puedan detener el tiempo!... ¡Maldito niño ni siquiera gritaste Za Warudo antes de detener el tiempo!- Al terminar la última frase Coyote dejo de moverse y hablar por completo, parecía una estatua de carne y hueso.

Al momento en que aquel hombre finalmente se calló los villanos compartieron un suspiro de alivio, pero un ruido los hizo ver como la mujer que acompañaba al sicario tomaba la esfera del suelo y salía corriendo del laboratorio con ella.

-¿Por qué su tiempo no se detuvo?- Pregunto Demencia al ver que la señorita Limón habia tomado la esfera sin ser afectada por esta.

-Lo que sucede es que la esfera solamente funciona en un objetivo a la vez hasta que es desactivada y puede volver a usarse en otro objetivo- Explico Flug.

-¡Entonces tenemos que detenerla, que tal si encuentra la forma de desactivar la esfera y logra que el autista este nos vuelva a atacar!- Lincoln se sobresaltó ante la idea de que Coyote pudiera liberarse del efecto de la esfera.

-No tiene caso perseguirla, aun si tuviera el intelecto para poder descifrar la clave, le tomaría 30 minutos, por lo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para mi plan- Dijo Flug muy calmado mientras caminaba a su escritorio para sacar una caja de píldoras que tenía en una gaveta.

-Toma Demencia, estas píldoras las utilizo para recuperar mis energías después de trabajar largas horas en el laboratorio, una sola de estas te pondrá a dormir por 20 minutos, pero al despertar ya habrás recobrado toda tu fuerza solo que….- Flug no pudo terminar su explicación cunado la chica le arrebato una píldora y se la tomo sin necesidad de agua.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho, tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas para proteger a su hermanito y si era verdad que esa mujer podría lograr que ese monstruo asesino pudiera volver a moverse en 30 minutos, y la píldora la haría recobrar todas sus fuerzas en 20, entonces no lo dudaría, pero al pasarse la pastilla rápidamente se desplomo, evitando estamparse contra el suelo ya que Lincoln logro sujetarla a tiempo.

-Ya que son de efecto instantáneo- Ahora si Flug termino su frase una vez que la pobre Demencia ya habia caído ante los efectos de la medicina de Flug.

Lincoln con ayuda de 505 pusieron a Demencia sobre una mesa en el laboratorio y luego se dirigieron con Flug que los llamo para contrales su plan.

-Bueno chicos, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para vencer a todos estos intrusos, verán lo que vamos a hacer es modificar el dispositivo medusa para que esta emita una onda expansiva que convierta en piedra a todos los que no pertenecen a la corporación-

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso Flug?- Lincoln estaba incrédulo ante lo que decía su brillante compañero.

-Claro que sí Lincoln, veras tal vez tu no lo conoces por ser nuevo, pero el dispositivo medusa es un aparato creado para hacer estatuas de piedra de algo que tú quieras, pero si hago unas modificaciones puedo hacer que la maquina genere una onda que se expanda por toda la casa y convierta a todo organismo viviente en piedra- Explico Flug.

-¿Pero entonces nosotros también seriamos convertidos en piedra?-

-Descuida Lincoln, tú tranquilo y yo nervioso, todo lo que tengo que hacer es introducir una muestra genética de cada uno de nosotros para que la onda no nos afecte en lo absoluto, en fin cada uno de los presentes me puede dar un mecho de cabello y con eso es suficiente, en cuanto a la muestra del jefazo ya tengo una- Flug saco una uña que más bien parecía una garra, explicándoles que la obtuvo de una vez que Black Hat los torturo rasgando el pizarrón del laboratorio para que sus oídos les dolieran y que en el acto una de sus uñas se desprendió, pero a él no le dio importancia ya que rápidamente le creció otra.

-Bien ahora lo importante, 505 vigila que no vengan ese oficial loco o la mujer y Lincoln necesito que seas mi asistente con tu ayuda podremos tener lista la modificación en 15 minutos, así que andando-

Lincoln y el oso asintieron ante las indicaciones de Flug y pusieron manos a la obra, 505 hacia de vigía en tanto Black Bird y el doctor trabajaban a una velocidad increíble, pasando unos minutos el pequeño se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta a su compañero ya que lo mataba la curiosidad por saber, también se atrevió a preguntar ya que sabía que Flug podía trabajar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sabes Flug, me estaba preguntando por qué razón el jefe habría querido que construyeras una máquina del tiempo?- Al finalizar de elaborar su pregunta pudo notar que esta incomodo un poca a su compañera que a pesar de eso no dejo de trabajar.

-Lincoln, ahora eres uno de nosotros y como tú y Demencia ya han construido una relación de hermandad, creo que es el momento de que te cuente sobre algo muy importante- Las palabras del doctor hicieron que el pequeño supiera que estaba a punto de descubrir algo sumamente revelador.

Entonces Flug comenzó a relatarle una historia, una sobre un científico brillante que a pesar de perder hace mucho tiempo a su querida esposa, aún vivía muy feliz ya que la razón de su dicha eran sus amadas hijas unas gemelas llamadas Mariana y Ami, ambas eran unas lindas adolescentes de 19 años, ambas de cabello rojo como el de su difunta madre, sus personalidades eran algo distintas, Mariana era una chica sumamente hiperactiva en tanto Ami era algo más calmada pero a diferencia de su hermana mayor solo por 2 minutos, ella era un chica sumamente enamoradiza.

La familia era completada por la querida mascota de las chicas, una iguana de nombre Foo, animal que ambas chicas adoraban y querían como un miembro más de la familia, de igual manera el padre de la familia los veía a todos como lo más importante que tenía sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa a esas dichosas personas, fue un día que la familia del hombre regresaba en avión a casa ya que el famoso científico y su familia fueron a Suiza para recibir un trofeo otorgado por la comunidad científica por sus importantes hallazgos en pos de la humanidad, pero a pesar de que toda la estancia fue maravillosa para todos.

El regreso parecía tranquilo, a pesar de la preocupación del padre ya que sus hijas habían conseguido colar a Foo con ellas en los asientos del avión, todo parecía estar bien cuando de repente todo se puso oscuro, aquel hombre habia perdido la conciencia por varias horas cuando de pronto se despertó pero tenía un enorme dolor en el rostro.

Sin embargo olvido ese dolor un poco cuando comprendió lo que habia pasado, el avión habia sufrido una avería y se desplomo en el aire, pero si eso era cierto entonces las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran de 59% ya que se encontraban viajando en primera clase, por lo que tal vez sus hijas también abrina sobrevivido a la caída, pero al buscarlas no logro encontrarlas.

De hecho el hombre no podía ver nada, todo era oscuridad, no habia sonidos y tampoco podía sentir nada alrededor, cuando de pronto una luz se encendió y el científico pudo ver que se encontraba en alguna especie de laboratorio, la verdad cuando analizo bien el lugar se percató de que aquel misterioso lugar estaba equipado con tecnología de punta, con la que solo soñó tener algún día para hacer sus experimentos.

En ese lugar que parecía el paraíso para los hombres de ciencias fue que conoció a aquel hombre o bueno quería pensar que aquel ser de negro sombrero era humano de alguna forma, pero dejando atrás la apariencia de ese enigmático individuo, lo que le dijo fue algo que no pudo creer debido a su mente científica.

Se presentó como un súper villano, que estaba en la búsqueda de un colega con un amplio conocimiento científico para ayudarlo con sus planes, fue por eso que lo tenía en la mira durante ya más de dos años, ese tiempo se la paso espiándolo y cuando vio como ocurrió aquel accidente, utilizo sus poderes para teletransportar el avión a su casa, pero por alguna razón sus poderes aún estaban débiles por lo que no pudo aminorar el impacto del avión.

Al principio Flug pensó que todo eran tonterías, como podría un hombre haber tele transportado un avión como si nada, pero termino creyendo en lo que dijo cuándo aquel sujeto le señalo una cama a unos metros atrás de él, al verla su corazón casi se detiene ya que tendidas en esa cama se encontraban muy malheridas sus queridas hijas y su mascota.

El misterioso hombre le explico que solamente sobrevivieron ellos y que el resto de los pasajeros fueron tele transportados a otro lugar ya que no quería cadáveres en su casa, de hecho le dijo que solamente lo quería a él, pero sabía de lo importante que eran esas dos chicas para él por lo que también las trajo aquí.

Las heridas de esas niñas eran completamente graves, por alguna tragedia del destino Mariana habia sufrido daños irreparables en todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo, en tanto Ami tenia los mismos daños pero en el izquierdo, aquel ser le dijo que solo era cuestión de horas para que ambas murieran al igual que Foo que también estaba aferrándose a la vida.

Pero habia una alternativa para no dejarlas morir y eso era sencillo, solo tenía que unirse a él y obedecer cada una de sus órdenes y a cambio le permitiría usar su tecnología para salvar a sus adoradas hijas, aquel científico no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta, era capaz de venderle su alma al diablo con tal de ayudar a sus pequeñas, pero aun aceptando le pregunto al hombre, ¿Cómo podría salvar a sus hijas con su tecnología?, él era un científico no un doctor, bueno si tenía un doctorado pero ese no servía para curar personas.

El malvado ser sonrió macabramente y le entrego unos plantos, le dijo que esto él podría salvar a sus hijas, pero el ya no podría volver a su vida normal ya que ahora él le debía una eternidad de servidumbre.

El científico solo acepto y comenzó a leer los planos, analizándolos vio un rayo de esperanza ya que como dijo esa entidad, ahí habia una forma de salvar a Mariana y Ami, por lo que con el permiso del que ahora era su amo, comenzó a trabajar en salvar lo más amado que tenía y lo conseguiría con ayuda de aquellos planos, que en el encabezado del plano principal tenía un título, este decía:

Proyecto "Demencia"

En ese momento Lincoln pudo armar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, la asimetría en la vestimenta de Demencia, su heterocromia y más importante los planos pegados en la pared del laboratorio.

-Ha este punto creo que ya te diste cuenta de que aquel científico era yo, aquel hombre era Black Hat y que Demencia es el resultado de la fusión de mis dos hijas, en cuanto a los habilidades sobre humanas que posee, eso se debe a que durante el proceso de fusión hacía falta estabilizar la cadena DNA de Demencia y para ello tuve que incluir en la fusión a Foo, es por eso que parte de su cabello es verde-

Lincoln sabía que esto era algo muy difícil para Flug, contarle una historia tan triste mientras seguía trabajando con la misma eficiencia a la que estaba acostumbrado.

-Pero a pesar de que pude salvarles la vida al combinarlas en un solo ser, ya no eran las mismas, sus personalidades se alternaban para tomar control de su cuerpo, cuando era Mariana la que tenía el control trataba de escapar del laboratorio y solía escribir notas en el tablero que esta sobre mi escritorio, en cuanto era Ami la que estaba al mando, por alguna extraña e incómoda razón para mí, comenzó a desarrollar un fuerte enamoramiento hacia Black Hat enamoramiento-

-¿Hay algo que no entiendo, y es que la Demencia que conozco no parece alternarse con sus personalidades, de hecho creo que su personalidad es única, bueno no sé cómo explicarlo?- El pequeño villano tenía que preguntar ya que quería saber el motivo del cambio de actitud entre la Demencia de antes y la que conocía.

-Dos personalidades no pueden residir en un mismo cuerpo Lincoln, aun las personas con síndrome de personalidad múltiple siempre tienen una que predomina sobre las otras, pero en el caso de Demencia, resulto que con el paso de los días las personalidades de mis hijas fueron desapareciendo, llegue a la conclusión de que terminaron fusionándose tal como lo hicieron sus cuerpos y el resultado de esa fusión fue la personalidad que tú conoces de Demencia…. Al final de cuentas termine perdiendo a mis hijas, pero de alguna forma al ver a Demencia y todas sus locuras, siento como si mi preciosa Mariana y Ami aun siguieran conmigo- Al finalizar Flug no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Lamento mucho que tuvieras que recordar todo eso Flug- dijo Lincoln mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Lincoln, como el hermano menor de ella tenías derecho a saber- Flug paro de sollozar y acaricio el cabello del chico, para luego indicarle que tenían que volver a trabajar ya que no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

-¿Aunque sabes, me sorprende que fueras el padre de Demencia yo pensaba que tenían la misma edad?-

-Tal vez no lo parezca Lincoln, pero detrás de esta mascara se esconde el rostro de un cuarentón, pero me alaga que creas que me veo tan joven-

Lincoln y Flug compartieron una breve risa, mientras continuaban con la modificación del dispositivo medusa, estaban a un minuto de terminar no a menos como a 5.

En tanto, en alguna parte de arriba se encontraba la señorita Limón tratando de encontrar la clave para liberar a Coyote, ella era un genio en cuanto se refería a descifrar códigos y encriptaciones, pero este aparato en particular tenía un código de un alto grado de dificultad, ya habían pasado 15 minutos de intentos en vano de poder descifrarlo y el hecho de que en la parte de arriba estuvieran peleando esos dos monstruos no servía de mucho para su concentración.

Hablando de eso, en el segundo piso Black Hat y Joe continuaban con cruenta batalla, el hombre justiciero trataba de abrirse paso entre los tentáculos de su némesis, ya que tenía que mantener a raya a Joe, porque su bastón policial podría infringirle un daño considerable, por lo que alejarse de su rango de ataque era lo más inteligente.

-¿Qué pasa Black Hat, tienes miedo de pelear hombre a hombre?- Preguntaba Paritson, abriéndose paso destruyendo los tentáculos que lo atacaban con suma facilidad, aunque ahora que no poseía su escudo, la única protección que tenía era su chaleco policial, que estaba comenzando a desgastarse, no duraría mucho tiempo.

-El miedo es un sentimiento que yo provoco en los demás, a mí no me afecta-

Joe solo se irrito más ante la altanería de su rival, tenía que concentrarse en encontrar una manera de acercarse a él, antes de que su chaleco se rompiera y lo dejara indefenso, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Black Hat era un ser que irradiaba maldad pura, y por lo tanto su energía negativa debería de ser capaz de impregnarse en alguna especie de objeto con el que haya tenido mucha interacción, pero que cosa podría ser.

Joe analizaba a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que resistía los embates de Black Hat, tenía que pensar lógicamente, que clase de objeto podría estar en contacto con Black Hat durante el tiempo suficiente para que parte de su energía negativa se impregnara en él, entonces a su mente vino el escritorio de la oficina, pero era inútil Black Hat ya se lo habia aventado por lo que estaba destruido.

Tenía que haber otra cosa, su mirada se posó en la enorme silla de terciopelo rojo en el interior de la oficina, eso era…. Joe uso su mano izquierda para apuntar discretamente a la dirección de la silla.

-¿Por favor, funciona?... Full Justice- Pensó Joe al momento de activar su poder.

De manera sorpresiva y sin que Black Hat se percatara, sobre su silla habia aparecido una balanza la misma que indicaba el sometimiento ante las leyes de Joe, al ver eso el justiciero supo que su plan habia dado resultado, la silla al haber adquirido parte de la esencia maligna de Black Hat, podía ser sometida ante su Full Justice.

-¡Perfecto, ahora sométete a mi ley y ven acá!- El grito de Joe, extraño a Black Hat ya que él creía que era ridículo que Joe dijera eso ya que mientras tuviera su sombrero el seria inmune a sus tontas leyes.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo que lo hizo voltear, para ver que su silla se precipitaba a una velocidad considerablemente peligrosa contra él y por puro instinto ceso su ataque contra Joe, para poder usar sus tentáculos para partir en dos su silla y evitar el golpe.

Los segundos invertidos por Black Hat en evadir el ataque sorpresa, fueron bien aprovechados por Joe para correr hacia él y acortar la distancia a solo 20 centímetros, entonces al estar lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a lanzar una serie de rápidos golpes con su bastón a Black Hat, que logro usar sus tentáculos para cubrirse pero cada golpe los destruía y en cuanto los regeneraba recibía otro golpe que los volvía a destruir, esta vez era él quien se encontraba acorralado por su rival.

Ya lo tenía, era lo que pensaba Joe quien no paraba de soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra, buscando una apertura para poder asestarle un golpe critico a su rival, fue entonces que recordó que aunque la silla fuera partida en dos, aún estaba sometida ante sus leyes por lo que uso los restos de esta para hacer lanzarlos en dirección a las piernas del villano, tenía que aprovechar que en ese momento ese lugar era un punto ciego.

Mientras se continuaba defendiendo Black Hat sintió un dolor en sus piernas que lo hizo flanquear, los pedazos de la puerta lo impactaron fuertemente en cada una de sus piernas, el dolor provoco que sus tentáculos se detuvieran por unos ligeros segundos, pero eran todo lo que Joe necesitaba para darle un poderoso golpe en la cabeza con su bastón, dicho golpe lo aturdió y no pudo ver como el justiciero se colocó detrás de él para darle otro potente golpe por la espalda, que lo lanzo disparado para caer en la planta baja de manera aparatosa.

Ya en el suelo Black Hat sentido algo que hace mucho no habia sentido, dolor, su cabeza gotas de sangre descendían de su rostro ya que el primer golpe logro abrirle la cabeza ligeramente y al tratar de pararse, tuvo una ligera dificultad y sentía dolor al mantenerse de pie todo debido al segundo golpe que recibió por la espalda.

-¡Maldita sea, ese bastardo es más poderoso de lo que creía!-

Black Hat solo se quejaba cuando vio a Joe saltar del segundo piso para estar a solo 10 metros de él, mientras que ambos se miraban con odio.

-Bien Black Hat, deberíamos de terminar de jugar y ponerle un fin a esto de una buena vez-

-Estoy de acuerdo, Paritson ya es tiempo de que te mande al infierno-

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio se encontraban Lincoln y Flug, que habían logrado terminar la modificación del dispositivo medusa, estaba muy satisfechos ya que sentían que habían terminado de elaborar su carta del triunfo y solo les tomo 20 minutos justo a tiempo para ver como Demencia se despertaba y se estiraba.

-Ahh, me siento como nueva- Demencia al despertar y ver como sus compañeros estaban frente del dispositivo se extrañó.

-¿El dispositivo medusa, no se supone que se quedó sin energía después de que jugamos con el aquella vez?-

-Sí, pero debido a que el jefazo estaba tan entusiasmado con la creación de su máquina y la posibilidad muy alta de que se apoderara del mundo, consiguió otra cabeza de Gorgona para el dispositivo ya que quería tener una enorme estatua de su grandeza, para celebrar la conquista mundial-

-Todo saldrá bien hermana, ahora que lo hemos modificado podremos petrificar a esos sujetos- Dijo Lincoln sumamente emocionado, su entusiasmo hizo sonreír a Demencia, Flug y 505, cuando de pronto se les borro la sonrisa cuando escucharon unos aplausos venir de atrás.

-¡Bravo, bravo, Johnny Bravo, parece que los villanitos se esforzaron mucho, pero que lastima para ustedes de que todo será en vano- Al fijar la vista en el responsable de aquella voz, vieron a Coyote y detrás de él estaba la señorita Limón sosteniendo la esfera.

-No puede ser, logro descifrar el código- Dijo Flug incrédulo.

Demencia no perdió tiempo en ponerse frente a Lincoln, para protegerlo estaba en guardia lista para atacar al sicario.

-Vaya señorita lagartija me alegra que estés bien… Saben estuve consiente todo este tiempo y tengo que admitir que la historia que contaron en verdad me llego al corazón, por lo que después de matarlos, la escribiré y se la enviare a los guionistas de la Rosa de Guadalupe para que saquen un capítulo en su honor- Finalizo Ayala al momento de prepararse para desenfundar su escopeta corta.

Lincoln al ver el peligro decidió tomar el paraguas que le dieron en su cumpleaños y se puso al lado de Demencia que lo miro con preocupación, le dijo que le dejara todo a ella, pero él se negó, le sonrió y dijo que enfrentarían esto juntos como hermanos.

 ** _Bueno queridos lectores aquí un capítulo más, espero que les esté gustando como se está desarrollando la pelea, en verdad es muy difícil escribir todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, pero hare el mejor intento por salga lo mejor posible, estamos acerándonos al clímax, descubrimos el pasado de Demencia, Joe y Black Hat están a punto de agarrarse a chingadasos de verdad y por último los nuevos hermanos contra el sicario inmortal._**

 ** _Recuerden dejar su review ya que me seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Ahora sin más que escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Una serie de eventos desesperados**

Solamente tenían que introducir la cabeza de Gorgona en el dispositivos medusa y habrían vencido, era tan sencillamente simple el decirlo y pensarlo, Flug únicamente debía caminar una distancia relativamente corta, algo fácil o al menos lo seria sino tuviera a un maniaco homicida observando cada movimiento en el laboratorio.

La situación del jefazo chulo tampoco era la mejor, este sabía bien que en este mundo solo Joe, era capaz de representar una amenaza para él, peco de soberbia al creer que con anular su Full Justice, entonces podría aplastarlo como a una simple hormiga, pero ahora la situación estaba en su contra y eso era algo que le hervía, el gran Black Hat habia acabado con tanto justiciero que lo intento detener y por nada del mundo permitiría que ese perro sucio de Joe fuera la excepción.

En tanto por el lado de los invasores de la mansión, los sentimientos eran diferentes ya que la pobre señorita Limón estaba de nuevo nerviosa, ya que a pesar de que logro exitosamente salvar a su compañero de aquella esfera, una vez más se veía envuelta en lo que sería otro violento combate en el que ella era la menos preparada de todos los presentes.

Por su parte Coyote estaba concentrado en todos los movimientos de sus objetivos, si todo lo que escucho y vio durante su estado de detención temporal, entonces debía evitar a toda costa que ellos colocaran la cabeza de Gorgona en la máquina, no por él ya que aunque fuera petrificado podría sacar su alma y crear un nuevo cuerpo de hecho el consideraba que esa esfera fue la única cosa que en realidad pudo haberlo vencido pero gracias a la señorita Limón pudo salvar su pellejo, por lo que para devolverle el favor tenía que evitar que ella fuera convertida en piedra.

Pero no todo era preocupación ya que Joe estaba sumamente concentrado, sabía que ya casi tenia a Black Hat, por fin podría culminar lo que no fue capaz de hacer hace ya muchos años, aun así debía tener sumo cuidado ya que su chaleco estaba a punto de ceder y cuando esto pasara estaría completamente indefenso.

Demencia no pensaba mucho ya que tenía muy claro que su principal prioridad era proteger a Lincoln, ella gustosa y sin pensarlo ni un momento ya se hubiera abalanzado contra el sicario, pero ahora que su hermanito le dijo que lucharía junto a ella, tenía que actuar con cuidado para que Black Bird no se pusiera en riesgo.

En tanto se trataba de Lincoln obviamente se encontraba un poco asustado ya que estaba a punto de atacar a un sujeto que habia pasado gran parte de su vida matando personas, pero no podía permitir que su hermana mayor fuera dañada otra vez, no quería ser un estorbo o una carga, en esta ocasión él se encargaría de ser de utilidad para su nueva familia.

Nuevamente los odiosos minutos de tensión se hicieron presentes, dichos fueron aprovechados por Coyote para susurrarle algo al oído a la señorita Limón, al ver esto Lincoln aprovecho para hacer lo mismo con Demencia, ya que se le habia ocurrido un plan para abrirse paso y tomar la cabeza de Gorgona.

Ya no habia momento para vacilar, era claro que ambos grupos querían sobrevivir y para esto no podían darse el lujo de permitir que el enemigo continuara en este mundo, por lo que era momento de actuar y así lo hicieron.

Lincoln rápidamente abrió su sombrilla y la uso para cubrirse a el mismo como a Demencia y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad rumbo a Coyote, este al verlos venir comenzó a dispararles con su escopeta en la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra disparaba a donde estaban Flug y 505 que se cubrieron detrás del escritorio que estaba junto al dispositivo medusa.

Como Coyote lo supuso, esa sombrilla tenía que ser especial como para absorber el impacto de sus balas, de lo contrario no se hubieran atrevido a lanzar un ataque tan temerario contra un hombre fuertemente armado.

En caso de Flug y 505, era una fortuna que el escritorio fuera modificado para soportar los desastres de Demencia y uno que otro golpe "suave" del jefe chulo cuando estaba enojado, de lo contrario las balas especiales de Coyote ya lo habrían traspasado y de paso matado al doctor y al oso o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Flug al momento de tomar a 505 y guiarlo al escritorio, para él ese era el único objeto aparte de la sombrilla de Lincoln que podría resistir las balas especiales de aquel tipo.

Pero la ráfaga de balas para en pocos segundos ya que Ayala tuvo que esquivar la embestida a toda velocidad de Black Bird y Demencia, más no se salvaría del peligro ya que inmediatamente después de esquivar la arremetida, la mujer lagarto salió de la guardia de la sombrilla y le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara.

Ayala pudo esquivarlo pero Demencia habia conseguido seguir el plan de Lincoln a la perfección ya que consiguió acortar la distancia lo suficiente para evitar que el pudiera disparar, solo tenía que seguir soltando golpes para que este se defendiera y mientras él estuviera imposibilitado de usar sus armas, entonces su hermanito tomaría la cabeza de Gorgona.

Y todo marchaba viento en popa, mientras Demencia llenaba de golpes a un Coyote que apenas podía esquivarlos, el pequeño Black Bird buscaba en la gaveta que Flug le habia indicado que se encontraba la cabeza, se llevó su tiempo en encontrarla pero gracias a su nueva hermana aquel asesino estaba siendo mantenido a raya, finalmente al hallarla, no fue la experiencia más grata para el pequeño, el hecho de no solo tener que ver semejante abominación sino que también debía cargarla y llevarla hacia donde estaba el doctor.

-¡La tengo!- Fue la señal que dio Lincoln para que su hermana mayor diera un golpe rápido a la boca del estómago del sicario, para sacarle el aire momentáneamente y así ambos pudieran volver a reunirse bajo la protección de la sombrilla del chico, para emprender el corto camino hacia Flug para entregarle la cabeza de Gorgona y poder activar el dispositivo medusa.

Ya a medio camino sintieron algunos disparos impactándose contra la sombrilla, el sicario se habia recuperado del golpe y comenzó a dispararles, pero esto no evito que llegaran a su destino, al entregarle la cabeza a Flug, este y Lincoln cubiertos por la sombrilla se dirigieron al dispositivo para poder introducir la fuente de poder y de esta manera poder ganar la batalla.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, el plan de Lincoln dio tenían la cabeza y con su sombrilla las balas del sicario no eran una amenaza, solo tenía que resistir un poco, en lo que Flug abría el compartimiento para poner la fuente de poder y activar el dispositivo, entonces ya sintiéndose vencedores un disparo los dejo helados.

La cabeza de Gorgona habia volado en pedazos, esa imagen dejo con los ojos bien abiertos a nuestros villanos, no podían creer lo que pasaba, se suponía que la sombrilla los estaba resguardando de las balas, ¿Entonces cómo demonios fue posible que una bala destruyera la cabeza de Gorgona que estaba a nada de ser introducida en la máquina?

El sonido de los disparos seso y eso causo que Lincoln asomara su cabeza para mirar a Coyote que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, ¿No se habia movido ni un solo centímetro de su posición?, por lo tanto era imposible que pudiera haber logrado impactar a la cabeza de Gorgona desde su ubicación, pero entre todo este razonamiento que trataba de hacer el sorprendido y asustado pequeño, pudo ver como el sicario le estaba señalando algo.

Al mirar a donde apuntaba el dedo de Ayala, vio cómo junto a la computadora central de Flug, se encontraba la mujer que acompañaba al sicario, esta sostenía una pistola que sacaba un poco de humo de su boquilla, todo en señal de que esta habia sido la que disparo y destruyo la cabeza.

El plan de Lincoln habia funcionado en primera instancia, pero no contaban con que por el otro lado Coyote también tuvo un plan, y se le ocurrió al ver al muchacho sacar su sombrilla, tan solo eso le basto para saber que sus presas tenían pensado usarla para cubrirse de sus balas, entonces una vez que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de él, uno de los dos lo enfrentaría cuerpo a cuerpo para darle tiempo al otro para buscar aquella cabeza.

Por eso en cuanto vio que los villanos discutían su plan, este aprovecho para decirle a la señorita Limón lo que deberían hacer, lo primero era seguirles la corriente una vez que se cubrieran con la sombrilla y fueran a atacarlo entonces el usaría una de sus escopetas recortadas para dispararle, en tanto su segunda escopeta se la dio a su compañera y le pidió a cambio el revolver que ella tenía.

El mismo que habia perdido cuando el oso la ataco pero pudo recuperar cuando estuvo en la sala tratando de revertir el tiempo detenido de Coyote, su compañero le dijo que el usaría entonces el revolver para dispararles al científico y al oso, para que estos estuvieran ocultos, ella tendría que aprovechar que nadie la vería para ir hasta la computadora central y descubrir el funcionamiento de la máquina de Black Hat.

Tendría pocos minutos para saber del funcionamiento de la máquina, pero no importaba ella era una mujer sumamente lista y tenía una gran comprensión lectora y conocimiento tecnológico, que no se podía comparar con el de Flug o Lisa, pero si se podría decir que era una genio, pero Coyote la relajo un poco al decirle que lo único que tenía que averiguar era para que servía esa cosa y ya, una vez que supiera tendría que aprovechar su posición para destruir la cabeza de Gorgona, por lo que le entrego su segunda escopeta recortada para que ella pudiera cumplir su misión, -¿Por eso me pidió mi revolver?- pensó para sí misma la señorita Limón comprendiendo el plan de su compañero.

Coyote Ayala el tipo se veía y actuaba como un pendejo, pero con su brillante plan quedo más que claro la razón por la que llego a la cima del mundo del asesinato y por lo cual la Interpol lo puso como el segundo criminal más buscado solo por detrás de Black Hat, bueno la lista oficial tenía en primer lugar a Dawood Ibrahim y en segundo a Semion Mogilevich, pero esto tenía razón de ser.

Primero que nada por cuestiones de seguridad mundial, la existencia de Black Hat y su corporación es información secreta por lo que casi todo el mundo no sabe él existe, y en tanto a Coyote la gente conocía de su existencia y de hecho era algo famoso, pero la información que se dio a conocer al público fue que él habia sido encarcelado en el 2001 y ejecutado ese mismo año, una clara mentira de la Interpol en su intento de ocultar al mundo la existencia de seres con poderes.

Pero regresando al tema importante, la señorita Limón habia logrado no solo salvar sus pellejos al destruir la fuente de energía del dispositivo que los iba a petrificar, sino que ahora sabía para que servía la máquina de Black Hat y uno que otro detalle importante, por lo que no pudo contener su sonrisa.

Sin embargo ella y su compañero eran las únicas personas felices por esto, ya que Lincoln y sus compañeros tenían una mezcla de incredulidad y desesperación en sus caras, pero los más impactados eran claramente el pequeño villano y Flug, el primero porque olvido por completo considerar a la mujer que acompañaba al sicario y el segundo porque su plan por el cual estuvo modificando el dispositivo medusa por casi media hora para poder detener a los intrusos fue hecho pedazos literalmente frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué podrían hacer ahora?, la única oportunidad que tenían de hacer algo por ellos mismos se habia esfumado Flug lo sabía perfectamente, ahora solo les quedaba resistir los ataques de aquel asesino despiadado y rezar porque el jefazo saliera victorioso en su pelea y viniera a salvarlos de la muerte segura, eso era lo único que les quedaba por esperanza.

Y como si el destino se hubiera encaprichado en arruinarles la vida, fue que paso, parte del techo se rompió y de milagro los escombros no lastimaron a nadie ni dañaron la máquina de Black Hat, pero al percatarse de que la causa de que el parte del techo fuera destruida, fue que el jefe chulo la habia roto con su cuerpo y ahora se levantaba quitando escombros pesadísimos con facilidad, pero algo andaba mal y es que se podía ver una ligera expresión de dolor en su cara.

Al ver a su jefe en esas condiciones, los villanos salieron de su estado de shock y corrieron a su lado a tratar de auxiliarlo, en tanto Joe habia saltado por el agujero del techo para entrar al laboratorio con todos y al igual que lo hicieron los miembros de la corporación, Coyote y la señorita Limón caminaron para estar al lado de su jefe.

Ahora ambos grupos estaban frente a frente, pero la diferencia era notoria, los justicieros tenían ventaja sobre los malvados, y es que con un Black Hat herido y unos secuaces con su plan maestro destruido, era claro que el momento anímico estaba de lado de Joe y su pandilla.

-Bueno puedo ver que esas escorias criminales siguen con vida, así que antes de que me enoje díganme que por lo menos cumplieron con la parte de averiguar ¿Para qué sirve la máquina de Black Hat?- Pregunto Joe un tanto molesto al ver que Coyote no habia podido matar todavía a los miembros de la odiosa corporación.

-Sí señor, por la información que pude ver en la computadora de este laboratorio, la máquina en cuestión parece ser un amplificador de poder, que tiene como función disparar una especie de rayo que hace que el objeto o persona que lo recibe aumente su energía hasta por 5 veces más- Dijo la señorita Limón lo mismo que habia leído y descifrado al momento de investigar en la computadora de Flug.

-Ya entiendo, con que un potencializador de poder, ahora todo tiene sentido-… Joe hizo un chasquido con los dedos. –Me suponía que la máquina que estabas construyendo sería una especie de artefacto clonador que te ayudaría a tener un ejército para conquistar al mundo, pero ahora que me entero de que es un potencializador ya se lo que tramas- Se burló de Black Hat mientras lo señalaba.

-Eres lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer a cualquier ejército de este mundo tú solo, pero también eres propenso a fatigarte por lo que después de usar tus poderes destruyend ejércitos en un día estarías totalmente exhausto como para usar tus poderes para protegerte de cualquier ataque, por eso quieres potencializar tus poderes para poder destruir los ejércitos más poderosos del mundo en tan solo, no se calculemos unos 4 días, una vez hecho esta monstruosa demostración de poder las Naciones Unidas cederían a tus demandas y te convertirías en el líder mundial que tanto ambicionas ser, ¿O me equivoco?- La deducción de Joe fue al más puro estilo de Sherlock Holmes.

Pero dicha hipótesis ante los ojos de los demás presentes parecía solo una simple teoría puñetas sacada de un blog o de Amino, pero por si acaso Lincoln y compañía voltearon a ver a Black Hat para que este se pronunciara al respecto sobre la teoría de Joe sobre sus intenciones de cómo usar la máquina.

-¡Vaya, vaya perro justiciero!, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?, tu suposición fue un 95% acertada, solo te equivocaste en algo y eso es en que al momento de que aumente mis poderes por 5, no necesitare 4 días para subyugar al mundo entero, con solo 2 me bastan- Sonrió macabramente Black Hat ya que no veía motivo por el cual su plan debía seguir siendo un secreto.

-Por cierto señor hay algo más que creo es importante que sepa-

-¿De qué se trata señorita Limón?-

-Por lo que pude descubrir, la máquina aún no está terminada al 100%, por lo que solamente puede hacer un disparo para potencializar el poder de algo, pero una vez realizada esta acción debido a su diseño incompleto, los circuitos se fundirán y la máquina entera quedara inservible- Esta aclaración de la asistente de Joe hizo que Flug sudara frio ya que esa mujer tenía la razón, la máquina funcionaba pero solamente lo haría una vez y después de eso sufriría daños irreparables.

Esos desperfectos planeaba corregirlos en 2 días para que la máquina funcionara sin fallos y con una cantidad de disparos ilimitada gracias a los planos que le habia robado a la genio Lisa Loud, pero tendría suerte si lograba sobrevivir a este día para poder finalizar la máquina.

-Sí lo que dices es verdad, entonces no podemos permitir que completen la máquina ni tampoco que utilicen el disparo que puede hacer en su estado actual- Joe se rasco la barbilla.

-Bueno calvito, ¿Entonces por qué no simplemente destruyo esa máquina a balazos?- Coyote apunto su escopeta recortada contra la máquina, esto asusto a Flug y a Lincoln en tanto Black Hat estaba preparando sus tentáculos para impedir que el sicario destruyera su preciosa máquina.

-Alto Coyote, no tenemos que precipitarnos y destruir esa máquina ya que podría ser útil- Joe muy calmado evito que el sicario destruyera el aparato que podría darle el poder a Black Hat para dominar al mundo.

Eso fue lo que lo dejo totalmente desconcertado, ¿Sí esa máquina podría traer la ruina al mundo, entonces no era mejor destruirla ahora?, ¿Por qué el pelón dijo que sería útil? Pensaba para sí mismo Ayala, cuando de pronto entendió el motivo por el que Joe no quería destruir la máquina al haberse enterado para que funcionaba.

-¡Hijo de tú puta y justiciera madre, quieres usar esa máquina en ti!- Esa acusación de Coyote causo que todos se vieran impactados, incluso Black Hat ya que ahora veía el potencial peligro que podría ser que Paritson aumentar sus poderes a esa escala.

-Sí la modifico para aumentar su potencia entonces podría elevar mi poder a un nivel titánico y con ese poder podría someter a todas las personas del mundo a seguir mis leyes con mi Full Justice, de esa forma me aseguraría de que las personas se comportaran de manera justa y correcta, y que aquellos que hacen el mal o violan las leyes serian ejecutados inmediatamente con mi poder… ¡ESA SERIA LA MANERA PERFECTA DE CONSEGUIR UN MUNDO REGIDO POR LA JUSTICIA VERDADERA!- Por un breve segundo Joe perdió la compostura al imaginar ese mundo utópico que podía crear con la máquina maligna.

El plan de Joe horrorizo a todos incluso a sus propios compañeros, ahora que veían las intenciones de Joe, les parecía muy difícil encontrar una diferencia entre su ambición y la de Black Hat, ya que ambos querían someter al mundo a base de sus ideales.

-¡PERO SI HACE ESO ENTONCES USTED SE CONVERTIRÍA EN UN TIRANO, ¿CÓMO RAYOS PUDE LLAMARLE A ESO UN MUNDO JUSTO, CUANDO SERIA UN MUNDO DE PERSONAS SOMETIDAS Y AMENAZADAS?!- Lincoln habia explotado contra aquel hombre que tanto se jactaba de actuar por la justicia, pero ante sus ojos el también parecía un cruel villano.

-Sabes niño, no deberías confundir la justicia con la paz, si alguien hace algo malo entonces debe ser castigado de manera equitativa a su falta, este mundo necesita leyes para que los seres humanos no se conviertan en una bola de cerdos libertinos que hagan lo que les plazca sin importarles el bienestar de los terceros, también comprendo tu postura en contra de ejecutar a los infractores y en eso tal vez pueda hacer un cambio, pero veras niño eso de dar segundas oportunidades no siempre funciona-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto Lincoln curioso.

-No siempre he usado mis poderes, cuando era joven y comencé a trabajar como policía en mi ciudad natal, pude arrestar a muchos delincuentes y varias veces les hablaba y trataba de convencerlos de reformar sus vidas, también abogue por ellos para que se les brindara una segunda oportunidad de reintegrarse a la sociedad… En total le brinde una segunda oportunidad a 30 criminales en 5 años de servicio y de esos muchos, solo 3 lograron cambiar para bien y se convirtieron en miembros productivos de la sociedad, el resto continuo vendiendo hierba, robando tiendas y el peor de los casos fue que 13 personas perdieron la vida por culpa de esos malnacidos, les di una oportunidad y la usaron para matar inocentes, fue entonces que comencé a utilizar mis poderes para asegurarme de que a cada criminal que atrapara seria juzgado y castigado con la pena de muerte y solamente por respeto a esas 3 personas que me demostraron que el ser humano puede cambiar, siempre les doy a elegir el abandonar la mala vida, claro que esta vez con mi Full Justice como garantía para que no me vean la cara de idiota-

Joe le platico a Lincoln su forma de ver la justicia y como se modificó por sus vivencias, después de usar sus poderes por un tiempo fue que la Interpol lo noto y lo recluto como policía de elite, una cosa llevo a la otra y tuvo su enfrentamiento para encerrar a Coyote en la prisión del Cuervo y unos meses después su primer enfrentamiento con Black Hat, pero no le dio detalles ya que dijo que no quería aburrirlo con sus historias del pasado, que lo que importaba era el ahora y que tanto el cómo su jefe y todos iban a morir.

Pero entonces Joe sintió algo extraño, era como si algo se le hubiera caído, al mirar hacia abajo noto con suma sorpresa que aquello que se habia caído, era su chaleco, el bastardo de Black Hat aprovecho su monologo gay de viejos traumas, para poder usar sus tentáculos discretamente para atacar a Joe por la espalda.

Nadie noto el momento en el que Black Hat habia hecho su movida sorpresa, bueno casi nadie ya que Coyote si se dio cuenta pero no hizo el intento por prevenir a Joe.

El autoproclamado justiciero por primera vez en toda la batalla se veía preocupado y es que ahora sin su chaleco estaba completamente vulnerable contra cualquier ataque que su némesis hiciera y lo más seguro es que moriría al instante de recibirlo.

-Tú plan es igual de ambicioso que él mío Joe, pero lamento decirte que solo uno puede hacerse realidad y me temo que tu no vivirás para verme conquistar el mundo- Black Hat volvía a jactarse del justiciero y es que esta vez estaba seguro de su triunfo ya que solo tenía que asestar un golpe y todo habría terminado.

La satisfacción de Black Hat no duro mucho ya que no vio miedo en la cara de Joe, como él pensó que sería, en cambio este solo extendió su mano derecha y la levanto por lo alto, entonces un brillo rodeo su mano y de manera sorpresiva una balanza apareció sobre la cabeza de Coyote, era la misma que indicaba que él estaba sometido al Full Justice de Joe, pero así como apareció esta rápidamente se transformó en luz y fue directo hacia la mano de Joe.

Pero esto no solo le paso a Coyote ya que en Royal Woods Michigan, las balanzas de la familia Loud hicieron exactamente lo mismo dejándolos a todos estupefactos con lo que estaban viendo, este caso se repitió en la Interpol cosa que dejo asustados a varios miembros a excepción de Ian, que al parecer se veía aliviado.

-Al fin nos liberó de sus leyes- Suspiro Ian aliviado

Entonces toda la energía de la balanzas que Joe habia impuesto en varias personas, regresaron a su mano.

-No tenía pensado en liberar de sus castigos a esas escorias, pero ahora que estoy algo desesperado necesitare de todo mi poder- Exclamo Joe cerrando su puño que al acto dejo de emitir ese brillo.

-Tus poderes no servirán de nada Joe, recuerda que con mi sombrero tu Full Justice no me puede hacer nada- Se burló Black Hat mientras señalaba su sombrero.

-Eso ya lo sé Black Hat pero no pienso usar mi Full Justice, esta vez serás víctima de mi técnica más poderosa…. ¡Toma mi Total Justice!- Al gritar su técnica un destello de luz se dirigió a Black Hat iluminándolo de blanco por unos 5 segundos y después se desvaneció.

Lincoln, Demencia, Flug y 505 gritaron por su jefe chulo temiendo lo peor cuando lo vieron envuelto en ese brillo blanco, sin embargo en cuanto el brillo se disipo… nada, al jefe precioso no le habia pasado absolutamente nada, está bien.

-¿Acaso es una broma pelón?, ¡Tu técnica secreta es una mierda, yo esperaba un rasengan, una onda vital, un stand o un bankai, pero enserio lo único que hiciste fue hacerlo brillar un ratito como si fuera uno de esos vampiros homosexuales!- A pesar de que usaba su lenguaje autista para parecer gracioso, la verdad Coyote estaba molesto por que se decepciono al ver el súper ataque de Joe.

-Descuida Coyote, el Total Justice aún no ha actuado, veras tuve que levantar el Full Justice que habia empleado en la familia disfuncional del niño Loud y también el de los miembros de la Interpol ya que para usar esta técnica requiero mucho poder, casi lo uso todo, y es porque la técnica se basa en un juicio más grande que el del Full Justice, ahora si Black Hat comete un crimen imperdonable como lo es la traición, el asesinato, la violación o la pederastia entonces será ejecutado sin que su sombrero lo pueda proteger, ya que toda la energía que viste brillar alrededor de él se impregno con su piel por lo que cuando cometa alguno de estos crímenes, entones será electrocutado como si estuviera en 10000 sillas eléctricas-

Black Hat se preocupó por un momento ya que Joe tenía razón, su sombrero que lo habia protegido contra el Full Justice no era lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerlo esta vez y sumando el hecho de que estaba herido lo hacía peor.

-¿Oye Paritson si te mato a ti entonces seré ejecutado?- Black Hat pensó entonces que si mataba a Joe entonces sus poderes se desvanecerían con él.

A la misma conclusión llego Coyote, él pensaba que la pregunta de Black Hat era tonta ya que si de verdad matando a Joe, el poder no se activaría entonces era de esperarse de que Joe no le contestara a la pregunta.

-En efecto, si muero entonces mi poder no surtiría efecto en ti, este poder es más para proteger a los demás- Contesto Joe con toda la calma del mundo dejando sorprendidos a Coyote y a Black Hat ninguno de ellos se habia esperado que el justiciero respondiera la pregunta.

¿Qué carajos tramas?, ahora que Black Hat sabe eso solo necesita matarte y tu supuesto ataque más poderoso no habrá servido de nada, pensaba Coyote para sí mismo cuando vio que Black Hat uso sus tentáculos para formar un pico filoso y lanzarlo hacia Joe a lo que este solo sonrió.

Una gran salpicadura de sangre se propago por el piso del laboratorio, acompañada de rostros sorprendidos de manera aterrada y no es para más ya que la escena que se mostraba era completamente macabra y esa era la de los tentáculos de Black Hat perforando un abdomen por completo, pero no era el de Joe… Se trataba del de la pobre señorita Limón que ni siquiera podía gritar de dolor ya que apenas abrió la boca escupió sangre, pero lo más cruel fue ver que sobre su cabeza habia una balanza.

Así era, ese bastardo de Joe uso parte del poco poder que le quedaba para usar su Full Justice en la señorita Limón y hacer que ella recibiera el ataque y muriera, cosa que paso ya que cuando Black Hat retiro sus tentáculos de su cuerpo, la pobre mujer cayó al suelo ya sin una pizca de vida.

-Bueno Black Hat, parece que has asesinado a una inocente, ¡AHORA RECIBE EL CASTIGO DEL TOTAL JUSTICE!- Después de gritar esto el cuerpo de Black Hat comenzó a brillar de nuevo en color blanco y eso solo significaba una cosa… El Total Justice se habia activado.

 ** _Bueno amigos aquí un episodio más que nos esta acercando al final de esta historia, espero que les sea de su agrado, en verdad que cuesta hacer estas partes de la batalla._**

 ** _Ahora les quiero proponer algo y es que para el siguiente capítulo les voy a dejar escoger que quieren ver:_**

 ** _-Un capítulo donde detalle que paso con a la familia Loud después de que los Villanos hicieron su visita._**

 ** _-O Seguir con la historia y dejar lo que le paso a la familia Loud después de la batalla para ponerlo antes del epilogo._**

 ** _Ustedes díganme que les gustaría._**

 ** _Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los capítulos anteriores:_**

 ** _RCurrent: Si habrá más de los Loud y por eso está la votación independientemente de quien gane, les prometo que sabrán lo que paso con ellos, con Ronnie Anne y Clyde, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que el próximo comentario que dejes ya no sea pidiendo saber sobre los Loud jajaja no te creas amigo es solo que repetir el mismo comentario dos veces en dos capítulos diferentes, pero descuida de mi palabra queda de que sabrán más sobre los Loud, sí lo tenía planeado solo que no encontraba bien dónde meterlo desde que empezó la pelea._**

 ** _eltioRob95: Pues Joe si es medio hijo de puta bueno tal vez completo, pero cree en las segundas oportunidades pero solo segundas y no más, ojala y te haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _Shadow 13: La verdad sigo mucho los comics me gusta más el manga y el anime, en cuanto a la petición te soy sincero y no quiero sonar grosero o prepotente pero la verdad cuando hago una historia siempre la hago con los personajes y la mayoría de la trama ya pensada y también soy medio celoso de mi trabajo, por lo que si estoy dispuesto a escuchar peticiones pero para que lo implemente en el fic es muy difícil, te repito que no quiero parecer grosero o prepotente, pero es que es así mi manera de hacer historias soy como el típico adolescente o adulto al que no le gusta que le digan que hacer. Tomare elementos de tu petición y la empleare en el epilogo pero no será como me lo detallaste, sino que lo empleare ya que coincide una pequeña parte con lo que ya tenia pensado. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _Sir Crocodile222: Ya extrañaba estas reseñas de verdad que me gusta tanto leerlas, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado._**

 ** _Sin más por escribir nos leemos luego._**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: Aquel que se creía justo**

En ocasiones se deben sacrificar cosas en favor de lograr un bien mayor, esto ha causado en innumerables ocasiones, que varias vidas hayan sido sacrificadas con tal de proteger a un sector mucho más grande de individuos o también para salvaguardar los intereses de otros, por lo que para ganar una guerra siempre se necesitaba hacer un gran sacrificio, ya que muchos hombres a lo largo de la historia habían muerto por defender ya sea a sus países, sus ideologías o a sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo en la mayoría de los casos mencionados anteriormente, aquellos valientes que sacrificaron sus vidas por un bien mayor, estaban conscientes de que podrían morir en cualquier momento y aun así habían aceptado entregar sus vidas a la causa, no obstante la dulce señorita Limón, no solamente había sido arrastrada a una batalla en la que sus diferencias de poder y capacidades con las de sus enemigos eran sumamente marcadas.

Sino que también, era un hecho de que ella nunca acepto dar su vida por la ambiciosa causa que perseguía su jefe, es más en todo momento ella estuvo temerosa de la muerte y en su cabeza el único deseo que tenía era el de poder sobrevivir a aquella cruel batalla, para poder después jubilarse y poder descansar para siempre de tener que lidiar con personas locas y endemoniadamente poderosas.

Pero el destino tenía preparado para la pobre mujer otra cosa en mente, ya que en un principio la señorita Limón estaba muy feliz al ver que Joe finalmente había logrado atrapar a Black Hat con su técnica más poderosa, en su mente estaba completamente aliviada ya que creía que finalmente toda esa caótica situación en la que se encontraba por fin terminaría.

Lo que paso después es algo que no tuvo la oportunidad de comprender, primero escucho a Black Hat y a Joe intercambiar palabras, después vio como aquel malvado villano estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque mortal a su jefe y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso de sentir como perdía la conciencia por unos segundos, para recuperarla al sentir un fuerte dolor en su abdomen.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en que había pasado, de lo único que pudo razonar antes de que la vida se le escapara fue que su jefe la había traicionado, que ya nunca podría hacer las cosas que tanto deseo hacer una vez que se retirara del trabajo y finalmente, que moriría ahí, luego de pensar fugazmente en esas cosas cayó al piso fulminada, esa era su muerte.

La muerte de la señorita Limón dejo perplejos a los villanos, no podía creer que Joe hubiera sacrificado a una pobre mujer con tal de deshacerse de Black Hat, se supone que ellos eran los buenos pero habían recurrido a tan vil estrategia para lograr su objetivo, esto hubiese sido motivo de admiración de Black Hat al presenciar un acto tan malvado, pero obvio no podía felicitar a aquel hombre que tanto odiaba.

El gran líder de los villanos miro a la inerte mujer en el suelo, la verdad no le importaba el haberla matado, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo y antes de que pudiera expresar alguna palabra, pudo sentir como una poderosa corriente eléctrica con la fuerza de unas mil tormentas recorría todo su cuerpo, causándole un gran dolor, mientras lo hacía caer en el piso, Black Hat podía sentir como todas sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, mientras aquel inigualable dolor seguía fluyendo por todo su cuerpo.

Ante esta escena sus fieles acólitos, contemplaban con horror y preocupación como su jefe chulo era electrocutado por el poder del Total Justice de Joe, la impotencia de ver como su líder era lentamente arrastrado a las puertas del infierno, causo un sentimiento de dolor y frustración en los villanos que solo podían quedarse ahí, viendo con lágrimas en sus ojos como Black Hat recibía el peso de la justicia.

Y así como lo fue la muerte de la señorita Limón, el castigo de Black Hat duro a lo mucho 30 segundo, que fueron una eternidad para todos los presentes y a diferencia de los villanos que miraban con preocupación a su jefe, Joe solo veía aquel acto con una cara de satisfacción ya que finalmente sería capaz de librar al mundo del mal más grande que se haya conocido.

En tanto a Coyote, a diferencia de lo que muchos podrían pensar, se encontraba tranquilo mientras miraba a su compañera muerta en el suelo, en lo que Black Hat era electrocutado, el comenzó a crear balas con su poder, 4 para ser precisos solo que a diferencia de las anteriores que usaba en combate, estas eran de color rosado y al parecer desprendían un aura del mismo color, una vez listas las cargo en sus escopetas.

Una vez que el poder de Joe concluyo, Coyote le disparo a la señorita Limón la pequeña parte del abdomen que no había sido atravesada por los tentáculos de Black Hat, después de eso comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Joe, este a su vez hizo lo mismo para llegar hasta donde Black Hat se encontraba tendido sin moverse.

Cuando finalmente Joe y Coyote estaban de frente a un fulminado Black Hat, el sicario inmortal se pudo dar cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Aún sigue respirando- Dijo muy serio Ayala sin apartar su vista del hombre del sombrero.

-Ya sabía que ni siquiera el Total Justice, sería suficiente para matar a esta alimaña, pero no importa ya que ahora está lo suficientemente débil que no aguantara dos o tres golpes de mi bastón- Agrego Joe mientras comenzaba a golpear su bastón contra su mano, como lo hacen los policías para intimidar a los delincuentes juveniles.

-¡Deténganse!- el fuerte grito del pequeño Lincoln hizo voltear a los justicieros en dirección a él.

-¿Qué paso niño, aun quieres pelear?, no te das cuenta que esto ya se acabó, perdieron, ahora solo les queda esperar en silencio su juicio final- Joe solo miro con sumo desdén a los villanos que estaban aterrados, ya que si eres hombre había conseguido derrotar a su jefazo, entonces ellos no serían rivales para él y mucho menos cuando estaba acompañado de ese monstruo inmortal.

-Esto aún no se ha terminado, si mis cálculos no me fallan, usaste todo tu poder en el ataque contra nuestro jefe, por lo que ahora tu tampoco tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarnos, el único que puede luchar ahora es el sicario que te acompaña y claramente está en inferioridad numérica- Flug trato de mantener la calma lo mejor que pudo ya que a pesar de estar aterrado por la situación, al ver la precaria situación de su jefazo sabía que por el momento ahora tenía que tomar el mando, y más ahora que sabían que Black Hat aún estaba vivo por lo que tenía que encontrar una forma de vencer rápido para atender al jefe chulo.

A pesar de que todo lo que Flug habia comentado, esto no pareció inmutar a Joe ni en lo más mínimo, sabía que aunque ellos tuvieran el factor numérico a su favor de igual manera tenían la moral por los suelos ya que presenciaron al que creían era el ser más poderoso del mundo, caer derrotado.

-Es inútil, saben que aunque todos ustedes me enfrenten no serán capaces de vencerme, por lo que deben de ser inteligentes y dejar de pelear ya que no pueden hacer otra cosa más que observar- Las palabras de Coyote más que ser para desmotivar a sus oponentes, pareciera ser una advertencia para que estos se mantuvieran al margen de algo.

Lincoln estaba a punto de gritarle al sicario, para decirle que aún no estaban vencidos y que pelearían al final, ya saben uno de esos típicos monólogos gay de los protagonistas, sin embargo no pudo hacerlos ya que sin previo aviso, Coyote le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la boca del estómago a Joe que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-¡Ahh!… ¡Maldito seas Ayala!… ¿Acaso osas traicionarme?- Difícilmente Joe podía hablar ya que el golpe lo habia dejado sin aire.

-Pues si wey no mames- Contesto muy fiel a su estilo el ahora traidor Ayala, aunque decirle traidor seria inmerecido ya que desde un principio Coyote, tenía como objetivo el matar tanto a Black Hat como al maldito pelón de Joe y ahora los tenia a ambos servidos en bandeja de plata.

Después de revelarle sus intenciones a Joe, aprovecho que lo tenía hincado para darle una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la sala, luego comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde habia pateado a aquel hombre que tanto lo habia hecho enfurecer durante los últimos días.

Lincoln al ver que ambos hombres estaban ya lejos de Black Hat fue corriendo hacia él, algo de lo que Joe se dio cuenta después de reponerse del golpe de Coyote, por lo que trato de incorporarse rápido para poder detenerlo, pero Ayala ya habia llegado junto a él para frenarle el paso.

En su trayecto rumbo a su jefazo, el pequeño villano pasó junto a la señorita Limón, a la cual quiso darle una rápida mirada de comparecencia, sin embargo al mirarla se percató de algo increíble y eso era de que el enorme hueco que se supone fue causado por el mortal ataque de Black Hat en su abdomen, habia desaparecido de hecho era como si nunca hubiese sido herida.

No solo eso, también pudo ver que la mujer estaba respirando y eso lo sorprendió aún más, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera respirando si los muertos no respiran?

-¿Esta viva?- la pregunta incrédula del muchacho se alcanzó a oír en toda la sala debido al pequeño momento de silencio que dejo la impresión de la traición de Coyote.

Dicha pregunta causo en los villanos incredulidad, en cuanto a Joe este se vio sorprendido ya que era imposible que su secretaria siguiera con vida, esto debido a que el Total Justice se activó con su muerte ya que era una de las condiciones para que esta técnica tan poderosa surtiera efecto, por consiguiente la señorita Limón debería estar en el cielo en estos momentos.

Pero al pensarlo bien, recordó que cuando Coyote se dirigía a su lado cuando estaba junto al cuerpo de Black Hat, este le habia disparado con una de sus balas especiales a la secretaria, entonces su mente hizo un clic, rápidamente supo que Ayala uso sus poderes para crear una bala especial que pudiera curar a la señorita Limón.

No es que Joe estuviera molesto con que Coyote haya usado sus poderes para resucitar a la señorita Limón, sin embargo estaba ahora sumamente preocupado porque la traición de su compañero lo habia dejado en una posición sumamente desfavorable, ahora no contaba con el poder para hacerle frente a los villanos ni a Ayala, la única reserva que le quedaba era la que usaba para materializar su bastón con el cual se suponía que le daría fin a la vida de Black Hat.

-Vamos calvito, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, ¿Acaso no lo veías venir?... Yo siempre te he odiado y uno de mis sueños más grandes es el matarte con mis propias manos-

Las burlas del sicario calaron hondo en la mente del justiciero, era obvio que aquel tipo podría traicionarlo en cualquier momento, de hecho la probabilidad era sumamente alta, pero aun así Joe se la habia jugado al sacarlo de la prisión del cuervo ya que si quería acabar con Black Hat y su gente, era mejor contar con alguien como Coyote a pesar del riesgo que esto conllevara, riesgo que ahora mismo estaba pagando.

Pero no se daría el lujo de que ahora que estaba a tan poco de conseguir su tan anhelado objetivo, todo se fuera a la basura, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y trato de golpear a Coyote con su bastón sin embargo este último esquivo el golpe con facilidad y en contrataque golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del justiciero con el mango de una de sus escopetas recortadas.

Golpe efectivo que hizo visitar al suelo a Joe una vez más solo que esta vez con parte de la frente abierta por el golpe y obviamente sangrando, en tanto esos dos se batían en duelo, Lincoln ya habia logrado alcanzar a Black Hat al cual trataba de hacer reaccionar, cosa que era inútil ya que este habia perdido por completo la conciencia, podríamos decir que lo único en lo que estaba concentrado el organismo del villano más despiadado del mundo ahora era en no morir.

El joven estaba desesperado pues no podía hacer nada, estaba al borde del llanto una vez más pero no le dio tiempo debido a que sintió una mano que se recargaba en su hombro, al darse vuelta para ver de quien se trataba se dio cuenta que era Flug quien junto a sus camaradas habían llegado a auxiliar al jefazo.

Sin perder tiempo Flug utilizo la esfera sanadora para intentar curar a su jefe sin embargo para decepción de todos, esta no surtía efecto por lo que rápidamente Flug dedujo que las heridas no podrían ser curadas debido al poder de Joe, por lo cual si querían curar al jefazo entonces tendrían que matar al justiciero para que su poder se desvaneciera y pudieran curar a Black Hat.

Sí lo hubiese pensado 10 minutos antes entonces Flug habría llegado a la conclusión de que sería imposible el solo pensar que podrían lograr vencer al sicario inmortal para después matar al debilitado justiciero, sin embargo el escenario que se estaba presentando en este momento era sumamente favorable para ellos, ya que si aquel hombre inmortal podía matar a Joe entonces eso haría que su poder desapareciera y así pudieran lograr curar al jefe chulo con la esfera.

El problema sería en lo que pasaría después de que aquel sicario matara al justiciero, si Flug no mal recordaba, aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Coyote, habia expresado que una de sus principales metas era matar a Black Hat y en este preciso momento, tenía tanto a Joe como al jefe en bandeja de plata para simplemente matarlos a ambos.

Mientras sus compañeros miraban con preocupación a su inconsciente jefe, el comenzó a analizar el entorno, entonces fue cuando sus ojos recayeron en la mujer que Black Hat habia asesinado pero que ahora por una razón milagrosa pareciera estar levantándose poco a poco.

No podía creer que aquella mujer pudiera estar viva y menos que ahora no tuviera ni un solo rasguño, pero luego recordó el momento que el sicario le disparo y siendo el genio que es Flug rápidamente llego a la misma deducción que habia hecho Joe, y el hecho de que ella estuviera viva era un gran punto bueno a su favor, ya que significaba que el sicario la revivió porque le importaba, por lo que si la tomaban como rehén entonces tal vez podrían manipularlo para que desistiera por el momento en sus intenciones de matar a Black Hat.

-Demencia, ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda- Fueron las palabras de Flug las que hicieron dudar mucho a la hermana mayor de Lincoln, por un lado no quería alejarse de su amor platónico ahora que se encontraba en tan malas condiciones, pero por otra parte sabía perfectamente que Flug tenía un plan el cual podría ayudarlos a salir de aquella situación, por lo que opto por dejar a su adorado Black Hat al cuidado de Lincoln y 505, de todos modos parecía que aquellos tipos seguían peleando entre sí por lo que tendrían algunos minutos para actuar.

En tanto a la pelea entre Joe y Coyote, bueno no se sabe si era una pelea en cuestión ya que para que exista una pelea se necesita de dos participantes que intercambien golpes entre sí, pero lo que en ese lugar se estaba suscitando era una tremenda paliza que le estaba poniendo Ayala a su odiado jefe, no importaba cuanto tratara Joe de defenderse, simplemente sus golpes no llegaban a Coyote, en cambio la mayoría de los golpes del sicario daban en alguna parte del cuerpo ya moreteado del justiciero maestro.

En cualquier momento pareciera que Coyote podría simplemente tirarlo al suelo y dar el golpe de gracia al dispararle justamente en el cráneo, pero para el asesino a sueldo número uno del mundo no habia ninguna prisa, él estaba disfrutando al máximo del momento, cada golpe que le daba al bastardo de Joe le daba una gran sensación de satisfacción.

En tanto Joe de verdad que la estaba pasando mal, si esto continuaba entonces moriría, podría salvarse fácilmente al usar la energía que le quedaba para activar su Full Justice y de esta manera poder matar a Coyote, pero si lo hacía entonces su única oportunidad para acabar con Black Hat se iría por el caño ya que contando a Coyote, aún tenía la energía para usar su Full Justice en los villanos restantes.

Pero sería inútil ya que tanto Black Hat como el niño tenían sus sombreros que los protegían, el doctor tenía su bolsa, la chica rara esa tenía su capucha de iguana y el oso esa varonil flor en la cabeza, todos esos objetos que el odioso villano mayor habia hecho especialmente para protegerlos de su Full Justice, él no tenía la fuerza para quitárselos y usar su poder y ahora que Ayala se habia revelado contra él, prácticamente estaba dictaminando su derrota.

¿Derrota?, eso no podía ser, no ahora que habia llegado tan lejos, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para poder volver a poner las cosas a su favor, no permitiría que el mal triunfara sobre la justicia, el justiciero tenía muy en claro que por el bien de un mundo justo, tenía que matar a todos los presentes ya que todos eran una gran amenaza para el mundo, luego de cumplir con esa misión se daría a la tarea de usar la máquina para incrementar sus poderes a niveles impensables y con esto poder someter al mundo entero a sus leyes, eso se aseguraría que el planeta tierra estuviera lleno de gente justa y libre de malicia, tenían que serlo o de lo contrario serian ejecutados para así proteger al resto de la gente buena que si respetaría las leyes, "sus leyes".

Para que ese mundo justo fuera posible entonces Joe necesitaba pensar en algo pronto, en verdad era la primera vez en muchos años en los que la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él, tanto que no se dio cuenta de algo importante, y era que Ayala ya llevaba un buen rato sin golpearlo, pero ¿Por qué seria?.

Al buscar a Coyote, lo que encontró fue una escena extraña, vio como el sicario observaba a la chica lagarto, sostener a la señorita Limón, era algo un poco gracioso el ver como el asesino la revivió solo para que esta ahora fuera usada para amenazarlo.

-Entonces este es el trato, nosotros liberamos a tu compañera y tú matas a Joe y luego te largas de aquí inmediatamente- El hombre de la bolsa en la cabeza fue el encargado de hacer las negociaciones.

-De acuerdo, me conformare únicamente con matar al calvito… De todos modos no tendría caso matar a un Black Hat que ni siquiera puede pararse- Tan fácilmente Coyote habia accedido a los términos que el doctor le habia propuesto, tenía dos buenas razones la primera era que no podía dejar que le hicieran nada a la señorita Limón después de haberla revivido y segundo era que no podría sentirse satisfecho matando a Black Hat en el estado en el que se encontraba, si iba a matarlo tendría que ser en igualdad de condiciones para de esa manera poder alardearle a todo el bajo mundo su increíble hazaña.

El acuerdo entre ambas partes puso a Joe sumamente asustado, todo ahora se habia puesto totalmente en su contra, ya no tendría oportunidad de enfrentarse a esas escorias que acababan de acordar una especie de tregua para poder darle muerte.

Ya no le quedaba otra opción, tenía que usar su último recurso, pero si lo hacía entonces ya no sería capaz de crear aquel mundo utópico regido por su justicia… No, sí no hacía uso de su carta del triunfo entonces eso significaría dejar al mundo indefenso ante el malvado Black Hat y si eso pasaba entonces todo se habría ido a la mierda, la maldad y la injusticia reinarían y eso era algo que Joe Paritson jamás permitiría.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... Al final las ratas han decidido trabajar juntos para intentar extinguir la ardiente llama de la justicia… ¡PERO SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS SI PIENSAN QUE SE LIBRARAN DE SER CALCINADOS POR EL FUEGO ABRAZADOR DE MI JUSTICIA, SEPAN QUE TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ PRESENTES SERÁN ENVIADOS AL ÚNICO LUGAR AL QUE PERTENECEN Y ESE ES EL INFIERNO!-

Joe habia perdido la compostura y finalmente estallo en cólera, cosa que asusto un poco a los villanos y en Ayala genero una cara de molestia.

-¿A sí y dime como lo harás peloncito?, quiero recordarte que no tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarnos a todos nosotros… ¡Por lo que deberías cerrar el puto hocico y dejar que le ponga fin a tu maldita e hipócrita vida!-

-Ciertamente Coyote, la situación es adversa para mí, pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que les comente a la señorita Limón y a ti, que en el mundo solo existía una persona a la que habia mantenido sometida a mi ley por muchos años?-

Ayala no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza ya que recordaba aquella conversación, pero ¿Eso de que le serviría?, lo único que se le vino la mente al sicario era que Joe probablemente liberaría a ese individuo de su Full Justice para de esta manera tener más poder para pelear, pero era un narcisista si creía que con eso bastaría para derrotarlo, ya que durante la pelea que habia tenido con la chica lagarto, habia conseguido arrancarle un pequeño pedazo a su capucha, la cual tenía guardada en su bolsillo, por lo que al tenerla entonces eso lo hacía inmune al Full Justice, por lo que ahora no tenía nada por lo cual temerle al pelón ridículo ese.

-No importa lo que hagas calvo, tú no me mataras… Morirás intentándolo-

-Claro que yo te matare o… Em… moriré…. Intentándolo- Joe trato de usar esa frase genial de las películas de "O moriré en el intento", lo malo era que Coyote se le anticipo y se la robo, dejándolo en ridículo.

-Cómo sea, solo libera de una vez al imbécil al que tengas sometido a tus leyes para incrementar tu poder y podamos pelear para matarte de una vez por todas-

-Te equivocas Ayala, yo no voy a liberar a ese individuo de la ley que le impuse, es más la ley con la que lo tengo sometido es la más poderosa que tengo, tanto que el Total Justice es solamente una pequeña brisa en el viento comparada con eso-

-¿Pero de que carajos estás hablando tú pinche imitación barata de Zamas, de que ley estás hablando?- Coyote estaba emputado pero intrigado.

-Verán mi técnica más poderosa se llama ¡Rises Justice!... Y consiste en que yo le doy una única Ley a seguir al individuo al que atrape en ella y tendrá que seguirla al pie de la letra sin ninguna opción ya que si no es capaz de hacerlo entonces es ejecutado-

-Pero si eso suena como a lo que hace tu Full Justice- Esta vez fue Flug el que interrumpió a Joe ya que habia notado el enorme parentesco entre el Full Justice y esa según técnica más poderosa llamada Rises Justice.

-En efecto las técnicas se parecen mucho hasta la parte de la ejecución, veras con el Full Justice si la persona desobedece la ley entonces es ejecutada por el poder, sin embargo si la persona poseída por el poder es asesinada entonces el Full Justice desaparece por completo… Pero ahora viene lo que lo diferencia al Rises Justice, si la persona quebranta la ley entonces es ejecutada, pero si la persona es asesinada entonces a diferencia de lo que pasa con el Full Justice que hace que el poder se desvanezca, lo que pasa es que el poder del Rises Justice no desaparece, ya que es una técnica que se encarga de someter al alama de una persona a mi Ley, por lo que no importa que la persona muera ya que si esto pasa entonces el poder del Rises Justice la tomara el control completo de su alma y la transformara en poder puro que posesionara el cuerpo de la persona muerta, para que este se levante de nuevo para cumplir la ley a toda costa- Puntualizo Joe su explicación de una manera sombría.

La explicación en si era algo complicada y enredada ya que Paritson nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien que se da a entender muy bien, por suerte alguien de un intelecto desarrollado como Flug pudo entender lo que la técnica de él hacía, prácticamente era una técnica que te obligaba a seguir la ley de Joe tanto en vida con la amenaza de ejecución y también en la muerte ya que una vez muerto la técnica te volvería un zombie que solo buscaría seguir cumpliendo con la ley de Joe.

-Entiendo la técnica, pero dime ¿Cómo es que piensas que un simple cadáver reanimado pueda ser capaz de enfrentarse a nosotros?- Flug trato de restarle importancia a la técnica de Joe, si era verdad entonces era poco probable que un zombie pudiera ser capaz de derrotarlos ya que solamente sería un títere de carne y nada más.

-¿Acaso crees que sería mi técnica más poderosa si solamente volviera al afectado en zombie?... El Rises Justice lo que hace al momento de que la alma es poseída y el cuerpo se reanima, el poder de la técnica provoca que todas las habilidades físicas sean aumentadas por 20 a las de un humano promedio, y también carecerá del cansancio, es algo así como si entrara en un estado Berserker-

Este complemento de información asusto a Flug, el conocía por sus conocimientos de literatura y mitología a los legendarios guerreros Berserker, humanos que entraban en una especie de transe que los convertía en bestias con instintos asesinos, imparables e insensibles a todo dolor, que eran capaces de luchar por 4 días y 4 noches sin cansarse, y sí el Rises Justice generaba esa especie de trance en el usuario sumando el hecho de que aumentaba las cualidades físicas del afectado por 20, entonces ahora de verdad entendía porque esa era la técnica más poderosa de Joe.

-Ya entiendo, entonces no importa que mueras ahora ya que la persona que está sometida por ese poder tuyo vendrá a matarnos y aunque logremos eliminarlo, entonces él se levantara de entre los muertos convertido en una bestia imparable- Esta vez Coyote fue el que llego a la deducción del plan de Joe, pero pronto se sorprendió al ver a su ex jefe sacar el revolver que tenía en su cinturón.

El revolver nunca lo utilizo durante su lucha contra Black Hat ya que a diferencia de su bastón, este era un arma común y corriente que no dañaría al rey del mal, pero ahora Joe haría uso de él.

-Les diré dos cosas muy interesantes, escoria criminal, la primera fue que la ley que le impuse a esa persona fue que pase lo que pasara tendría que matar a Black Hat y a todo aquel que intentara protegerlo y la segunda…. La persona a la que sometí al Rises Justice fue…. ¡A mí mismo!-

Después de dar esa revelación Joe se llevó el cañón del revolver a la cien y entonces jalo del gatillo suicidándose frente a todos, que no podían hacer otra cosa más que entrar en shock, cosa que duro poco cuando vieron una luz blanca iluminar todo el cuerpo de Joe, entonces una balanza dorada apareció sobre su cuerpo y en un dos por tres aquel hombre con un agujero en la cabeza, se puso de pie solo que ya no era un hombre, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos y un brillo blanco tenue lo rodeaba, de su boca comenzaba a salir espuma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces al ver esa aterradora escena, Coyote le di un disparo justo en la cabeza, sin embargo sus poderosas balas que podían fácilmente penetrar el acero, solo revoto contra él y ni siquiera logro derribarlo, simplemente el impacto hizo que la cabeza de Joe hiciera un simple movimiento hacia atrás, esto confirmo que ahora Joe Paritson habia dejado de ser un hombre que se creía justo, para convertirse en lo que de verdad era un maldito monstruo.

 ** _Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí está el capítulo, perdonen por tardar pero quise dar algo de tiempo para que más gente pudiera votar por que capítulo querían ver, y como ya leyeron este, gano la opción de que acabe primero con la pelea y después veamos el interludio de lo que paso con la familia Loud, pero descuiden no falta casi nada para saber de los Loud, porque la batalla ya está a nada de acabar._**

 ** _En cuanto al capítulo solo puedo decir que me costó mucho trabajo poder pensar en la técnica definitiva de Joe y lamento mucho si no me pude dar a explicar bien en la definición del Rises Justice, pero en fin en el próximo capítulo llegaremos al climax y ahora que Joe se ha convertido en un zombie super poderoso las cosas se verán mal para nuestros queridos antihéroes._**

 ** _Recuerden dejar su Review para saber que les pareció el capítulo ya que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, más en esta época en la que solo quedan dos semanas de clase para salvar el semestre._**

 ** _Sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: Ni Dios es tan bueno ni el Diablo es tan malo**

Sí pudiéramos pensar en zombies, lo primero que vendría a nuestra mente seria claramente el estereotipo que tanto la televisión y el cine nos han mostrado, son seres estúpidos, lentos, hambrientos de carne humana, cuya piel se cae a pedazos mientras no dejan de balbucear la palabra cerebros.

No tienen idea como deseaban los villanos y Coyote que ese estereotipo fuera verdad, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente ya que en frente tenían al maldito calvo, súper mamado que como plus estaba poseído por una fuerza que le brindaba un poder descomunal, si nos dieran a elegir una frase para describir la situación en la que se encontraban nuestros adorados protagonistas seria por decisión unánime: "Están jodidos".

Lo sabían muy bien ya que uno de los mitos más grandes para poder vencer a un zombie se desmintió inmediatamente, cuando Joe le disparo a la cabeza de Joe cosa que no logro hacerle ni cosquillas, al momento de ver eso Coyote se percató de que probablemente todos morirían ese día, bueno menos él claro.

-Cielos, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, mejor no hubiera revivido a la señorita Limón- Pensaba Coyote, ya que de que servía haber traído de entre los muertos a la dulce mujer ejecutiva, solo para que se volviera a meter en una situación de sumo peligro, con el Joe poseído.

Sin embargo el sicario era el menos preocupado por la situación ya que él no corría riesgo de ser asesinado, pensándolo bien tampoco la señorita Limón debería, ya que si la ley del Rises Justice, dictaba que Joe debía matar a Black Hat y a todo aquel que tratara de protegerlo, entonces su compañera y él solo debían hacerse un lado y dejar al calvo cumplir su propósito.

Es cierto, todo sería más sencillo de ese modo, a Joe no le tomaría mucha dificultad exterminar a la corporación Black Hat por completo y una vez que lo hiciera entonces su Rises Justice desaparecería y entonces el tipo moriría definitivamente, bueno ya estaba muerte pero sin el poder que poseyera su alma entonces ahora si ya estaría bien muerto.

Esa era la mejor opción, una opción que cualquier persona con la sensatez suficiente no dudaría en tomar, pero nosotros estamos hablando de Ayala para un sicario como él, el simple hecho de que sus más grandes objetivos se mataran entre ellos no le parecía para nada bien, tanto Black Hat como Joe Paritson tenían que ser asesinados por sus propias manos, nadie más podía matarlos, ellos eran sus presas y de nadie más.

En tanto la señorita Limón al ver la situación en la que se encontraba pudo haber pensado en muchas cosas pero creo que lo más razonable y lo que ahora de seguro se está diciendo a sí misma en su mente sería algo como.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!... ¡NO MAMES NOOOOOOOOO!- más o menos eso es lo que pensaría alguien que revivió al ataque de un ser maligno solo para estar de frente a otro monstruo mucho más loco.

Pero tenemos que enfocarnos más en el sentir de los villanos y es que tenían dos grandes preocupaciones la primera y más importante era que su líder se encontraba en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, la segunda pero no menos importante de sus preocupaciones era el pinche animalote calvo poseído que tenían enfrente.

En el momento en el que Demencia trataba de convencer a Lincoln de que esta vez solo se limitara a quedarse detrás de ella para poder protegerlo y 505 cuidando el cuerpo del jefazo, Flug y Ayala intercambiaron una mirada que decía más que mil palabras, si querían vencer a esa cosa entonces tendrían que trabajar juntos.

-Tenemos que unirnos para vencer al idiota ese… Por fortuna los zombies no tienen la capacidad de pensar, por lo que tendremos ventaja en ese aspecto- Hablo muy alto Coyote para que el grupo de Lincoln pudiera escucharlo.

-Sí tu teoría es correcta y Joe no tiene capacidad de razonar entonces en efecto tendremos una gran ventaja… ¿Qué propones Coyote?- Flug obviamente era mucho más listo que el sicario pero en cuestión de combates era el mexicano el que tenía la experiencia de su lado, por lo que él era la persona más indicada para elaborar un plan de batalla.

-Mi plan es que todos tendremos que pelear, pelear… Y bailar con el diablo- Una referencia de una canción que probablemente ya nadie recuerda, fue el intento de Coyote para darle algo de alivio cómico a la situación ya que la situación no necesitaba gente que se estuviera cagando del miedo.

-No es tiempo para bromas, en este momento tenemos un serio problema por el cual preocuparnos- La señorita Limón finalmente habia hablado después de su resurrección y solo fue para reprender la actitud despreocupada de su compañero, aunque la verdad debería dejarlo decir lo que le plazca ya que él es la persona que más sabe cómo manejar situaciones así, ¿Pero en serio tenía que ser tan autista en momentos clave?

-Saben hay una cosa que me tiene confundido- Alzo la voz el más joven de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede Lincoln?- Pregunto el sabio doctor.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo, Joe ahora?- Al finalizar su pregunta el joven villano señalo a donde se encontraba el zombie, que parecía trabado en un movimiento repetitivo. Se encontraba le apuntando su mano abierta hacia todos ellos una y otra vez.

La posición que se encontraba realizando era similar a la que utilizaba para poder activar su Full Justice, entonces inmediatamente el sicario inmortal supo de qué se trataba esa rara actitud de Joe.

-Ese maldito pelón, está intentando aplicar su Full Justice contra nosotros, sin embargo como todos estamos protegidos por los artefactos hechos por Black Hat, somos inmunes a su poder y como el imbécil perdió su capacidad de razonar, no se da cuenta de que lo que está intentado es inútil-

La explicación de Coyote de alguna forma motivo más a los villanos, ya que ahora sabían que el experimentado y calculador oficial de la justicia, a pesar de ser ahora mucho más poderoso que antes, ahora carecía de ese intelecto que lo volvía un oponente sumamente temible.

-Pero no se confíen, no sabemos cuándo hará algo inespe…- Ayala no pudo terminar su frase cuando sin previo aviso y con una velocidad monstruosa, Joe llego rápidamente a su lado y le propino un tremendo puñetazo que lo saco volando como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo.

En su trayecto contra la pared, una estela de sangre que brotaba de la cabeza del sicario debido a la magnitud del golpe, se regaba por todo el piso, en cuanto al momento del impacto contra la pared fue tan fuerte que la misma se rompió dejando un gran agujero en el que atravesó de él se podía ver el cuerpo tendido de Coyote en la otra habitación.

El momento fue sumamente fugaz, paso tan rápido como el día anterior a la entrega de algún proyecto final de la universidad, solamente los reflejos sobrehumanos de Demencia lograron reaccionar al momento de lo que estaba pasando y al ver como el sicario que le habia dado la pelea de su vida, habia sido completamente derrotado en tan solo unas fracciones de segundos por ese monstruos, la hizo pensar en una cosa, y esa era que tenía que hacer algo contra esa cosa antes de que se decidiera a atacar a su querido hermanito pequeño.

Sin meditarlo se lanzó contra aquel individuo, le lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas al cuerpo y a la cara, más el tipo ni siquiera hizo un intento por esquivarlos más bien, se quedó inmóvil dejándose golpear por Demencia, y esta por más que golpeaba al sujeto no podía hacerle ni el menor rasguño, eso la preocupo ya que ella estaba consciente de que era una persona con una fuerza descomunal y que si se lo proponía podía matar fácilmente a un hombre adulto con un buen golpe.

Pero este no era el caso, aquel hombre bueno si se le podía decir así, no se inmutaba ante su salvaje ataque contra él, es más aguanto por unos dos minutos de recibir potentes golpes de Demencia que cesaron debido al cansancio de está.

Una vez que sus puños dejaron de golpear al monstruo aquel, la mano izquierda de Joe la sujeto del cuello y la levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, aquel brusco agarre causo que la pobre chica sintiera la falta de aire en su organismo, pero sus pataleos de desesperación que daba tratando de soltarse del agarre de Joe cesaron, y es que se quedó paralizada de terror al ver como la mano izquierda del zombie tomaba su capucha de lagarto y lentamente la retiraba de su cabeza.

Eso no podía ser posible, se suponía que Joe no tenía conciencia propia por lo que no debería de ser capaz de saber que quitándole la capucha a Demencia entonces podría ejecutarla con su Full Justice, sin embargo estaba pasando y en cuanto salió de su shock la única mujer de los villanos, pudo ver como una balanza dorada habia aparecido sobre su cabeza.

Lincoln solo veía con terror como su hermana mayor habia sido anulada de manera tan sencilla y ahora se encontraba sometida a las terribles leyes de aquel monstruo, el terrible miedo que sentía en ese momento lo habia paralizado, lo que más quería hacer ahora era correr y ayudar a su hermana de alguna manera pero sus pies no lo obedecieron.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos debido a que no quería ver lo que vendría, pero antes de hacerlo pudo ver como un disparo de un rayo láser se impactó contra la cara de Joe y dicho ataque lo hizo soltar a Demencia, Lincoln pudo ver que el responsable de liberar a Demencia de aquel agarre fue el mismísimo Doctor Flug, pero eso no era todo ya que inmediatamente que el justiciero soltó a la chica, 505 se abalanzó contra el hombre y comenzó a morderle el cuello de manera salvaje.

El más inteligente de todos los villanos aprovecho el momento en el que el oso atacaba al monstruo ese, para ir hasta donde estaba Demencia, en cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fuer tratar de ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando ambos estaban a punto de pararse vieron con horror como Joe se quitaba de encima a 505 y de un movimiento rápido le arrancaba la flor que este tenía en la cabeza.

Flug al ver esta terrible escena se apresuró a tomar su pistola de rayos laser para poder hacer algo antes de que también 505 se convirtiera en una víctima del poder ejecutor de Joe, más fue inútil ya que en un pestañeo el buen doctor, sintió como si algo que habia sido parte de él durante mucho tiempo, le habia sido arrebatado.

Y así fue, todos se sorprendieron al ver como Paritson lo habia despojado de la bolsa de papel que siempre habia usado desde que lo conocían, la cara de Flug era la de un hombre treintañero de ojos verdes y cabello despeinado rubio, sin embargo lo que resaltaba mucho más era la cara de terror que tenía reflejada en su cara aquel hombre y es porque ahora más que nunca, Flug se sentía totalmente desprotegido, tanto que se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Pero la verdad era que efectivamente ahora si se encontraba totalmente desprotegido, ya que sin su bolsa de papel pudo darse cuenta de que una balanza se encontraba flotando sobre su cabeza y después al mirar a 505 que se estaba reincorporando del ataque de Joe, pudo ver con miedo que también el oso tenía una balanza en su cabeza.

Esas balanzas solamente significaban una cosa y era que, Demencia, Flug y 505 habían sido sometidos al Full Justice, todo habia sucedido tan rápido, era muy difícil de creer que aquella cruenta batalla que iniciaron hace ya tiempo, con la irrupción de los justicieros a la guarida de los villanos, habia sido terminada ahora en tan pocos segundos debido a la increíble fuerza del monstruoso espíritu poseído por el Rises Justice de Joe.

Black Bird al ver esto comenzó a correr rumbo al justiciero mientras levantaba su sombrilla, claramente la intención que tenía era de atacarlo, era una decisión estúpida el pensar de que eso funcionaria, pero el chico a pesar de estar muerto de miedo, habia hecho esa elección, tenía que matar al justiciero, sino lo hacía entonces su nueva familia moriría frente a sus ojos y eso era algo que él no quería, no lo deseaba para nada, ellos ahora eran sus personas más amadas en el mundo, amaba a Flug, amaba a su hermana mayor Demencia, amaba a 505 y también amaba al jefazo chulo.

Ellos eran ahora su familia y como siempre lo habia hecho a lo largo de su vida el joven Lincoln haría lo que fuera por ayudar a su familia y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Pero un golpe lo hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás, mientras volaba por los aires solo pensó en lo débil que era y lo inútil que era en esta situación, ya que su oponente lo mando a volar con un solo golpe, o al menos eso es lo que creyó, porque una vez que habia caído contra el suelo y trato de levantarse rápido para seguir atacando a Joe, pudo ver que la persona que lo habia mandado a volar no habia sido Joe, sino su hermana mayor Demencia.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué, lo hiciste Demencia, yo solo quería ayudarte?- El pequeño estaba muy confundido.

-Lo sé y para serte sincera eso me hace muy feliz…- Sonrió Demencia a su pequeño hermanito. –Pero como tu hermana mayor, no puedo permitirme que algo malo te pase, es por eso que tienes que huir Lincoln, si te quedas ese monstruo te va a matar… Tienes que vivir Lincoln, ya que tú eres mi único y querido hermano y aunque fue corto el momento que pasamos juntos, el simple hecho de que me hayas considerado tu hermana mayor fue una de las alegrías más grandes de mi vida… ¡Muchas gracias Lincoln, te quiero mucho!-

Esas palabras lograron sacarle las lágrimas al ave oscura, tenía ganas de decirle que todo estaría bien, que lograrían vencer a ese monstruo, juntos y después de eso podrían disfrutar de sus días tratando de conquistar el mundo para su jefazo chulo, eso era lo que el joven quería expresarle a su hermana, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, vio como las balanzas de sus amigos se habían convertido en agujas, estas se incrustaron en los cuellos de cada uno y vaciaron su contenido en ellos.

Acto seguido Flug, Demencia y 505 cayeron al suelo, muertos esa era una de las maneras de ejecución que poseía el Full Justice, la inyección letal, Joe habia matado a su preciosa nueva familia.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Aquel desgarrador grito de dolor mezclado con lágrimas de cocodrilo, hicieron que Lincoln cayera de rodillas, ahora él lo habia perdido todo.

Su grito sin embargo habia atraído la atención del asesino de sus amigos, Joe comenzó a caminar hacia a Lincoln, el pobre chico en el estado que se encontraba no podría presentar lucha contra aquel demoniaco ser, por lo que a Joe no le tomaría mucho trabajo quitarle la máscara que tenía Lincoln, con eso podría matarlo para después culminar su misión que era matar a Black Hat.

El joven villano no se movía de su lugar a pesar de saber que Joe venia por el para ponerle fin a su vida, pero porque debía importarle ahora si vivía o moría, ya habia perdido a su razón para vivir que eran aquellos maestros del crimen que lograron entrar en su corazón para volverse su nueva familia, por lo que ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos, ser asesinado por el justiciero y rezar para que sus pocas semanas como villano lo ayudara a ir al infierno para volver a encontrarse con su querida familia de villanos en el otro mundo.

-¡Aléjate de ese niño, jefe de mierda!- El grito de una mujer habia sacado de su estado de auto lamentación del chico, la responsable de ese grito fue la señorita Limón.

Al chico le pareció gracioso el ver como aquella mujer que era una persona normal como él, se habia atrevido a desafiar a aquel demonio poseído, a pesar de no tener ningún chance de ganarle, o al menos esos era lo que pensaba hasta que el chico vio como la mujer ejecutiva le habia lanzado a Joe, nada más ni nada menos que la esfera que detenía el tiempo, que habia sido usada antes en Coyote.

Esta al contactar con el cuerpo de Joe, logro el objetivo que tenía la señorita Limón y fue que aquel justiciero comenzaba a dejar de moverse, esto hizo sonreír a la mujer ya que habia conseguido un gran logro.

-Muy bien, lo detuve, ¿Pero ahora que hacemos Coyote?- La señorita Limón vio cómo su compañero a penas se habia repuesto del tremendo golpe que su ex jefe le habia proporcionado, este camino hacia su compañera.

-No tengo idea… Esta solución es momentánea ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo es que esa esfera será capaz de mantener al tipo atrapado ya que el poder de Joe es tan grande que al parecer el efecto de esa cosa no es capaz de retenerlo por mucho tiempo- Señalo Coyote para que todos los que aún estaban vivos vieran como es que Joe movía lentamente sus pies como si intentara caminar en cámara lenta.

Esto asusto a la señorita Limón, es que en verdad era un monstruo, se supone que esa esfera fue capaz de detener a Coyote, he inmovilizarlo completamente, pero a Joe pareciera que no logro paralizarlo por completo, el muy hijo de puta aún se movía.

-¿No hay algo que puedas hacer para matarlo?- Le pregunto a Coyote preocupada su colega.

-Bueno, teóricamente este tipo ya está muerto… Es el poder que infringió en su propia alma lo que hace que su cuerpo tenga tanto poder y siga moviéndose a pesar de haber muerto, la única manera seria que su alma se desgastara tanto que desapareciera, pero un alma común y corriente tardar al menos 1 siglo en desaparecer por completo y tomando en cuenta lo poderosa que es el alma del calvo, yo diría que tardaría 500 años en desaparecer-

-¿500 años?... ¿Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, o de lo contrario se descongelara y nos matara?- Tenia que existir alguna manera de acabar con Joe, ahora que lo tenían de alguna manera inmovilizado para poder asestarle un golpe sin que se pudiera defender.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, mis balas hechas con mi poder no son capaces de desintegrar un alma, tendrían que ser por lo menos 4 veces más poderosas de lo que ya son-

La última línea del sicario hizo que al chico de los cabellos blancos se le ocurriera un plan, uno que serviría para acabar con ese bastardo que le habia quitado a su nueva familia, si su plan funcionaba podría salvar a su jefe chulo y lo más importante podría vengar la muerte de sus camaradas.

-Escúchenme, tengo un plan- Fue lo que dijo Lincoln al momento de comenzar a relatar el plan que tenía en mente, un plan relativamente simple pero que resultaría muy efectivo. Consistía en usar la máquina de Black Hat para aumentar el poder de una bala especial de Coyote, para usarla y con esta matar por completo a Joe, al eliminar su alma.

Tanto a Limón como a Coyote, les pereció una magnífica idea, por lo que rápidamente la señorita Limón puso a funcionar la máquina, le costó algo de trabajo pero al final pudo entender cómo funcionaba.

-¿Estás seguro de esto niño, si usamos la maquina ahora, debido a que no está terminada, lo más seguro es que después del primer uso, los circuitos se fundan por completo y tengan que reconstruirla desde cero?- La señorita Limón hacia bien en preguntar ya que esta máquina era la ambición más grande de toda la vida de Black Hat y aunque fuese para salvarle la vida, dudaban mucho que él estuviera contento de ver como el trabajo de tantos años se destruyera sin estar completo.

Lincoln solamente asintió, sabía que no podía permitir que ese maldito siguiera con vida para amenazar la suya y la del jefe, dejarlo vivir seria como echar a la basura el sacrificio que hicieron sus grandes amigos por él, por lo que con una gran mirada de determinación, tomo la pistola de Coyote y la puso debajo del rayo de la máquina de Black Hat.

Coyote solo le hizo una mirada a la mujer ejecutiva en señal de que ya no dijera ninguna palabra más, el sicario inmortal sabia reconocer la determinación de un hombre cuando la veía, por lo que simplemente confiaría en el plan del chico, digo no es como si tuviera otra opción, él no tenía un plan propio y tampoco tenía la intención de pensar en uno, por lo que luego de escuchar el plan que tenía Black Bird.

Una vez que Lincoln dio la señal, la señorita Limón activo la máquina que hizo un sonido sumamente molesto era como si toda la maquinaria estuviera crujiendo, era como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, pero su preocupación por eso, desapareció cuando vieron como un rayo de color negro salió disparado contra la pistola del sicario, cubriéndola de una estela de energía negra.

El rayo siguió bañando al arma por un minuto hasta que de repente se apagó, lo que indicaba que estaba lista, aunque al retirar el arma todos los presentes pudieron percibir un aroma a quemado que provenía del interior de la máquina, al abrirla para revisarla pudieron ver que la hipótesis de la señorita Limón era cierta, todos los circuitos estaban fundidos, la gran y preciosa máquina de Black Hat habia quedado inservible.

Esto era algo triste para Lincoln ya que aquel aparato simbolizaba todo el esfuerzo y buenos momentos que pasaron Flug y él, pero luego se pondría melancólico, ahora lo más importante era que ese maldito pelón probara una cucharada de la verdadera justica.

Los tres aliados se pusieron frente al justiciero, solo que este ahora se movía ligeramente más rápido que antes, lo que indicaba que el efecto de la esfera, no lo detendría por mucho tiempo más, por lo que Coyote tomo el arma y estaba a punto de dispararle con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando de pronto una mano se posó sobre el arma, lo que hizo que bajara su vista para ver a quien le pertenecía.

Era la mano de Lincky, el joven lo miro de forma que logro transmitirle sus emociones, sus ojos prácticamente le pedían a Coyote que le dejara a él matar a Joe, el necesitaba hacerlo para vengar a sus amigos, el sentía que necesitaba hacerlo.

Coyote con una mirada indiferente le entrego la pistola y lo invito a hacerlo, pero algo pasó, la mano de Lincoln comenzó a temblar, por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, por más que odiara a ese pelón mal nacido, aun así no podía matarlo, él no era así, podría ser ahora un villano pero era un villano novato, aun no estaba preparado para esto.

Coyote se percató de esto y solo le sonrió, y gentilmente le quito la pistola.

-Descuida muchacho, tienes que recordar que matar a alguien no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera, es algo que requiere de nervios de acero y de gran madurez, es muy pronto para ti, debes de ir paso a paso en la villanía y madurar para saber que actos viles quieres hacer y cuáles no, sino te gusta matar entonces no tienes que hacerlo, tú decides que hacer y que no, el chiste es que jamás tengas arrepentimientos- El sicario finalizo su monologo y le disparo a Joe.

La bala impacto directo en el pecho de Joe, una vez que lo hizo el aura negra que habia alrededor de la bala empezó a consumir el cuerpo de Joe como si de fuego se tratase, después de eso pudieron ver como el alma del justiciero se desprendía de su cuerpo y trataba de escapar, pero no sirvió de nada ya que el fuego negro la envolvió y comenzó a consumirla hasta hacerla desaparecer por completo.

Una vez que el alma de Joe desapareció, el cuerpo del justiciero se convirtió en polvo, dejando solamente la placa que él tenía, sobre la pila de polvo.

Finalmente el odioso e hipócrita de Joe Paritson habia muerto.

Coyote estaba sumamente feliz, finalmente habia logrado uno de sus objetivos que era matar a ese maldito calvo, pero no pudo celebrar ya que vio como el muchacho caminaba rumbo a donde estaba la chica lagarto y se agachaba a abrazar su cadáver mientras lloraba.

El y Limón se miraron con una cara de compasión por el muchacho, por lo que Coyote decidió en hacer algo por aquel niño que lo habia ayudado a cumplir uno de sus más grandes objetivos.

Tomo su otra pistola, aquella que estaba cargada con las balas especiales con las que revivió a la señorita Limón y desde donde estaba lanzo tres disparos, uno para Flug, otro para 505 y el último para Demencia.

Lincoln al ver esto, quería reclamar el atrevimiento del sicario por haberle disparado a los cadáveres de su familia, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una mano toco su mejilla, era la mano de Demencia que lentamente abría sus ojos.

-Buenos días Lincky, ¿Ya está la comida?- Hablo la chica lagarto haciendo a Lincoln llorar mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hermana, de pronto al abrazo se sumaron Flug y 505 que recién habían revivido gracias a Coyote.

Lincoln quería darle las gracias al sicario, pero cuando lo miro acercarse al cuerpo tendido del jefe chulo, rápidamente le grito.

-¡Alto Coyote, estamos en una tregua recuerdas!- El chico tenía miedo de que el sicario matara a Black Hat ya que el villano mayor también era su objetivo.

-No te preocupes Black Bird, yo no mato a gente moribunda, por lo que deberían curarlo ahora que el All Justice ya no lo afecta… Una vez que se recupere veré si vuelvo para matarlo o no, creo que me tomare un descanso de esto de matar gente- Dijo Coyote mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta principal, seguido por la señorita Limón. Una vez que salieron por la puerta, la señorita Limón aprovecho que ya no los miraban para besar a Coyote, beso que el correspondió, así duraron unos 30 segundos.

-Bien mi linda señorita, creo que usted y yo deberíamos irnos de vacaciones-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso apuesto caballero- Contesto feliz la señorita Limón.

-Bien es subamos al Coyote móvil- Grito Coyote mientras corría rumbo a la calle para hacerle la parada a un taxi.

Mientras en la casa de los villanos Flug estaba curando a Black Hat, con la esfera curadora, gracias a Chutulu ahora que el poder de Joe ya no existía, el jefazo se repondría en 1 o dos días, una vez que eso pasara los villanos se pondrían a pensar en que harían ahora que sus planes fueron arruinados y aunque tendrían que pensar en el futuro, lo bueno es que estarían juntos para planearlo como una familia.

 ** _Bueno mis queridos amigos, Joe Paritson finalmente fue vencido para siempre, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo debido a que tuve exámenes, pero logre tenerlo listo para antes del 20 de diciembre, bueno solo quiero decir que solo quedan dos capítulos para el final de esta historia y son el interludio de lo que paso con la familia Loud en el transcurso de la historia y el epilogo, después poder dedicar mi tiempo a terminar mi otro fic._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus reviews ya que me encanta leerlas._**

 ** _Sin más por escribir nos leemos luego._**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17: Aquí Está Su Puto Interludio, Para Que Ya No Estén Chingando Sobre Que Querían Saber Que Paso Con Los Loud. (O para abreviar: AESPIPQYNECSQQSQCLL)**

 **PD: Los quiero mucho**

 **Antes de empezar el capítulo voy a contestar las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **eltioRob95: A Black Hat no le va a gustar saber lo de su máquina pero tendrá que comprender la situación, en cuanto a los Louds, abajo en el capítulo veras como les fue, espero que lo disfrutes amigo, gracias por leer mi fic.**

 **MightyMitch47: Me alegra que te gustara la pelea, me esforcé para hacerla emocionante y las referencias conmigo nunca pueden faltar.**

 **Sir Cocodrile222: Como siempre un sublime análisis del fic que me da mucho gusto leer. Contestando a tu pregunta el siguiente capítulo será el último de esta historia y pues ya no habrá ni secuelas ni spin-offs, Lincoln el nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat se termina definitivamente en el siguiente capítulo. Aunque puede que use a mis OCs en algún fic futuro que haga sobre The Loud House.**

 **The lego drepors: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, espero que también disfrutes mucho este.**

 **Andrew579: Efectivamente el tipo de Green Fics me pidió autorización para hacer un audio libro para Youtube y fue el que viste, lo único malo es que lo hace con Loquendo y a mí me cagan las narraciones con Loquendo, pero no me voy a poner exigente. Saludos cordiales mi amigo Andrew.**

 **RCurrent: Mi querido amigo RCurrent estoy seguro que vas a disfrutar este capítulo, en cuanto a mi otro fic descuida en cuanto acabe este, me dedicare de lleno a Unas Hermanas muy particulares tal vez con otro capítulos más es que esa historia no la quiero alargar ya que desde el principio estaba pensada como un fic corto. Saludos amigo y espero poder leer pronto actualizaciones tuyas, me gustan tus fics.**

¿Por qué será que solamente valoramos las mejores cosas de nuestra vida hasta que las perdemos?, ¿Es que acaso tenemos que perder algo para darnos cuenta de lo indispensable que era en nuestras vidas? La respuesta es un rotundo sí, ya que la mayoría de los seres humanos nunca están conformes con lo que tienen, por lo que siempre se la pasan deseando tener más, por lo que nunca se ponen a pensar en las cosas maravillosas que ya tienen.

Esté era el enorme peso con el que cargaría la familia Loud, no solamente recibieron justicia divina por el trato cruel y despiadado que le dieron al único hijo varón de su familia, a aquel chico que era el único que le importaban más su familia que él mismo, ahora ellas habían perdido no solo a ese rayo de luz de nombre Lincoln, sino que también se les arrebataron sus sueños y actividades que más disfrutaban en la vida.

Y si de por sí ya sentían dolor después de que aquel policía de la Interpol las hizo abrir los ojos y para rematarlas les dijo que ya nunca jamás volverían a ver a su hermanito, el golpe de gracia fue el día del cumpleaños de Lincoln en el que él regreso a la casa, pero ya no era como un miembro de la familia sino como un villano de la más grande organización criminal del mundo.

Aquella visita en la que los lazos que ataban al muchacho con la familia se habían roto, las disculpas por parte de ellas le llegaron, más el perdón de él se limitó a solo dos de ellas que eran Leni y Lily, pero para las demás no habría.

Ese perdón fue el motivo por el cual la modista de la familia pudo aliviar un poco de su dolor, ya que sabía que su hermanito ya no estaba triste y también se encontraba rodeado de personas que lo valoraban de verdad y lo protegerían de los males que ella no fue capaz de hacer, pero aun con ese ligero alivio, le costaba conciliar el sueño, ya que ahora que su Lincky se habia asociado con esos malvados eso solo significaba que el hombre de la justicia lo buscaría y lo mataría.

Esa simple idea causaba que sintiera un terrible malestar estomacal que casi la orilla a vomitar una o dos veces, pero siempre conseguía sacar fuerzas ya que debía mantenerse alegre para ser una hermana cariñosa y confiable para Lily y de esta manera no volver a cometer los mismos descuidos que tuvo con su Lincky.

En tanto la más pequeña integrante de la familia, pues sería difícil saber cómo estaba, ya que por un lado a veces está continuaba con sus búsquedas de su hermano por la casa y al no poder encontrarlo rompía en llanto, sin embargo bastaba con entregarle a Bum-Bum para que la bebé dejara de sollozar y lograra tranquilizarse.

Gracias a su corta edad y falta de madurez mental, la pequeña era fácil de distraer y eso la ayudaba a cesar por un momento en su inútil búsqueda por su hermano, aunque esa inocencia no le duraría muchos años y cuando esta tuviera la edad suficiente para hacer la más temida pregunta para su familia.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

¿Qué harían entonces?, ¿Qué le dirían?, eso era algo que temían Lynn y Rita, y es que ellos sabían que como padres debían que estar preparados para dar respuestas a preguntas incomodas de sus hijos, como la típica pregunta de ¿Cómo nacen los bebes? O ¿Por qué mi cuerpo está cambiando?

Y claro que una cosa era dar la típica charla de las flores y abejitas, y otra muy diferente sería decir.

-Bueno hija veras, tu hermano se fue de la casa porque lo tratamos como una peste por una estúpida superstición y un día llegaron unos súper villanos en una nave espacial y se lo llevaron, para más tarde recibir una visita de un policía con poderes que nos dijo que de encontrarlo lo daría en adopción a otra familia o en el peor de los casos lo mataría, así que tú hermano Lincoln podría estar vivo en otra ciudad con otro apellido o enterrado en algún cementerio-

¿Cómo carajos le iban a decir eso a su hija?, eso era lo que pensaban los señores Loud, quienes en más de una ocasión pensaron en la cobarde escusa de decirle a Lily que nunca tuvo un hermano, pero eso sería algo imposible ya que Leni jamás permitiría que el recuerdo de su Lincky fuera olvidado, además que ellos tampoco querían recurrir a eso, ya habían tomado las decisiones fáciles muchas veces y eso fue lo que permitió que el asunto de la mala suerte se saliera de control.

Deberían pensar la forma de decirle a Lily la verdad, ella podría odiarlos y maldecirlos por siempre ya que lo tenían bien merecido, solamente deseaban poder encontrar una forma en la que la menor de la familia no sufriera alguna especie de trauma al enterarse de una verdad tan cruel.

Pero eso sería en su momento, ahora la cosa que rondaba por las mentes de Lynn y Rita era simplemente arrepentimiento y como no lo tendrían, puede que ellos no iniciaran con el tema de la mala suerte pero aun así ellos eran la máxima autoridad dentro de la casa, si ellos hubieran dicho que eso era suficiente entonces todo se hubiera detenido, algo tan sencillo que no fueron capaz de hacer al contrario ellos lo permitieron y llevaron al extremo al exiliar a su propio hijo de la casa.

Aunque el sufrimiento que cada uno era diferente, Lynn Loud el patriarca de la familia se lamentaba el hecho de ser una persona débil que se dejaba intimidar por sus propias hijas, aquellas niñas que deberían de verlo como una figura imponente que se encargara de que la disciplina en la casa Loud estuviera en regla, pero lo verdad era otra y es que en algún punto de su vida él habia cambiado, dejo que el amor que tiene un padre por sus hijas se volviera en consentimiento y sobre protección, para el señor Loud sus hijas eran flores frágiles que debían ser protegidas, Lincoln era hombrecito él podría resistir un poco más.

Lamentablemente por muy hombrecito que fuera el pequeño, aún seguía siendo un niño y todo niño es frágil en cierto modo, al final su falta de carácter causo que un asunto completamente estúpido culminara en la pérdida de su único hijo varón, él tendría que vivir con eso durante el resto de su rutinaria vida, que ahora que ya no podía cocinar nada, se reducía a trabajar para ganar el dinero del sustento de la familia y a invertir todo su tiempo sobrante en brindarle atención a cada una de sus hijas, no tendría mucho tiempo que repartir entre las 10 niñas pero era su manera de intentar enmendar su enorme falla como padre.

Eso era por parte del padre, pero a diferencia de él que tenía que dar una imagen de fortaleza ante su familia en crisis. Rita Loud no tuvo el menor reparo en desmoronarse y es normal ya que no existe dolor más grande para una madre, que la pérdida de un hijo y el dolor se multiplica por dos cuando esa madre tuvo la culpa de la partida del joven Loud.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que su bebé fuera maltratado por sus hermanas?, ¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en sacar de la casa a su niñito, para luego vender todas sus cosas?, ¿Por qué no lo ayudó cuando este le dijo que tenía frio y hambre?, ¿Por qué demonios no se comportó como una madre?

Esas preguntas día con día se repetían en su cabeza, mientras se la pasaba recostada en su cama o en el sillón de la sala dependiendo de la hora del día, aún trabajaba pues de no hacerlo el dinero no les alcanzaría para los gastos y no permitiría que por su culpa una de sus hijas pasara hambre otra vez, ya habia fallado una vez, no podría seguir viviendo si eso pasaba de nuevo, pero aun así ya habia muerto una parte de ella, con la partida de su pequeño, lo único que podía hacer ahora era trabajar, regresar a casa para llorar por unas cuantas horas, preparar la comida ahora que su marido ya no podía hacerlo, comer con su familia y volver a llorar hasta quedarse dormida, era increíble que esa mujer no muriera de deshidratación ya que parecía que ya habia llorado toda el agua en su organismo.

En tanto la mayor de las hijas Loud se encontraba en un estado muy deplorable, desarreglada, con el cabello pastoso, ojeras y lo más resaltante de todo era que tenía su teléfono celular atado con cinta adhesiva a su mano izquierda y es que esa fue la única manera de lograr que Lori pudiera dormir sin tener la preocupación latente de soltar el teléfono y morir por culpa de las leyes de Joe.

Podríamos pensar que le molestaría tener su teléfono de esa manera, ya que de esa forma no podría verlo en ningún momento, pero la realidad era que a Lori ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese maldito aparato, aquella cochinada que prefirió por encima de su hermano mayor, aquella herramienta electrónica que era su manera de escapar de las responsabilidades de ser una hermana mayor la mayoría de las veces.

Simplemente habia llegado a odiar con todas sus fuerzas lo que alguna vez fue su objeto más preciado, por culpa de eso habia cometido uno de los errores más grandes de su vida, por su pasar más tiempo preocupada en qué tipo de mensajes cursis llenos de emojis le mandaría su Bobby osito, permitió que una estupidez como el asunto de la mala suerte causara que Lincoln se fuera.

Pero no solo se fue, al contrario lo secuestraron unos genios criminales y lo peor era que se habia unido a ellos y para acabarla de empeorar, un policía maniático los estaba cazando con la intención de matarlos. ¿Cómo podría Lori Loud, volver a estar en paz con ella misma después de todo eso?

Y para rematar, su hermano habia vuelto a casa, pero ahora era como un villano y a pesar de que ella esperaba ansiosa el volver a verlo para poder disculparse con él, más cuando el momento finalmente llegó, la mayoría de las palabras que quería decirle se desvanecieron de su mente y termino por darle una simple y algo patética disculpa, una que el muchacho no acepto.

No solo la de ella sino que también las de sus hermanas y padres, Lincoln les dijo que no les guardaría rencor pero eso no significaba que las perdonaría por todo lo que le hicieron, solamente Leni y Lily fueron absueltas de culpa.

Y sí no fuera por el apoyo de Bobby, que ignorante de todos los acontecimientos recientes, continuaba mandándoles mensajes algo melosos a Lori, pero aun así cargados con auténticos sentimientos de amor para ella, dichos mensajes eran una de las razones por las que la mayor de la familia no enloquecía y rompía su maldito celular. Lori Loud siempre tuvo dos soportes que siempre le daban ánimos, uno era su amado novio, pero el segundo lo habia perdido para siempre y era a su único hermano.

En tanto la ex rockera mayor de la casa, la situación emocional no estaba mejor, desde la despedida final de su hermano, Luna Loud se la pasaba en su cuarto viendo una y otra vez un álbum de fotografías, uno muy extenso ya que era de la familia, pero para la chica del acento inglés las únicas fotos que le importaban eran las pocas en las que una cabellera blanca se hacía presente, cada vez que encontraba una, se ponía a contemplarla durante varios minutos, era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Ya habia llorado mucho, ya habia comprendido que no valdría la pena echarle la culpa total a Lynn para de alguna forma sentirse mejor con ella misma, sabía que la culpa era de todas a excepción de Lily y Leni, también sabia y le dolía saberlo que su hermano más nunca volvería a casa con ellas, lo único que podía hacer era penar, hacerlo el tiempo que fuera necesario para después intentar reponerse con tal de que en el futuro, la pequeña Lily no viera el patético estado en el que se encontraba ahora, pero esa sería una misión difícil ya que era incapaz de recurrir a la música para poder escapar de la tristeza y sin su hermano que era el que siempre la ayudaba a levantar su ánimo, todo lo que quedaba de Luna Loud en este momento era el de una pobre chica arrepentida, sumida en los recuerdos fotográficos de días en lo que sabía lo que era ser feliz junto a su Bro.

El caso de Luan era un poco más crítico, la que alguna vez fue una de las más vivaces y alegres chicas de todo Royal Woods, ahora simplemente se encontraba acostada en su cama tapada por sus cobijas, la razón era simple, habia perdido todas las cosas que la hacían sentir viva. Las risas, el arte teatral y su Linc, se habían ido, sin ellos que sentido tenía el siquiera levantarse de la cama para hacer algo, lo único que hacía a Luan bajar de la cama para comer e ir al baño y la razón no era porque tenía que hacerlo para vivir, de hecho su depresión llegó al punto en el que a ella ya no le importaba si vivía o moría, la única cosa que le importaba era el no traer más dolor a su familia y sí se moría entonces ellos sufrieran aún más de lo que ya lo hacen y eso sería un golpe mortal para la ya débil tribu Loud. Aunque simbólicamente el espíritu de Luan Loud ya se habia muerto desde que Lincoln se fue definitivamente de su vida.

En cuanto a la causante de todo esto, Lynn Jr., era sin duda la más arrepentida de todas y con justa razón, tan grande era su arrepentimiento que, decidió aceptar el castigo que le impuso el prepotente oficial de la Interpol sin quejarse ni una sola vez del hecho de que no sería capaz de volver a ganar ninguna competencia, de hecho estaba bien para ella.

No merecía ganar de nuevo, su ambición por ser siempre la numero 1 la habia convertido en una persona egoísta y orgullosa, algo que para ser honestos no es tan malo en el mundo del deporte ya que la competitividad a veces te exige comportarte así, pero al extremo al que lo llevo Lynn, ya era estaba en lo inaceptable, por eso perdió a su hermanito, a su hermano favorito.

Desde que él dijo que fueran una mejor familia para Lily, ella supo que no lo volvería a ver, por eso decidió que tenía que respetar la petición de su hermano y cambiar de forma radical para que Lily tuviera una mejor hermana mayor, una diferente, una que fuera digna de ser llamada hermana mayor.

Vendió todas sus cosas de deportes y con el dinero le compro a Lily muchas cosas para ella, peluches, libros de aprendizaje y mercancía de todas las series infantiles que a ella le gustaban, bueno al menos compro todo cuanto pudo. También dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en jugar con la bebé, con Lincoln pasaba mucho tiempo pero solamente haciendo lo que ella quería por lo que con Lily se aseguraría de hacer lo opuesto para que fuera feliz.

También se habia decidido que en cuanto las vacaciones terminaran, que recurriría al consejero de la escuela para que la ayudara con sus problemas de ira y competitividad, no era la mejor de la opciones pero un psicólogo sería un gasto muy grande para su familia por lo que tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía a su alcance. No podría jamás remediar lo que hizo con su hermano pero dedicaría su vida a cumplir el pedido que les hizo antes de decirles adiós, se convertiría en una buena hermana para Lily, por eso ahora la única motivación de Lynn Loud Jr. era ser una mejor persona.

En lo que respecta al estado de animo de las hermanas menores era mucho más expresivo, las gemelas llorando cada cierto tiempo mientras que clamaban por su hermano, Lucy vestida de ropas coloridas y con su cabello teñido a rubio, se la pasaba escribiendo un sinfín de poemas emo depresivos que le servían muy bien para expresar el inmenso dolor que inundaba su alma, esta vez era dolor real y no las pendejadas de que su alma era atormentada por fuerzas oscuras u otras mamadas como le gustaba decir antes.

Analizando más a fondo a las gemelas, podríamos observar que el impacto causado por todos los sucesos de su hermanito, eran algo complejos para ellas ya que solamente tenían 6 años, ellas eran niñas creían que sin importar lo mal que se portaran con una simple disculpa sincera bastaría para que fueran perdonadas por su familia ya que las amaban, por eso cuando Lincoln rechazo sus disculpas, Lana y Lola habían entendido que lo que le hicieron a su hermano mayor habia sido sin lugar a dudas una de las cosas más horribles que nunca hubiesen hecho.

Las partes que no entendieron bien era el hecho de que su hermano renegado ahora era un súper villano y que un policía desquiciado lo perseguía para matarlo, mismo policía que les habia prohibido a ambas chicas realizar las actividades que más amaban en la vida, Lola ya no podría ganar ningún concurso de belleza y Lana no podría volver a reparar ninguna cosa.

Este fue un golpe muy duro para las menores, al principio Lola no creía en todas esas cosas pero cuando sus padres le prohibieron volver a participar en cualquier certamen de belleza, ella lo acepto y no porque sus padres la hayan amenazado con castigarla de por vida si lo intentaba, lo que la hizo dimitir fue la cara de angustia y preocupación de ellos cuando se lo dijeron, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le gritaba que por su propio bien no debía desobedecer.

Después de todo no tenía ganas de volver a participar en ningún concurso, ¿Qué caso tenía si no estaba él?, él siempre la ayudaba para prepararse en cada contienda. Maquillaje, con la rutina o cualquier otra cosa, ahí estaba Lincoln para ella, nunca admitiría que él era uno de sus motivos para ganar, sí ganaba los concursos su hermano la vería como una princesa, su princesa favorita por eso era importante que ella fuese la princesa más reluciente en el mundo, pero ahora que su querido hermano ya nunca la vería brillar, entonces la corona de la princesa no tenía valor para ella.

Lana por su parte no podríamos decir que perdió lo más importante en su vida, sí todos sabemos que su sueño era ser fontanera o algo que tuviera que ver con reparar cosas y ahora ya no podría cumplirlo, un sueño destruido podría desmoronar a cualquier pequeño, pero para la niña de la gorra roja, el motivo de sus penas era que ya jamás podría ver a Lincoln y lo peor es que los últimos días que paso con él, ella fue muy mala con él, tanto que solo por su ropa sabíamos que era ella y no Lola.

Darse cuenta de eso era lo que la hacía lamentarse y llorar por las noches, esa culpa la hizo perder el interés en jugar en el lodo o comer cosas de la basura, es más ahora Lana Loud cuidaba más su higiene personal, un gran apoyo para ella que la hacía sonreír de vez en cuando era la compañía de sus mascotas, gracias a esos animales llenos de amor fue que Lana evito una depresión que no era apropiada para su edad.

Entre todo el arrepentimiento y penurias de la familia, la única que se mantenía con una sonrisa en su rostro era Leni y eso era debido a que desde que Lincky se fue con esas personas que dijeron que lo cuidarían muy bien, ella pudo estar un poco más tranquila, sería una absoluta mentira el decir que estaba 100%, aun extrañaba a su hermanito y siempre lo haría, pero tenía que ser fuerte y mantéense sonriente y cariñosa para poder cuidar a Leni.

Sí el vínculo entre las dos antes era fuerte, ahora era completamente irrompible, todo el cariño de la maravillosa modista se concentraba en su pequeñita hermana, tal y como Lincoln lo hubiese querido, estaba cumpliendo la promesa, ser una gran hermana para la menor de la familia, por lo que casi era imposible el ver a una sin la otra.

Bueno habia algunas veces y esas eran cuando Lynn pasaba tiempo con Lily, Leni en lo más profundo de su ser le tenía rencor a su hermana ex deportista, pero al verla como en verdad estaba tratando de cambiar, de ser mejor persona, esta opto por darle una segunda oportunidad, ya que ella también era de su hermana y la amaba, en verdad Lynn estaba arrepentida y era una de las que más sufría por lo acontecido, claro que le tomaría algo de tiempo mirarla sin cara de decepción, pero Leni Loud es incapaz de odiar, esta vez sería una hermana mayor hecha y derecha, no abandonaría a ninguna de sus hermanas, porque eran su familia y siempre las iba a amar, el perdón de ella tardaría en llegarles, pero llegaría. Simplemente porque así era Leni Loud.

Finalmente nos encontrábamos con una niña genio que se habia recluido en su cuarto, se la pasaba diseñando planos para maquinas que beneficiarían a la humanidad, maquinas maravillosas que donaría a la comunidad científica para que sus colegas las construyeran, ya que ella era incapaz de hacerlo. La prohibición de Joe contra Lisa Loud fue claramente que no podría inventar nada, pero usando su gran intelecto logro encontrar una laguna en la ley de ese hombre.

Sí bien no podía inventar ninguna cosa, eso no le impedía hacer los diseños de las máquinas para que otras personas las construyeran, era muy fácil para ella crear cosas en papel ya que si la ley literalmente decía que no podría hacer experimentos, entonces diseñaría los inventos, un experimento es algo practico, por lo que sí no es ella la que lo realiza entonces no cuenta como su experimento.

Pero la pobre niña solamente diseñaba planos para maquinas cotidianas para hacer la vida más fácil y una vez que acababa un plano, sin perder tiempo comenzaba a idear otro y de esa manera continuaba sin parar hasta la noche, el objeto de esto era mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en lo que paso con su hermano, tenía que crear cosas en su mente para no darle a su cerebro el tiempo para hacerla sentir culpable por sus acciones, era mucho más fácil pensar en ecuaciones y leyes de la dinámica cuántica a tener que afrontar sus sentimientos.

La simple idea de que sus sueños y aspiraciones de ser la mejor inventora de toda la historia le fueran arrebatadas en castigo por tratar a su hermano como a una paría, la hacían sentir horrible, tanto que quería llorar hasta desmayarse del agotamiento, Lincoln ya no sería más su hermano, es más tal vez ya no estaría vivo si es que ese paladín de la justicia lo llegaba a atrapar.

Todo eso a causa de una suposición sin fundamentos científicos concretos de su hermana Lynn y que ella misma se atrevió a respaldar, eso hizo que por primera vez en su vida Lisa Loud se considerara a ella misma una estúpida, sus acciones provocaron ese nefasto resultado y ahora estaba pagando un justo castigo. Por eso no dejaba de crear planos para maquinas, ya que no quería pensar en otra cosa, porque si lo hacía entonces lo primero que inundaría su mente seria la cruel culpa que la martirizaría por siempre, la culpa de que su hermano mayor ya no estaría con ella jamás.

Así fueron los días en la casa Loud desde que Lincoln se presentó ante ellos como un villano y se despidió de ellos para siempre, aquella rutina duro hasta que un día cuando la familia se reunía en la mesa para comer, notaron que arriba de sus cabezas aparecían de nuevo aquellas balanzas que les habia puesto Joe Paritson.

Esto los aterro, pensaron que morirían por lo que cerraron los ojos esperando su inminente final y así estuvieron por unos segundos hasta que una voz los hizo abrir los ojos.

-Desaparecieron-

Leni estaba impactada, vio como unas raras cosas aparecieron de la nada sobre la cabeza de toda la familia menos ella y Lily, y al ver a sus padres y hermanas asustados intuyo que esas cosas no eran nada buenas, pero así como aparecieron, las balanzas se rompieron en pedazos y se desintegraron en el aire.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunto Leni muy sorprendida.

Toda la familia alcanzo a observar como las balanzas desaparecieron, lo que los dejo estupefactos e incapaces de contestar las dudas de Leni, aunque la verdad no sabrían que contestarle, pero eso sí, los Louds estaban seguros de que habia pasado algo importante y eso tendría que ver con el policía loco y su pequeño Lincoln.

 ** _Y después de algo de tiempo aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Por favor no se ofendan con el titulo la verdad es que el título lo hice como una parodia al último video de Villanos que subió Cartoon Network a su canal de Youtube, eso sí me tarde mucho porque me costó trabajo todo esto de los sentimientos de la familia Loud y de cómo les afecto la partida definitiva de su hijo._**

 ** _Repito para dejarlo bien claro, que no quiero ofender a nadie con el título del capítulo, yo prometí interludio y lo cumplo con mucho gusto, solo que en algunos capítulos anteriores algunos en vez de comentar que les pareció el capítulo, solo ponían que querían saber que paso con la familia y yo así en plan de: -Todo a su tiempo carnal, mínimo dime que te pareció el capítulo que leíste y al final de decir lo que te gusto o no del fic, ahí si me hacer la petición._**

 ** _Es broma amigos, no me molesta para nada hacer el interludio solo que pues lamento que tuvieran que esperar tanto para verlo, pero es que ya lo habia presupuestado para que fuera el penúltimo capítulo y no iba a adelantar las cosas. Solo espero que les gustara ya que eso habrá hecho que valga la pena todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar._**

 ** _Recuerden dejar su review, tratare de traerles el capítulo final pronto._**

 ** _Sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	19. Epilogo

**Epilogo: Lincoln el nuevo villano de Black Hat Organization**

 **Bueno amigos antes de pasar a este el último capítulo del fic, contestare las Reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **DSarcas: Muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te haya encantados, espero que el final también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Augustospiller: Pues descúbrelo, ahora mismo en este capítulo mí amigo, disfrútalo.**

 **RCurrent: Sí Lincoln se rencontrara con su familia eso te haría feliz y yo no quiero que seas feliz, por eso ese reencuentro no va a pasar, no te creas amigo es broma. Lee el final y espero que te guste y también te mando buenos deseos para que continúes con tu excelente trabajo.**

 **Andrew579: Muchas gracias amigo, espero y te agrade el final y de antemano muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**

 **eltioRob95: Aquí descubrirás si Ronnie y Clyde sabían o no, lo que pasó con Lincoln.**

 **MightyMitch47: No, no te confundiste**

 **The lego drepors: Sí, con la muerte de Joe su ley finalmente se anuló y ahora los Loud son libres de hacer lo que más aman.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Muchas gracias amigo, otra reseña entretenida que leer, en cuanto a tu desilusión pues lo siento pero no voy a explotar este fic sino imagínate pasaría lo mismo que con Ben 10, la primera serie fue buena pero la sobre explotaron hasta convertirla en una aberración. Espero que te guste el final y estoy esperando con ansias una reseña tuya que supere a las anteriores no solo analizando este capítulo sino una de reseña de toda la historia en sí, es solo una idea. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia amigo.**

Como una vez dijeron los antiguos hawaianos "después de la tormenta viene la calma", pero para nuestros queridos villanos, luego de que lograran vencer al justiciero loco y consiguieran que el sicario inmortal y la mujer se fueran de la casa, todo parecía pintar bien para ellos.

Sí, tuvieron que curar al jefazo chulo y mientras recuperaba la conciencia, Lincoln y Flug crearon robots para que limpiaran y reconstruyeran la casa, que habia quedado hecha un desastre debido a la recia batalla que se libró, en cuanto a la recuperación de Black Hat, a esté le tomó cuatro días en recuperar la conciencia.

El despertar del jefazo fue algo que causo una enorme felicidad entre todos los villanos que al verlo abrir los ojos se lanzaron a abrazarlo, cosa que duro solo 3 segundos antes de que Black Hat se los quitara de encima con sus tentáculos, con esa demostración de poder estaba claro que se habia recuperado por completo.

Lo primero que demando el villano más poderoso del mundo, fue que le informaran de todo lo que aconteció después de que el perdiera el conocimiento, cosa que ninguno de sus esbirros quería hacer ya que temían por su reacción al contarle lo que sucedió con su máquina.

Pero ese temor era totalmente injustificado ya que Black Hat era una persona o monstruo comprensivo, por lo que al escuchar de la boca de Flug como fue que para salvarle la vida tuvieron que utilizar su máquina, no le dio tanta importancia ya que sabía que la situación lo requería.

-Está bien Flug, comprendo que tuvieron que usarla para matar a ese estúpido de Joe… Yo lo entiendo, ¿Por cierto, cuando crees que esté lista para poder usarla de nuevo?- El jefecito creía que al ser usada la máquina esta se habia quedado sin energía y por lo tanto tendría que esperar para poder usarla después, y creía que esa era la razón por la que sus acólitos estaban tan asustados, algo que le parecía exagerado, ya que el podía esperar un poco más para usar su máquina.

Al Dr. Flug casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuando escucho a Black Hat, hacer esa pregunta, su jefe pensaba que la máquina aún estaba en condiciones de usarse, la verdad no quería hacerlo, pero al mal paso darle prisa, por lo que decidió decirle el destino que sufrió el aparato.

-Bueee…. No… Vera…. Jefecito Chulo…. Lo que pasa es que la máquina…..- Así fue como Flug le conto a su jefe como la máquina que tanto deseaba usar, estaba completamente inservible y sin posibilidades de reparación.

Como les habia mencionado antes, Black Hat era una persona comprensible, por lo que al escuchar esta adversa noticia, lo tomo de la manera más madura posible y reacciono como cualquier ser ultra poderoso lo hubiera hecho.

-¡MI MÁQUINA ESTA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- La rabieta de Black Hat fue tan grade que el techo de la mansión salió volando hasta el espacio sideral y las paredes se agrietaron e incluso rompieron ante el potente grito, que por fortuna no dejo sordos a nuestros antagonistas ya que Flug se anticipó a este escenario por lo que les brindo a cada uno, unos tapones especiales para sus oídos.

Sí su vida no hubiera sido salvada a costa de su máquina, entonces Black Hat ya les habría dado sus pataditas en las costillitas a todos sus secuaces, volver a tener los recursos financieros para poder reconstruirla llevaría algunos años, pero viendo el lado positivo es que ahora que el bastardo de Joe está muerto, no hay nadie que pueda interponerse en su camino.

-Bueno muchachos supongo que eso era algo que no podía evitarse… Por cierto Lincoln, bien pensado, tu plan no solo me salvo sino que también por fin nos libramos de ese estorbo de Joe-

Lincoln se sintió sumamente feliz al escuchar las felicitaciones de su jefe, estaba a punto de decirle que no fue nada cuando el jefazo le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Pero la próxima vez que uno de tus planes destruyan otra de mis preciadas maquinas, ¡Te romperé las putas piernas!- La cara amenazadora de Black Hat en ese momento era una que asustaría hasta al más valiente.

-Entiendo- Apenas pudo hablar por el miedo el niño.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas… Bueno mis lacayos, primero que nada tenemos que reconstruir la casa que destruí por su culpa, después de eso tendremos que volver a crear y vender las porquerías que hace Flug para ganar el dinero necesario para mis funestos planes-

No era el mejor discurso motivacional del mundo, pero logró su cometido e inspiro a todos los villanos.

-Tiene razón jefe, hagamos lo mejor posible para que la corporación Black Hat sea más fuerte que nunca- Dijo Lincoln emocionado y decidido.

-Saben, la verdad es que hace tiempo me vengo planteando la idea de cambiarle el nombre a nuestro emporio del mal, por lo que he decidido que a partir de ahora dejaremos de ser La Corporación Black Hat, ahora seremos Black Hat Organization… Suena más macabro- El jefe sabía que el nombre que se le pone a un imperio criminal es importante para poder infundir miedo en las personas y no existe cosa más maligna en el mundo que una organización, bueno quizás Disney.

Y así fue como pusieron manos a la obra para conseguir los ingresos que harían que la recién renombrada Black Hat Organization lograra hacerse del dinero para conquistar el mundo. Pero eso sería algo que tomaría más años ya que la Interpol habia arrestado a varios de los clientes frecuentes de Black Hat, ahora este tendría que buscar nuevos socios en el bajo mundo.

Claro que él jefazo podría solamente robar el banco mundial y colorín colorado este mundo se ha conquistado, pero recordemos que él era el villano más perverso de la tierra, por eso prefería mil veces más el camino corto ya que le divertía mucho ver las maldades que hacían las personas que compraban los artículos de su catálogo.

Pero como la hierba mala nunca muere, los clientes no le faltarían aun que pudiera que le tomara más tiempo, sin embargo no hubo prisa para Black Hat.

Por lo que después de dos años de aquella legendaria batalla entre el bien y el mal, la Black Hat Organization ya se habia hecho de capital importante en el mercado, también habían decidido vender sus servicios como orientadores en la maldad para futuros subsidiarios.

Teniendo como clientes destacables a un dictador llamado Limón Agrio, un estafador y suplantador de identidad llamado Nohyas y su más reciente cliente y subsidiario Lord Tontoman Boxman dueño de una empresa fabricante de robótica.

Para Black Hat era un dolor de cabeza trabajar con esos inútiles remedos de súper villanos, pero todos ellos tenían mucho dinero debido a sus profesiones por lo que los orientaría. Bueno para ser sinceros Black Hat solamente se dedicaba a hacerles críticas constructivas para después ordenarles a Lincoln y Flug que idearan planes y crearan aparatos para sus socios.

Eso que ya habían pasado dos años y aún no tenían ni la mitad, pero no habia prisas, prácticamente Black Hat tenía juventud eterna, Lincoln ya hace meses habia cumplido 14 y en lo que respecta al resto de los villanos, estos no tenían problemas ya que Flug inventaría algo para quitarles uno o dos años de encima.

Y justamente después de terminar de hacer el plan de acción que le venderían a Boxman, el timbre de la casa sonó, cosa que extraño a todos ya que en el vecindario se sabía que aquel que osara tocar el timbre de esa casa seria evaporado, pero cuando Flug le echó un vistazo al monitor para ver quién era, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver a Coyote acompañado de la señorita Limón.

Ni Flug ni nadie supo a que venían esos tipos, ¿Es que acaso Ayala venía a matar a Black Hat ahora que se habia recuperado de la lucha contra Joe?, si era así entonces no los dejarían entrar, pero el jefazo chulo justamente habia bajado al laboratorio a supervisar a sus esclavos quiero decir, colaboradores y por eso el vio lo que todos habían apreciado en la pantalla.

-Sí hubieran venido a pelear conmigo, entonces habrían entrado como la vez anterior, sin que nos percatáramos de su presencia… Pero en esta ocasión claramente nos están anunciando su visita, Flug déjalos entrar veamos que quieren- Black Hat sabía que Coyote al ser sicario profesional siempre procuraría el sigilo y el factor sorpresa, por lo que al llamar tan despreocupadamente a la puerta solamente significaba que no venía a pelear.

Flug abrió la reja y el sicario y la señorita Limón pasaron por el patio hasta llegar a la puerta de la caso en donde sin la necesidad de tocar, Lincoln les abrió y los invito a pasar a la sala, en donde Black Hat los esperaba para hablar a solas.

La charla trato de cómo después de la pelea con Joe, Coyote decidió tomar unas vacaciones para regresar a su querido México, mientras que la señorita Limón tenía que regresar a Lyon para informar a la Interpol sobre lo ocurrido.

Según conto la mujer, la noticia de la muerte de Joe causo un tremendo golpe en la autoestima de la organización aunque dicha noticia pareció alegrar un poco al presidente Ian, el cual dio la orden de congelar la operación anti Black Hat hasta que pudieran idear una forma efectiva de afrontarlo, cosa que por lo visto aún no han sido capaces de hacer.

Por cierto la dulce señorita Limón se retiró de su trabajo y decidió esperar la vuelta de Coyote de sus vacaciones para poder vivir juntos, en fin ella tenía ahorros y Coyote con un simple trabajo podría ganar mucho dinero, en fin la Interpol ya no lo buscaría porque en el informe que entrego la dulce mujer, puso que el sicario también habia fallecido en el enfrentamiento, clara mentira para que las autoridades no trataran de encerrarlo otra vez.

-¿Está bien y su tonta historia de amor que tiene que ver conmigo?- Pregunto el villano mayor, claramente asqueado por la historia que escuchaba, aunque fue de su agrado la parte en la que supo que la Interpol dejaría de joderlo por algunos años.

La mujer se ofendió por el tono de voz con el que le habia hablado, pero su ahora pareja, Coyote tomo la palabra.

-Bueno veras Black Hat, este…. Lo que pasa es…. Que estamos buscando trabajo, no tendrás una vacante por ahí, ándale no más una chiquita- Ayala le estaba rogando por un empleo al que una vez fue su némesis en el pasado, o ironía eres una perra maldita.

Black Hat estaba asombrado, enserio el sicario más poderoso del mundo y una mujer con excelentes habilidades administrativas y de hackeo, querían trabajar para él, por voluntad propia.

-¿Es raro de ti Coyote, que acaso no preferías trabajar por encargo?-

\- Bueno es que la verdad eso de ser freelancer ya no funciona cuando quieres establecerte con una hermosa chica- Coyote estaba consciente de que si quería tener una vida estable con la señorita Limón entonces tendría que tener un trabajo fijo, pero como no tenía título universitario y lo que mejor sabía hacer era matar gente, el mejor lugar para trabajar sería una organización criminal y como él le pega a lo grande, entonces la de Black Hat tendría que ser, aparte su novia también podría trabajar ahí, según que ella también quería hacerlo ya que de lo contrario estaría muy aburrida sola en casa.

Black Hat sabía que esos dos serian unas piezas fuertes para el personal de la organización, por lo que decidió contratarlos, llamo a todos los demás para presentar formalmente a sus nuevos colegas de trabajo. A Demencia le incomodó un poco el hecho de que aquel loco que quería matarlos a todos ahora trabajara con ellos, pero si su lindo y sexy Black Hat lo ordenaba, tendría que acostumbrarse a ellos.

Una vez finalizada la presentación, el jefazo ordeno a Lincoln, escoltar a los nuevos miembros a sus cuartos. Ya en el cuarto el joven platico un rato con sus colegas nuevos, platicaron de varias cosas como, disculparse por querer matarse entre sí, sobre caricaturas y comics, Coyote le conto al chico que en sus vacaciones en México un tal Mencho lo contrató para matar a un tal pirata de quien sabe que, solo porque este lo habia insultado en un video de Facebook.

Black Bird por su parte le conto sobre su vida antes de llegar a la corporación que ahora es una organización, la decepción y la traición de su familia.

-Te entiendo amigo, se lo que es sentirse decepcionado-

-¿Enserio Coyote?-

-Sí, yo pensé que el Jarco sería para siempre pero parece que Daron tenía otros planes, después cuando me estaba haciendo a la idea de que el Starco no se podría evitar, me sale con la mamada de que regreso con Tom y aparte también destruyo la oportunidad de que Marco y Hekapoo tuvieran algo… Hekapoo era mi waifu Lincoln, ¡Mi waifu!- Coyote como siempre rompiendo la tensión del momento, hablando de las caricaturas que le gustan, cosa que confundió a Lincoln ya que él no tenía ni puta idea de lo que decía el sicario.

-¿Pensé que yo era tu waifu?- Replico un poco celosa la señorita Limón

-Cállate sucia 3D- La señorita Limón se enojó un poco, pero sabía que a Coyote no se le podía tomar muy enserio cuando empezaba con su autismo, ya lo castigaría después.

Lincoln que se habia entristecido un poco al recordar su pasado, comenzó a reír un poco debido a la escena que habia montado Coyote.

-¿Y cómo superaste esa decepción, Ayala?- El villano más pequeño le seguiría la corriente al asesino ese.

-Simplemente me di cuenta de que el mundo se mueve, Lincoln… Se mueve y mueve, sin detenerse, no importa si una persona muere o si una guerra nuclear estalla, el mundo no se detendrá, es por eso que nosotros tenemos que levantarnos y avanzar con él, no importa que tan grandes sean nuestros problemas, sino nos movemos, el mundo si lo hará y nos dejara atrás, y entonces nos perderemos de muchas cosas buenas que no alcanzamos porque estuvimos estúpidamente ocupados lamentándonos por cosas que ya pasaron y no podrán cambiarse… Recuerda Lincoln, si una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre… En mi caso, esa ventana es la dulce Kelly y por eso debo seguir positivo y soñar con que el Kellco puede ser canon…. Imagínatelo Lincoln, Kelly y Marco, eso sería hermoso-

Lincoln estaba impresionado, ese tipo que decía pendejada y media, también era capaz de decir cosas tan inspiradoras, bueno a excepción de lo último que no entendió, ¿Quién rayos eran Marco y Kelly?, pero no preguntaría eso, lo que si haría sería tomar el consejo de Coyote, lamentarse no serviría de nada, todo ya paso, por lo que debe ser positivo y ya nunca pensar en lo malo ya que su presente y futuro es maravilloso.

-Sabes que Coyote, tienes razón-

-¿En que el Kellco tiene que ser canon?-

-No, en que debo de concentrarme en avanzar y disfrutar de todas las cosas buenas que me pasan, estoy muy feliz de tener esta gran familia y este hermoso hogar… Aunque me gustaría saber que fue de mi mejor amigo Clyde, éramos un dúo dinámico nos llamábamos Clyncoln McLoud- Lincoln se mostraba muy feliz de recordar a su fiel amigo.

-¿Clyncoln McLoud?, pinche nombre culero- Coyote se burló de la combinación de nombres de los chicos, que si era algo ridícula y hasta un poquito gay.

Black Bird no le tomo importancia y mejor decidió contarle a Coyote, sus aventuras y cómo por desgracia él y sus padres se fueron a unas largas vacaciones a un lugar lejano por mucho tiempo, raro que por más de tres meses pudieran vacacionar sin tener que trabajar pero bueno, desde la primera vez que se vio a la familia McBride se supo que eran unas personas a las que el dinero nunca les falta. También le platico de Ronnie Anne, una chica que por varias cosas raras del destino resulto ser su gran amor, que para mala fortuna de él termino mudándose a México, bueno eso fue lo que ella le dijo, la verdad es que el Trompas digo Trump se encargó de deportar a la familia Santiago a México de nuevo, todo debido a sus nuevas reformas migratorias, bueno la verdad es que tanto Bobby como Ronnie Anne tenían la ciudadanía Estado Unidense ya que habían nacido en el país, pero el problema era que la mamá de ambos solo se mantenía ahí por medio de una visa de trabajo, la cual venció y por culpa de las nuevas leyes que aprobó Trump, no se la renovaron, por lo que tuvo que volver al país al igual que el resto de su familia ya que no podía dejarlos solos ya que, sus hermanos y padres también fueron deportados al no renovarles sus respectivas visas, ellos también tuvieron que traer a sus hijos con ellos.

Es por esa razón que Lincoln perdió conexión con Ronnie Anne ya que solo se podrían contactar por video chat pero la computadora de Lincoln habia sido vendida junto a sus cosas.

Lo de Clyde también fue en un principio por eso, pero cuando el niño enamorado de Lori finalmente regreso de sus vacaciones lo primero que quería hacer era ir a la casa Loud para ver a su querido amigo otra vez y saber que habia pasado con él en su ausencia.

Pero al llegar a su casa, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando a la puerta tocaron unos hombres de traje, estos se identificaron como agentes de la Interpol y hablaron con el niño y con los padres de Clyde, diciéndoles que el niño conocido como Lincoln Loud ya no existía en este mundo y si intentaban hablar o hacer preguntas sobre este, entonces por mandato de los altos mandos de la organización los arrestarían de por vida, una vez dado la advertencia estos agentes pasaron a revisar la casa en busca de evidencias que mostraran la existencia de Lincoln Loud para destruirla, ya lo habían hecho en la escuela, en el registro civil y en el registro médico, solamente faltaba la casa del mejor amigo del muchacho.

Los hombres encontraron fotos de Lincoln y Clyde en la habitación de este último por lo que las destruyeron ante los ojos llenos de lágrimas del chico al que le dio un ataque asmático el cual fue sofocado por su inhalador, acabando con eso los hombres se marcharon. Por esa razón Clyde no pudo volver a ponerse en contacto con Lincoln, él quería hacerlo pero sabía perfectamente que no podría desafiar a la máxima autoridad policiaca del mundo, aparte sus padres le suplicaron que no se metiera más en ese asunto ya que temían mucho porque su pequeño pudiera ser arrestado de por vida.

Pero esas eran cosas que Lincoln no sabía, bueno al menos lo de Ronnie Anne ya que la señorita Limón se encargó de contarle como la Interpol borro todo rastro de su existencia y mando a agentes para silenciar a todo aquel que supiera de él, todo por órdenes de Joe. Al oírlo Lincoln porque sus amigos ya no podrían contactarlo, la Interpol los amenazo, aunque aún no sabía sobre la deportación de todos los Santiago.

-Bueno sí eso es lo que pasa ya sé que es lo que quiero hacer-Lincoln tenía un plan.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al unísono Coyote y Limón

-Ayudare al jefe a conquistar el mundo y cuando eso pase entonces podre ir a ver a Clyde y a Ronnie Anne de nuevo y también quizás les haga una visita rápida a Leni y a Lily para ver cómo están- Lincoln ya se habia decidido.

-Entonces debemos trabajar juntos para lograr eso hermanito- La voz era de Demencia que entro a la habitación seguida de Flug y 505, todos habían escuchado la charla entre Lincoln y los nuevos miembros, todos le dieron una cálida sonrisa a Lincoln para expresarle su apoyo.

-Sí, juntos como una familia- Les devolvió la sonrisa y todos los presentes se dieron un abrazo grupal, bueno todos menos el jefazo chulo que se encontraba parado afuera de la habitación.

-Menuda bola de soquetes- Dijo el jefe chulo mientras se retiraba a su laboratorio solo que en su cara tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, pero no dejaría que nadie lo viera así, ya que mataría al que lo viera.

En tanto la situación en la casa Loud habia cambiado drásticamente, ya que tanto a los padres como a las hermanas les llego el momento de comprender que tenían que seguir adelante para mejorar como familia, por lo que en ese periodo de dos años, Lori se habia ido a la universidad, quería estudiar derecho para ver si podría interceder y lograr traer de vuelta a su Bobby osito al país, Leni logro ingresar a una universidad con la carrera de diseño de modas, Luna ahora libre de la maldición de Joe se dedicaba a tocar en cafeterías para ganar algo de dinero extra para la universidad ya que estaba a punto de hacer los exámenes de admisión, Luan logro superar su depresión hace años gracias al apoyo de su colega de teatro Ben, ahora son novios y la ex comediante se plantea volver a hacer comedia para hacer reír a su hermana Lily pero esta vez seria comedia que no le hiciera daño a nadie.

Las gemelas por su parte ahora se dedicaban más a ser buenas hermanas mayores para Lily y también para Lisa, ahora eran más responsables y menos irritantes, Lola era más amable y comprensiva y Lana más educada, ambas habían retomado sus pasiones por la mecánica y los desfiles de moda.

Lucy volvió a vestir de negro ya que era parte de su esencia, solo que ahora era un poco más sociable tanto con su familia y sus amigos de la escuela ya que no quería volver a alejar a las personas de ella, sus poemas aún continuaban ganando concursos.

Lisa por su parte continuo inventando cosas para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, solo que sin experimentar en seres vivos de nuevo, esta vez actuaria moral y éticamente, también dejo de hablar con términos científicos y los cambio por cosas simples que su familia pudiera entender más fácil ya que ellos no eran tan listos como ella, ahora debía dejar de presumir su inteligencia y preocuparse más por ser mejor persona cosa que Lisa Loud estaba logrando de forma satisfactoria ya hasta tenía una amiga llamada Darcy.

Mentiría si dijera que la chica genio no trato de usar sus tecnología para encontrar a su hermano mayor, pero desistió rápido a la idea ya que Lincoln, solamente regresaría si él quería, por lo que buscarlo no tendría caso.

Los señores Loud, regresaron a su rutina y ahora parecían volver al tiempo en el que eran unos buenos y amorosos padres justo antes del incidente de la mala suerte, la única diferencia es que ahora procuraban pasar más tiempo con sus hijas y también intensificaron las salidas familiares.

Lynn Jr quien ahora junto a Leni era una de las hermanas más cercanas de Lily, se dedicaba a estudiar ya que tantos años en el deporte la habían hecho descuidar el ambiente académico, tenía que hacerlo si en el futuro quería ayudar a Lily con los problemas de la escuela, bueno para eso sabía que Lisa sería más útil, pero no quería que su hermana la viera como a una chica tonta. Esto solo confirmaba la increíble mejora que tuvo Lynn como persona, en estos dos años supero sus problemas de ira y de competitividad, se hizo más cercana a Lily y también logro el perdón de su familia, por ser la causante de la perdida de Lincoln, cosa que su familia le perdono ya que sabían que la culpa era de todos.

Pero una cosa era segura, habían cambiado para mejor pero aun así nunca olvidarían aquel error que les costó al mejor integrante de la familia, aquel que siempre los quiso más que a nada en el mundo, no pasaba un día en el que no extrañaran a Lincoln.

Fue en una reunión familiar en la que Lori y Leni habían podido asistir debido a una semana de descanso de la universidad para estar con su familia, que viendo la temporada número 13 del Crucero del Amor. Un boletín especial de la Interpol hizo un anunció.

-Atención gente de todo el mundo, este es un mensaje de la Interpol, durante años les hemos escondido la existencia de una cruel y despiadada organización criminal que ha amenazado a nuestro mundo durante muchos años, creímos ser capaces de manejarlo sin que ustedes lo supieran para que no se alarmaran, sin embargo ahora la situación amerita que ustedes estén al tanto, por lo que nosotros la Interpol les comunicamos a todos ustedes habitantes del mundo, la existencia de la Black Hat Organization, la organización más peligrosa de la actualidad, pero no se preocupen porque nosotros haremos todo lo posible para ponerles un fin, por lo que ahora mostraremos públicamente a sus integrantes que en este momento pasaran a ser los criminales más buscados del mundo-

La familia se quedó estupefacta al ver la noticia, reconocieron a los tipos que pasaban en pantalla ya que eran los que habían secuestrado a su querido hijo años atrás, ahí estaba la mujer lagarto y el científico de la bolsa de papel, pero un rostro de alegría y nostalgia se dibujó en sus rostros cuando la imagen de Lincoln apareció en la pantalla, solo que estaba vestido como Black Bird y así fue nombrado.

Entonces una niñita de unos 2 años de edad se paró y torpemente camino hacia el televisor de la casa y justamente puso su pequeña manita sobre el televisor justo en la imagen del villano identificado como Black Bird, esa niña era Lily que tenía vagos recuerdos de la última vez que vio a su hermano mayor en aquel disfraz.

-¿Ien es?- Pregunto la bebé mientras tenia a Bun-Bun en su mano libre, claramente reconoció la imagen del chico de la máscara de cuervo pero habia olvidado que era Lincoln debido a que la memoria de un bebé no es muy buena.

Leni se levantó y camino hacia a Lily, la tomo en sus brazos y miro junto a ella la pantalla, viendo ambas a la imagen del Lincoln disfrazado.

-Él es un villano de Black Hat Organization, Lily…. Él es un villano de ellos- Dijo Leni mientras una lágrima caía por su cara y se perdía en su boca que marcaba una gran y sincera sonrisa.

 **Fin**

 ** _Bueno amigos este es el fin, ya se acabó, quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir este fic hasta el final, la verdad nunca me espere lo vieran tantas personas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado de principio a fin, trate de dar lo mejor de mí pero sé que aun puedo hacer cosas mejores que este fic, aunque la verdad no estoy seguro si continuar haciendo fics._**

 ** _No se preocupen terminare el fic de Unas hermanas muy particulares y después veré si me continuo escribiendo fics o no._**

 ** _En fin me gustaría saber sus opiniones y su sentir sobre la historia, como les pareció de principio a fin, que aquellos que aún no han comentado ni un solo capítulo los invito a hacerlo ya que en verdad me motiva saber que les pareció la historia._**

 ** _En fin, sin más por escribir nos leemos luego amigos, muchas gracias por seguir este mi primer fic._**


	20. T2:CP1

**Capítulo 20: Aquellos dos buenos años maravillosos**

 **Antes de comenzar el capítulo responderé a los comentarios que dejaron en la historia pasada, si quieren saber porque continúe la segunda temporada aquí en lugar de en la nueva historia que cree lo sabrán al final del capítulo por el momento:**

 **Cartman6x61: Seria un verdadero choque de titanes, peo lamentablemente eso no va a pasar, un enfrentamiento entre ambas fuerzas rompería las paredes del megaverso y destruiría todo, saludos y espero que te guste la historia.**

 **RCurrent: Gracias mi buen amigo, espero poder verte comentando y siguiendo esta historia, bueno siempre y cuando no me pidas en los comentarios que escriba cosas felices y reencuentros todo estará bien jajaja ntc. Espero y lo disfrutes y también espero poder leer alguna de tus historias pronto.**

 **Bardockfloo: Así es mi amigo, gózalo, disfrútalo, ahógate en tu propia dicha. Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **T10507: Espero que disfrutes del capítulo mi amigo, un saludo.**

 **Viruz pirata: No entendí ni J de tu comentario, pero aun así muchas gracias, supongo. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

 **Darkness Rissing: Tranquilo mi amigo, Lincoln es Black Bird no el Pingüino, será divertido ver que juguetitos le hizo Flug a Lincoln para jugar.**

 **Destacado117: Así es mi amigo, se feliz y no uses drogas es mi consejo para ti. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **AugustoSpiller: Que puedo decir los extrañe, espero que no me guarden rencor y me acojan de nuevo, me alegra que entiendas las referencias se que eres un hombre de cultura, lo continúe porque yo siempre escucho a mis fans o porque… amm… porque quiero visitas chingada madre jajaja.**

 **Tranquilo amigo recuerda que en ese fic no estoy tan loco, en UHMP tengo el corazón igual de dulce y meloso que RCurrent, ahí si habrá happy ends y todos cagando bombones. Disfruta el capítulo.**

Dos años podrían ser para muchos una cantidad de tiempo muy larga, mientras que para otros dos años se pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo depende de la percepción de cada persona y las vivencias que tenga en ese periodo de tiempo, para las personas que los disfrutan, se pasan en un santiamén, en cambio para la gente que los vive con estrés y angustia, esos dos años duraron casi toda una vida.

Ese era el caso que atravesaba la INTERPOL, la organización de combate contra el crimen organizado, más grande e influyente, había pasado dos años en crisis, debido a que no solo habían ideado un plan para acabar con la Black Hat Organization, sino porque ese plan termino en el peor de los resultados posibles, y esos fueron, fiarse de un monstruo con una visión perversa de la justicia, liberar a un criminal inmortal y finalmente después de que el tiro les saliera por la culata, no les quedo más remedio que hacer pública la existencia de dicha organización criminal, luego de años de encubrimiento para que la población mundial, no tuviese miedo de lo que esa organización era capaz de hacer.

Ese fue el último acto del ex-presidente de la INTERPOL Ian Lebeau, que después de hacer pública la existencia de Black Hat y sus aliados, procedió a dar una disculpa mundial, pidiendo perdón por su ineptitud e incapacidad para poner tras las rejas a esa despreciable compañía del mal.

Era de esperarse que la noticia causo mucho revuelo ante la sociedad, quien en su sano juicio habría de imaginar que esas personas que parecían estar sacadas de las historietas de Ace Savvy, pudieran existir en el mundo real y mucho peor, que ellos eran seres malignos que anhelaban conquistar el mundo, sin embargo las reacciones se dividieron mucho más allá, había gente que por mucho tiempo se la paso temerosa por su seguridad pensando que ahora cabía la posibilidad de que algún miembro de esa organización estuviese allá a fuera para hacerles daño, a muchos otros si los impacto la noticia pero no sentían miedo, alegaban que si esa organización de súper villanos operaba desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca nada les habían hecho, entonces no había motivo por el cual preocuparse seriamente, que se preocupara la policía, la ONU y la INTERPOL, otro sector mucho más raro y estúpido se maravillo con la historia de aquel hombre justiciero llamado Joe Pariston que dio su vida en un intento por librar al mundo del mal más poderoso del universo que era Black Hat, así es un grupo de hombres que admiraban a Joe hasta el borde de la adoración habían creado un grupo que rápidamente había ganado adeptos, llamado Pariston Justice, en el ellos seguirían el sentido de justicia de Joe, y aseguraban continuar su lucha por erradicar el mal y traer al mundo la plena justicia.

Sin embargo la transición más difícil fue el buscar al sucesor de Ian, tanta era la necesidad de la INTERPOL, que a pesar de que los estatutos dictaban que el puesto debería recaer en uno de los vicepresidentes, todos negaron el puesto, ninguno quería manchar su imagen al tener que manejar a una institución que atravesaba una crisis sin precedentes y que como extra contaba con la plena desconfianza de la opinión pública y las Naciones Unidas, fue por esta razón que se celebro una votación extraordinaria en búsqueda de un hombre que lograra devolverle todo aquello que había perdido, un hombre que se cargara la organización a los hombros, uno que inspirara respeto y rectitud.

Por lo que dos años después de la tragedia contra la Black Hat Organization, apareció la luz de esperanza que tanto buscaba la INTERPOL, un hombre ingles de 56 años, no más de 1.80 de altura, piel blanca, cabello corto y canoso, vestido de un elegante pantalón de vestir azul y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el ultimo botón para poder ponerse de manera correcta su corbata negra, también tenía un fino chaleco azul como sus pantalones, sin embargo al ser una persona que se acalora muy fácil siempre tiende a quitárselo, su nombre es Winston Edwards, un veterano, él vivo ejemplo de dedicación y esfuerzo, de esas personas que empiezan desde abajo para ascender a lo alto, y a muchos dentro de la organización no les extraño que Edwards ganara las elecciones y se convirtiera el nuevo presidente, durante años, todas las investigaciones que el tomaba terminaban con la detención de los criminales involucrados, sus planes y estrategias en contra de grupos delictivos eran muy eficaces, sin embargo la corrupción dentro de la misma INTERPOL fue la encargada de que estos nunca se implementaran, para salvaguardar los intereses monetarios de altos mandos corruptos, sin embargo con la purga que Joe Paritson se encargo de hacer en la organización, años atrás fue ventajosa ya que limpió la organización de la escoria que se encontraba infiltrada dentro.

La ejecución de esos planes fue lo primero que hizo Winston al asumir su rol presidencial, el resultado fue la desmantelación de grandes grupos delictivos e incluso logro bajar el indice de criminalidad un 65% en todo el mundo, en solo cinco meses, esas fueron las acciones que hicieron que los gobiernos y las personas volvieran a confiar en las capacidades de la INTERPOL, que ahora se encontraban en las mejores manos posibles.

Para Winston el poner orden no fue problema, tampoco le tomo mucho hacer que la gente volviera a confiar en ellos, la verdadera horma en sus zapatos era la misa, La Black Hat Organization, si bien se habían mantenido discretos durante dos años, ellos eran la máxima amenaza para el mundo, pero como podrían acabar con una organización que cuenta con monstruos con poderes, aunque sus fuerzas fueran superior en número, los de Black Hat eran claramente capaces de arrasar con ellos, es por esa razón que Winston se dio a la tarea de diseñar un plan para acabarlos, uno que superara con creces sus antiguos planes para combatir mafias y cárteles, esa fue la razón por la cual se encerró en su oficina durante casi cinco meses, únicamente saliendo para comer e ir al baño, en cuanto a dormir el lo hacía ahí, las responsabilidades de la organización se las dejo a su equipo de trabajo, un grupo de hombres capacitados y que hacían un gran trabajo en lo que el presidente creaba el plan definitivo para acabar con Black Hat y su despreciable organización.

Sin embargo mientras aquel hombre afinaba los detalles de su plan maestro, en algún lugar del mundo en una ubicación secreta, se encontraba una mansión enorme y disimulada, adivinar quién era el dueño era un completo acertijo, podría ser de un político, un deportista de clase mundial, de una celebridad de la farándula o de un rico empresario, nadie sabe nadie supo a quien pertenecía tan elegante y costosa mansión, que tenía un extraño diseño, no era ni gótico o barroco, bueno la verdad nadie sabía a qué estilo pertenecían las grandes mansiones con forma de sombreros negros gigantes. Así es la nueva sede de la Black Hat Organization era prácticamente igual a la anterior, solamente había cambiado de locación.

A Flug le pareció un poco exagerado que su jefazo chulo se decidiera a construir una nueva mansión en lugar de reparar la antigua, pero obviamente a Black Hat no se le puede objetar nada sin el riesgo de ser enviado a un mundo de eterno sufrimiento y angustia, por lo que el doctor propuso hacer cambios en la infraestructura cosa que también fue rechazada, a Black Hat le encantaba la forma de sombrero negro para su mansión, era el símbolo de su villanía, la gente tenía que mojar los calzoncillos cuando viera un sombrero negro en cualquier parte del mundo y como ese lugar seria su nueva base, entonces una gran mansión en forma de su sombrero debería erguirse para inspirar temor en todo aquel que pudiera verla.

Flug entendía que el jefe quisiera mantener la esencia de la vieja guardia, pero que le pidiera construir los cuartos, la cocina, la sala y el laboratorio, exactamente igual a pesar de las mejoras que el sugirió, era ya aferrarse a las cosas viejas, pero lo único bueno de eso era que pudo poner de vuelta sus aviones de colección atravesando la mansión.

A Flug no le tomo más de cuatro meses construir la nueva mansión, ya conocíamos la velocidad de trabajo del doctor, a parte contaba con su gran amigo y asistente Lincoln, al inmortal Coyote y como a 100 Hatbots, sin embargo si hubo una diferencia y esas fueron la creación de dos nuevas habitaciones, la de Coyote y la señorita Limón, obvio que el sicario inmortal dijo que con una sola habitación bastaba para ellos dos, sin embargo Flug no permitiría que estuviera de caliente mientras Lincoln estuviera en la casa, por lo que separar a esa pareja para que no tuvieran encuentros carnales desenfrenados fue algo que no se llevo a discusión.

Con una nueva guarida y nuevos aliados la vida en la Black Hat Organization, fue diferente en los dos años que habían pasado desde la derrota del odioso Joe Pariston, ahora resulta que con la derrota de aquel justiciero, muchos villanos salieron hasta por debajo de las piedras, unos con la intención de afiliarse a la organización y otros solo para contratar sus servicios para conseguir sus nefastas metas, eso hizo que el negocio prosperara en ese lapso de tiempo, todo el dinero invertido en el plan maestro de Black Hat se recupero a pasos agigantados, incluso si seguían así, solo les tomaría un año el poder conseguir el suficiente dinero para construir una nueva máquina y esta vez sin un Joe que intentara frustra sus planes, todo indicaba que muy pronto el jefazo podría adueñarse del mundo entero.

Para adelantar aun más sus planes, la Black Hat Organization también inauguro una academia para la formación de futuros villanos, a la que asistían hijos de villanos o niños que habían decidido que el mal era su forma de vida, esto serviría para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, uno era que esto trata aun más dinero y el segundo es que podrían formar y analizar a los estudiantes más talentosos para en un futuro volverlos miembros de la organización. Incluso por ordenes de Black Hat, Lincoln también tendría que ingresar a ese curso para aprender más a fondo como ser un verdadero villano, cosa que Lincoln acepto gustoso al saber que Flug, Demencia y Coyote serían los profesores de esa academia, bueno aparte de los que ya conformaban la tripulación de los sombreros negros, Black Hat contrato como instructores a otros dos villanos conocidos para completar a la plantilla de catedráticos.

La primera vez que Lincoln los vio pudo darse cuenta que su sola presencia te hacía temblar, una era una hermosa mujer, que por su aspecto no pareciera que tuviera más de 25 años, su cabello negro largo, su labial del mismo color de su cabello, sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención de esa mujer a parte de su belleza era que su piel era verde, esa fue la primera vez que Lincoln conoció a la maestra Shego, el segundo maestro o maestra o cosa, era un ser muy extravagante y raro, parecía haber salido del mismo infierno, parecía un demonio solo que en lugar de manos tenía pinzas de cangrejo, una barba de chivo enroscada, un atuendo de trapito barato con una bufanda rosa en el cuello, su forma de hablar era tan única y aterradora, su actitud a veces entre juguetona y despreocupada podía pasar a una sumamente aterrorizante y amenazadora, por lo que le dijeron a Black Bird, ese ser era por decirlo un viejo amigo de Black Hat y fue por eso que acepto dar clases en la recién fundada academia, pero lo que Lincoln jamás podría olvidar fue el primer día de clases cuando aquel maestro se presento ante todos los asistentes, el dolor intolerable que sentía en sus oídos mientras estos sangraban ligeramente, ver a sus compañeros con los ojos llorosos y temblando como gelatinas del miedo, como otros usaban todas las fuerzas que tenían para contener las ganas de vomitar, más de uno mojo sus calzoncillos, pero nadie les haría burla, a decir verdad muchos no sabían cómo lograron contener sus vejigas, el motivo de esto fue uno solo, aquel profesor les había dicho a sus alumnos su nombre, eso fue todo.

Al ver la reacción que esto ocasiono el profesor solo soltaba unas pequeñas risitas traviesas mientras dejaba que aquel sufrimiento en los niños durara aunque sea solo unos segundos para poder disfrutarlo, pasando eso y recordando que tenía que instruirlos en el mal para su amigo Black Hat, este exhalo una nube de humo roja que ocupo todo el salón y cuyos efectos hicieron que los niños se tranquilizaran y aparte curar sus oídos, les quitaran el susto y aparte secaran sus calzones.

-Cielos mis pequeñitos, parece que se les estaba bajando la presión y como no tengo el suficiente dinero para comprarles una coca a todos, mejor use este método- Se burlo el profesor.

-Pro…fe…sor- Lincoln una vez recuperado un poco, trato de hablar con el profesor sin embargo aun estaba un poco afectado.

-Oh querido, no tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo, de hecho ninguno tiene porque, todos diríjanse a mí por mi nombre- Dijo sonriente aquel espeluznante ente.

Lo que su maestro les dijo dejo a los niños muy espantados, el solo hecho de imaginar cada día de la academia repitiendo aquel nombre, en verdad los tenía al borde de las lagrimas, cosa que el maestro noto y sonrío aun más, supo que ya era momento de parar de molestar a esos villanitos y empezar a ser un poco más serio.

-Está bien queridos, no tienen que llamarme por mi nombre sino quieren, por ser ustedes podrán referirse a mí como… "Él"-

A partir de ese día, la vida en la academia para Lincoln a pesar de ser dura, aterradora y muy malvada, podríamos decir que nuestro villano la paso mucho mejor que en su antigua vida escolar, incluso a pesar de no ser el mejor, si estaba entre los más destacados de la academia, también el hecho de que hizo buenos amigos lo ayudo a que la vida académica fuera más malamente divertida, sus mejores amigos eran un chico sumamente inteligente y algo cabezón de nombre Mandark bueno su verdadero nombre era Susan pero eso era algo que odiaba y aparte que clase de villano se llama Susan, es por eso que le gustaba mucho más que sus amigos lo llamaran Cerebro, su otro amigo y era un ninja dos años mayor que ellos, pero como la academia tenía un límite de 10 a 18 años, alumnos de diferentes edades compartían clases, aquel ninja usaba un traje propio de su oficio de color azul con una capucha que le tapaba gran parte de la cara solo dejando al descubierto sus ojos y su enorme cicatriz con forma de x que tenía en la cara, cuando se la quitaba tenía el pelo como Zuko no el de los sobres de jugo en polvo, sino como el señor del fuego, solo que este no estaba calvo de los costados de su cola de caballo, aquel ninja tenía un séquito de otros ninjas que le servían a toda hora, su nombre era Tobe y Lincoln, Cerebro y el formaban el Triángulo Maligno, como a los tres les gustaba llamar a su grupo, el nombre era algo gay, bueno muy gay, pero era mejor que combinar sus nombres en una estupidez como trio LinToBro o alguna otra estupidez como hace algunos años cuando Lincoln y Clyde crearon el dúo Clylncon McLoud, ¡Pero qué mamada ese era el mejor nombre de la vida!

Sin embargo las aventuras del trió fueron memorables, casi lloran como bebes cuando se graduaron, prometieron verse cada vez que pudieran y a diferencia de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela que juraban lo mismo y en su puta vida los volvieron a ver o si los volvieron a ver en la calle pero fingían no conocerse para no saludares, el Triángulo Maligno si se reunió varias veces ya que su amistad era especial no homo.

Eso era de parte de Lincoln, en tanto Flug, 505, Coyote y la señorita Limón se la pasaban ocupados atendiendo sus deberes de maestros como también el de villanos, bueno la señorita Limón la tenía más fácil porque no tenía que ser maestra, pero todos la tenían la situación tan dura como la tenía Zague. Flug y Limón se encargaban de conseguir y almacenar información útil para la organización así como del desarrollo tecnológico de esta siempre contando con la ayuda de Lincoln cuando este salía de la academia, 505 tampoco era profesor pero el si iba a la academia ya que era el cocinero y cocinar para muchos mocosos era algo demandante pero aun así el osito cocinaba con mucho amor, una vez se pinto de blanco y le robo unos chocorroles y gansitos a un viejito en una tienda, en tanto Coyote y Demencia era los profesores más queridos por el alumnado, eran tan geniales ante los ojos de los futuros villanos y villanas, pero su trabajo no terminaba ahí, ellos eran el equipo de asalto de la organización, aquellos que salen a la acción y realizan el trabajo sucio como robar, amenazar y a matar a aquellos que se les opongan.

Mientras que el jefe chulo, bueno siempre era un misterio, casualmente salía al espacio para destruir algún planeta lejano, otras incendiaba bosques para relajarse y otras solo pasaba el día encerrado en su oficina administrando la organización, al parecer el tener ya un plan listo y tener que esperar para conseguir el dinero para financiarlo era aburrido, todos sabemos que Black Hat podría conquistar el mundo con sus simples poderes, pero eso no era divertido para él, el jefe quería conquistarlo de la manera difícil y tardada, esa era la única forma en la que podía saborear la angustia, el miedo y la desesperación del todas las personas en el mundo, el jefe no quería conquistar todo rápido y sin que la humanidad no sepa que la golpeo, oh no, el jefazo quiere hacerlo lento y despiadado, que la humanidad pase años llorando y gritándole al cielo, para saber porque Dios los deja sufrir de esa manera, él nos quiere ver a todos sufrir, eso es lo único en el mundo que hace feliz a Black Hat.

En cuanto a los dos años de la familia Loud, fueron buenos para ellos, ese periodo de tiempo les ayudo a enderezar sus vidas, Lynn y Rita seguían siendo los padres amorosos por sus hijas sin embargo ahora no toleraban ni se tentaban el corazón para reprender a estas cuando hacían algo mal, eran más estrictos y aunque les doliera actuar así con sus niñas, tenían que hacerlo para que lo que paso hace 2 años no volviera a suceder, no perderían a otro hijo por su debilidad y falta de carácter, en cuanto a Lori ella estaba por concluir la universidad, en verdad que a todos saco de onda cuando ella dijo que estudiaría criminología, pero al final todos aceptaron y ella logro siempre notas que rayaban en la excelencia, su motivo secreto era poder algún día unirse a la INTERPOL y de esta forma tal vez y solo tal vez, así poder volver a su hermano otra vez.

En cuanto a la mejor waifu del mundo Leni, ella estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad, la verdad es que había puesto mucho empeño al estudio, no mentiré, Leni podía ser, la más amable, la más bonita, la más entusiasta, el rayo de sol que puede iluminar cualquier día nublado, pero lo que tenía de bonita lo tenía de tonta, bueno tonta bajo los criterios de nuestro sistema de educación retrograda, en el que si no eres bueno en el conocimiento físico-matemático entonces eres un idiota, pero la seamos honestos, Leni es una genio de la creatividad, es por esa razón que pensó que estudiar en una academia de modas la ayudaría a explotar todo su potencial y finalmente tener su propia línea de ropa, como siempre lo había deseado.

Y la verdad es que entrar a esa academia no era difícil, siempre había un proceso de selección antes de los exámenes de admisión, para ir viendo que jóvenes eran los que más potencial tenían para formar parte de la institución, cosa que beneficio a nuestra rubia ya que logro impresionar a los visores y tenía prácticamente un pie y medio en esa academia, pero para Leni Loud el miedo no era el examen, que prácticamente estaba regalado para ella, eran puros términos de moda y tejido, era como si el examen estuviese escrito en Lenines, la verdadera preocupación de la segunda hija de los Loud, era el tener que irse a la academia y dejar a Lily.

No es que no confiara en su familia, de hecho los había perdonado por completo hace un año, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, simple porque ella es Leni y es una diosa así que déjenla en paz. El punto es que las acciones de su familia la hicieron ver que en serio darían todo de ellos para no repetir sus errores, llevase el tiempo que llevase y después de todo eran su familia, recordó las palabras que alguna vez dijo un ser muy sabio, la frase decía:

-La familia es cariño, la familia es amor, que te hace muy feliz, la hay de mucho tamaños ninguna es igual, la mía me gusta así- Eran las palabras de un ser que vivía en su mente y que cuando se hacía grande era realmente sorprendente.

Pero dejando a tras el perdón a su familia, Leni recordaba la promesa que le hizo a su hermana bebé, el de nunca abandonarla, su academia estaba a cuatro horas de Royal Woods en camión y aparte viviría en los dormitorios de la academia, solo podría ver a Lily durante verano e invierno, eso era algo que le partía el alma.

En tanto Luna en su último año de preparatoria, estaba muy ocupada, tenía que escribir canciones, analizar universidades y academias de música, cumplir sus compromisos en los lugares donde tenía que tocar con su banda, tijerear con Sam, bueno eso último no… Aún.

En cuanto a su actitud Luna seguía siendo la misma amante del rock, solo que ahora era mucho más respetuosa con los demás de la casa ya que solamente practicaba su música en la cochera y habiendo colocado cajas de huevo en todas las paredes de la misma, logro aislar el ruido para que no escapara y molestara a su familia o a los vecinos.

Luan no solo había oficializado su noviazgo con Benny, sino que ambos fusionaron sus negocios, Luan y negocios graciosos se unieron a la caravana ambulante de Benny (Agencia de teatro independiente), para hacer la Caravana Ambulante de la Risa, un negocio que cubría desde fiestas infantiles hasta presentaciones en teatros medianos de Royal Woods, su negocio rápidamente gano fama entre las familias y las asociaciones culturales de la ciudad, su agenda estaba repleta y eso era maravilloso para ellos, no solo les iba muy bien en lo monetario, sino que también les encantaba el poder generar tantas emociones en las personas.

Aunque por más que sonriera Luan ante su éxito, Benny sabía que esa era una risa a medias, no sabía mucho del tema pero lo único que tenía en cuenta era que la sonrisa honesta de Luan desapareció hace un poco más de dos años, nunca le pregunto los detalles porque sabía que recordar para ella sería doloroso, él esperaría a que ella se lo contara, eso y estar con ella eran las únicas cosas que Benny podía hacer, todo con la ilusión de que llegara el día en el que pudiera ver a Luan Loud sonriendo de verdadera felicidad una vez más.

Ahora venía la hermana con el cambio más drástico y que estaba casi irreconocible, Lynn Loud Jr, la chica deportista había disminuido su rutina de entrenamiento, solo entrenaba cuando sus entrenadores la citaban para eso, sin embargo fuera de ese periodo Lynn ya no practicaba ningún deporte en su casa, todo ese tiempo lo dedicaba a hacer sus tareas rápidamente para poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hermana menor Lily, ya fuera jugando con ella a lo que esta deseara, viendo la tele con ella, enseñándole cosas y también a veces sobre protegiéndola cuando salían al parque.

Lynn cambió, solo jugaba para divertirse, si perdía un juego lo primero que hacía era estrechar la mano de quienes la vencieron y reconocer sus triunfos, se volvió sumamente paciente con las personas y sería la hermana más paciente de la casa cuando Leni se fuera a su academia, tal y como lo veíamos, Lynn hizo todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para volverse así, fue al psicólogo de la escuela, tomo clases de meditación y mejoró sus notas, todo con el único propósito de ser la mejor hermana posible para Lily y para las otras hermanas menores, esa fue la promesa que se hizo para sí misma, se lo debía a él.

Oh la pequeña Lucy, la chica que seguía maravillando al mundo con sus poemas, bueno si a la cafetería de Don Roque se le podía decir el mundo, pero la verdad es que a Lucy le sentó muy bien dejar de escribir poemas emo-depresivos y explorar otras emociones que expresar y otra cosa que había cambiado en ella era que procuraba involucrarse más en las platicas y asuntos de la familia, eso sí aún continuaba casi matando de un infarto a la gente cada vez que aparecía de la nada en algún lugar.

Las gemelas no cambiaron en cuanto a gustos, solo que se dedicaron a corregir un poco algunos aspectos negativos de su persona, Lola ya no se obsesionaba con ganar cada concurso de belleza que existiera, ahora simplemente lo hacía para disfrutar de ser ella misma y mostrarlo al mundo, ya no era amenazadora ni manipuladora, había entendido de que cuando alguien le dice que no pues significa que no. Lana seguía reparando cosas, iba al taller de mecánica de la escuela a aprender más de cómo reparar y seguía amando a sus mascotas, sin embargo muchas veces la gente que conocía a las gemelas se sorprendía al ver pasar a una de ellas vistiendo bonitas blusas y a veces vestidos que le quedaban de maravilla, muchos de los niños siempre se decían entre sí lo hermosa que era Lola Loud, solo para ver después de verla por un momento, su hermana viniera gritando su nombre, lo que sorprendía a los chicos al saber que aquella chica linda con esas ropas se llamaba Lana Loud.

En cuanto a la niña genio de la familia, esta había dedicado su tiempo a idear inventos que facilitaran aun más la vida de las personas, pero ahora no se obsesionaba tanto con sus investigaciones, ahora si usaba el baño de la casa en vez de la bacinica y también comía alimentos más variados en lugar de solo algas. Sin embargo no importaba que tan importante fuera un experimento o si estaba a punto de realizar un importante descubrimiento, si Lily quería jugar con ella, Lisa dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para jugar con su hermanita.

Con Lily no teníamos mucho que decir, solo era un infante de 2 años con vagos recuerdos de lo que paso con su hermano, sin embargo su corta mente solo registraba momentos de amor y atención que recibía de cada miembro de su familia y eso la hacía muy feliz, siempre les decía "Te quiero" a todos, una de sus primeras palabras, sin embargo muy en el fondo sentía que algo le faltaba, cada vez que abrazaba a Bum Bum, Lily sentía como un huequito en su corazón.

Tanto los Loud, los Villanos y la Interpol parecían estar sobre llevando sus pérdidas en esos dos años, sin embargo Watson no pensaba seguir pasivo por mucho tiempo, si Black Hat aun seguía existiendo entonces el mundo se encontraba en un gran peligro, es por eso que trabajaba día y noche, ideando un plan para acabar con la Black Hat Organization, no podía hacer lo que el loco de Joe hizo, enfrentar a Black Hat con fuerza sería un suicidio, tenía que vencerlo en inteligencia y esa tarea era mucho más difícil aún, pero estaba seguro de que podría crear un plan maestro, uno que salvaría al mundo de la maldad de Black Hat, pero planear durante casi dos años enteros, sin haber afinado aún por lo menos el 85% de su plan, desesperaba al presidente, cada segundo que pasaba era uno más en que los villanos se salían con la suya, su proyecto aún tardaría en afinar detallas, por lo que decidió implementar una medida arriesgada para ganar tiempo.

Hace un par de meses su vicepresidente John Koeff, le entrego un proyecto muy prometedor para líder con la Black Hat Organization, sin embargo en ese tiempo Edwards lo descarto porque para llevarlo a cabo tendrían que asociarse con otra loca y eso era algo de lo que Wiston no deseaba, pero ahora ya con una presión auto impuesta, decidió de que funcionara o no el proyecto del vicepresidente, lo que si garantizaba era ganar tiempo para terminar su plan maestro.

Así que Wiston tomo el teléfono de su oficina y llamo a John.

-Hola John soy yo, mira iré directo al punto, mi opinión a cambiado, así que en este mismo instante doy mi aprobación para llevar a cabo el proyecto de prevención robótica y combate contra el crimen… Nombre clave del proyecto: "XJ9"… Ponte en contacto con la señora Nora Wekeman y pon en marcha el proyecto cuanto antes y no me llames hasta tenerme un informe listo- Edwards no dejo hablar a su vicepresidente, solo dio la orden y punto, colgó el teléfono y rápido sumió su cabeza de nuevo a su proyecto.

-Pronto Black Hat, pronto veras que nosotros… ¡Podemos Bailar!- Sonrió maliciosamente el presidente mientras veía la carpeta de su plan, cuyo nombre clave era "Proyecto Podemos Bailar".

 **Bueno amigos aquí está el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, ahora si bien hecho, borrare la otra historia, porque a pesar de que Lincoln ya no será "nuevo" y ya no es una "Corporación", no me gusto como se vio el tener las dos historias por separada, mejor las hago en un mismo lugar para que las puedan ver juntitas bien bonitas.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo tratare de darme tiempo entre mi trabajo y universidad para traerles otro capítulo de alguno de mis fics, recuerden depende de cual me llegue la inspiración al momento.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y su comentario ya que eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sin más por escribir nos leemos la próxima.**


	21. T2:CP2

**Capítulo 21: Las cosas que planean los "Buenos"**

 **Como siempre antes de comenzar con el capítulo, primero pasare a contestar las reviews que dejaron en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Destacado117: Gracias mi amigo, me alegra que entendieras la referencia al Juan Pies, mientras sigas esta historia te prometo que las referencias nunca van a faltar. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Virus pirata: Sigo sin entender lo que dices, tal vez sea por el desorden o no sé, así que tratare de responderte según lo que entendí, El trío del mal mola, el nombre de 31 creo que es Tulio Triviño, Sí Lincoln es más fuerte, en efecto Shego es sexy, Perry el ornitorrinco venció al mal bailando, Leni jamás será mala ella es una diosa y Lily no tendrá un papel importante esta temporada aquí solo tiene 2 años, Lincoln y el oso Bimbo le robaran chocorroles a los viejitos, que Lily no será mala. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **FanficsDCS: Primero: Gracias, Segundo gracias lo sé, Tercero: Si ya tengo como a 4 personajes creados, Ian LeBeau, Señorita Limón, Coyote Ayala y el más importante Joe Paritson, Cuarta no seas malo con el Miguelón, Sexto aquí no se pueden dar likes, Septimo espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo, Novelas de Televisa: Lily no será villana en mi fic, ni hoy ni mañana ni en un futuro lejano. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Xingmao: Gracias amigo, hare todo lo posible porque la segunda temporada supere a la primera. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **RCurrent: Me alegra contar con tu presencia aquí, espero que disfrutes mi historia, a Lincoln le va muy bien y Lori se muere por verlo y la Interpol la ayudara a hacerlo, pero no empieces con eso de las reuniones y finales felices, no quiero tener que decirte capítulo a capítulo que ese no es mi estilo y me gustaría más que comentaras sobre el capítulo en lugar de decirme lo que te gustaría que pase, déjame sorprenderte mi amigo sabes que no te defraudare.**

 **Adivinaste, no solo es Interpol vs Black Hat Organization, es una triple amenza, BHO VS Interpol vs Pariston Justice. Sin más espero que disfrutes el capítulo mi querido amigo, espero te guste.**

Desorden e histeria colectiva, eran unos de los mucho sentimientos que existían en los adentros de la Interpol hace algún tiempo, todo a causa del rotundo fracaso que costo la terrible decisión de pedir apoyo al hombre conocido como Joe Paritson, ya que gracias a esa elección tomada por los altos mandos, los resultados fueron, la muerte de más de 2000 miembros del organismo, la renuncia de su presidente Ian LeBeau y también el hecho de que las Naciones Unidas se habían enterado del caso Lincoln Loud y la Corporación Black Hat, cosa que no agrado para nada a los líderes mundiales que la Interpol les ocultara un caso que era de suma relevancia, por lo que la Interpol tuvo una fuerte sanción económica.

La organización de combate criminal más grande e importante del mundo estaba atravesando la mayor crisis de su historia, ya no tenía a un líder, no tenía credibilidad y gracias a las sanciones de la ONU también corría el riesgo de tener una fuerte inestabilidad económica, pero lo más importante y que más aterraba a sus miembros fue el hecho de que al ver la nula capacidad que tenía el organismo a los peces gordos del crimen, ya sea carteles de droga poderosos, mafias o funcionarios corruptos, entonces las Naciones Unidas se estaban convenciendo de que la Interpol jamás podría hacer algo al respecto contra la Corporación Black Hat, es por eso que se plantearía la opción de desmantelar la Interpol y crear una nueva institución de policía criminal mundial, sin embargo antes de hacer eso la ONU decidió darle una última oportunidad a la Interpol para que demostraran que eran capaces de enfrentar al crimen organizado.

Fue entonces que los sentimientos de desorden e histeria se añadió uno más dentro de la organización y ese fue "desesperación", la ONU no les había brindado mucho tiempo, de hecho quería resultados así inmediatos, fue esta la razón por la cual muchas personas decidieron renunciar a sus cargos, para buscar acomodos en la policía, agencias de inteligencia, ejercito, marina o cualquier otro lugar dentro de sus países para tener una fuente de ingresos segura y en mayor parte para deslindarse de la Interpol y su crisis. Todo parecía ser oscuro y sin esperanza para la Interpol, que prácticamente pareciera esperar resignada el momento para desaparecer.

Pero cuando todo parecía estar perdido fue cuando apareció un hombre, un viejo lobo de mar que llevaba un poco más de treinta años de servicio para la Interpol, alguien que en su larga carrera de combate contra el crimen, siempre fue reconocido por su gran capacidad para idear operativos para desmantelar sociedades delictivas, el éxito de dichas operaciones fueron lo que promovieron su acenso a puestos más altos, todo debido a sus méritos, sin embargo llego un punto en el que se topó con una gran traba en sus intenciones de combatir el crimen, y eso fue que a pesar de que había atendido a un puesto en donde él podría idear e implementar operativos a mayor nivel para acabar con organizaciones criminales de mayor nivel, se encontró ante la negativa de altos directivos, que siempre le denegaron la implementación de sus planes debido a que argumentaban que no eran viables. Cosa que era mentira y que años más tarde logro comprobar que sus planes eran denegados por funcionarios corruptos dentro de la Interpol, que tenían acuerdos con esos grupos delictivos para que a cambio de encubrirlos y protegerlos de la justicia, estos les pagarían una ridículamente elevada suma de dinero.

Por esta razón aquel individuo no pudo hacer mucho en los últimos años, hasta que apareció ese hombre llamado Joe Paritson que se encargó de eliminar con sus poderes a todos los miembros corruptos de la Interpol, de todas las cosas crueles que hizo en nombre de la justicia, esa era la única cosa que aquel hombre consideraba que Paritson había hecho bien, no importaba que hubiese matado a más de 2000 miembros de la Interpol, si a fin de cuentas todos ellos eran seres perversos que usaban su posición para cometer infames actos para propio beneficio. Pero cuando creyó que finalmente podría implementar sus planes, sucedió lo que todos conocemos, las cosas que pasaron entre Joe y su equipo contra la Corporación Black Hat, las desastrosas consecuencias que trajo a la Interpol, la decisión de recurrir a Joe y que ahora que este había perdido, los dejo pagando los platos rotos. ¿Cómo podría presentarle sus planes al presidente, si este había renunciado? Esa pregunta fue la que lo hizo pensar y pensar, y tras una larga noche de conversar con su almohada de que sí debía hacer lo que había pensado, fue que se decidió.

El Británico de 58 años, Winston Edwards había presentado oficialmente su candidatura para convertirse en el nuevo presidente de la Interpol, bajo una pequeña campaña en donde exponía sus planes para poder recuperar la gloria e integridad de la Interpol, rápidamente fue ganando el apoyo de los miembros de la organización, la mayoría lo conocía debido a todos sus años de perfecto trabajo, sabían que cuando prometía algo él cumplía y de alguna forma todos sintieron que si alguien podría sacarlos de ese gran apuro en el que se encontraban, era efectivamente él.

La elección extraordinaria no tardó mucho en celebrarse y como era de esperarse la victoria de Winston fue aplastante, prácticamente nadie en la Interpol votó en su contra. La nueva administración trajo pocos cambios, el más importante fue la disolución del sistema de la junta ejecutiva. Edwards centralizo el poder de la organización en su persona, él tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones y lo demás dependía de su gabinete y aunque pareciera una medida tiránica de aplicar su poder, la verdad las decisiones del nuevo presidente, siempre fueron congruentes y acertadas.

Los operativos que creo para erradicar las mafias del mundo, fueron una completa genialidad, que termino con la destrucción de los grupos delictivos más peligrosos del mundo, en la que la mayoría de los jefes criminales fueron sentenciados de por vida en la prisión del Cuervo.

Sin embargo una de sus más raros planes, fue el que tuvo para recuperar la credibilidad de la Interpol, a pesar de ser el nuevo presidente, ordeno que Ian LeBeau seguiría siendo el presidente oficial durante un lapso de un año, a pesar de que este ya no tenía ningún poder sobre las decisiones de la agencia, lo segundo fue mantener en secreto todos los logros de la Interpol en el mismo periodo de tiempo, pero lo que más fue cuestionado por su propio gabinete, fue su decisión de igualmente en un año, revelar al mundo la existencia de La Corporación Black Hat.

Todos se preguntaban el motivo para mantener a los ojos del mundo a Ian como él aún presidente por un año, también el hecho de que todos los grandes logros que lograron con Winston en tan poco tiempo como un secreto si se supone que tienen la presión de la ONU para dar resultados de inmediato, pero lo que de verdad era inconcebible era revelar la existencia de la Corporación Black Hat, ¿Acaso, Winston quería que el mundo entero entrara en pánico?

Pero el inglés sabía lo que estaba haciendo, todo eso lo hizo con la intención de que la reputación de la nueva administración de la Interpol estuviera limpia de todos los desastres causados por la vieja administración.

Primero se aseguraría de idear un plan para acabar con la Corporación Black Hat, por lo que ocuparía un año como mínimo para poder planear algo decente, es por eso que no podía presentarse ante las Naciones Unidas como presidente sin tener una estrategia ante Black Hat, por esa razón debía usar a Ian como chivo expiatorio, para cuando llegara el momento de rendir cuentas con el mundo, fuera Ian y la vieja administración la culpable de la ineptitud ante el caso Black Hat. Pero el principal motivo de todas estas ideas que tuvo Winston, fue simple, al revelar al mundo todo lo acontecido con Joe, Black Hat, Coyote y la Interpol, se aseguraría de que el mundo entero, tuviera miedo al saber que existía una organización maligna llena de monstruos, eso se acrecentaría cuando todos pensaran que la Interpol, la organización más grande contra el crimen mundial no fue capaz de frenar a esas bestias. Todo triaría como resultado una histeria colectiva, eso haría que la gente exigiera a sus gobiernos, soluciones y entonces las Naciones Unidas estarían con la espalda contra la pared, es ahí cuando finalmente saldría Winston a mostrarle al mundo como en tan poco tiempo logro desmantelar los grupos terroristas más peligrosos del mundo, así él se convertiría en la luz de esperanza del mundo contra Black Hat, entonces ya con el apoyo de la población mundial, Winston se presentaría ante una desesperada ONU con su plan anti Black Hat y esta con el único motivo de salvar su pellejo ante la presión de la población mundial, se lavaría las manos y entregaría su apoyo incondicional a la Interpol dirigida por Edwards y la responsabilidad de derrotar a Black Hat sería para él.

La única cosa que según Edwards podría complicar su plan era el hecho de que Ian no aceptaría ser su chivo expiatorio, eso era algo comprensible, ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría cargar con una culpa tan grande?, la respuesta fue sencilla pero increíble en cierto punto, y es que a Winston le costaba creer que Ian estaba totalmente de acuerdo con cargar toda la culpa de lo ocurrido, el gordito francés no podía perdonarse por los errores que había cometido, por su culpa muchas cosas se salieron de control hasta llegar al punto en el que la Interpol corría el riesgo de desaparecer, además Ian siempre supo que no sería capaz de hacer frente a Black Hat, fue por esa razón que decidió ceder ante la presión de sus vicepresidentes y recurrir a Joe Paritson aún con la fuerte corazonada de que todo terminaría en un desastre, para Ian su justicia era demasiado débil para combatir a la Corporación Black Hat, en tanto la justicia de Joe a pesar de ser fuerte estaba totalmente torcida y eso lo llevó a su fin, sin embargo la justicia de Winston Edwards era fuerte y congruente, a ese punto también Ian LeBeau se había convencido de que aquel hombre de Inglaterra era la única esperanza para salvar no solo a la Interpol sino también al mundo de las garras de Black Hat.

Así que cuando el tiempo que Winston había previsto se cumplió, todo su plan marcho tal y como lo esperaba, el mundo entero se enteró de la voz de Ian LeBeau de la Corporación Black Hat, del fallido intento de la Interpol y Joe Paritson en tratar de detenerlos y eso generó la historia la histeria colectiva esperada, la ONU no sabía qué hacer ante el miedo y las quejas de un mundo que se sentía vulnerable y fue entonces que apareció Winston Edwards, un hombre que logro hacer un pocos meses lo que mucho no pudieron hacer toda una vida y fue el desmantelar todas las mafias, carteles y grupos terroristas del mundo, la Interpol que parecía una organización sin poder, de la mano de ese hombre volvió a ser la esperanza, fue entonces que la ONU se lavó las manos y cedió a cuanta petición hizo el presidente de la Interpol.

Esos fue todo lo que paso en la Interpol después de dos años de la muerte de Joe Paritson, ahora en el tiempo actual Winston aún continuaba detallando los últimos detalles de su plan anti Black Hat, si bien ya le había presentado a las Naciones Unidas, un parteaguas muy bueno de lo que tramaba, sabía que cualquier especie de error en sus cálculos triaría el final de todo, pero de igual manera sabía que no debía perder tiempo, es por esta razón que tuvo que recurrir al plan que le trajo meses atrás su vicepresidente John Kroeff, aquel proyecto en el que la Interpol se encargaría de financiar todos los experimentos de la Doctora Nora Wekeman a cambió de que ella creara un robot sumamente poderoso para hacer frente a la ahora conocida Black Hat Organization o al menos así le aseguraban sus fuentes que ese era el nombre que había adoptado los villanos y era comprensible, todos saben que una organización es mucho más maligna que una corporación.

Para ser sinceros a Winston no le convencía aquel plan, ya que no creía que un robot pudiera hacerle frente a Black Hat, por más que se pareciera a Terminator o a Robocop, la simple idea de que un pedazo de lata fuese capaz de enfrentar a un ente súper poderoso lleno de pura maldad, era tan irreal, pero si estaba seguro de que aquel proyecto llamado XJ9 en el que estaban trabajando el vicepresidente y Nora, le daría el tiempo necesario para pulir la operación "Podemos Bailar", sin embargo no sabía en qué pensaba su vicepresidente y la señora Wekeman al suponer que ese robot en el que trabajaban podría hacerle frente a Black Hat por sí solo, acaso ignoraban el hecho de que antes de llegar a Black Hat, tendría que pasar sobre sus esbirros: Demencia, Dr. Flug, 505, Black Bird y ¿Coyote?, Winston no podía creer que el sicario inmortal siguiera vivo, bueno era cierto que los inmortales no se mueren pero se supone que Paritson era el único ser en el mundo que sabía cómo matarlo y según el último informe brindado por la ex asistente de Joe, Sophie Limón a la Interpol, esta declaro que tanto Joe y Coyote se asesinaron al mismo tiempo, pero con la red de agentes del proyecto Podemos Bailar, Winston se pudo enterar hace poco de que no solo Ayala aún seguía con vida sino que ahora se había unido a la Black Hat Organization,

Ese era otro de los motivos por el cual debía replantear alguna de sus estrategias, pero el panorama no era nada prometedor, el proyecto Podemos Bailar aún no estaba listo y el proyecto XJ9 se encontraría en una enorme desventaja ante los poderosos villanos de la Black Hat Organization, si tan solo hubiera más seres con poderes para inclinar la balanza.

En ese instante de meditación del presidente de la organización se pudo escuchar un golpeteo a la puerta de su oficina, lo cual fue raro ya que todo el personal tenía órdenes exactas de no interrumpirlo, si había algo importante primero debían comunicarlo por teléfono con su secretaria.

-¿Quién rayos es?, ¡Había dado órdenes exactas de que no se me molestara!- Winston estaba molesto, si algo odiaba era que la gente no siguiera las ordenes exactas.

-Soy el agente 32, señor presidente, tengo algo que de seguro quería ver- Contesto la persona atrás de la puerta.

-Oh así que eres tú, adelanta pasa- Contesto un poco más calmado el presidente.

Acto seguido la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un hombre de 1.90m, entrando al despacho del presidente, vestía un traje completamente negro con botas del mismo color, lo único diferente era una especie de chaleco militar, usaba el cuello de su camisa era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir su boca y nariz, también llevaba un gorro del mismo color de su ropa que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, su piel era blanca y de esto se podía dar uno cuenta debido al ligero espacio que no era cubierto que era la parte de sus ojos, este tenía una gran carpeta en sus mano derecha.

Sin perder tiempo entro a la habitación y entrego la carpeta al presidente que comenzó a ojearla.

-¿Así que finalmente terminaste de investigar todo lo que te pedí verdad?- Pregunto Edwards sin dejar de leer la carpeta que le dio el agente.

-Si señor, al parecer el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América por largo tiempo oculto a las Naciones Unidas y a nosotros por supuesto la existencia de suceso sobrenaturales que ocurrían en su territorio, supongo que el motivo de esto era que querían investigarlo a las espaldas de todo el mundo para poder implementar estos fenómenos en de alguna manera mejorar su poderío militar- Dijo el agente mientras estaba de pie frente al escritorio del presidente con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

-Utilizar cualquier acontecimiento para volverlo algo bélico en pos su beneficio, eso es algo muy Americano-

-En efecto señor presidente-

-Y bien, ¿De todo lo que nos ocultaron, que fue lo más interesante que descubriste?-

-Varios sucesos sobrenaturales de grado de peligrosidad mayor se encontraron en diversas partes de su país, lugares como la ciudad de Saltadilla, Gravity Falls, Silent Hill y otros tuvieron grandes altercados con seres sobre naturales, sin embargo se solventaron, el gobierno gringo asegura que fueron ellos los responsables de salvar el día, pero la verdad sus versiones son incongruentes-

-Blah, blah, blah, nada de eso me sirve agente, necesito alguien con poder, alguna persona que tenga la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a los despreciables villanos de la Black Hat Organization- Edwards se frotaba la cabeza al pensar de que toda la investigación no estaba sirviendo de mucho, lo único que leía era sobre lugares poseídos, monstruos, alienígenas conquistadores que aman los dulces pero se derriten con agua y hombres con cabeza de pirámide.

-Señor ¿Usted cree en fantasmas?-

-Agente, ¿Cree usted que soy un estúpido?… ¡Estoy muy ocupado en buscar soluciones que nos den tiempo para que termine mi plan contra Black Hat y usted me pregunta que sí creo en fantasmas, lo que necesito es otro ser con súper poderes que pueda ayudar al maldito robot de la doctora Wekeman para combatir a esos monstruos!… ¿Qué acaso me va a proponer que le pidamos ayuda a Gasparin para enfrentar a esos villanos?- Winston había tenido un arrebato de furia ante lo que a todas luces para él parecía una pregunta estúpida ante lo sería que era la conversación.

-Vea la página 57 del informe- Fue lo único que respondió el agente sin inmutarse por los terribles gritos que el presidente le había dado.

Winston hizo caso y se trasladó a la página indicada e inmediatamente pudo ver una foto, en ella un adolescente de pelo negro con ojos azules, una camisa blanca sencilla y un cuerpo delgado, todo parecía indicar que solo era un simple adolescente.

-Un adolescente, no debe tener más de 16 años, por su vestimenta debe ser de clase media y también parece ser del tipo que no es popular en la escuela, incluso diría que es de los que a los populares les encanta molestar- Decía el presidente mientras se agarraba la quijada inferior mientras sacaba esa deducción del chico de la foto, pero aun así seguía siendo muy poca cosa como para representar una solución a sus problemas.

-Su nombre es Daniel Fhentom, sé que no parece la gran cosa, pero ahora vea la página 58-

Winston siguió las indicaciones y dio vuelta a la página pero lo que vio fue otra foto, el que salía allí parecía ser el mismo chico de la foto anterior pero este tenía el cabello blanco, los ojos verdes y un traje negro con botas y guantes blancos y una gran D del mismo color en el pecho.

-Ese de ahí mi señor, es un chico mitad humano y mitad fantasma, según los reportes no se sabe a ciencia cierta si su nombre es Bill el Invisible o Danny Phantom-

-Ambos son malos, primero Bill el Invisible suena muy estúpido y segundo que clase de persona que quiere aparentar otra identidad se pondría su mismo nombre solamente cambiando una letra de su apellido, incluso si es idéntico en apariencia, solo una ciudad llena de idiotas no se daría cuenta de que son la misma persona- Después de leer el informe a Edwards se le hizo sumamente tonto el hecho de que si el chico de la primera foto y el chico fantasma fueran la misma persona y que si lo que leía era cierto sobre que el chico combatía el crimen bajo un alter ego, entonces no debía de ser tan listo como para escoger una identidad secreta tan pobre.

-Concuerdo con usted señor presidente, sin embargo el chico fantasma es un héroe muy poderoso pero no es muy bien apreciado por el resto de la ciudad en la que vive-

-Si nos ayuda apoyando al robot en su lucha contra la Black Hat Organization, entonces nosotros lo nombraríamos como un héroe ante el mundo entero, así ganaría él y lo más importante ganaríamos nosotros… Agente 32, notifique de todo esto al vicepresidente Koeff, para que se ponga en contacto con ese tal Daniel Fhentom y nos brinde su apoyo en la lucha contra esos criminales-

-De acuerdo señor, ¿Pero pensé que usted sería el que negociaría con el chico fantasma?- Pregunto algo confundido el agente.

-No, el proyecto XJ9 es de Kroeff y la doctora Wekeman, ellos tendrán que trabajar en eso, mientras yo tengo que trabajar con el mío-

El presidente de la Interpol no quería tener que cargar con dos grandes proyectos a la vez, si lo hacía entonces tarde o temprano se vería superado por ambos y terminaría quedando mal en ambos, es por eso que dejaría todo lo relacionado con el proyecto XJ9 al hombre que lo ideo que fue John Kroeff, el dejar que el chico fantasma se sumara como un apoyo a su proyecto era un regalo al vicepresidente por haber tenido la iniciativa y la visión para proponer una estrategia contra Black Hat.

-Dicho todo esto, agente 32 por favor retirase y reincorporase a sus deberes del Proyecto Podemos Bailar- Fueron la tajantes ordenes de Edwards.

-Si mi señor- El agente acato la orden y sin perder tiempo salió de la oficina.

Una vez retirado el agente, Edwards continuo examinando su plan, sin embargo un pensamiento inundaba su mente y ese era, sí ¿Acaso el robot y el chico fantasma serán suficientes para ganar el tiempo que necesita contra la Black Hat Organization?, pero eso sería algo de lo que John tendría que preocuparse.

Mientras tanto regresando con nuestros villanos favoritos y no, no me refiero a Gru y a sus minions, me refiero a la Black Hat Organization, ellos se encontraban en la mansión, muy tranquilos, bueno casi todos estaban tranquilos ya que el miembro más joven de la vil familia de criminales, se encontraba muy preocupado.

Esto se reflejaba ya que el joven Black Bird no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación, sin embargo que era lo que podría tener tan ansioso al joven villano, la respuesta era simple y es que mañana tendría su examen final de villanía en la Academia Black Hat para Futuras Mentes Criminales.

Como un miembro de la Black Hat Organization, no podía tener un resultado desastroso, eso traería deshonor a la organización, deshonor a Flug, deshonor al jefazo chulo, deshonor a su vaca. Es por esta razón que el chico no podía estar en paz consigo mismo.

-Lincoln, podrías venir un momento-

Una voz muy familiar saco de su angustia al joven villano, era la inconfundible voz del sicario inmortal, Coyote Ayala su amigo y compañero de la organización y también su maestro y aplicador del examen para la Academia.

Lincoln a pesar de estar algo preocupado se apresuró a salir a su cuarto para poder ir al de Coyote, puede que el chico de cabello de hielo estuviera nervioso pero estaba seguro que fuera para lo que fuera que Coyote lo estaba llamando, seguro que alguna de las excentricidades del sicario inmortal lo haría reír un poco.

El chico camino hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Ayala y la toco para anunciar su llegada.

-¿Quién es él que anda allí?- pregunto Coyote, sin embargo Lincoln entro de todos modos, solo para ver a Coyote sentado al borde de su cama, con un montón de hojas regadas por toda la cama.

-Oh, no es Cri-Cri- Contesto un sonriente Ayala al ver a su pequeño amiguito.

-¿Qué paso Coyote?- Lincoln en verdad quería pasar un tiempo con el que probablemente era la persona más carismática de la mansión, sin embargo otra parte de él deseaba poder volver a estudiar para su examen de mañana.

Entonces Coyote tomo el control remoto de la televisión y la prendió en un canal que estaba transmitiendo lucha libre.

-Fácil Lincoln, ya está a punto de comenzar All In y tienes que verlo conmigo-

-¿Acaso solo me llamaste aquí para ver las luchas?- El joven villano estaba algo molesto, le gustaban las luchas prácticamente era de los pocos deportes que le gustaba ver por T.V., pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Pues te he notado muy tenso durante todo el día y que mejor forma de relajarse, que viendo hombres musculosos en calzones agarrándose a putazos-

Lincoln se sorprendió al ver que Coyote se había percatado de su preocupación y en el fondo estaba muy agradecido porque el sicario inmortal intentara hacer algo para subirle el ánimo, pero una función de lucha suele durar mínimo 2 horas, no podía perder tanto tiempo, debía estudiar.

-En verdad te agradezco lo que intentas hacer Coyote, pero tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana, es muy importante y no quiero fallarles a todos aquí-

La cara de preocupación de Black Bird era evidente, después de pasar por tantas cosas y que la Black Hat Organization le diera un hogar y una nueva familia, hacían que Lincoln quisiera hacer todo lo posible para convertirse en un villano digno de decir que es aliado de Black Hat, esa cara que puso, hizo que Coyote tomara unas cuantas hojas de las que habían en la cama y se las ofreció al villanito.

-Ten- Dijo Coyote para que Lincoln tomara las hojas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto confundido el ex Loud.

-Son las respuestas del examen de mañana, ahora veamos las luchas ya quiero ver a Kenny Omega vs Pentagon Jr.- Ayala estaba muy tranquilo mientras esperaba con ansias el inicio de las luchas, sin embargo su compañero se encontraba en shock, primero que nada no sabía que decir, primero que nada sus ojos inspeccionaban de arriba a abajo las hojas, para asegurarse que esas fueran las hojas de las respuestas de su examen y efectivamente lo eran.

-¡Pero Coyote cómo es posible que me des esto con tanta facilidad, esto es hacer trampa!- Coyote era un profesor de la academia y el encargado de hacer el examen y aplicarlo, por lo que efectivamente él tenía que tener las respuestas del mismo, pero que se las esté dando así como así, significa que estaban haciendo trampa, podría pasar con 10 el examen pero sería sumamente deshonesto, sin embargo su profesor y colega de la Black Hat Organization solo le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Lincoln mi amigo, nosotros somos villanos, si un reto que supera por completo nuestras habilidades o nuestra confianza, no perseveramos hasta derrotarlo eso lo hacen los héroes, si algo es difícil para nosotros lo que hacemos es trampa para ganar y salir adelante, así somos los villanos-

En ese momento Lincoln recordó una de sus primeras lecciones de la academia, que decía: "Sí no puedes ganar limpiamente entonces has trampa y gana de todos modos", ganar haciendo trampa es una de las victorias más jugosas para cualquier villano.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por la hacer trampa Lincoln, recuerda los más grandes villanos y seres despreciables del mundo lo han hecho por ejemplo: Robbie Rotten, Los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra, el Barcelona, el América y muchos otros más, y eso solo los ayudo a incrementar su grandeza, todos ellos son los número 1, aunque todos los tachen de tramposos, la verdad es que están por encima de todos y mañana tu mi querido amigo, te alzaras sobre todos haciendo trampa como los grandes y nos llenaras de orgullo a todos- Coyote decía como siempre sus incoherencias mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba por los hombros a Lincoln, con la esperanza de que su discurso le transmitiera coraje para hacer trampa y pasar la prueba como un verdadero villano.

Como siempre Lincoln no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que Coyote decía pero como siempre entendía bien el mensaje que el sicario quería transmitirle, era cierto que ahora no tenía que preocuparse por seguir las reglas o jugar limpio ya que era un villano y no cualquier villano sino que era uno de la Black Hat Organization es por esa razón que hacer trampa era lo mejor que podría hacer para enorgullecer a su familia.

-Muchas gracias Coyote-

-No hay de que muchacho- El sicario acaricio el cabello de su compañerito mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama dispuestos a ver las luchas.

-¿Por cierto Coyote, quién es Robbie Rotten?-

-Era el número 1 Lincoln, era el número 1- Contesto Ayala mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Lincoln no dijo nada solo se limitó a ver las luchas con su amigo, se relajaría antes del gran día de mañana.

Mientras todas estas cosas ocurrían con los villanos y la Interpol, en otra parte de los Estados Unidos en una especie de auditorio abandonado se encontraba mucha gente reunida, se podrían calcular por lo menos a 500 personas, todas reunidas frente a un escenario, justo frente de ellos sobre el escenario se encontraba una hermosa joven de unos 22 años de edad, 1.75m de altura, cabello negro atado en dos coletas, su tono de piel era morena y vestía un traje blanco con un sombreo militar con una insignia de una balanza en él, todos los presentes parecían estar escuchando a esta mujer como si fuera una celebridad o una persona muy importante, el público variaba en edades y había un número casi parejo de hombres y mujeres, sin embargo lo que todos tenían en común es que todos llevaban una banda en el brazo derecho con la misma insignia del sombrero de aquella mujer.

-¡Mis queridos camaradas, para aquellos que sea su primera vez escuchándome por favor déjenme presentarme ante ustedes, mi nombre es Emily Paritson, sé que a algunos les sonara familiar mi apellido e incluso al oírlo vendrá a su mente la imagen de un gran y valiente hombre que dio su vida por la justicia verdadera, me estoy refiriendo al gran y justo héroe "Joe Paritson" y en efecto mi apellido es el mismo que él de ese gran hombre debido a que él era mi tío- Mientras la mujer seguía hablando ante sus seguidores, todo estaba siendo observado por una pequeña mosca que se encontraba en una de las paredes del auditorio, a esta mosca no era nada más y nada menos que una de las moscas robots espías de Flug, que estaba transmitiendo todo lo que pasaba a la computadora del doctor, que se encontraba viendo todo acompañado de la señorita Limón.

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos ante la revelación de la joven.

-¡No puedo creerlo, en verdad es la sobrina de Joe!- Dijo incrédula la señorita Limón

-En verdad que esto es una sorpresa… Hace tiempo que me entere de la creación de un grupo de seguidores de Joe Paritson que se hacían llamar "Paritson Justice", sin embargo no le di importancia ya que solamente parecía un grupo de niños rata que se hicieron fanboys de Joe después de que la Interpol revelara su existencia y su papel contra nosotros, pero cuando me entere por nuestras fuentes de que la fundadora era una supuesta pariente de ese hombre fue cuando decidí investigar un poco a ese grupo por si acaso- Decía Flug mientras no despegaba un ojo de la pantalla para estar atento a lo que la sobrina de Joe estaba diciendo.

-Aunque podría estar inventándolo para que la gente que idolatra a Joe la siga- Dijo la señorita Limón, en cierta parte queriendo negar a aceptar que esa chica era una pariente de Joe.

-En este momento la mosca robot está haciendo un análisis de rasgos físicos y los está comparando con los de Joe y todo apunto a falta de una prueba de ADN a que esa chica tiene un 85% de probabilidades de ser la sobrina de Joe- Dijo Flug muy serio mientras seguía escuchando el discurso de la chica.

-Las pocas oportunidades que pude convivir con mi tío fueron muy importantes para mí, ya que gracias a eso fue que desarrolle mi fuerte sentido de la justicia, me enseño que todos en el mundo merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero solo "una", si aun así la maldad persiste a pesar de recibir una oportunidad de redención, entonces es cuando ese maligno ser ya no pertenece a nuestro mundo y es deber de la justicia el enviarlo al infierno donde pertenece en donde ya no pueda hacerle daño a nadie más. Es por todo eso que desde pequeña siempre quise ser oficial de policía, mi mayor deseo era poder proteger a la gente de las garras de la maldad, para que todas las personas honestas y trabajadoras pudieran dormir tranquilos en sus camas, salir por la noche sin temor y que los niños tuvieran un mundo mejor en el cual vivir, pero es horrible cuando la cruenta verdad se encarga de darte una bofetada en la cara, cuando finalmente logre graduarme con honores de la academia de policía y comencé a trabajar, fue cuando descubrí que la maldad era capaz de corromper a las instituciones que se supone deben combatirla, me encontré con corrupción, con abuso de autoridad, pude ver a la gente que se supone que nos debería proteger, ser partícipe de actos mucho más atroces que los que cometieron la mayoría de las personas que encerrábamos en la cárcel. Recuerdo muy bien que de niña jamás entendí el motivo por el cual mi tío había renunciado a su cargo en la Interpol, pero ahora puedo comprenderlo a la perfección, él sabía perfectamente que todas esas instituciones son hipócritas, alegan siempre actuar en pos de la justicia, cuando la única verdad es que lo único que hacen es cuidar sus intereses para lograr que sus bolsillos se inunden aún más de dinero. ¡Vivimos en un mundo en donde los policías matan a sangre fría y de manera cobarde a aquellos con diferente color de piel, en un mundo donde los hombres que se suponen deben ser los más santos y correctos, abusan de niños, en un mundo donde la cortes protegen más a los ladrones que a las víctimas, uno donde para acabar con grupos terroristas se tenga que bombardear a un país entero, en donde el criminal entra a la cárcel y sale como si se tratara de un club nocturno y todo esto se debe a que los hombres que deben proteger los valores de la justicia verdadera, fueron corrompidos y envenenados con el poder, con el dinero y con vanidad!-

La chica hizo una pausa después de gastar tanto aliento en sus argumentos, pero cada una de sus palabras tenía un gran impacto en todos los asistentes, igualmente Flug y la señorita Limón hablaban de lo buena que era la chica para hablar y también su forma de manejar el escenario y el uso de sus manos para poder impactar más a su público.

-Y ahora mis queridos amigos, el mundo está en peligro, mi tío lo sabía y dio su vida intentando salvarnos, lamentablemente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, todo por culpa del gran mal que acecha nuestros cabezas todos los días, "La Black Hat Organization", esos monstruos intentaron conquistar nuestro mundo y sumirnos en una era de oscuridad y desesperanza, pero gracias a los valerosos esfuerzos de mi tío, sus viles planes no tuvieron éxito… Joe Pariston fue un héroe, él pudo frustrar los planes del ser más malo de este mundo y con esto asegurarnos más tiempo de paz, pero mis queridos camaradas, mi tío hizo mucho más, él nos demostró que Black Hat no es invencible, que a Black Hat se le puede lastimar e incluso matar, al demostrarnos esto, el legado de mi tío nos proporcionó una luz de esperanza, una señal para que nosotros tomemos la justicia en nuestras manos y derrotemos al mal… ¡Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes que me siguen, sufrieron por culpa de la maldad, que a causa de eso perdieron, bienes materiales que les habían costado tanto sacrificio, su integridad física y moral fue violentada sin que nadie los ayudara y lo peor, que la maldad les arrebatara a un ser querido tal y como a mí me arrebataron a mi amado tío!- Emily hizo una pausa a su enérgico discurso para expresar su pena, ya que unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y por eso ella se dio un tiempo para limpiarse con una de sus mangas.

-Es por eso mis amigos, que todos estamos aquí por un motivo en común, todos sabemos que no podemos confiar en las instituciones corruptas para hacer la justicia, un claro ejemplo es lo que paso con la Interpol, mucha gente está maravillada de que en tan solo unos meses hayan acabado con los carteles, mafias y grupos terroristas más importantes del país, pero la pregunta que quiero hacerles es ¿Por qué no lo hicieron antes?, ¿Por qué permitieron que millones de vidas se perdieran por culpa de esos malvados, si ellos podrían haber terminado todo en poco tiempo?… Para todos los que se preguntan lo mismo que yo, por favor permítanme el atrevimiento de contestar esa pregunta y la respuesta es, porque el mal también está dentro de esas instituciones, los encubre y los proteja, mientras se burlan de nosotros sobre una gran montaña de billetes, el motivo por el cual hasta ahora se dignaron a actuar fue solo para salvar su pellejo, el mundo se había dado cuenta de su incompetencia y los señalaron con el dedo, la culpa, la presión y las ganas de salvar sus podridas reputaciones los hicieron hacer algo que jamás en su miserable vida se habían dignado a hacer y eso fue "su trabajo", ellos no enterraron a la basura criminal porque quisieran servir a la justicia, lo hicieron para que la gente no los culpara, para no perder su posición privilegiada y poder seguir ganando sus estrafalarios sueldos- La chica se colocó hasta el filo del escenario y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada a todos los presentes, entonces después de verlos a todos extendió sus brazos al cielo.

-¡Díganme! ¿Dejaremos la justicia en manos de aquellos que nos han defraudado?- Grito a todos los presentes.

-¡No!- Una estruendosa respuesta fue lo que recibió.

-¿Permitiremos que el mal se siga saliendo con la suya?-

-¡Noooo!- Las respuestas eran cada vez más violentas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- El pregunta de la chica retumbo por todo el auditorio.

-¡Justicia!, ¡Justicia!, ¡Justicia!, ¡Justicia!- La gente repetía una y otra vez, mientras levantaban su puño derecho hacia el cielo.

-¡Entonces hagamos justicia!,,,, ¡Sin embargo una justicia pequeña no será suficiente para poder erradicar al mal de este mundo, es por eso que si todos unimos nuestros corazones justos podremos convertirnos en la espada de la justicia, que se levantara en lo alto para decapitar la cabeza de los malvados y se asegurara que su sangre corra por todos lados para recordarle al mundo el destino de aquellos que adopten el camino de la maldad!- Emily apunto su palma extendida hacia adelante y sonrío.

-¡Nosotros, "Pariston Justice", cargaremos en nuestros hombros el peso de la justicia verdadera, para librar al mundo de la maldad, nosotros traeremos la justicia plana al mundo!… !Nosotros traeremos la verdadera justicia al mundo!- Entonces Emily tomo levanto su mano extendida de nuevo al cielo y grito. -¡Nosotros traeremos al mundo la FULL JUSTICE!- Después de gritar una enorme aura de luz se alzó sobre su cabeza, una luz tan blanca y brillante cegó por un momento a todos los presentes, incluso hizo que Flug y Limón que miraban todo desde cientos de kilómetros, apartaran los ojos de la pantalla debido al intenso brillo,

Sin embargo cuando todos pudieron ver de nuevo y dirigieron su mirada a la sobrina de Joe, vieron algo que los dejo impactados, sobre de ella, flotando en el aire, una enorme estatua de una mujer de alrededor tres metros, con los ojos vendados, vistiendo una toga, sosteniendo en la mano derecha una enorme espada y en la izquierda una balanza, Emily ante la mirada de sus seguidores impresionados solo les dedico una salida sonrisa y dijo.

-Ahora todos síganme y hagamos la justicia que mi tío nos dejó-

-¡Sí, señorita Emily la seguiremos hasta el final!- Fueron las palabras de todos sus seguidores, maravillados como si hubiesen estado en presencia de Dios.

Sin embargo Flug y Limón tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros, no podían creer lo que habían visto, no querían creer lo que habían visto.

-¡Eso…. era!- Flug tartamudeaba del miedo.

-¡Sí!… !Era el Full Justice!- Finalizo una aterrada señorita Limón.

 **Bueno mis queridos seguidores, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de la segunda temporada, las cosas para nuestros villanos van muy bien para ellos, sin embargo ignoran que existen dos peligros que los están asechando y no tardaran nada en actuar, sin embargo el legado de nuestro calvo justiciero no desapareció por completo y será su sobrina la encargada de continuar su misión en pos de la verdadera justicia o mejor dicho de la Justicia de Paritson. El proyecto XJ9 arrancara en el próximo capítulo así como la graduación de la academia de villanos, ¿Qué pasara?, los invito a descubrirlo cuando suba el capítulo 22.**

 **Todo se pondrá más intenso ahora de que la lucha entre el bien y el mal es una batalla de tres fuerzas (Black Hat Organization, Interpol, Paritson Justice).**

 **Recuerden dejar su review ya que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, en verdad me encanta saber su opinión sobre la historia.**

 **Ahora sin más por escribir nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	22. T2:CP3

**Capítulo 22: Una robot adolescente**

 **Como siempre antes de iniciar el capítulo contestare las reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **Eltiorob95: Me alegra que te esté este gustando como se está desarrollando la historia, pero lamento decirte que Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez Brian Equiha Rivera, no aparecerá en esta historia, en cuanto a Emily pronto sabremos qué tan poderosa es.**

 **RCurrent: Me alegra saber que volveras pronto, espero que te guste la historia y te prometo que te sorprenderé con el desarrollo que llevara, un saludo mi querido amigo.**

 **Destacado117: Si a Lincoln aun no le cae muy bien el 20 de que ya es un malvado villano, en cuanto al proyecto podemos bailar, puedes informarte más buscando "Podemos Bailar Villanos" en youtube. Un aplazo al merecido homenaje al gran Robbie Rotten.**

 **Viruzpirata: Creo que me rindo a eso de tratar de entender tus reviews, pero lo que puedo contestarte o por lo menos lo que entendí, pues la respuesta a todo lo que preguntas es No, bueno solo una es verdad y si Emily Paritson tiene un buen trasero, y no de Silent Hill no abra nada, ni lo he jugado y no pienso hacerlo, muchas gracias por tus originales reviews, espero disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **T10507: Muchas gracias amigo, disfruta el capítulo.**

La doctora Nora Wekman era una mujer sumamente inteligente, aunque algo baja de estatura con 1.60m, usaba lentes, su cabello blanco parado en puntas, mientras vestía su bata de laboratorio, muchas veces había sido nominada a los premios Nobel, sin embargo siempre había alguien que lograba superarla, pero a pesar de que todos deseamos que nos reconozcan cuando somos muy buenos, la verdad es que a Nora eso no le importaba mucho, su única pasión era la ciencia, el poder inventar cosas era lo que la hacía feliz, pero a pesar de que cualquier cosa que viniera a su mente que pudiese mejorar el estilo de vida de la humanidad, siempre hubo algo que a Nora Wekman le gustaba inventar más y eso eran, herramientas, dispositivos y cualquier cosas que se le ocurriera para poder ayudar a los sistemas de justicia mundial, para que combatieran al crimen.

Al no tener muchos amigos que no pertenecieran a la comunidad científica, muy pocas personas se preguntaban o les importaba, la razón por la cual aquella inteligente mujer, se dedicara a construir esas cosas, aunque analizando bien la doctora no hubiese dado razones aunque se le preguntara, es por esa razón que en un punto de su vida se decidió por crear un robot que fuese capaz de combatir el crimen o desastres naturales, y fue cuando surgió su primera creación robótica contra el mal, "el prototipo XJ1", un rotundo fracaso que no servía para su cometido ya que era un prototipo inestable y muy débil, pero casi nada sale bien a la primera y menos en el mundo de la ciencia, por esa razón los ánimos de Nora no decayeron y continuo puliendo sus prototipos, XJ2, XJ3, XJ4, XJ5, XJ6, XJ7, pero ninguno obtenía el resultado deseado, pero los errores de cada prototipo solo hacían que la doctora puliera esos defectos para ir mejorando con su proyecto.

Hasta que creo al prototipo XJ8, el que parecía ser el definitivo, un robot grande, con la fuerza de un tanque de guerra, podía reducir a un grupo criminal fuertemente armado en cuestión de minutos, prácticamente era una maquina imparable, que podía hacer frente a cualquier organización delictiva que existiera, sin embargo como todos los prototipos anteriores y ese error fue algo que causo un terrible acontecimiento, un simple cálculo mal hecho había causado que la parte encargada de procesar en el robot la capacidad para identificar actos delictivos y a los criminales, en palabras más sencillas una falla de programación causo que XJ8 no fuera capaz de distinguir entre policías y criminales, el simple hecho de ver a alguien portar un arma era suficiente para su procesador central, para detectar al portador como un criminal y entonces proceder a someterlo de forma violenta, este problema era muy malo, ya que no solo el robot ataco a varios policías, sino que también al estar en Estados Unidos, un lugar en donde cualquiera puede comprar y portar un arma, fue la causante de que el robot atacara a un sin fin de personas, muchas veces causando lesiones considerables debido a su fortaleza descomunal.

El descontrol llego al grado de que la Interpol tuvo que interferir para detener a la amenaza que representaba el proyecto XJ8, la fuerza no hubiese sido necesaria sino fuera porque cuando la Doctora Wekman quiso desactivar al robot al ver lo que estaba causando, se llevó la sorpresa de que la máquina había desarrollado una personalidad artificial que la hizo indiferente ante las ordenes de su creadora, por este motivo fue que la única solución posible era destruir ese artefacto antes de que el problema pasara a mayores, pero aun con varios efectivos y armamento pesado utilizado por la Interpol, XJ8 era muy fuerte, logro reducir al escuadrón de ataque de más de 50 hombres y 2 tanques en tan solo 5 minutos, lo peor fue que el robot asesino a 8 agentes de la Interpol y hubiera matado más sino la hubiera destruido un agente de la organización, conocido como Joe Paritson.

La doctora no podía entender cómo es que un solo hombre fue capaz de destruir a un robot con capacidades destructivas sorprendentes, hasta la fecha no encontraba una explicación, pero de eso ya habían pasado muchos años y a pesar de que su interés por saber la razón por la cual el hombre de la Interpol pudo destruir su XJ8, se fueron perdiendo ya que la doctora estaba más ocupada, pensando en el siguiente prototipo XJ.

Pero solo podía investigar y planear, porque después del incidente de XJ8, la Interpol le prohibió rotundamente volver a construir un robot así de nuevo, de lo contrario se encargarían de quitarle su licencia y vetarla de todo el mundo científico de por vida, es por esta razón que Nora Wekman se la paso muchos años diseñando y puliendo los detalles de la que sería su obra maestra, si fuera Miguel Ángel ese sería su David, sí fuera DaVinci esa sería su Gioconda, sí fuera Beethoven esa sería su Quinta Sinfonía. Simplemente ese nuevo prototipo era su obra maestra, un modelo más compacto que la titánica XJ8 y mucho más poderoso, pero mejor calibrado, con una inteligencia artificial modificada con una personalidad humana para evitar que se saliera de control, pero gracias a la Interpol esa magnífica esperanza para acabar con el crimen del mundo, solamente se quedaría dentro de los planos de la doctora.

Pero la esperanza muere al último, y a pesar de que la doctora Wekman pensara que su nueva creación solo existiría en sus planos, recibió una visita muy particular, un agente de la Interpol que luego se revelaría como el mismo vicepresidente de la organización, John Kroeff se había presentado ante ella, para decirle que estaba trabajando en un proyecto para combatir el crimen y que le gustaría contar con ella para lograrlo, ya que él conocía todos los antecedentes de Nora y sabía que podría elaborar un robot para ella, obviamente que al principio parecía muy bueno para ser cierto, la misma organización que le había prohibido rotundamente continuar con la fabricación de robot, era la que ahora venía a pedir que diseñara uno para ese mismo propósito, Nora ya tenía todo listo para mostrarle al hombre su nuevo prototipo, con la inversión de la Interpol, construido sería muy fácil y rápido, pero lo que causo un gran impacto en la doctora fue que al aceptar, el vicepresidente le contó la razón por la que la había contactado a ella.

John Kroeff le dijo que solo ella era capaz de crear un robot para combatir al mal más grande del mundo, claro que Wekman creyó que se refería a alguna mafia o grupo terrorista, pero su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco cuando, la existencia de una peligrosa y cruel organización de super villanos de nombre Black Hat Organization le fue revelada, como mujer de ciencia era muy difícil de creer la existencia de esos engendros que desafiaban a la realidad, en especial de ese horrible ser llamado Black Hat, Nora sin pensar había aceptado ayudar a la Interpol en la misión de derrotar a unos monstruos con poderes más allá que las organizaciones más malvadas que ella haya conocido.

Su mente hizo click en un segundo y se dio cuenta de algo, "El robot aun no estaba listo", lo estaba para combatir todo crimen que un ser humano conoce, pero no lo estaba para hacerle frente a eso, tenía que hacerle muchas mejoras a su robot para que fuera capaz de pelear y derrotar a esos seres, porque era claro que no se iba a echar para atrás, había aceptado el trato de colaborar con la Interpol y lo cumpliría, no solo porque la Interpol invertiría una enorme cantidad de dinero en la fabricación del nuevo prototipo, sino que también por motivos personales ella no podía cruzarse de brazos mientras una organización de malvados villanos trataba de conquistar el mundo.

Es por esta razón que tuvo que trabajar muy duro para completar el proyecto lo más pronto posible, ya que se le había notificado que en el periodo de un medio año, la Interpol haría publica la existencia de la Black Hat Organization y que cuando eso pasara ya deberían tener listo el proyecto que la doctora Nora había trabajado por tantos años, el ser artificial supremo para combatir el crimen, el robot modelo XJ9.

Todo lo acontecido entre el encuentro y trato entre John Kroeff y Nora Wekman sucedió un año después de la derrota y muerte de Joe Paritson, es por eso que el ahora vicepresidente había decidido reactivar los experimentos de Nora para utilizarlos como armas contra Black Hat, solamente tenía que poner el capital para comprar los mejores materiales y la doctora se encargaría de poner a funcionar todo, sin embargo en primera instancia el proyecto no había recibido la aprobación del presidente Winston Edwards por lo que a pesar de que paso el tiempo y la existencia de la vil organización fue expuesta al mundo, el proyecto no contaba con el permiso de ejecución, prácticamente XJ9 ya estaba completamente construida lo único que faltaba era el permiso de la Interpol para su activación.

El robot era diferente a todos sus predecesores, tenía apariencia más humanoide, para ser precisos parecía una adolescente de entre 15 y 16 años, solamente fue pintada con dos colores, blanco y azul y la forma en la que fueron aplicados era como si el color blanco fuera la piel del robot ya que las partes pintadas de azul parecían ropa ya que se pintó de azul la parte de las piernas del robot como si fueran unas botas, la parte de la cintura y pelvis como si fuera un shot corto y la parte del pecho como si fuera un top, la robot tenía unas antenas que parecían dos coletas grandes de color azul como si fuera cabello, en cuanto a su altura el robot era un poco más grande que una mujer promedio era como de 1.78 m, aquel robot que más que parecer una máquina de combate contra el crimen, parecía más bien una adolescente dormida.

Sin embargo, Nora estaba segura de que esta vez había logrado crear al robot definitivo, gracias a que pudo conseguir todos los más finos materiales para construirla, todo gracias a la Interpol, pero la única forma de saber si esa robot sería capaz de cumplir con su cometido era simple, debía enfrentar y derrotar a los villanos de la Black Hat Organization pero para eso necesitaba la autorización del presidente, cosa que hace pocos días finalmente llegó.

John le hizo una visita hace exactamente 3 días para informarle que el permiso para dar marcha al proyecto XJ9 finalmente había sido concedido.

Por lo que la emoción de que el momento que finalmente había estado esperando tanto tiempo, se apodero de Nora y llevo a John a su laboratorio para que presenciara por primera vez a XJ9 y atestiguara su activación. El laboratorio tenía un ligero parecido al de Flug, era completamente blanco, con varios equipos complejos y un sin fin de planos pegados en las paredes, la única diferencia era que el de Nora era mucho más pequeño que el inmenso laboratorio del doctor Flug.

-Ella aquí John- Dijo la Doctora una vez que llegaron a su laboratorio mientras apuntaba a su robot adolescente que estaba recostada en una gran mesa de experimentos, teniendo su cabeza conectada a varios cables.

\- ¿Por qué, el robot para combatir el crimen parece una adolescente? - Nadie podría culpar al vicepresidente por haber hecho la pregunta que hizo, y es que no todos los días ves a un robot que significa la salvación del mundo, tener una apariencia de una joven adolescente.

-No preste atención en los detalles señor vicepresidente, mejor observe bien el momento en el que nuestra esperanza será activada-

Nora no quería dar ningún tipo de explicación acerca del diseño de su creación, lo único que hizo fue restarle importancia a la pregunta y proceder a bajar una palanca grande justo en un panel grande al lado de la mesa donde yacía su robot, Kroeff supo que no le podría sacar la información que quería, por esa razón decidió no insistir y solo observar el momento en el que la robot XJ9 se activaría.

En cuanto la palanca bajo se pudieron apreciar varias chispas de electricidad salir de ella, fue entonces que de pronto el monitor principal del laboratorio que se encontraba atrás de ellos, se encendió sin previo aviso y comenzó a mostrar muchos datos en su pantalla, mientras también se podría apreciar el cuerpo del robot en 3D, como si indicara que todos los datos y sistemas están funcionando al 100%, porque en tan solo 30 segundos la pantalla dejo de mostrar todos esos datos, para únicamente mostrar un mensaje que decía "Sistema cargado, proyecto XJ9 activado".

Mientras todo esto pasaba los ojos de la señora Wekman no dejaban de brillar, mientras que el vicepresidente Kroeff se asombró un poco cuando vio que la mano del robot comenzó a levantarse de la mesa como si se tratara de una parodia de Frankenstein cuando el monstruo cobra vida, pero a diferencia de otros robots que había visto antes, los movimientos que esta cosa "XJ9", hacía no parecían propios de una máquina, no eran para nada mecánicos, eran más bien como los de un ser vivo, como si esa cosa no fuera un robot sino un ser de carne y hueso.

-Bienvenida al mundo XJ9- Le dijo la doctora Wekman a su creación una vez que esta termino de incorporarse y abrir los ojos.

Pero el robot no contesto nada, primero comenzó a analizar todo del ambiente a su alrededor, buscando en su banco de datos, información que le indicara donde estaba.

\- ¿XJ9?- Pregunto algo preocupada su creadora al ver que su creación no hacía caso cuando se le llamaba, más el robot no hizo caso y continuaba viendo cada rincón del laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Wekman, por qué no te obedece? - Ahora el preocupado era John, sería realmente malo para él si el proyecto al que invirtió tanto tiempo y dinero, resultara defectuoso y el hecho de que esa cosa que fue diseñada para tener un poder destructivo sorprendente, no acatara ordenes era algo digno de una preocupación mayúscula.

-No te preocupes Kroeff, simplemente se debe de estar calibrando- La doctora sabía que no había cometido ningún error de cálculo ni algún otro por menor, todo lo analizo minuciosamente para que este modelo fuera perfecto, es por eso que no podía ser defectuoso. - ¡XJ9 responde en este instante! - Grito sin paciencia la doctora.

La robot finalmente pareció escuchar a su creadora, entonces la volteo a ver, se acercó unos pasos para estar prácticamente frente a ella y dijo.

-Jenny-

Un nombre de mujer, esa fue la primera palabra que salió de la boca de ese robot, algo muy extraño o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a John, sin embargo, la sola mención de ese nombre hizo que a la doctora Wekman se le helara la sangre por unos momentos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto atónita Nora.

-Mi nombre no es XJ9, mi nombre es Jenny-

La robot adolescente ahora auto identificada como Jenny, parecía inflexible en sostener que su nombre era Jenny, algo que claramente causaba mucha preocupación a la doctora Wekman, pero esta rápidamente se calmó, quizás solo era un ligero error de programación, o al menos eso era lo que más deseaba en el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¿Jenny, Por qué Jenny? - Cuestiono el vicepresidente de la Interpol a la doctora.

-Quizás su base de datos busco un nombre al azar para identificarse, después de todo cree a este robot para tener una personalidad muy similar a la humana- Nora trato de sonar lo más convincente posible para poder engañar a Kroeff.

-Dime "Jenny", ¿Sabes cuál es tu propósito? - John no creía mucho en lo que Nora le decía, pero le importaba un pepino el nombre con el que el robot se llamara, lo que le importaba era que pudiera cumplir la misión para la que fue creada.

-Mi nombre es Jenny y mi único propósito es combatir el crimen y derrotar a la malvada Black Hat Organization-

Para John todo estaba bien ahora, recibió la respuesta que quería escuchar, lo demás serían problemas que Nora debería arreglar por ella misma, ahora que la robot estaba lista ya era hora de seguir con el siguiente paso del plan.

-Bueno Nora, será mejor que Jenny y tú se preparen, porque ahora mismo iremos al avión privado de la Interpol ya que debemos ir a un lugar- Dijo tajantemente Kroeff.

\- ¿Ir, a dónde? - La doctora no podía creer que inmediatamente que XJ9 estuviera activa, se movilizaran para comenzar con la batalla.

-Iremos a Amity Park, a reclutar a un chico que ayudara a Jenny para combatir a la Black Hat Organization-

Nora no podía creer lo que decía el vicepresidente, ¿Por qué deberían de ir por alguien más?, XJ9 era capaz de encargarse de todo ella sola, alguien más solo sería un estorbo, pero sabía que no estaba en condición de protestar ya que, para que XJ9 pudiera operar en el mundo necesitaba del permiso de la Interpol.

En tanto a Jenny, esta busco en su base de datos la información sobre el hombre que le estaba ordenando a ella, rápidamente lo identifico como el vicepresidente de la Interpol, y como su programación lo decía, debía acatar las órdenes de la doctora Nora Wekman y la del presidente y vicepresidente de la Interpol, es por ese motivo que la robot comenzó a caminar junto al hombre para indicar que estaba lista para partir, al ver esto Nora sin más remedio siguió a ambos rumbo al avión privado de la Interpol para ir a buscar al chico que John les mencionó.

Pero ahora volviendo con nuestros queridos villanos, nos encontrábamos con el buen Black Bird sentado en un pupitre en un salón rodeado de chicos que rondaban su edad, todos vestidos muy formales con un traje negro, los chicos con pantalones del mismo color y las niñas con faldas, sin embargo todos tenían un sombrero de copa negro con una franja roja, así es ese era el uniforme de la academia Black Hat para futuras mentes criminales y los niños estaban a punto de realizar su examen final, elaborado e impartido por el profesor Coyote Ayala, el examen que tanto había preocupado a Lincoln, hasta que el mismo profesor le dio las respuestas del mismo.

-Muy bien muchachos, tienen dos horas para contestar el examen, así que las instrucciones son las mismas que aplican para todos los demás exámenes que han tenido en su vida, el examen es individual, se van a callar la maldita boca durante lo que dure el examen, porque al que hable- Mientras Coyote daba las instrucciones, saco un enorme metro de madera para darle a entender a sus alumnos que les pagaría con él a cualquiera que desobedeciera las reglas.

-Pero profesor, eso es violencia infantil no puede pegarnos, podríamos sufrir alguna especie de trauma- Fueron las palabras de una hermosa niña que tenía el cabello negro con una franja morada y gran parte de este le cubría un ojo.

-¡Pero que estupideces dicen, cuando yo era niño me golpeaban con la chancla, con un cinturón, con el cable de la plancha, con una vara y con la mano limpia, y jamás me trauma, al contrario me hice un hombre respetuoso y correcto, a diferencia de ustedes mocosos que se creen muy vergas y hasta se atreven a insultar a sus padres si no les compren sus caprichos, yo insultaba a mi madre y no importaba que fuera inmortal, me hubiera matado- Tal vez el viejo Coyote estaba exagerando un poco al recordar los gloriosos tiempos cuando se educaba a los niños a base de valores y se les enseñaba el respeto, pero no debería de sumirse tanto en eso ya que tenía que aplicar el examen.

-Está bien, no les pegare solo les recogeré su examen, lo romperé en pedazos y haré que se los coman, si desobedecen las instrucciones, ahora comiencen-

Después de dar la orden de comenzar, Coyote se sentó en su escritorio y saco una historieta de Batman y comenzó a leerla sin importarle lo que sus alumnos hicieran o no hicieran, en fin, ya sabían que pasaría si se pasaban de listos.

Lincoln tomo su examen y comenzó a ojearlo, como pudo ver el examen se componía tanto de preguntas abiertas, de opción múltiple y de relación, él tenía a cada uno de sus lados a sus amigos miembros del triángulo maligno, Tobe a su derecha y Cerebro a la izquierda, la triada estaba lista para hacer trampa conjunta para lograr que todos aprobaran, cada uno armados con sus propias fortalezas que se complementarían con la de sus amigos para triunfar, Cerebro era un genio y tenía una gran capacidad de memorización, Tobe tenía un ínter comunicador con sus ninjas que estaban listos para soplarle las respuestas y Lincoln bueno él tenía todas las respuestas y solo debía hacer trampa sin que se dieran cuenta y sus amigos lo cubrirían para que nadie los descubrieran, los tres juntos eran invencibles, por lo que los tres se dedicaron un risa victoriosa.

-Oh por cierto olvide mencionarles algo, todos los exámenes son diferentes así que no servirá de nada que se pasen las respuestas- Dijo Coyote despreocupado mientras seguía leyendo su cómic de Batman.

Eso definitivamente había dejado helados a todos los estudiantes, cada uno ya se había puesto de acuerdo con su grupo de amigos para hacer trampa y pasarse las respuestas, pero ahora sabían que el examen de cada uno era diferente, estaban solos en esto.

El triángulo maligno trago saliva y con una mirada se desearon suerte, pero para fortuna de Lincoln las respuestas que le dio Coyote correspondían a su examen, por lo que solo se dedicó a pasar las respuestas, aunque no pudo evitar sacarse de onda al ver lo absurdas que eran las preguntas del examen.

Por ejemplo: Pregunta 23: ¿Si Jaimico baila y piensa que es mejor que la comadreja, entonces?

a) Esta en lo correcto

b) Se equivoca

c) Jaimico es la estrella del show.

d) Tiene las nalgas rojas.

Otra pregunta decía: ¿De qué trata Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders?

a) De un grupo de amigos que salen a un viaje de auto descubrimiento

b) De unos weyes mamados con stands que salen a buscar a un vampiro que detiene el tiempo y se parece a Luis Miguel

c) De la batalla final contra Dio Brando

d) ¿Qué demonios son los Jojos?

También las abiertas eran muy raras:

Mencione como mínimo a tres de sus waifus o husbandos y explique porque son los besto waifus o husbandos. Anotación, al que ponga Asuna, Sakura, Erza Scarlett, Rias Gremory, Sasuke, Eren, los chicos de Free, le parto su madre.

Lincoln conocía lo excéntrico, autista y raro que podía ser Coyote, pero esto era otro nivel, ¿Cómo estas preguntas servirían para medir sus conocimientos de villano?

El examen de sus amigos no estaba mejor, en el de Cerebro venían más preguntas extrañas.

Mencione al asesino serial más peligroso y mortal del mundo animado.

a) Kira

b) Yuno Gasai

c) Hit

d) El picador criminal mutilador

También venía.

Según lo visto durante casi todo el semestre en la clase, ósea cuando el profesor se ponía a hablar de su vida en lugar de impartir la clase, conteste:

¿Qué fue lo que les contó el profesor ese día cuando se supone que debería enseñarles la historia del mal en orden cronológico?

a) Los juegos de su niñez

b) Su primer amor

c) La vida de su perrito

d) Sobre su boda con la hermosa, divina y angelical señorita Limón

Finalmente, al igual que con Lincoln las preguntas abiertas también eran despiadadas.

Sí el resultado de 4x2 es el mismo que de 2x4, ¿Entonces por qué si tú la/lo amas con todas tus fuerzas, porque él/ella no te ama a ti?

Esta última pregunta solo hizo que una lagrima brotara de los ojos de Cerebro mientras miraba al cielo dolido.

\- ¡Dee Dee! - Fue lo único que hizo antes de llorar en silencio después de acabar su examen.

Finalmente Tobe también tenía serios problemas para responder su examen.

¿Quién ganaría una pelea entre Goku y Superman?

a) El Kokun

b) El hombre de acero cuyos actores que lo interpretan sufren desgracias

c) Depende del universo paralelo

d) Batman, ¡Porque él es Batman!

Subraye mínimo 3 cosas que pueden atraer a un oso marino:

Usar una falda hawaiana, escuchar a Arjona, usar zapatos de payaso, ver Tío Grampa, comer queso en rodajas, comer queso en cubitos, hacer el Kiki Challenge, ver kakabun, hacer como un chimpancé, hacer memes con mala ortografía, jugar fornaite, ver a Vegetta 7777, usar un sombreo mexicano de una manera graciosa.

Y la pregunta abierta que le toco, era casi imposible para él, ni con la ayuda de los ninjas podía descifrarla.

¿Si viajo en el tiempo al pasado y tengo sexo conmigo mismo entonces, eso cuenta como: violación, incesto, masturbación, sexo normal o creara una paradoja temporal?, Justifique su respuesta.

Esas prácticamente fueron las dos horas más extrañas de sus vidas escolares y eso ya era mucho decir para jóvenes que estudian en una academia de villanos, al final Coyote solamente paso al lugar de cada uno de los alumnos y recogió los exámenes, casi todos a excepción de Lincoln están seguros de reprobar y Lincoln solo se salvó porque él tenía las respuestas de su examen.

En cuanto Coyote tuvo todos los exámenes entonces saco un encendedor Zippo y les prendió fuego a todos los exámenes, ante la mirada atónita de todos los alumnos.

-Felicidades niños, están aprobados- Fueron las palabras del maestro que no paraba de verlos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Queeeeeeé! - fue el grito unísono de todos sus alumnos.

-Verán niños, el secreto de ser un villano es enfrentar a retos que a todas luces parecen imposibles de ganar, como villanos siempre tendremos todas las de perder, debido a la pendejada esa de que el bien siempre gana, pero lo que nos hace grandes villanos es la cualidad de decirle a todos esos retos imposibles, que los enfrentaremos, los venceremos, aunque sean más fuertes y los haremos nuestras perras… Los conozco desde hace dos años y sé que un examen, aunque fuera un bien vergas hecho por mí, no será capaz de medir su verdadero potencial, eso dependerá de cada uno de ustedes, es por eso que yo estoy seguro que cada uno será un gran y malvado villano que luchara por lo injusto toda su vida, es por eso que los aprobé- La sonrisa del profesor era tan calida que sus alumnos se contagiaron de su calor.

-Lo dice en serio profesor- Pregunto la alumna de franja morada.

-! No ¡… La verdadera razón por la que todos aprobaron, es porque sus benefactores al pagar por nuestros servicios educativos, prácticamente también pagaron por su diploma, así que no importa lo incompetentes que fueran, todos iban a aprobar-

Esta revelación de Coyote solo hizo que los pequeños villanos en potencia se sintieran mal, que importaba su gran esfuerzo si al final todos iban a pasar solo por haber pagado el dinero que les pidieron.

-Pero no se preocupen, por esas cosas muchachos, estoy seguro de que todos estarán bien, he presenciado su crecimiento por mí mismo y me alegra ver que todos ustedes en verdad han dado lo mejor de sí para convertirse en las personas que traigan oscuridad y desolación a este mundo, no hablo solo por mí, también hablo por el maestro Él, Flug y por las maestras Shego y Demencia, estamos orgullosos de ustedes y es por ese motivo que todos decidimos que eran dignos de obtener su preciado título.

Las vagas palabras motivaciones de Coyote parecieron animar un poco a todos los presentes, tal vez lo importante no era aprobar, sino aprender todo lo que pudieran en su tiempo en la academia para implementarlo en su vida como súper villanos.

-Así que ahora mis niños, ya que han aprobado y antes de la ceremonia de graduación, viene la parte más importante y esa es la de elegir su nombre de villano- Coyote estaba emocionado, los nombres de un villano era parte de la esencia del mismo y un buen nombre serviría para generar temor con solo escucharlo, sin embargo una decisión tan difícil no podría hacerse en tan poco tiempo, por ese motivo desde que los pequeños habían entrado en la academia, estos tenían que ir pensando en su nombre, de hecho muchos lo tenían entrando a la academia y otros lo fueron puliendo poco a poco, es por eso que ya todos tenían sus nombres, listos solo para entregarlos en una canasta y dárselos a Coyote para que él se los pasara a la secretaria y esta imprimiera los diplomas con el nombre de los villanos.

-Veamos, Zoey Aves escogiste el nombre de Black Cuervo- Comenzó Coyote a leer los nombres de sus alumnos.

-Susan escogió el nombre de Cerebro, Tonryuu Benji escogió el nombre de Tobe-

-Lincoln Loud escogió el nombre de Black Bird-

-Leny, Ashley, David, Constance y el rubio con corte de tazón escogieron el nombre de Los de la Otra Cuadra-

Coyote continúo mencionando los nombres que sus alumnos habían escogido hasta terminar con todos, la verdad muchos le parecieron buenos, otros eran acordes con las habilidades de sus dueños y otros estaban bien estúpidos, pero no podía juzgarlos ya que sus padres pagaban mucho dinero por los servicios de la Black Hat Organization.

La verdad el examen fue solamente una estrategia para generar miedo en los presentes, ellos como villanos debían de ser capaces de generar miedo en cada uno de sus adversarios, pero para poder generar el miedo en otros, primero tenían que conocerlo por su propia cuenta y como la organización no podía torturarlos físicamente porque de hacerlo tendría que pagar por el seguro médico de cada alumno, es por eso que emplearon tortura psicológica, cosa que funciono. Pero ahora ya todo está bien, todos pasaron, pero lo más importante es que aprendieron y aprovecharon al máximo las enseñanzas de sus malévolos instructores, solo restaba hacer la ceremonia de graduación para que formalmente, Lincoln y su grupo se convirtieran en la primera generación de súper villanos salidos de la Academia de Black Hat.

Es por eso que Coyote les dio las instrucciones a todos, sobre cómo se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y al finalizar dejo que cada quien se fuera a su casa.

Regularmente siempre esperaba a Lincoln, ya que siempre se iban juntos a casa, a nuestro peliblanco le gustaba más regresar con Flug pero como el doctor muchas veces se iba antes de que terminaran las clases por causa de la organización, fue que la mayor parte de las veces se regresaba con el sicario inmortal.

Mientras viajaban en el auto de Ayala, siempre platicaban de cosas triviales, ya que la academia estaba a una buena distancia de la mansión.

\- ¿Entonces me dices que hace mucho tiempo, habían cuatro naciones ficticias en donde había gente que podía controlar un elemento y vivían en armonía? - Pregunto Lincoln a Coyote mientras este manejaba.

-Así es Lincoln, pero todo cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó-

Siempre que uno hablaba con Coyote, tenía que estar preparado ya que este siempre hablaba de caricaturas, series y referencias a la cultura popular, era muy raro hablar con él, pero la verdad es que siempre era divertido.

-Sabes Lincoln, es una pena que ya tuvieras tu nombre de villano, la verdad me hubiera gustado ayudarte a elegirlo, de hecho, tenía muchos nombres en mente para ti, están en mi cuaderno de anotaciones en mi maletín-

Ayala prácticamente le estaba dando a entender a Lincoln, que tomara el maletín de Coyote, que estaba en el suelo del auto y viera los nombres que su amigo había pensado para él, así que el muchacho hizo lo que Coyote quería, tomo el maletín, lo abrió y comenzó a ver los nombres que su amigo le había pensado.

\- ¿Jefferson Gutierritos?… ¿Alvin Yakitori? - Lincoln no podía creer que por un momento creyó que su amigo podría haber, escrito nombres serios para él, en verdad era su culpa por no prever que Coyote solo pensaría en estupideces.

-Así es mi querido Lincoln y yo me cambiaría el nombre de villano de Coyote a Carlos Santana- Después de decir esto Coyote comenzó a reír y Lincoln no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente a su amigo, sus chistes eran malos como los de Luan, pero en este momento estaba muy feliz como para amargarse por pequeñas cosas, ya había pasado la academia y solo le faltaba asistir a la ceremonia de graduación para ser un villano hecho y derecho.

Eran momentos muy buenos para nuestros villanos, sin embargo no hay bien que por mal no venga y aquellos dos años y fracción, maravillosos que habían tenido estaban a punto de acabar, ya que aquellos que planearon sus movidas en ese mismo tiempo estaban listos para finalmente pasar a la ofensiva, dos percepciones de justicia, dos organizaciones que buscaban combatir el mal, pero sobre todo acabar con Black Hat Organization, Winston Edwards y su organización contaban con el proyecto Podemos Bailar en fase beta, mientras que ya estaban listo el proyecto XJ9 para entrar al campo de acción, en cambio Emily Paritson y su secta de fanáticos por Joe, estaban a punto de hacer que el mundo entero los conociera a ellos y a su poder.

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, quizás muchas referencias y risas, pero prácticamente era la calma antes de la tormenta, las cosas a partir de ahora se pondrán intensas y complicadas para nuestros villanos, la verdadera acción comenzara desde ahora y será difícil tener que enfrentar a dos frentes que solo quiero destruirlos.**

 **¿Acaso Danny Phtantom se unirá a la Interpol?**

 **¿Sera el único héroe al que busquen?**

 **¿Es Emily Paritson más fuerte y peligrosa que su tío Joe?**

 **¿Los Loud volverán a ser mencionados?**

 **¿RCurrent seguirá pidiéndome reencuentros y cosas felices?**

 **¿Por qué estoy haciendo todas estas preguntas?**

 **Sirenoman dime en ¿Dónde estás?**

 **Por cierto antes de finalizar quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes, porque hace poco supere los 200 seguidores en wattpad, en verdad que me emociona mucho saber que esa cantidad de personas disfrutan de lo que hago y escribo, la verdad cuando empecé no creí que la gente leería mi fin Lincoln el nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat o que a lo mucho solo lo leerían 5 o 10 personas, pero ver la cantidad de apoyo que he tenido en cada historia que público en verdad me hace feliz y se los agradezco profundamente, es por eso que para celebrar los más de 200 seguidores les daré unos datos curiosos de mi persona y de mis fics.**

 **Datos:**

 **Soy de México**

 **Tengo 22 años**

 **Me gusta la animación, de todos países y de todos temas, me encanta tanto que incluso soy capaces de ver lo bueno que hay en series que no son tan buenas o no le gusta a la mayoría de la gente, por ejemplo, Tío Grampa o las nuevas Chicas Superpoderosas**

 **Me gusta el futbol, pero mi deporte favorito es la lucha libre.**

 **Escribí Lincoln el nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat sin haber visto la segunda temporada de The Loud House, ósea que hice un fin de No tanta suerte, sin haber visto el episodio, solo vi un resumen en la wiki y de ahí me di a la idea.**

 **Extrañamente tengo preferencia por las segundas marcas líderes del mercado, me gusta más: Pepsi, Play Station, y Wendy's.**

 **La primera temporada de LENVDLCBH, cada capítulo lo hacía en un solo día.**

 **El apellido de Joe Paritson está basado en el nombre de Pariston Hill un personaje de Hunter x Hunter, no se parecen en nada pero como siempre pronunciaba mal el nombre y en vez de decir Pariston decía Paritson entonces decidí usar el nombre que decía mal como apellido de algún OC que creara.**

 **Coyote dice muchas referencias de la cultura popular y series debido a que yo suelo usarlas mucho cuando hablo con mis amigos, disfruto hacerlo y quería tener un personaje que lo hiciera también.**

 **Bueno esas son las únicas que dice ahora, si quieren saber algo más pueden preguntar y lo responderé en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ahora sin más por escribir, nos leemos la próxima.**


	23. T2:CP4

**Capítulo 23: Aquel que quería ver un fantasma**

 **Antes de empezar el capítulo pasara a responder las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Destacado117: El enfrentamiento entre las 3 fuerzas tardara un poco ya que se están armando hasta los dientes, en cuanto a los poderes de Lincoln claro que te sorprenderé, muchas gracias por el apoyo y disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Eltiorob95: Coyote es el rey de las referencias y si romperá la cuarta pared, en cuanto a Jenny me alegra que te gustara como la voy manejando aunque debo desilusionarte al decirte que ella no tendrá ship con Lincoln ni Danny, Black Cuervo si estará en el grupo de Lincoln junto a Cerebro (Dexter) y Tobe (Pucca), en cuanto a Invazor Zim habrá alguien que aparecerá en el fic muy pronto, no es el gran Zim, por cierto olvide mencionar que la maestra Bitters es la maestra de historia maligna en la academia Black Hat para villanos, me alegra que siempre contar con tus reviews mi amigo, muchas gracias por el dibujo de Joe que me dedicaste en Deviantart, no se parece en nada a lo que yo plantee (Joe es negro y su barba es de chivo no de candado) pero te quedo genial, espero disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Cartman6x61: Seria un duelo medio desigual porque las viudas negras serian superiores a Lincoln, Flug, 505 y hasta Demencia, pero por ahí se igualarían los cartones con Coyote y Black Hat, el sicario es inmortal y Black Hat prácticamente es el ser más maligno y poderoso de todos los universos, pero ese enfrentamiento es algo que solo pasa en los sueños más oscuros y bizarros de Dross, espero que disfrutes del capítulo y ya no quieras hecharme a las viudas negras para que maten a los sombreros negros, muchas gracias por tu Review.**

 **Shadow 13: Lo siento pero de la casa Loud no habrá nada en esta temporada, ya fui muy displicente agregando los capítulos de ellos y el interludio por petición popular, pero esta vez no aparecerán, solo Lori hasta capítulos muy avanzados y esa es mi decisión final sin apelaciones y eso que me duele no meter a la dulce Leni, pero esa es mi última palabra.**

 **En cuanto a lo de Lincoln contra el Esteban Universidad y la Estrella contra el Reverso Tenebroso, lo siento pero Coyote ya menciono que el sigue sus caricaturas por lo tanto en este universo Steven y Star son solo personajes de ficción, no puedo ya meterlos al fic aunque me encanten sus series. Espero disfrutes el capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **ViruzPirata: Una vez más a tratar de contestar tus reviews tan difíciles de entender, pero me encanta siempre verte comentando y también ya me estoy empezando a encariñar con tus locas reviews, así que la responderé a mi manera.**

 **Emili Dat ass**

 **Ninguno de los Ships existe en este universo y tampoco tienen ni la más mínima posibilidad de pasar.**

 **Soy un dios generoso.**

 **Pronto Lincoln enfrentara a los buenos, oye amigo tranquilo con los culos, No Jenny es improfanable y no hará esos actos sucios arrepiéntete antes de que llame a los templarios anti marranos, finalmente espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

 **Marmota Segura: Son 5 el equipo de héroes que enfrentaran a Black Hat, Jenny, Danny y faltan 3 más. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Guest: No, Lincoln no tendrá poderes y no será un robot, luchara con los artefactos que Flug le hará para él.**

 **RRR: Como desearía que tener tiempo para escribir los capítulos fuera tan sencillo como exigirlos, pero aquí está el capítulo espero que lo disfrutes y prometo no demorarme mucho para sacar la siguiente parte.**

El examen de admisión había sido algo que había atormentado durante muchos días al pobre de Lincoln, tanto estrés, tantas horas invertidas al estudio para pasar, tanta alegría cuando su amigo y profesor Coyote le entrego las respuestas para que hiciera trampa y pasara con la calificación más alta, y al final para que ese maldito examen no importara, así es no importaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho no importaba el haberse esforzado tanto en su estancia en la academia, soportando las tortuosas clases de la señorita Shego, las extravagantes y perturbadoras enseñanzas del maestro Él, las clases carentes de lógica de su hermana mayor Demencia, las súper demandantes y complicadas clases del Dr. Flug y para rematar las absurdas e irreverentes clases de Coyote.

Al final de cuentas, todos los que habían sido inscritos se graduarían ya que sus padres o tutores pagaron a la Black Hat Organization por eso también al momento de contratar los servicios de la academia para sus viles retoños.

Todo esto solo tenía al buen Black Bird muy pensativo en su cuarto, cuestionando el ¿Por qué de todo lo que había pasado en la academia de villanos?, estado que no pasó desapercibido por todos en la mansión, Flug, Demencia, Coyote, la señorita Limón y 505, sin dudarlo irrumpieron en el cuarto del joven para saber que le pasaba.

-Lincoln, ¿Estas bien hermanito?- Pregunto una preocupada Demencia mientras veía al muchacho sentado en su cama, mirando a la pared.

-Sí- Contesto sin mucho ánimo.

-Vamos Lincoln, no servirá de nada ocultarlo, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea- Insistió el doctor Flug.

-Bien- Suspiro resignado a hablar, -Es solo que no entiendo el motivo del examen final y de todo lo que viví en la academia, si al fin de cuentas aprobaría sin importar lo pésimo que fuera solo porque pagamos por el servicio.

Todos se miraron cabizbajos debido a que entendían el sentir del chico, siempre se esforzó para ser un digno villano y el que se enterara que su esfuerzo daría igual ya que todos pasarían, debía ser un duro golpe para él, todos estaban a punto de buscar palabras que lo confortaran, cuando de pronto recordaron algo que dijo el muchacho que era un poco extraño.

-Un momento Lincoln, ¿De qué examen estás hablando, en la academia no se hacen exámenes finales?- Pregunto Flug muy sorprendido ya que como en el sistema de la academia todos aprobarían debido a los pagos, el aplicar un examen de conocimientos era algo irrelevante por lo que decidieron no hacerlo.

-¿Pero de que hablas Flug?, si Coyote nos explicó muy bien que ese examen sería de vital importancia para saber si seriamos verdaderos villanos o no- Lincoln en verdad estaba consternado, estaba bien que Coyote al final quemara los exámenes para decir que lo importante era la experiencia que consiguieron en lugar del conocimiento teórico, pero que de manera tan abrupta Flug dijera que no habían exámenes era algo sumamente extraño.

En tanto Flug, Demencia, la Señorita Limón y 505, voltearon a ver con una cara amenazadora al sicario inmortal, que al parecer trataba de escapar de manera sigilosa del lugar, hasta que fue descubierto y en un rápido movimiento su esposa lo agarro de la oreja y lo arrastro a la mitad del cuarto.

-¡Querido, ahora que rayos hiciste!- Decía la dulce mujer mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su marido, solo que esa sonrisa era tan amenazadora y tenebrosa que causo que el sicario sintiera mucho miedo.

-¡Espera pastelito, yo solamente quería saber que tanto conocimiento habían adquirido los estudiantes de la academia, por lo que pensé que un simple examencito no estaría mal!-

-Cielos Coyote, no actúes por tu cuenta si lo que deseabas era aplicar un ligero examen, me hubieses consultado para ayudarte a elaborarlo- Contesto tranquilo el doctor al saber el origen y el motivo del examen, cosa que le parecía una buena idea, en cuanto a Lincoln le dio gracias a Dios de que Coyote no le comentara a Flug, ya que un examen hecho por el doctor sería mil veces peor que el examen plagado de referencias que hizo Ayala.

-Bueno es que quería probar por mí mismo a los chicos- Termino Coyote mientras soltaba risitas nerviosas.

-Miren todos, aquí están los exámenes-

La voz de Demencia llamo la atención de todos, la chica reptil rápidamente había ido a la habitación del sicario, sustraído los exámenes y regresado, sin lugar a dudas esa era la mejor agente de la Black Hat Organization.

-Que bien, veamos si fuiste capaz de poner a trabajar esas viles mentes jóvenes, Ayala- Comento Flug mientras caminaba a donde estaba Demencia y tomo algunos exámenes, mismo acto que hicieron la señorita Limón y la misma Demencia para leer los exámenes, cosa que hizo que Coyote sintiera un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda.

-¡Pero qué demonios es esto!- Dijo alterado el doctor, mientras leía las preguntas del examen.

-Pregunta 19: ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que te digan en la esquina?

a) Hola

b) Adiós

c) ¡Cuidado un auto!

d) El venao el venao.

Después de leer la pregunta, Flug miro a Coyote confundido y enojado, a lo que el sicario solo silbaba mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Pregunta 6: Tomar espinas con la mano es malo en vez de la mano se usa siempre un palo, entonces después de analizar la siguiente lógica, ¿Sé debe usar la mano cuándo?

a) Le jales el pescuezo al ganso

b) Tomes la fruta del banano

c) Cuando le pegues a alguien

d) Abras una puerta

Esta vez la confundida fue Demencia al terminar de leer la pregunta, haciendo sudar a Coyote.

-Pregunta 30: Traduzca al español la siguiente frase: Sono Chi no Sadame

a) En su sangre está el poder

b) El destino rojo de

c) El legado carmesí

d) ¡Joooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooojo!

La señorita Limón solo miro a su marido con ojos de decepción y fastidio.

-Apartado de verdadero y falso:

A ella se la llevo el tiburón, el tiburón VERDADERO FALSO

Si Kaio Ken entonces Kaio Barbie VERDADERO FALSO

Bowsette es la besto waifu VERDADERO FALSO

El Doctor Flug es gay VERDADERO O VERDADERO

Coyote Ayala es la mera reata VERDADERO O VERDADERO

Tu papá volverá de comprar cigarros FALSO O FALSO

Si es trapito entonces es más rico VERDADERO O FALSO

Sí chingo yo, por consiguiente chingas tú, dando como resultado a que Chinga tu madre A ESTA PREGUNTA NO HACE FALTA SU RESPUESTA, LE REGALÓ UN PUNTO

-¡Coyote, se puede saber qué demonios es esto!- Flug estaba sumamente molesto con su compañero en el crimen, no solo hizo un examen totalmente ridículo, sino que sugestiono de manera muy inhumana al pequeño Lincoln.

Coyote no dijo nada, porque inmediatamente Demencia comenzó a golpear al sicario, mientras el resto de los presentes en la sala se unían a la golpiza al hombre responsable de sugestionar al pequeño Linc.

Ver a su compañero gritar de dolor, fue divertido para el chico, no es que le divirtiera que le pegaran a su compañero, es solo que todo esto le hizo ver que este hizo lo que hizo con ellos, solo para enseñarles una prueba de la maldad que ellos debían impartir en el mundo, además era cierto que lo más importante sería la experiencia.

-Coyote, muchas gracias por tus enseñanzas- Lincoln volteo a verlo mientras era apaleado y le dedico una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento.

-No hay de que mi amigo, ahora podrías decirles que me dejen de pegar- El sicario quería seguir permaneciendo tranquilo a pesar de que lo estaban golpeando fuertemente.

-No, dejare que lo hagan durante unos 5 minutos más y después los detengo- Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Causando que el sicario se riera, -Te enseñe bien pequeño- Dijo orgullos el sicario antes de que su risa cambiara por alaridos de dolor debido al castigo al que estaba expuesto.

Mientras tanto, había un avión privado volando por los aires, su tamaño era algo pequeño debido a que era un avión privado, un perteneciente a la Interpol para ser más específicos, en su interior se encontraban únicamente 3 personas que eran el vicepresidente John Kroeff, la doctora Nora Wekeman y la robot adolescente XJ9 o también auto nombrada como Jenny Wekeman, esta última estaba leyendo un artículo sobre moda, cuando de pronto la azafata del avión se acercó con su carrito dispuesta a ver si su jefe o alguno de sus acompañantes deseaban alguna cosa.

-¿Disculpe señor Kroeff, le gustaría algo de tomar?-

-No gracias, así estoy bien- Contesto cortésmente el vicepresidente, haciendo que la mujer se dirigiera ahora a la doctora.

-¿Y usted señora, desearía algo?-

-No gracias jovencita- Contesto de igual manera la doctora, que se encontraba haciendo cálculos en una pequeña libreta que tenía.

Al ver que ambos pasajeros no deseaban nada por el momento, la azafata comenzó a retirarse con su carrito.

-¡Espere!-

El extraño robot que venía con ellos fue la encargada de frenar a la mujer.

-¿Dígame, am, señorita?- La sobrecargo se sorprendió de que aquella maquina la hubiese detenido.

-Podría traerme algo de beber por favor- Fue la petición de XJ9, una petición que dejo extrañados a todos.

Pero la más confundida era la empleada, no podía creer que aquel robot con forma de adolescente, le estuviese pidiendo una bebida.

-Claro, ¿Qué te gustaría más?… ¿Una Coca, un jugo de fruta con pulpa o una botella de agua purificada?- La mujer saco las bebidas y las puso sobre el carrito para que Jenny pudiera verlas y escoger una, aunque durante todas sus líneas la pobre aeromoza se la paso hablando con nerviosismo debido a lo extraño de la situación. Pero su nerviosa actitud no inmuto en nada al robot que solamente se acero para ver las bebidas mientras las analizaba.

-¡XJ9 ni se te ocurra tomarte ninguna de esas bebidas, cualquiera podría causarte un corto circuito debido al azúcar!- Su creadora rápidamente le advirtió de los peligros de ingerir bebidas para humanos.

Pero como ya había pasado muchas veces, Jenny solamente decidir ignorarla y seguir mirando las bebidas.

-A decir verdad, ninguna de estas me gusta, ¿Podría ser tan amable de conseguirme aceite de motor por favor?-

Todos los presentes a excepción de la doctora se asombraron de la inusual petición de la robot, aunque después de meditarlo, era más lógico ver a una máquina beber aceite a beber una soda, por lo que la azafata solamente se limitó a decirle a la robot que buscaría para ver si tenía un poco del aceite que ella quería.

-¡Espere!- Jenny detuvo a la chica que se estaba retirando a buscar su bebida.

-¿Qué sucede señorita?-

-Pensándolo bien mejor tráigame aceite vegetal, tengo que cuidar mi figura-

Ahora la petición si carecía de sentido, una cosa era que una máquina se aceitara con aceite de motor, pero para qué demonios le serviría a un robot el aceite vegetal, simplemente para nada pero la mente adolescente de Jenny la hacía querer mantener su buena figura, por lo que era necesario consumir solamente cosas saludables y el solo hecho de que el aceite fuera vegetal fue suficiente motivo para creer que con eso no engordaría, cosa que a Nora le parecía ridícula ya que XJ9 ya era una máquina ya construida, no tenía metabolismo por lo cual nunca engordaría por más que le echaran aceite, en todo caso de llenar su tanque de almacenamiento, este simplemente se vaciara con una manguera.

Pero eso a Jenny le chupó un huevo y lo pidió de todos modos.

Bueno la verdad no importaba ya que estaban a pocos minutos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Amity Park, cosa que paso sin contratiempos, sin turbulencias y sin que le dieran su aceite vegetal a Jenny, uno de los principales privilegios de pertenecer al sistema de policía criminal más grande del mundo era que al momento de ingresar a cualquier país, no debían someterse a los tortuosos procesemos de revisión de equipaje ni preguntas en migración, simplemente pasaban como Pedro por su casa con solo enseñar la insignia, cosa que a pesar de no admitir, Kroeff siempre se sintió empoderado, incluso una vez saliendo del aeropuerto ya los estaba esperando el jefe de policía de la ciudad, listo para escoltarlos el mismo hasta su destino.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, Kroeff estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y las Wekeman atrás, teniendo a una maravillada Jenny viendo por la ventana a los jóvenes de la ciudad realizando actividades propias de adolescentes.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?, francamente ya hemos estado viajando mucho tiempo en avión y lo que más me gustaría hacer en estos momentos es estirar las piernas- Claramente John ya estaba cansado de estar sentado por más de seis horas, no es que tuviera prisa de llegar a su destino.

-Claro que no señor, estamos solo a diez minutos de llegar, sin embargo me permitirá hacerle una pregunta-

-Mientras no sea información confidencial, adelante-

-¿Por qué van a los laboratorios Fhentom, ahí solo viven un par de chiflados que se creen los Ghost Busters junto con sus hijos?-

-Lamento decirle que eso es clasificado, pero lo único que puede saber usted, es que esas personas no son lo que usted cree- La respuesta del vicepresidente fue suficiente para dejar callado al jefe de policía durante el resto del camino.

El jefe de policía decidió no hacer más preguntas, sabía bien que no lograría obtener respuestas, sin embargo las dudas no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza, en lo que a él tenía entendido la familia Fhentom eran solo un montón de chiflados obsesionados con los fantasmas, pero tratar con ellos ya no le concernía, una vez que finalmente llegaron a los laboratorios Fhentom el oficial solamente se despidió cortésmente del vicepresidente de la Interpol y le propino su número en caso de que se le ofreciera alguna otra cosa.

Una vez bajando del auto tanto Nora como Kroeff se sorprendieron de lo que sus ojos observaban, una inmensa casa con un nada disimulado laboratorio en el último piso, aparte que un enorme letrero revelaba el nombre del establecimiento.

-¿Qué opina doctora?- Pregunto John después de salir de su asombro al ver tan imponente lugar.

-Es muy impresionante si me lo pregunta, pero la fachada no es lo importante, el verdadero valor de un laboratorio se define debido a la calidad e innovación de los inventos que ahí se hace-

La doctora Wekeman en verdad estaba impresionada por el laboratorio, pero quería disimular su emoción por lo cual decidió dar una respuesta un poco reservada.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Jenny?- Esta vez la pregunta del vicepresidente fue dirigida a la robot, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.

-XJ9, te están hablando- La doctora Wekeman increpó a su hija por no contestar la pregunta.

Al ver que la robot seguía sin responder, ambos voltearon atrás para observar como la robot novia la cabeza de los lados mientras escuchaba música con unos audífonos puestos.

-¡Ohhhh, You will remember my name!- Cantaba desafinada Jenny, al ver esto su creadora muy enojada se acercó a ella, retiro el audífono derecho de la oreja metálica de Jenny y grito a todo pulmón.

¡XJ9!- El tremendo grito de Nora hizo que la pobre robot pegara un brinco del susto.

-¡Porque hiciste eso, casi me matas de un susto!- Reclamo Jenny muy enojada.

-Primero que nada XJ9, es imposible que mueras de un susto, segundo tienes que estar totalmente concentrada en la misión y tercero y más importante, ¡No quiero que sigas escuchando la música de esa Ambar McLean!-

-Se llama Ember McLain-

-Como se llame XJ9, esa música es del diablo- Nora simplemente se comportaba como una madre que no entiende los gustos musicales de las generaciones posteriores, por lo que inmediatamente las tacha de basura y por lo tanto le prohíbe a XJ9 escucharlas.

¡Pero mamá, Ember McLain es la estrella de rock más grande del momento, según los datos que mi sistema recabo de internet tiene a todos los jóvenes les gusta-

-Bueno vasta de discusiones, estamos aquí por algo mucho más importante que Ember McLain, acaso lo olvidan- Sentencio el vicepresidente al ver que esta ridícula discusión les estaba quitando valioso tiempo.

Tanto invento como creadora solamente se vieron a los ojos para luego girar sus cabezas molestas y no dirigirse la mirada por un buen rato, entonces fue que siguieron a John hasta la puerta de la casa Fhentom donde tocó el timbre, tuvieron que pasar unos pocos segundo hasta que le abrió un hombre alto de complexión robusta y vistiendo un traje naranja y guantes negros, pero algo que fue sumamente extraño fue que antes de que John pudiera presentarse, el hombre saco una especie de detector de metales y los comenzó a revisar uno por uno con ese extraño artefacto, que aunque pareciera ser un detector de metales, supo inmediatamente que no lo era cuando el hombre reviso a XJ9 y esa cosa no emitió ningún tipo de alarma.

-Todo parece estar en orden- Dijo el hombre después de revisar a todos los visitantes sin que su aparato sonora.

-¿Disculpe pero que estaba haciendo?- Pregunto Jenny muy confundida.

-Oh perdonen mis malos modales, ¡Yo soy Jack Fhentom y este es el detector de ectoplasma Fhentom, con el podremos detectar cualquier rastro de ectoplasma emitido por fantasmas para saber si están cerca!- Decía muy orgulloso Jack mientras hacía alarde de su invento.

-¿Y para que necesita un detector de ectoplasma?- Pregunto la doctora.

-Fácil, con el poder identificar a los fantasmas que tomen posesión de un cuerpo humano u objeto inanimado, con la intención de infiltrarse en mi hogar- Las palabras del señor Fhentom en verdad eran muy ridículas, tanto que estaban convenciendo a las Wekeman que las advertencias del jefe de policía sobre que los Fhentom eran unos chiflados era verdad.

-Es un placer para mí conocerlo Jack Fhentom, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es John Kroeff y soy el vicepresidente de la Interpol- Extendió la mano para estrecharla con Jack.

-Es un placer conocerlo, y dígame ¿Qué le pareció el detector de ectoplasma Fen?…- De pronto los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos. -¡Dijo vicepresidente de la Interpol!- El señor Fhentom estaba sorprendido y asustado al saber que un hombre tan importante y poderoso se encontraba de visita en su casa, pero a la vez sabía que las cosas no andaban bien si el vicepresidente de la policía internacional tocaba a la puerta de tu casa.

Después de esa muy rara presentación, las cosas prosiguieron según lo planeado, Jack los invito a pasar, ya estando adentro conocieron a su esposa, inventora y también caza fantasmas Madie Fhentom, la cual después de presentarse los invito a la sala de la casa para tomar té y conversar, al no tener el tiempo de su lado John comenzó a ejecutar su plan para convencer a los Fhentom de permitir que su hijo se uniera a ellos en una peligrosa misión para enfrentar a la Black Hat Organization, por sentido común sabía que ningún padre permitiría que su hijo fuera a combatir a la organización criminal más cruel del mundo, por lo cual John ya tenía un engaño, resulta que se inventó la fantástica historia que tanto la Interpol como la NASA habían realizado una alianza para el lanzamiento de estaciones espaciales con funciones de mejorar el sistema satelital de la Interpol, y que en este momento se encontraban reclutando a más no poder a jóvenes prospectos para mandarlos al espacio, usando muy bien a su favor la información que sus agentes le dieron sobre el joven Daniel y su sueño de ser astronauta, es por eso que utilizaron un viejo ensayo suyo para decir que al viejo profesor que se lo entrego Dany, había enviado el ensayo del chico a la NASA y que a esta le intereso por lo que lo puso en lista de espera para reclutamiento y que hoy era el día en el que se le brindaría una oportunidad.

La historia que John se fue inventando en el camino a Amity Park era más o menos creíble pero con muchos huecos argumentales, por lo que temía que los Fhentom no aceptaran, pero a pesar de la duda de la madre, el padre si parecía ser un poco más ingenuo, por lo que se tragó de inmediato el cuento, y no pudo evitar ponerse contento y orgulloso por su hijo.

Y tal reacción euforia de su esposo pareció por terminar de convencer a Madie, por lo que ahora solo restaba convencer a Danny, por lo que el vicepresidente pidió hablar a solas con el muchacho en su cuarto, cosa que los Fhentom accedieron, por lo que mientras el vicepresidente se dirigía a la alcoba del muchacho después de que Jack le indicara el camino, tanto Jack como Madie pudieron hacer lo que tantas ganas habían tenido de hacer desde que esos visitantes llegaron y eso era examinar muy detenidamente a la joven robot que venía con ellos, cosa que asusto a XJ9 y rápidamente busco la ayuda de su madre, pero esta dio el visto bueno con tal de que los Fhentom le mostraran su laboratorio.

Una vez que llego el John a la puerta del joven Daniel, hizo lo que toda persona decente haría y fue golpear a la puerta para anunciar su presencia y se le diera permiso para entrar, sin embargo después de algunos golpes no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que después de insistir otras tres veces entro en un pequeño dilema, por una parte respetaba la privacidad del joven Daniel, sin embargo decidió reafirmar su autoridad como vicepresidente de la Interpol entrando de todos modos.

Nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente una habitación de un joven adolescente promedio, con una cama, un escritorio con una computadora, closet y algunos posters con los artistas preferidos del muchacho, sin embargo por más que busco con la mirada no había señales del muchacho, cosa que le parecía extraña ya que los señores Fhentom le habían dicho que Danny estaba en su cuarto.

No por mucho tiempo ya que comenzó a escuchar algunas voces aproximándose por la ventana, cosa extraña ya que la habitación del chico estaba en la planta alta por lo que nadie debería poder estar parado fuera de esta, sin embargo el vicepresidente ya se había dado una idea de la situación por lo que se escondió en el closet del chico, esperando a que algo pasara.

Y no tuvieron que pasar ni dos minutos para que un muchacho con un traje negro, cabello blanco y una especie de aparato para hablar por teléfono a manos libres en la oreja, apareciera de pronto en la habitación, así de la nada es como si hubiese atravesado la pared sin ser visto.

-Enserio que es una molestia tener que atrapar al fantasma de las cajas una y otra vez- El chico de cabello blanco estaba hablando por el comunicador de su oreja con alguien.

-Sí, aunque debo admitir que siempre es un poco divertido volver a encerrarlo en la zona fantasma, ojalá Tucker y tú estuvieran aquí en vez de tener que ir con sus familias de vacaciones a diferentes puntos del país- Al parecer el chico fantasma hablaba con algún amigo suyo, lamentándose que se encontrara en otro lugar con sus familiares.

-Ya tienes que colgar… No te preocupes te llamare mañana, creo que le llamare a Tucker en este momento, bueno adiós y cuídate mucho Sam, espero verte pronto- Finalizo el chico fantasma para luego quitarse el aparato de la oreja y ponerlo sobre su cama, entonces en un parpadeo el chico comenzó a cambiar, su ropa era una camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla, su cabello blanco se volvió negro y los ojos verdes que Kroeff juro que tenía aquel muchacho se volvieron azules, todo esto confirmaba que los reportes que le habían entregado los hombres de blanco, habían sido correctos, por lo que ya no había más confirmaciones que hacer solamente restaba actuar, por lo que el presidente salió del closet pero no porque fuera gay.

-Es un placer conocerte Chico Fantasma- Dijo una vez fuera del closet, Kroeff cosa que sobresalto mucho a Danny, no solo porque había alguien que había descubierto su identidad secreta, sino porque también había un rarito hombre viejo en su closet.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto un asustado Danny al mismo tiempo que se volvía a transformar en fantasma para poder defenderse.

-No te preocupes muchacho, no vengo a hacerte daño… Mi nombre es John Kroeff y soy el vicepresidente de la Interpol-

Danny se preocupó mucho ante esto, sabía muy bien que no era del agrado de la policía ni tampoco de las agencias de gobierno, pero que la misma Interpol mandara a un pez gordo tras él era de temer.

-¡Yo puedo explicarlo todo, lo que hago lo hago para proteger a la ciudad y su gente!- El pobre chico estaba sumamente nervioso, y como no estarlo, no todos los días va a tu cuarto un miembro de la policía internacional para hablar contigo, esta actitud del muchacho le resultaba un poco hilarante a John.

-Joven Daniel, usted no está en ningún problema, es más antes de pasar al tema que quería tratar con usted, me gustaría felicitarlo por la magnífica labor que ha desempeñado como protector de esta ciudad ante las amenazas fantasmales-

Esto era completamente nuevo para Daniel Fhentom, en todo su tiempo como protector de la ciudad, podría contar con la palma de una mano las veces que la gente reconoció o agradeció por su esfuerzo.

-¿Entonces si no estoy en problemas, qué es lo que quiere la Interpol de mí?- Pregunto confundido el chico fantasma.

-Por tu ayuda muchacho, voy a explicarte la gran situación de emergencia en la que se encuentra nuestro mundo, así que pon atención- Sentencio el vicepresidente con una mirada sumamente seria, listo para contarle al chico fantasma todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su plan y el papel que él jugaría en todo esto.

 **Bueno mis queridos seguidores después de tanto tiempo un nuevo capítulo pero la Universidad y el Trabajo me drenan la vida pero sé que poco les importa pero descuiden ahora tengo más inspiración para sacar más capítulos solo les pido un poquito de paciencia y a cambio les daré capítulos llenos de emoción, comedia pero sobre todo de referencias, espero que lo disfruten, sé que muchos querían más de nuestro chico fantasma, pero todo a su tiempo, esta segunda temporada ira para largo ya que buscare desarrollarla más.**

 **Ahora ¿Qué pasara con la graduación de la academia de villanos de la Black Hat Organization?, ¿Aceptara o no Danny el unirse a la Interpol?, ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de la Paritson Justice?, eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo, que espero sea pronto.**

 **No olviden dejar su voto si son de Wattpad o agregar a la historia a favoritos y seguirla si son de Fanfiction, pero algo que pueden hacer ambos es dejar su comentario, eso me motiva mucho para escribir.**

 **Sin más por escribir nos leemos la próxima.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24: La unión hace la justicia**

 **Antes de comenzar el capítulo pasare a contestar las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Destacado117: Yo nunca moriré, no importa si soy un venao o si estoy amarrao, que si ya no actualizare el fic no haga caso a esa jugada son rumores son rumores. Gracias por el apoyo y si Coyote aún tiene una amplia gama de estupideces por mostrar.**

 **Mauricio Javier Daz Fuenzalida: En un mundo ideal serían así.**

 **T10507: Muchas gracias amigo, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **DSarcas: Aquí está el capítulo mi amigo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Shadow 13: Muy buena sugerencia amigo, aunque cuando hice el fic esos cortos no habían salido por lo que ya no le puedo dar esa personalidad a Flug, porque ya le había creado una personalidad que solo tendrá en este fic, pero te prometo que como personaje aún tengo planes para desarrollarlo más.**

 **En cuanto a lo de Sunset Shimmer, lamento decirte que no se podrá porque los integrantes del equipo ya los tenía pensados. Y finalmente lamento decirte que no leí ese fic por lo que no se mucho de qué va, pero si tuviera que arriesgarme diría que Black Hat si es lo suficientemente poderoso para eso y más. Bueno mi amigo espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Viruz Pirata: Otra vez intentare responder tu Review así que veamos, los primeros dos párrafos no los entendí o tal vez si pero desearía no, en tanto Jenny si puede estar viva, oh rayos a quien engaño no entendí nada. Por eso solo te agradezco mucho por el apoyo, espero que disfrutes el capítulo y espero seguir viendo tus comentarios, muchas gracias amigo mío.**

 **Eltiorob95: No pero si estuve tentado a tardar más tiempo, y si Jenny no tendrá husbando, no te preocupes me gusto el fan art quizás podrías intentar hacer uno de Emily si gustas. Así es como se forja la amistad entre hombres después de un intento de asesinato, si lo de NSL ya paso y sobre Lori quien sabe y sobre la maestra Bitters ya saldrá en algunos capítulos, espero que disfrutes el capítulo amigo mio.**

 **Cartman6x61: Si quizás eso pudiera a ser, digo pudiera porque ese enfrentamiento no va a pasar nunca, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Red: Usted tiene buen gusto.**

 **Red: Lo siento pero ninguno se unirá al equipo, de hecho ninguno aparecerá en el fic, pero te agradezco mucho la intención amigo, espero que los integrantes del equipo no te decepcionen mucho, gracias por el apoyo y espero disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **LightIlumin879. Muchas gracias, espero disfrutes el capítulo.**

Después de tener un pequeña charla con el joven Daniel sobre la terrible amenaza que representaba la Black Hat Organization, el joven fantasma no se lo pensó ni más de dos segundos para aceptar la propuesta del vicepresidente de la Interpol para poder cooperar con ellos, tampoco fue gran esfuerzo obtener el permiso de sus padres, ya que ellos pensaron que su hijo iría a un famoso proyecto espacial para cumplir su sueño de ser astronauta.

Después de unas horas de haber charlado con Danny, este ya había hecho sus maletas que para resaltar estaban completamente llenas debido a la gran cantidad de cosas que su madre le hacía poner para que no le faltara nada en su campamento o sea lo que fuera el proyecto al que fue reclutado, mientras que su padre por otro lado le dio un extraño repelente para fantasmas, según él, aun en el espacio existía la posibilidad de que hubiera fantasmas.

A fin de cuentas la excusa para poder justificar la ausencia del joven Fhentom con eso del campamento espacial patrocinado por la Interpol, resulto ser muy efectiva para poder incorporar al chico fantasma a su plan para combatir con la Black Hat Organization, con Jenny y Danny finalmente tenía a los dos miembros que necesitaba para su plan.

Ahora solamente faltaba reunirlos a todos y en eso John ya se había adelantado, ya que el tiempo no era su aliado, aun sin conocer si la respuesta del joven fue afirmativa o no, el Kroeff ya había citado en el aeropuerto de Amity Park a los otros 3 miembros del equipo con el que enfrentarían a Black Hat y sus compinches, es por esa razón que una vez el joven Daniel se despidió de su familia, emprendieron la marcha al aeropuerto.

Escoltados en un auto policial, el camino fue relativamente tranquilo, lo único que se escuchaba era la plática de jóvenes que sostenían Jenny y Danny, puede que al principio el chico se quedara sorprendido por la robot, pero después de la presentación y al saber que ambos cooperarían en equipo, ambos rompieron el hielo con muchos temas juveniles que ni Nora o John entendían, cosas sobre bandas como la de Ember McLain, sobre películas e incluso Jenny podía seguirle la conversación al joven fantasma, en cuanto respectaba a videojuegos, aunque obviamente XJ9 sacaba toda la información de la internet a la cual tenía acceso desde su ordenador central incorporado.

Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto de Amity Park, todos agradecieron al jefe de policía por la escolta y una vez despidiéndose se disponían a emprender el camino al avión privado de la Interpol en el que habían llegado.

-Esperen un momento, aun no podemos irnos- John detuvo a sus colegas en seco.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto la robot adolescente, que pensaba que ahora que ya tenían la ayuda de Danny, entonces no había más motivo por el cual permanecer en Amity Park.

-No se preocupen, nos iremos en un momento es solo que estamos esperando a unas personas- Dijo el vicepresidente, desconcertando a sus acompañantes, cuando de pronto su bolsillo vibro, señal que su teléfono celular le daba para indicarle que le estaban llamando.

Rápidamente contesto y sostuvo una pequeña charla de no más de veinte segundos con alguien, al que solamente le decía respuestas monótonas como, sí y aja.

-Perfecto muchas gracias por su trabajo, regrese a su trabajo habitual- Al finalizar la llamada el vicepresidente colgó y guardo su teléfono móvil.

-¿Con quién hablaba señor?- Esta vez fue Danny el que pregunto ante tanto misterio que se estaba guardando aquel hombre.

-Solo un empleado mío, que me dio la buena noticia de que las personas que estábamos esperando, acaban de llegar- Entonces el hombre comenzó a buscar con la mirada en el aeropuerto hasta que finalmente visualizo algo.

-¡Por aquí muchachos!- Grito John mientras levantaba la mano derecha agitándola para llamar la atención de alguien.

Nora, Danny y Jenny entonces comenzaron a mirar a la dirección donde hacía las señas Kroeff, entonces pudieron ver como se acercaban hasta el vicepresidente, dos adolescentes, uno era un chico con rasgos asiáticos, una chamarra roja, unos shorts azules y su cabello negro con una franja verde estaba en puntas, mientras que la otra era una chica que aparentaba la misma edad, también tenía rasgos asiáticos pero no parecía ser la hermana del otro chico, esta vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca que dejaba ver su abdomen, esta camisa tenía un extraño símbolo en ella, su cabello era largo y negro con un mechón púrpura.

Cuando los chicos llegaron hasta donde estaba el John, ambos hicieron una reverencia y dijeron al unísono.

-Buenos días Vicepresidente John-

-Buenos días muchachos, es un placer tenerlos aquí-

Fue entonces que John volteo a ver a sus acompañantes, con tan solo verlos un minuto se dio cuenta de que se morían de ganas por saber quiénes eran los chicos que habían llegado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¡Perritos!- Grito Jenny cuando de pronto tomo del suelo a dos perros del suelo, quien sabe cómo lograron meterse al aeropuerto pero nada le importaba a Jenny ya que comenzó a abrazarlos.

-Jovencita le agradecería mucho si pudiera bajarnos en este momento-

El ambiente se congelo, el que hablo no fue Danny, tampoco pudo ser su madre ya que la voz era masculina y juraría que ni John ni el chico que llego habían abierto la boca, por lo que el único responsable era.

-¡El perro hablo!- Grito Danny impresionado.

-¿Un can que puede comunicarse en lenguaje humano, como es eso posible?- La doctora Wekeman no lo creería sino fuera porque lo vio con sus propios ojos, un perro que habla.

Los chicos y el vicepresidente se miraron con cara de fastidio al ver el acto que cometió uno de los perros, sabiendo que era mejor explicar primero las cosas por ellos mismos a que tuvieran que darlas después de que ellos las descubrieran por su cuenta.

-Tranquilos todos, les explicare lo de los perros que hablan, pero primero y más importante es presentarles como es debido a estos jóvenes- Calmando un poco las aguas, John señalo con su brazo de manera cortes para referirse a la chica que había llegado.

-Ella es la señorita Juniper Lee, la Te Xuan Ze, protectora del mundo mágico-

-Es un placer conocerlos- Saludo cortésmente la chica después de que fuera presentada.

Ahora John señalo al otro muchacho, -Y él es el joven Jake Long, el dragón occidental, también protector del mundo mágico.

-Hola a todos- Saludo el chico.

-Ellos serán parte del equipo para combatir a la malvada Black Hat Organization, así que espero que puedan trabajar juntos como un gran equipo.

-Un momento ¿Qué es eso del dragón occidental y la Te Xuan Ze?- Pregunto Danny muy confundido, más porque aún no asimilaba bien lo del perro que habla.

-Es mejor si los perros te lo explican, pero eso será en el avión, no creo que sea muy conveniente que un perro se ponga a dar explicaciones en medio de un aeropuerto- Las palabras del vicepresidente eran lógicas, a duras penas tuvieron la suerte de que ningún civil escuchara hablar al perro, por lo que lo mejor sería esperar a estar en el avión para poder aclarar dudas.

-Bueno, entonces ahora que estaban los muchachos aquí, ¿Ya podemos irnos?- Pregunto Nora, que deseaba llegar pronto al avión para poder escuchar las aclaraciones del vicepresidente y poder indagar más en el motivo por el cual los perros pueden hablar.

-Ya casi, solamente nos falta alguien más- Dijo John muy sereno.

Cosa que saco de onda a todos, incluso a June y Jake, ellos creyeron que eran los únicos que faltaban por unirse al grupo que John estaba reuniendo.

-Peldon pol la taldanza- Fueron las palabras de un viejo señor chino vistiendo una camisa blanca y arriba de esta un chaleco amarillo, unos pantalones cafés y su cabello era canoso en puntas muy extrañas, este apareció de la nada para dirigirse a Kroeff.

-No se preocupe señor, me alegra que este aquí-

-¿Acaso él es el último integrante del equipo- Pregunto Nora, ya que hasta ahora solamente habían reclutado a jóvenes y a XJ9, el que un hombre de edad avanzada sea el último miembro parecía ser incoherente.

-Oh no, el tío solamente vino para apoyal, el ultimo miemblo esta pol es él…. ¡Jackiiiiiiiie!- Grito el viejo señor chino.

Fue entonces que un hombre apareció cargando una enorme pila de maletas que hacían imposible ver su rostro, de hecho lo único que se le veían eran los pies.

-¿Realmente era necesario traer todas tus cosas mágicas tío?-

-Pol supuesto Jackie, si los podeles de ese tal Black Hat, son de oligen mágico entonces tenemos que usal magia, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que decilte que solo la magia puede delotal a la magia?-

-Muchas veces tío, pero déjame descansar un minuto por favor-

-De acueldo- Accedió el señor chino a la petición de su sobrino.

Este dejo con mucho cuidado las maletas de su tío en el piso, finalmente pidiendo apreciar que también era chino, vestía unos pantalones cafés y una camisa de manga larga azul, los chicos al verlo se quedaron sin palabras, estaban completamente asombrados, a diferencia de todos los presentes, el hombre parado frente a ellos era alguien que todos conocían, incluso la señora Wekeman se quedó perpleja al ver al hombre que tenían de frente.

-¡Imposible!- Dijo Jake

-¡En verdad es!- Ahora fue June

-¡No puedo creer que sea él!- Jenny se unió a la ola de incredulidad

-¡Entonces el último miembro del equipo es!- Danny lo señalo.

-¡Jackie Chang!- Dijeron al unísono todos los jóvenes sumamente sorprendidos.

-Hola a todos, es un placer conocerlos- Contesto algo apenado el buen Jackie Chang.

De todas las personas que pudieran ser reclutadas para el proyecto del vicepresidente, lo extraño no era que se reuniera un escuadrón adolescente, con fantasmas, dragones, robots o adolescentes protectoras, lo que en verdad era extraordinario era ver a un actor y artista marcial sumamente reconocido en el mundo como lo era Jackie Chang.

-Bueno muchachos, es hora de irnos antes de que la gente se percate de Jackie y nos rodemos de fans locos por un autógrafo, las explicaciones serán durante el vuelo- John sabía que tenían que ponerse en marcha, Jackie Chang era alguien que llamaría mucho la atención si es que era visto.

Y así fue como todos se encaminaron repletos de dudas al avión privado de la Interpol, ¿Por qué los perros hablaban?, ¿Qué poderes tenían exactamente los nuevos miembros?, ¿Cómo es que Jackie Chang se convirtió en parte del equipo?, ¿Por qué cuando soplas haciendo Aaa, sale aire caliente y cuando soplas Fuuu, sale aire frío?, muchas interrogantes, sin embargo el vuelo a Lyon sería largo por lo que habría tiempo para que John explicara cada pregunta que tuviera su escuadrón.

Ahora es cuando cambiamos de escena, esta vez tenemos que ubicarnos en un barrio bajo de Nueva York, para ser específicos un pequeño callejón, en donde había una puerta que conducía un conducto subterráneo, que después de bajar por una escalera, podíamos darnos cuenta de que el lugar hacía abajo era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba su fachada superior, ya que al terminar de recorrer esa escalera se llegaba a una fina puerta de madera de pino.

Entonces es cuando se puede visualizar a un hombre de alrededor de 20 o 22 años, vestido de un traje blanco con unos guantes negros de esos que tienen los dedos descubiertos, su cabello era de casquete corto.

-Es aquí donde se oculta, señorita Emily- Dijo aquel hombre mientras que apretaba su puño derecho.

-Correcto Mazai, ahí está el hombre al que vinimos a buscar- Detrás del hombre, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Emily Paritson, la fundadora y líder de la Paritson Justice.

-Estoy completamente seguro, de que ya sabe que vinimos aquí-

-Tranquilo Mazai, no importa si tiene una trampa planeada, podemos reducirlos sin ninguna dificultada, así que no dudes y derriba la puerta-

Las órdenes de Emily eran absolutas, no importaba que la preocupación de Mazai de que si aquel hombre era sumamente peligroso y astuto, si Emily decía que podrían solucionar cualquier trampa, entonces él confiaba en eso, por lo que de un puñetazo la puerta se vino abajo, cuando esto sucedió ambos entraron en el lugar.

Era un salón enorme con un tapizado sumamente fino y una enorme mesa en el centro, en ella al final, se encontraba un hombre delgado, vistiendo una camisa gris de marca pero el chico estaba arremangado al nivel del antebrazo, sobre esta había un chaleco negro de la misma elegancia, el hombre tenía unos guantes negros de piel con unas mancuernas de diamantes en cada lado, su piel era muy blanca pero sin llegar al albinismo, tenía un fino bigote pelirrojo, al igual que su cabello muy bien peinado.

Aquel individuo se encontraba sosteniendo una copa de vino mientras la mecía en su mano derecha.

-Buenas tardes, me alegra mucho que sus mercedes hayan tenido tiempo en sus agendas, para venir a una reunión social en mis humildes aposentos, aunque para ser sinceros me hubiese gustado recibir el aviso de su visita con al menos cuatro días de anticipo, no me dieron tiempo de tener este lugar presentable- Hablo el hombre con un tono de voz de lo más elegante, tanto su imagen como su voz era así.

-Lamentamos la inesperada visita señor: Connor McGolflinn, el nuevo rey del bajo mundo- Dijo amenazante Emily.

Ese hombre era Connor McGolflinn un inmigrante Irlandés que llegó a Estados Unidos hace 15 años, durante ese tiempo había creado una pandilla llamada "El Trébol de Nueva Dublín", un grupo de alrededor de 60 personas que estaba muy bien organizado, dedicándose a la distribución de droga en los barrios bajos, siempre trabajando para las grandes pandillas que tenían el control estatal, sin embargo la influencia y perspicacia de Connor, lo hicieron ir escalando rangos, consiguiendo que su pandilla creciera de 60 miembros hasta 9000, en tan pocos años, aumentando su influencia y extendiéndose a otros estados como Boston, Washington, Oklahoma, Kansas, Florida y Massachusetts, la pandilla de Nueva Dublín estaba comenzando a expandir sus negocios, tráfico de drogas, armas, extorsiones, sobornos a la policía y lavado de dinero, los hicieron grandes entre el crimen organizado de Estados Unidos, pero a pesar de esos logros aun eran solo una pequeña pandilla comparada con las verdaderas y poderosas organizaciones criminales.

Pero esto cambio con el masivo operativo implementado por el nuevo presidente de la Interpol, en la que las grandes organizaciones criminales fueron arrestadas y disueltas, mientras que gracias a sus conocimientos y astucia, Connor pudo lograr que la suya lograra sobrevivir, ya al no ser tan grande, no ocupo un rango de prioridad tan importante por la interpol, así que con el camino libre Connor logro hacerse poco a poco de la cima del bajo mundo, siempre manteniendo toda operación en secreto ya que las políticas de la policía internacional serían más agresivas.

-Considero prudente, el advertirles que si tienen le intención de ejecutarme por mis crímenes, esa tarea no les será tan sencilla- Decía el nuevo líder del bajo mundo mientras sostenía su copa.

-Francamente como podrías detenernos, si te volviste rey del bajo mundo entonces por consiguiente debes saber sobre nosotros- Dijo Emily desafiante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si se refiere a lo de sus poderes sobrenaturales, entonces ya estoy al tanto, es por ese motivo que tengo una guarda personal- Sonrió el sujeto mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Entonces de las sombras aparecieron rápidamente tres mujeres, todas parecían adolescentes, sin embargo una llamaba mucho la atención debido a que era toda una celebridad.

-¿Ember McLain?- Dijo sorprendido Mazai.

-Es correcto, me alegra ahorrarme el tiempo de presentarla, por lo que les presentare a las siguientes dos miembros de mi guardia personal- Dijo Connor al momento de señalar a una de las chicas, la chica tenía la piel muy blanca en su cara tenía un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, cabello corto color morado, bestia una blusa con cuello de tortuga de color negro con rayas moradas horizontales, por último la chica tenía un extraño símbolo en medio de su blusa, al igual que cargaba en su espalda una mochila negra.

-Esta señorita es Tak- Presento Connor a la segunda integrante de su guardia, cosa que hizo que la mencionada les dirigiera una mirada desafiante a Emily y Mazai.

-Finalmente pero no menos importante-

Entonces Connor señalo a la última chica, su piel también era pálida, su cabello corto de color violeta, vestía una blusa negra con mangas rosas, un pantalón de un violeta más oscuro que su cabello que tenía una cinta negra y al final de los pies unas llamas de color violeta claro, aparte de tener guantes negros.

-Ella es Misty-

Misty les dio una sonrisa burlona a los justicieros, que claramente sabían que esas chicas no solamente no eran personas normales sino que también podrían ser un gran problema.

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, perdón por tardarme tanto, pero ya saben cómo son los finales del semestre, tal vez no es un capítulo tan largo pero pronto saldré de vacaciones lo que significa más tiempo libre para escribir.**

 **Una aclaración y es que los sucesos de Danny Phantom serán diferentes del orden canónico de su serie, es por eso que Danny aún no sabe que Ember es un fantasma ni tampoco se ha enfrentado a ella.**

 **Ahora ya tenemos listo el equipo contra Black Hat, liderados por el gran Jackie Chang, Danny, Jenny, June y Jake, se enfrentaran a las fuerzas de la Black Hat Organization, sin embargo aún resta saber qué es lo que está planeando Emily.**

 **Si la historia te gusto por favor dale a follow y favoritos, eso me ayudaría mucho, deja tu Review si quieres más fics así, síganme en mis redes oficiales en fanfiction y Wattpad, subo fics muy interesantes una vez cada 84 años.**

 **Los temas musicales de los fics fueron proporcionados por el Sad Lacra por favor síganlo.**

 **Mi fic Lincoln el nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat está siendo un éxito de leídas en Kazajistán, Sir Lanka, Vanuatu, Aruba, Etheria, Ciudad Playa y Cincinnati, por favor sigue apoyándolo sé que te va a encantar.**

 **Ahora sin más por escribir, les ha escrito LordKent y les deseo buenos días, noches o tardes.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25: Los villanos no cantan, bueno si pero no deberían**

 **Antes de comenzar con el capítulo como siempre, responderé a los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Mauricio Javier Daz Fuenzalida: Así es mi amigo, solo un fic con muchas referencias puede vencer a un fic con muchas referencias, espero que disfrutes el capítulo y algo más.**

 **T10507: El equipo ya está hecho y muy bien, espero que disfrutes de lo que sigue.**

 **Bardockfloo: Las aventuras de Jackie Chan se hacen presentes mi amigo, yo no conozco excesos y tampoco los tengo, disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Eltiorob95: La infancia regresa mi amigo, me leí el capítulo del enfrentamiento entre Rob y Emily, estuvo bueno aunque Emily es la sobrina de Joe no su hija, pero está bien mi amigo, muero de ganas por ver el fanart que le harás a Emily, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **DSarcas: La espera para la primer confrontación aún falta, pero valdrá la pena pero te prometo que lo que veras antes de eso también será entretenido.**

 **Andrew579: Me alegra que dejaras una Review, espero que disfrutes la actualización y espero ver más reviews tuyos mi amigo.**

 **Shadow 13: No te preocupes amigo, me alegra que te fijes en los detalles de los personajes eso indica que también pudiste disfrutar de esas caricaturas cuando niño y las recuerdas, también estoy consciente de esos detalles, sin embargo solamente estoy siguiendo más o menos al pie de la cronología canon de las series The Loud House y Villanos que son las principales del fic, el resto de personajes introducidos, para no complicarme nada los tome como un reboot para que pudiera moverlos más a mi antojo por lo que casi nada del orden canonico de sus series van a coincidir con esta historia, solo sus personalidades pero lo demás no lo voy a aplicar, para que sea más fácil para mi adaptarlos a mi fic, espero no te moleste. En cuanto a tu sugerencia lo agradezco mucho pero no voy a incluir al personaje, no te lo tomes a mal sé que tienes la mejor intención al proponerme el introducirla a la historia, sin embargo ya la tengo planeada toda tanto como los personajes que van a aparecer por lo que no voy a introducir a ningún otro personaje aunque me lo sugieran, te lo repito no es por ser mala onda, agradezco mucho tu sugerencia. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, y espero que aun así puedas disfrutar de esta historia.**

El tenso habiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla, el careo entre la sobrina del fallecido justiciero, Emily Paritson junto a su colega Mazai frente a las guardaespaldas de McGolflinn solo esperaban la más mínima provocación para entablar el combate, o al menos eso era lo que cualquiera hubiese anticipado, sin embargo lo que sucedió fue algo en cierta forma imprevisto.

-Puedo deducir que esas chicas no son simples adolescentes con personalidades únicas y diferentes- Hablo Emily mientras bajaba los brazos en señal de que no tenía pensado pelear.

-En efecto señorita, sin embargo si yo le dijera que ese trio no es de este mundo, ¿Me creería?- Pregunto Connor mientras sonreía y ordenaba con un gesto de su mano a sus escoltas que abandonaran su postura agresiva.

-Pues entonces te contestaría que te creo, en este mundo donde existimos seres con súper poderes y viles villanos como los de la Black Hat Organization, entonces las posibilidades de que existan más seres fuera de este mundo, es algo que considero muy posible-

-Bueno señorita Paritson, pensaba que usted tendría la intención de arrestarme o incluso ejecutarme debido al sentido retorcido de justicia que parece haber heredado de su difunto tío que en paz descanse- Connor entonces se persigno, en ningún momento era señal de burla, sino que lo hacía genuinamente, -Pero el hecho de que no iniciaras actos hostiles ante nosotros, al momento de vernos, me hace pensar que usted no vino con esas intenciones- Connor la miraba esperando una respuesta, sabía bien por fuentes, que el grupo de Paritson Justice se había encargado desde hace algunas semanas en linchar a varios criminales en diferentes estados del país.

-Al parecer no es coincidencia de que te volvieras rápidamente en el líder del bajo mundo, en verdad eres muy listo, así que estas en lo correcto, no he venido a ejecutarte, al contrario he venido porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte- Emily lo miro muy seriamente, causando que todos los presentes se sorprendieran por las palabras de la justiciera, hasta el mismo Connor casi suelta su copa al escuchar las palabras de Emily, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

-Ember, Tak, Misty, por favor retírense, quiero que la señorita Emily me cuente su propuesta, por lo que esta será una negociación de solo dos partes, por lo que su presencia no es requerida en este momento-

Las chicas vacilaron un poco, no podían creer que su jefe, un simple humano sin poderes decidiera quedarse a solas con aquella mujer sumamente peligrosa, sin embargo sabían que sus órdenes siempre eran cuidadosas, por lo que pronto asumieron que su jefe estaría bien, por lo que fueron retirándose de la habitación dejando solos a su jefe con Emily y Mazai.

-Mazai tu también espera a fuera-

-Sí señorita Emily- Sin siquiera dudar, el compañero de Emily la obedeció y al salir cerró la puerta para dejar que ambos individuos conversaran.

Las negociaciones entre ambos se extendieron algunas horas, afuera del recinto solo se podía observar a Mazai recargado contra la pared, a Ember tocando la guitarra que siempre usaba en sus conciertos, a Tak comiendo algunos caramelos y a Misty leyendo una revista de modas, hasta que su espera al fin termino porque la puerta se abrió y salieron a la par Emily y Connor.

Cada quien se acercó con su líder, Mazai con Emily y las guardaespaldas con Connor, entonces fue cuando el líder del bajo mundo las miro con una sonrisa y procedió a dar una increíble orden.

-Mis queridas camaradas, tengo una encomienda para ustedes, sé puede sonar descabellado pero es de vital importancia para nuestra humilde sociedad que la lleven acabó, por lo que de efecto inmediato ustedes tres chicas se pondrán a la disposición del grupo Paritson Justice-

Los reclamos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, cada una vociferaba lo absurdo que era esa petición, sin embargo Connor fiel a su actitud educada y calmada procedió a explicarles el motivo por el cual ellas se unirían a la Paritson Justice, era un muto acuerdo, Emily le pediría más tarde un favor a Connor que el debería aceptar, a cambio de que ella y su grupo se encargaran de eliminar a toda la competencia criminal que tenían, con eso asegurarían su supremacía en el bajo mundo, sin embargo una condición adicional fue que sus guardaespaldas se unieran a ella, debido a que la Paritson Justice necesitaba potenciales de guerra, para su futuro enfrentamiento con la Black Hat Organization.

Acordando eso, Emily le dijo a las chicas que mañana vendría por ellas, que primero debía atender unos asuntos, por lo que se despidió contestemente de los maleantes y se retiró junto con Mazai, al salir de aquella morada, se subieron a un auto blanco y con Mazai manejando, una vez apartados a una buena distancia de aquel lugar, fue cuando el compañero de Emily se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué busco una alianza con El Trébol de la Nueva Dublín?-

-Sé que es confuso para ti Mazai, sin embargo como sostenía mi querido tío, a veces necesitas arriesgar todo por el bien mayor de la justicia-

-Entiendo esa parte señorita, se bien que no se aliaria a esa escoria sino fuera por el bien de la justicia máxima, sin embargo mi pregunta es ¿Qué beneficio podríamos obtener de Connor McGolflinn?-

-Dime Mazai, ¿Has oído hablar de la subasta de los 40 ladrones?-

-El mito dice que una vez hace algún tiempo, existió un grupo de 40 hombres cuya mayor pasión en la vida era el robo, su terrible impulso por robar los hizo perfeccionar sus habilidades hasta que llego el punto que esos hombres cambiaron todos los invaluables tesoros que habían robado por una cosa, eso era un servicio especial de Black Hat, ellos le darían todos los tesoros que robaron a cambio que él les brindara el conocimiento para ser los mejores ladrones del mundo y poder robar por siempre, cosa que con el favor de Black Hat consiguieron, no solo el conocimiento para robar sino que también la inmortalidad con la condición de que podría vivir para robar pero en caso de ser atrapados entonces morirían al instante, no existía cosa que no pudiesen robar, cada ladrón de los 40, iba a alguna parte del mundo y robaba la pieza más rara y valiosa que pudiera, todos tenían un año para hacerlo y una vez lo conseguían se reunían una vez más para mostrarse entre sí, las cosas que habían robado. Todos podían haberse retirado después de un solo golpe, debido al inmenso valor monetario que tenía cada pieza robada, sin embargo ellos las vendían al poco tiempo, incluso a veces las vendían a un precio menor al valor real de la pieza, un acto estúpido para muchos más para ellos no, su pasión era robar, el valor de cada cosa que robaban dependía del grado de dificultad que costara obtenerla, por eso una vez que esa pieza caía en el poder de alguno de los 40, para ellos dejaba de tener valor alguno, es por tal motivo que estos crearon un evento al que solo podrían asistir los hombres más importantes del bajo mundo, una subasta en la que los ladrones pondrían a la venta del mejor postor los artículos que robaban, pero no lo hacían por riqueza, únicamente lo hacían para poder presumirle al mundo ilegal, sus capacidades como ladrones, si les pagaban más o menos por las piezas eso era lo de menos, para ellos robar era su vida, pero también deseaban ser reconocidos y alabados como los mejores ladrones, y por esa razón hacían la subasta en la que cada ladrón aportaba una pieza y los líderes de las mafias ofertarían por los artículos, uno podría pensar que es una subasta donde solo hay 40 artículos, uno por cada ladrón, pero son 41, el artículo que se subasta al final es el más valioso de todos, tan raro y difícil de adquirir que los 40 ladrones se unen para robarlo, eso es lo que dicen que sucede en la subasta- Mazai explico todo mientras no despegaba la vista de la carretera.

-Correcto Mazai, sin embargo te equivocas al decir que eso es un mito, la subasta de los 40 ladrones es real y lo más probable es que el artículo que necesito para mi plan maestro sea subastado en la próxima subasta, es por ese motivo que eliminaremos a todas las pandillas que rivalizan con la de Connor McGolflinn-

-Debido a que si hacemos eso, entonces la pandilla de Connor se convertirá en teoría en la mafia de los Estados Unidos y eso haría que fuera invitado a la subasta de los 40 ladrones, de esa manera podemos hacer que él consiga el artículo que necesitas-

-Exacto, con ese artículo podre acabar con la maldad del mundo, pero primero debo acabar con Black Hat y el conseguir el apoyo de las matonas de Connor será de gran ayuda para esa batalla- Decía confiada Emily mientras veía muy entretenida por la ventana del auto.

-Disculpe señorita Emily, ¿Pero por qué esta tan segura de que el tesoro que busca estará en la subasta?-

-Muy sencillo Mazai, ese tesoro es muy valioso por lo que significa que está sumamente resguardado, se supone que es prácticamente imposible de robar, por esa misma razón solo existen pocas personas en el mundo que se interesarían por robarlo, y son precisamente los 40 ladrones o Carmen Sandiego, y el tesoro que busco no es algo que a Carmen le pudiese interesar, por lo cual eso solo lo deja en la mira de los 40 ladrones-

-Ahora comprendo todo señorita, entonces que vamos a hacer por el momento- Pregunto Mazai mientras continuaba sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Por el momento regresaremos a la guarida y esperaremos a que lleguen las chicas de Connor, cuando estén con nosotros nos aseguraremos de darle un pequeño mensajito a la Interpol, para que sepan quién es la verdadera justicia en este mundo- Sonrió Emily maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el asiento del auto.

Mientras tanto en Lyon justo en la oficina del presidente Winston, se encontraban los héroes reunidos por el vicepresidente, lo que en ese momento acontecía era la presentación de los chicos ante el máximo representante de la Interpol.

-Estimado señor vicepresidente, como bien sabe yo siempre he confiado plenamente en su criterio, sin embargo me gustaría que me dijera como es que un robot, un fantasma y tres chinos nos van a ayudar a desmantelar la Black Hat Organization- Es verdad que Winston confiaba mucho en Kroeff pero que le viniera a vender que cuatro adolescentes y un actor de cine serían la salvación del mundo era algo absurdo.

-Winston sé que puede que ellos no sean lo que esperabas, pero cada uno de estos muchachos y tienen cualidades y poderes extraordinarios, con la guía adecuada estoy completamente seguro que ellos podrán salvarnos de la terrible organización de Black Hat-

El presidente solamente suspiro, -Bueno supongo que al sonar tan seguro de ti mismo, es porque estos chicos en verdad son especiales… De acuerdo, contaras con todo el apoyo financiero y favores políticos que necesites para convertir a estos muchachos en el equipo que vencerá a Black Hat y compañía, ahora largo que estoy muy ocupado-

Kroeff solamente atino a sonreír y tomar a sus muchachos para sacarlos de la oficia de Winston.

-Vaya, ese tipo sí que es una persona ocupada y algo grosera- Exclamo Nora.

-Se acostumbraran a trabajar con él- Dijo Kroeff mientras que procedía a llevar a su equipo a su nueva base de operaciones.

Ahora nos ubicamos en la habitación de Lincoln, que estaba sobre su cama viendo un sinfín de fotos de sus momentos en la academia de villanos.

Todo le traía recuerdos, la foto de como conoció a Tobe y Cerebro, una de ellos robando el pastel de los de la otra cuadra, incluso había una de Coyote dando clase, es como si hubiese sido ayer el primer día en el que Coyote fue su maestro.

Flashback:

-Hola Coyote- Saludo feliz Lincoln a su compañero del crimen que ahora sería su maestro, a penas lo vio entrar al salón.

Sin embargo Coyote se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos y dio un fuerte palmazo a su escritorio.

-¡Ningún Coyote, es señor profesor!- Grito fuertemente el sicario provocando que todos sus alumnos sentados en sus pupitres se asustaran, Lincoln solo se disculpó y lo llamo profesor.

-Bien ahora empecemos la clase… Zoey Aves-

-Presente profesor- Contesto la villana perteneciente a la parvada de furia.

-¿Si pudieras regresar en el tiempo que harías, comprar el boleto ganador de la lotería de mañana o ir a un concierto de One Direction antes de que se separaran?-

-Compraría el boleto de lotería- Contesto temerosa.

-¡Reprobada!- Grito Coyote. –Cerebro-

-Si profesor- Contesto Susan muy nervioso.

-Dime la ecuación de la anti vida completa-

-Ay, no me la sé- Contesto el pobre adolescente.

-¡Reprobado!- Grito Coyote haciendo llorar a Cerebro. –Lincoln, ¿Quién es más poderoso Shaggy o Chuck Norris?-

-Depende del universo paralelo- Contesto Lincoln dejando pensativo a Coyote.

-Tienes 7- Dijo Coyote, haciendo sentir aliviado al joven villano.

Fin del primer Flashback.

Entonces Lincoln se encontró con una segunda foto, en ella estaba el junto con Zoey Aves, aún recordó cuando se había enamorado de ella y como su buen profesor Coyote le dio unos cuantos consejos para ser un Latin Lover.

Flashback:

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para decirle que me gusta?- Le pregunto Lincoln a su compañero de Black Hat Organization.

-Muy sencillo Lincoln, solamente tienes que pararte frente a ella y decirle esto, entonces saco una guitarra y se puso a cantar:

Te quiero, te quiero, se oye en mi pecho,

Es el grande amor que me has hecho,

Latido a latido te siento conmigo, yo quiero ser más que tu amigo-

-¿Y crees que funcione?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-No lo sé, al Buki le funciono-

-¿Pero qué haré si no le gusto, sino siente lo mismo que yo por ella?-

-Si eso pasa es porque simplemente ella no era la mujer indicada para ti, puede doler pero es parte de amar, podrías ser muy feliz o llorar, pero el chiste es darte cuenta de que la vida sigue y que podrás seguir amando porque tu corazón sanara-

-Gracias Coyote, puedes ser muy serio cuando se necita- Dijo Lincoln sintiendo un poco más de confianza.

-Y si te rechaza puedes cantarle esta:

Ojala que en tu casa se te vaya la luz y te quedes sin agua,

Qué no te puedas bañar mucho menos maquillar, que te quedes sin criada,

Qué cada vez que sonrías te salgan espinillas y granos en las nalgas,

Qué ya nadie te quiera, que te duela una muela que te quedes calva,

Qué todas tus amistades un día se enteren que yo pude ser tú novio

Y que hoy les platiquen que en un mismo día robe en dos auditorios,

Qué tu próximo novio te resulte travesti y salga con tu puto hermano,

Qué tú seas su confidente para que veas lo que se siente que te caguen la mano,

Pero que quede claro que yo, no te guardo rencor-

Ahí estaba el mismo y tonto Coyote diciendo pendejadas, pero estaba bien, en esos momentos Lincoln necesitaba el valor y la confianza para hablar de sus sentimientos por Zoey.

-Además no tienes que decepcionarte por eso, digo para decepciones de verdad, la mía cuando me habían prometido que Juanga reviviría y nada más no pasó nada- Dijo Coyote muy triste al saber que el divo de Juárez Juan Gabriel ya más nunca volvería a cantar.

Fin del segundo Flashback.

Durante muchos años esa academia fue un lugar donde aprendió mucho y tuvo muchos amigos, pero en tan solo unas horas esa fase de su vida se cerraría, lo que no sabía era que una aún más cruenta estaba por empezar.

 **Después de miles de años regrese, por problemas de con mi presión arterial estuve pensando en dejar de escribir fics, debido a que la escuela y el trabajo me llenaban de estrés, sin embargo no quiero dejar esto inconcluso, solo que esta vez hay algo que debo decirles y es que debido a que por salud me dijeron que ya no debo estresarme, entonces seguiré escribiendo los fics por diversión por lo que a partir de ahora puede que no sean tan serios o apegados a las historias originales de las series de los personajes involucrados, si aun así se quedan a leerlos se los agradezco, pero si deciden dejarlos porque sienten que ya no tienen la misma calidad que antes, entonces los entenderé.**

 **Por ultimo les comento que quiero que decidan algo, este capítulo es corto y lo que les quiero decir es que prefieren ustedes, capítulos cortos que salgan más seguido o capítulos como los de hasta hora que son como 20 minutos de lectura pero que tardaran mucho más en salir, me gustaría que me dijeran que prefieren y no me digan que los haga como me sienta cómodo, yo me siento cómodo de las dos maneras, les pregunto porque en verdad me interesa su opinión y estas historias a pesar de que son mías, en parte son un regalo mío para todo el fandom y me gustaría que fueran un regalo que ustedes disfruten y no sea como cuando te regalan calcetines o ropa en navidad cuando eres un niño.**

 **Bueno ahora sin más por escribir me despido, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
